The Unexpected
by Ski000Girl
Summary: Draco's in love with Hermione. Voldemort is gone but Bellatrix is being a problem. Hermione has a secret that's not so secret. The Grangers have something they aren't telling Hermione. Also alot more that can't be said bc it will spoil the SUPRISE! Enjoy
1. Welcome Back

Hermione Granger walked through the barricade between Platform 9 and 10 and found herself on Platform 9 ¾. She saw her three best friends standing on the platform talking to their mom. Hermione walked over. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," she said

"Oh, hello dear, did you have a good summer, what am I saying of course you didn't with all that happened, well did you have a good summer after everything happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Of course I did after I got over the shock of everything, hi Harry, Ginny, Ron," she said

"Hey Hermione," the all said

"Oh Hermione congratulations on getting Head Girl," said Mrs. Weasley

"Thank you, Harry, Ron, Ginny we better go find a compartment," said Hermione

"Oh, sure, let's go," said Ginny

"Wait a minute Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, "Do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"Don't look at me," said Harry

"It's not me," said Ron

Just then a voice floated over, "Good luck. And congratulations on becoming Head Boy, See you over Christmas Draco."

"What?" screamed Hermione

"Oh no," said Ginny

"Come on Hermione, let's go," said Ron

"Bye Mom," called Ginny

"Have a good year, and be safe," called Mrs. Weasley

The 4 friends got on the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. Just as they sat down Hermione jumped back up and cried, "I can't believe I have to do Head Duties with that scum ball-," she would have said more but the compartment door slid open and in walked none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Granger we have to go tell the prefects what they have to do and how to deal with those midgets," he said then he turned around and walked out of the compartment.

"I guess I have to go," Hermione said, "This is going to be a very long year."

"Good luck," said Ginny

"Thanks Ginny, but I think I'll need a bit more than good luck to win this battle, but thanks," replied Hermione

"Hermione just remember you have battled Death Eaters and you were only 15 you can take whatever he throws at you," said Harry

"Did you just hear what you said, Malfoy is most likely a Death Eater Harry I better go," she said and turned and walked down the corridor.

"I just meant he is 17 she battled adults that have been Death Eaters for 20 years and she survived so what's a 17 year old going to do if he's only been a Death Eater for a year," said Harry to Ron and Ginny

Hermione walked into the prefects carriage and went and stood on the opposite side of the carriage from Malfoy. Malfoy walked over to her and whispered in her hear, "So are you going to talk first or should I?"

"I don't care," replied Hermione

"Fine, you go first," he said

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention please," said Hermione

Nobody turned, so Hermione pulled out her wand and there was a loud bang. Everyone turned to look where the bang came from and finally it was quiet, "Okay that's better so first off congratulations on being made prefects to those that are in fifth year and thanks for returning to those that are in sixth and seventh year," just then Ron slipped into the carriage.

"Okay first off, what you jobs are going to be is to lead the first years to their new common rooms after the feast, and tomorrow we are going to have a meeting about night patrol times and days, so how about we meet in Classroom 12 at let's say 7:00 tomorrow night. We'll explain more of your duties then but for the time being all you have to do on the train ride is make sure nobody gets into any trouble. Does anyone have any questions?"

One fifth year boy put up his hand

"Yes?" said Hermione

"Well are we aloud to take points away?" he asked

Hermione tried to remember the boys name but couldn't, "No, prefects are not allowed to take away points or give detention, they are just their to be a set an extra set of eyes and ears for the teachers and the head boy and girl, any other questions?"

A girl that Hermione remember was in Ravenclaw put up her hand.

"Yes," said Malfoy

"So if we aren't allowed to take points away and give detentions what are we here for?" she asked

"Well," answered Malfoy, "Basically if you see something wrong happening you talk to that person and give them a warning and if they don't listen or they continue to do it then you come and talk to a teacher or Granger or myself."

"Oh, just before you go," said Hermione, "Here are the passwords to your dorms. Don't tell anyone that is not in your house okay and it is your duty to make sure everyone knows. Okay?"

"Okay," agreed everyone. Hermione and Malfoy handed out little slips of paper with the passwords they had chosen on them then they turned to leave

The rest of the train ride was uneventful but as soon as the train stopped there was a loud bang and then screams. Hermione, ran out of the compartment with Ron closely on her tail and Harry and Ginny bringing up the rear. They had their wands out and ready. The corridor was crowded and full of smoke. Hermione pushed her way through yelling, "I'm Head Girl, let me through."

Slowly everyone made way for the Head Girl and she finally found what had happened. Laying on the floor and stunned surrounded by everyone was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Hermione made her way over to her and knelt down beside her. She could hear Malfoy yelling for people to get out of the way and finally he made it through the throng of people, "Shit," he said and ran over to Pansy.

"What happened," he asked Hermione

"No clue, I thought you knew," she answered

"Okay," said Malfoy standing up and turning towards all of the students, "Everyone get back in your compartments, and nobody leaves this train right now."

Nobody moved, "Get back in your compartments NOW," barked Malfoy

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione

"I don't know," answered Malfoy

"I'll go out and get Hagrid, and he can go up to the school and get a teacher," said Hermione and she stood up and ran out of the train

Malfoy stood up and started at on end of the carriage and worked his way back asking people what they had saw. He got many stories from Dementors swooping in and sucking her soul out to the ghost of Dumbledore appearing and she passed out she was so surprised. None sounded real enough to investigate further on. 20 minutes later he heard footsteps and Hermione rushed back onto the train out of breath and with Professor McGonagoll in tow.

"Oh my goodness, what happened," cried Professor McGonagoll

"That's just it, we don't know what happened, let alone who did it," answered Hermione

"Where is everyone?" asked Professor McGonagoll

"They are all back in their compartments. I talked to everyone in this carriage and nobody saw what happened, well people said they saw something's like Dumbledore's ghost appearing and she fainted but that can't be because some sort of course hit her and knocked her backwards judging from the bruises on her head, right there you see," said Malfoy pointing to her head

"I see," said McGonagoll

"Professor McGonagoll," I said,

"Yes Ms. Granger,"

"Well from the looks of her it looks like the curse was way beyond what a student could do, could this have anything to do with Voldemort?" Hermione asked

"It just might be," answered McGonagoll

At the mention of Voldemort Malfoy shivered, and Hermione noticed him shiver. Even though Voldemort was gone his Death Eaters that had survived the war were still going strong.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Malfoy

"Well I'll take her back up to the castle with me and take her up to the hospital wing and see what Madame Pomfrey says," answered McGonagoll

McGonagoll pulled out her wand and levitated Pansy Parkinson out of the train, "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger what you did was exactly what you should have. Thank you," she said and she was gone

Hermione turned and headed one way to tell everyone they could get off of the train and Malfoy went the other way. Everyone got into the carriages that took them up to the school. Finally they arrived at the school. Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall with Harry, Ron and Ginny in tow. McGonagoll rushed up to her and said, "Potter, Weasley and uh well other Weasley can I just have a word with Ms. Granger?"

"Sure," they answered,

"We'll see you inside," whispered Ginny

"Okay, save me a seat," replied Hermione

"Will do," answered Ginny

"So what do you need Professor?" Hermione asked

"Will you please stay in the hall after the feast, I need to talk to you," said McGonagoll

"Sure, so what did Madame Pomfrey say happened?" asked Hermione

"Well she doesn't know exactly what hit her but it was defiantly a dark curse," answered McGonagoll

"I thought everything would be better once Voldemort was gone, I can see now that the only thing that has changed is Voldemort is no longer leading the Death Eaters," said Hermione

"I thought so too, oh here are the first years, got to run, thank you Hagrid," called McGonagoll as she ran off the greet the first years.

Hagrid walked over and said, "Alright Hermione?"

"I thought so until just now," answered Hermione

"So what happened?" asked Hagrid

"Well we don't know but Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagoll, Malfoy and I believe it was some dark curse," answered Hermione

"Why did McGonagoll make that boy Head Boy? Why?" cried Hagrid

"Shhh, Hagrid, I don't know and I don't like it anymore than you. We both know that he is a Death Eater, but McGonagoll probably has here reasons like Dumbledore always did," said Hermione

"I can't believe it though," wailed Hagrid, "Dumbledore is dead and its all because of him."

"Shh Hagrid, who is the new Potions Master?"

"Oh, Slughorn stayed," answered Hagrid

"He stayed, wow, and Lupin has taken back his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and no more Snape, yeeesss," said Hermione

"Ms. Granger, you might want to get in the Great Hall," called out McGonagoll

"Oh, sorry Professor, won't happen again," said Hermione and she ran into the Great Hall and sat down beside Ginny.

McGonagoll led the first years in and then she went and stood in front of the teachers table, "Attention everyone," she called, "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I am your new Headmistress and Professor Flitwick is your Deputy Headmaster, so before the feast begins could Professor Flitwick come forward to oversee the Sorting Ceremony."

Flitwick walked forward and placed the 3 legged stool down and place the old sorting hat on top of it. (A/N terrible at rhyming so no sorting hat song. Sorry. If you have one you would like to see here, you could email it to me and I might add it into the story)

Flitwick called the names and after the last person was sorted-into Ravenclaw-McGonagoll stood up and said, "I have a few start of term notices. First years and a few of our older students please note that the Forbidden Forest should I explain any further is Forbidden. Mr. Filch our caretaker has added 5 more items that are not allowed in the corridors. If you would wish to see the full list talk to myself or Mr. Filch. Also we have a few changes of staff. Professor Snape will not be returning do to the events of last year, so once again, Professor Lupin will be taking the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The whole all erupted into cheers. Lupin stood up and waved and then sat back down and McGonagoll continued with her speech, "Even though Professor Slughorn said last year that he was only coming for one year he decided through the summer that he would like to stay, so your Potions Master will stay the same. And now let the feast begin," McGonagoll sat down and the plates magically filled themselves.

After dinner was finished and pudding had been eaten McGonagoll stood up and said, "Now prefects please lead the first years to their new dorms. Oh and could the Head Boy and Girl please stay for a minute. Goodnight everyone."

The hall cleared out and after five minutes only Malfoy, McGonagoll and Hermione were left.

"I trust that you know that you will be spending the year in the Head's Dorm," said McGonagoll

"WHAT," cried Hermione and Malfoy at the same time

"I can't share a dorm with him/her," they both cried

"Quiet both of you, you can and you will share a dorm. Come along I will lead you to it now," said McGonagoll and they followed her out of the Great Hall

McGonagoll stopped in front of a painting of a lady wearing a black dress and veil. McGonagoll turned to them and said, "You may choose your password, and tonight I would like both of you to be out patrolling the halls after curfew. You can patrol from 9:00 until 10:30. Curfew is at 9:00. Goodnight," and she was gone

"So what should the password be?" asked Hermione

"I don't care," answered Malfoy

"Well how about Shakespeare?" asked Hermione

"Who the hell is that?" said Malfoy

"A famous muggle play writer from the 15 hundreds."

"Fine, Shakespeare it is then," said Malfoy and the portrait swung open.

Hermione and Malfoy walked in and they couldn't believe what they saw. The Common Room was Red and Green with Silver and Gold furnishings. They walked into the room and turned back towards the doorway and up the side of the each wall was a staircase. Hermione walked up the one on the right which was red and found herself in a Gryffindor colour dorm. It looked exactly like her dorm she shared in the Gryffindor Tower, but more elegant. Malfoy went up the Green stairs which were on the left side and walked into a room that was Green and Silver and looked a lot like his dorm he shared in the dungeon, but it was a single room. The both walked back down the stairs and walked over to the windows which took up the whole wall opposite the door and the bottom of the staircases. On the same side of the room as the staircase to Hermione's dorm, so when you walk in the door it is on the left side and walking out the door on the right side by the windows was another staircase. Hermione and Malfoy walked down that staircase and found themselves in the biggest bathroom every. Even bigger and more grander than the prefects bathroom.

"Wow," said Malfoy

"Cool," said Hermione

In the center of the room was a large pool, which actually could be a bathtub or a pool, whatever you wish and to the left of the door way was a wall and a door. You went through the doorway and there was a toilet and sink. On the right of the door was a very large hot tub.

"This is amazing," said Hermione

"So we have to share a bathroom then and a Common Room," said Malfoy

"It looks that way," answered Hermione

"Well what's that over there then?" asked Malfoy

They walked over past the hot tub and around the pool slash bathtub to another wall. The walked through the doorway and found a very large shower with a seat in it even. The glass was frosted. The shower area was at the opposite side of the room from the doorway. Beside the shower was another door. The opened the door and walked up another flight of stairs and found themselves in the hallway outside there dorms.

"4 stair cases, 3 levels, amazing," said Malfoy

"I agree," said Hermione

"Well I'm tired now, what time is it?"

"Oh, well it's 8:30 we have to go out and patrol in half an hour," said Hermione

"Do we have to do this every night?"

"No, we can give it all to the prefects," answered Hermione

"Cool, well I'll see you at 9:00 then."

"See you at 9:00," said Hermione and they turned and walked into their own dorms.

At 5 to 9 they both walked out there dorms and down the stairs. They patrolled the corridors for an hour and a half. Hermione took the top part of the castle, and Malfoy took the lower half. At 10:30 they met up in front of the Black Lady as they now called her.

"I just have to go talk to McGonagoll," said Malfoy

"Whatever for?" asked Hermione

"Oh, nothing," answered Malfoy

"Nothing, well why are you going to talk to her then?"

"Fine, just about what happened on the train, I have a few questions, are you happy now?"

"More than happy, your worried about Parkinson aren't you?" said Hermione smiling

"I'll be back later," said Malfoy and he was gone

"Going to see McGonagoll about what happened, bullshit he is worried about that slime ball," said Hermione out loud

"Did you want to get in?" asked the Black Lady

"Oh, yeah, Shakespeare," said Hermione

The portrait swung open and she walked in and up to her dorm. She went up to her dorm and sat down at the desk. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote, _"Ginny, please try and get Harry's Cloak and come down please. I need to talk to you. Oh. We are on the 5th floor. Write across from the prefects bathroom. The portrait of a lady wearing a black dress veil the password is Shakespeare. Luv. Hermione"_

Hermione went over to her owl that she had gotten just after sixth year was over because she needed an owl during the war to send letters that she wanted to get intercepted by "_accident_"and give away "_information that was private_" (A/N the italics there with the quotations mean like joking accident and private information if you get what I mean)

She tied the letter to Rigel which she named after the star Rigel. She named it that because the owl was a snowy owl and it was it was so white it looked blue. And Rigel the star is blue. It also forms the western foot or the Hunter Orion, and it's name which is Arabic means Leg of the Giant.

Rigel flew off and in 5 minutes was back with a reply, "_Coming right now._" Just after Hermione read the note she heard Ginny down in the Common Room, "Holy Cow Hermione, this is amazing where are you anyways?"

Hermione ran down the stairs and greeted her and gave her the tour.

Meanwhile in the Headmistress' office Malfoy was talking to McGonagoll, "I think they did it because…"

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it, this was just a starting chapter the next will start getting into the main part of the story. Please review so I know if you liked it or hated it and if you have a sorting hat song that would be greatly appreciated. I know it's a cliffie. The next chapters probably won't be as long because I'd rather post every 4 days with a short chapter than every week with a longer one. So please review. Thanks 


	2. What They Heard

In the Headmistress' office Malfoy was talking to McGonagoll, "I think they did it because they wanted to get back at me and they couldn't do it any other way really because my mom is still one of them."

"Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagoll, "When you say they who exactly do you mean?"

"The Death Eaters. See I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone else. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Do you promise?"

"Okay," answered Professor McGonagoll

"Okay, well here it goes. Well I was brought up believing that pure bloods were better than half bloods and muggle borns. If you had my dad you would also, so well I always thought that the Death Eaters were the good guys being they got rid of what my dad called the scum in this world meaning the people that were not purebloods. So I always liked the idea of being a Death Eater. Most little kids want to be like their parents and I was no exception. So when it finally became my time to become one I got scared. It was almost like standing on a bridge ready to jump into the river below for a swim. The idea appeals to you until it is time to actually do it. Also I was forced. The Dark Lord said if I didn't kill him that he would kill my family. So I took the task because I had no choice. You don't know how much I regret everything. So now because The Dark Lord is gone I kinda you could say bailed out on them and they are, especially my Aunt Bella trying to get me back on their side. I don't want to though, but I don't know how much longer I can resist going. So I think they did this to Pansy as a warning to me showing what they will do to me if I don't come back. I'll probably have to go back. I'm sorry," by this time Malfoy was in tears

"It's okay Mr. Malfoy. I just have one more question," said McGonagoll

"What?"

"Well after, after that night last June you and Professor Snape ran off, where did you go and where is he now?" asked McGonagoll

"Well after we ran, we apparated actually to America. We apparated to a State called California. We went and hid in the mountains and glaciers around Lake Tahoe. Lake Tahoe is right along the Nevada, California border. So once we had found a place to hide until everything passed. I new that The Dark Lord would know that I hadn't killed Dumbledore-."

"Professor Dumbledore," cut in McGonagoll

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore so that's why we went into hiding. Professor Snape sent a message to my mom and in seconds she had apparated next to us. We stayed in hiding. My mom would go out in disguise and report to us what was happening. Luckily for us just around from where we were hiding was an all wizard village. We have only Hogsmead in Britain, but each state in America has one. So this place was called Retrand. So my mom went there to get information. So we stayed in hiding from the middle of June until July 31 when Potter defeated The Dark Lord. So we came out of hiding because we thought it would be safe. You wouldn't believe how many Death Eaters wanted out of being a Death Eater, so we thought that once The Dark Lord was gone for good people would stop being Death Eaters. We were wrong though. The ones that had survived the attack from Potter, Weasley, Weasley and Granger and still wanted to be Death Eaters came looking for us. My mom and I escaped because my Aunt Bella said that they shouldn't kill us because we were still Death Eaters. She did let them torture me. She said my mom had done nothing wrong so they listened. I was tortured and finally they let me go, but they killed Professor Snape because they were still mad at him for being a traitor. So me and my Mom went back to Malfoy Manor and found out that my dad was dead. So we lived there for the rest of the year, and now here I am," finished Malfoy

"Thank you for telling me that. I would like your friends to not leave the grounds because they are in danger if they do. Also I have a few questions that I would like to ask."

"Shoot."

"Okay are the Dementors still on the Death Eaters side or have they come back and joined the Ministry again?"

"Okay, the last that I heard the Dementors are still on the Death Eaters side," answered Malfoy

"Okay, well what about the giants?"

"Well since The Dark Lord is gone they decided that they didn't want to help anymore so they went back to their caves."

"Good, good, so Mr. Malfoy I have to ask you this and please answer honestly. Do you want to go back to the Death Eaters?"

"No, but I might have to. Sometimes we have to do stuff we don't want to do. Can you give me any protection because if I don't I will be in huge trouble?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is you go back willingly, but you still stay at Hogwarts."

"You want me to go back?" said Malfoy sounding confused, "Whose side are you on anyways?"

"What I mean is I want you to go back so no one else gets hurt and I want you to bring information back. Do you think you can do this?"

"Yes. Thank you, so will the Ministry know so if I am with the Death Eaters when they do something bad and the aurors catch them, well will they know that I am spying for them so they don't arrest me or kill me in a battle?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Well if the Ministry and the Death Eaters end up dueling you won't fire any damaging curses at the ministry. You can't hurt them, okay?"

"I can do that, so what I just have to report back to you?"

"Pretty much, but do it discreetly. Oh, and don't tell anyone that you are spying. It could cost you your life if the Death Eaters find out. So all that anybody knows is that they don't know exactly what you are doing. Understood?"

"Understood," said Malfoy

"You are dismissed, but remember nobody is to know. You will be excused from classes whenever you need to 'sneak' out. Use your fireplace in your Head's Dorm or your bedroom. Remember nobody is to know. You can go whenever you like back to the Death Eaters to tell them that you are on their side. Do what ever you can to convince them. And Draco, good luck," said McGonagoll

Professor McGonagoll had never called him Draco before, "Thanks. I think I'll need it," he said and then he turned and walked out of the Headmistress' office and back to his Head's Tower.

Malfoy walked into the Head's Dorm and saw Ginny and Hermione laying on the couches talking.

"He hasn't?" cried Ginny

"No," answered Hermione. Just then she saw Malfoy walk in, "Let's go up to my dorm."

The 2 best friends stood up and walked up the staircase to Hermione's dorm.

Malfoy walked in and flopped down on the couch muttering, "I can't believe this."

Meanwhile up in Hermione's dorm her and Ginny were laughing, "You realize," said Ginny, "That he almost caught us talking about him."

"Yeah, one more sentence and bam I would be dead," said Hermione

"So he hasn't called you a mudblood the whole time?" asked Ginny

"No, he hasn't and you would have thought he would have by now, seeing as we have talked more today than we ever have. I think he is starting to change," said Hermione

"Ah Hermione, you better listen to yourself," said Ginny

"What, what did I say?"

"Well you said you think he has changed. You don't really think he has?" said Ginny

"All I know is his Dad is, sorry was a Death Eater. He is not anymore thanks to you Ginny," said Hermione, "I wonder if he knows that it was you that killed his dad. His mom was and most likely still is a Death Eater. She wasn't in Voldemort's inner circle, but she still was a Death Eater. His Aunt Bellatrix was one of the closest to Voldemort. If anyone is wanting to follow in his footsteps it would probably be Bellatrix. It might have been Lucius but he is now dead."

Just then the door opened and Malfoy stuck his head in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Ginny

"Sorry, well I'm going to bed now-," said Malfoy

"Yeah, why are you telling us?" asked Ginny

"Just asking you not to be so loud," answered Malfoy

"We are not being loud," said Ginny

"Actually you are," replied Malfoy

"Did you hear what we said?" asked Hermione who was starting to sound nervous

"No, just your voices and your laughter. Here I'll put a silencing charm on your room. Good night," Malfoy waved his wand and muttered a spell and then he closed the door.

"That was just weird," said Ginny

"And you don't have to live with him," added Hermione

"I don't know how you are going to stand it girl."

"You know what I think I'll be okay."

"Remember if he tries anything, you are the best witch of your year. You can beat them at anything. Even if he tries any dark magic you'll be fine. You battled the Death Eaters. Remember that, and if all else fails drop your wand and punch him in the face like you did in 3rd year," said Ginny

"You weren't even there."

"Yeah, but I am Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend if you forgot."

"Wait a minute. Did you hear the spell Malfoy muttered?"

"Well no. It was a silencing charm," replied Ginny

"What if it wasn't, what if it was a listening charm?"

"Shit, shit, shit. What are we going to do?"

"I don't really know, but come with me," Hermione and Ginny got up and crept out the door.

They walked over to Malfoy's door and Hermione muttered a spell.

"What did you just do?" asked Ginny

"Silencing Charm so he can't hear us and now the listening charm," said Hermione and she muttered the listening charm

Ginny and Hermione walked back into Hermione's room and sat down on the bed.

"_When should I go back? I can't go tomorrow night because of the meeting with the prefects,"_ said Malfoy from inside his room

"Is he talking to himself?" asked Ginny

"Sure sounds like it," answered Hermione

"_I have to go back before they suspect that I've changed sides. They can't suspect that. What's the date tomorrow, oh September 2, and it's a Saturday. So they will be having their first Saturday of each month meeting. Well that's if Aunt Bella has kept them up. She thinks she's going to be the next 'Dark Lord' as she puts it. I wonder if mother has been going. No she's not in far enough. Well she might be there. I'll just have to see. I'll have to skip the prefect meeting. To bad for Hermione. Well she'll just have to live with it."_

"Oh my goodness," cried Ginny

"We have to go tell McGonagoll," said Hermione

"Come on,"

"Where's the cloak?"

"Right here, come on," Ginny through the cloak over them and Hermione flicked her wand and the spells lifted.

The 2 girls rushed down the stairs and out of the Tower. They practically ran to the Headmistress' office. Hermione said the password.

"How do you know that?" asked Ginny

"I'm Head Girl," replied Hermione

"Oh yeah, forgot about that for a second."

They climbed onto the moving staircase and ended up outside McGonagoll's new office. Hermione knocked on the door and McGonagoll called, "Come in."

Hermione and Ginny walked in and McGonagoll said, "What brings you to here at midnight?"

"Well Professor," started Ginny

"Well it's a long story," said Hermione

"I've got time," replied McGonagoll

"Okay well I was in the Head's Tower with Hermione and we were in her dorm," said Ginny

"Go on," urged McGonagoll

"Okay so Malfoy walked in and muttered a spell which he said was a silencing charm because we were being quite loud," said Hermione

"But then Hermione and I both didn't hear the spell and you know how he is so we thought he muttered a listening charm," added Ginny

"Well I went and," started Hermione but she couldn't finish

"Well Hermione went and cast a listening charm on his room because we thought he was listening in on us, but what we heard wasn't what we thought it would be."

"Go on Ms. Weasley," said McGonagoll

"Well we heard Malfoy talking and he was saying how he needs to get out to go to the meeting as he put it and how his Aunt Bella was wanting to follow in the Dark Lords footsteps and how he had to get out tomorrow night because his Aunt would probably be holding the meeting that they have on every first Saturday of each month. So he said to heck with Hermione and the prefect meeting she would just have to live with it," Ginny finished out of breath

"So basically you didn't hear him say he was going to a Death Eater meeting?" asked McGonagoll

"No," answered Hermione, "All we heard was about his Aunt wanting to basically be the next Dark Lord and how he had to find a way to get out of the school to go to a meeting that she was most likely holding."

"Thank you Ms. Granger. I will talk to Mr. Malfoy. Goodnight," said McGonagoll

Hermione and Ginny stood up and walked down the moving staircase. They didn't throw the invisibility cloak on though because if they were caught they just had to say they were talking with McGonagoll and she would hopefully back them up. If not they would say Hermione was out patrolling and she caught Ginny out of bed and was taking her to talk to McGonagoll.'

They finally got to the Black Lady. Ginny said the password and they walked into the Common Room.

* * *

A/N Please review. Thanks to those that have. Hope you like the chapter.


	3. Who's Dead

Hermione and Ginny walked up the staircase and into Hermione's dorm.

"So are you staying the night?" asked Hermione

"Why not," Ginny replied

Hermione sat down on her bed and Ginny sat down in the over stuffed armchair beside the fire.

"I can't believe we are back at Hogwarts," said Hermione, "It was only 2 months ago that Harry told us that he wasn't coming back and we decided to help him. So much has happened."

"I know. We found all the Horcruxs and we destroyed them. We battled Voldemort and his Death Eaters and we all survived while many of his Death Eaters did not. And finally Harry killed Voldemort. Since all the Horcruxs were gone he was able to do that," said Ginny

"I know, it's unbelievable when you stop to think about it. We traveled all around Europe to find those Horcruxs and can you believe it. How could we have been so stupid not to look in Albania? That was where Voldemort was hiding for all those years, it makes perfect sense that would be where he would hide his last Horcrux."

"And after all that we thought everything would go back to normal," said Ginny

"How naïve we were to believe that. Nothing will be normal again," said Hermione

"And now Bellatrix is trying to become the next 'Dark Lord' can you believe that?"

"I always thought it would be Lucius that did that but since he his dead I guess Bellatrix would have been my next quess."

"So let's just reflect on who's dead, I mean the Death Eaters that we killed," said Ginny

"Sounds good to me," replied Hermione

"Well let's make a list."

"Okay," replied Hermione

**_Death Eaters Killed in the Final Battle_**

_Lucius Malfoy (killed by Ginny Weasley) _

_Crabbe (killed by Ron Weasley)_

_Mandral (stunned by Hermione Grange, and taken to Azkaban)_

_Avery (stunned by Harry Potter and taken to Azkaban)_

_Rodolphus Lestrange (stunned by Ron Weasley and taken to Azkaban)_

_Augustus Rookwood (stunned by Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger and taken to Azkaban)_

_Rabastan Lestrange (stunned by Ron Weasley and taken to Azkaban)_

_Bellatrix Lestrange (stunned by Harry Potter and taken to Azkaban)_

_Antonin Dolohov (killed by Hermione Granger)_

_Walersonie (killed by Harry Potter)_

_Jugson (injured by Ron Weasley and hospitalized, after recovered sent to Azkaban)_

_Jandar (injured by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and after recovery sent to Azkaban)_

_Others killed, injured and sent to Azkaban after the Order and Ministry came to help but finding Lord Voldemort dead_

_Lord Voldemort (killed by Harry Potter)_

**_A total of 4 Death Eaters killed by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley_**

_**A total of 3 Death Eaters killed by The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry**_

_**A total of 6 Death Eaters stunned and captured by Harry Potter and crew**_

_**A total of 5 Death Eaters stunned and captured by The Order and the Ministry**_

_**A total of 2 injured and once recovered sent to Azkaban. Injured by Harry Potter and crew**_

_**A total of 5 injured and once recovered sent to Azkaban. Injured by Order and Ministry**_

**_7 killed, 11 captured, 7 injured and then sent to Azkaban so a total of 18 captured_**

**_Lord Voldemort killed by Harry Potter with members of his crew, the Order and the Ministry looking on. _**

"I can't believe we did all that," said Ginny

"Well we did," said Hermione

"I can't believe after all that that Mandral, Jugson, Avery, the three Lestranges, Jandar and Rookwood escaped. That's the second mass breakout from Azkaban and those are only the ones we captured. Then there's the 10 captured by the Ministry that broke out, Goyle, Sanderlaw, Mosetrell, Bandelow, Nott, Relordes, Vampsol, Aderpass, Zulock, and Lauwperang. So now 18 Death Eaters are out and supposedly Bellatrix is trying to get everything back to normal for them so it will be only time before the second part of the second war or would it be the third war starts," said Ginny

xxx:xxx

In the Headmistress' Office McGonagoll sat in her chair behind her desk. Her elbows propped on her desk and her head in her hands.

"So Hermione and Ginny suspect something already, what am I going to do. How did you do this for so long Albus?" McGonagoll looked over at the picture of Dumbledore

The portrait of Dumbledore spoke back, "Minerva, everything will get better. Everyone thought during Voldemort's first rain that nothing was going to stop him. Finally Harry stopped him. Only for 14 years, but still he stopped him and saved many people that Voldemort could have and would have killed during those 14 years. Then he shows up again and everything starts thinking no one will be able to stop him and look, Harry does it again and this time kills Voldemort. Now Voldemort is gone. Sure his Death Eaters are still around but what are they without him. He gave them power and without him they have nothing."

"Yes Albus, but Draco says Bellatrix Lestrange is trying to take Voldemort's place. You of all people should know how close they were. She was closer to him than any other Death Eater. What am I going to do?" cried McGonagoll

"Minerva, they are nothing without him. Remember that. They will soon fall apart like they did before. Sure it took eleven years the first time, but it only took two years the second time. It won't be long. You just have to be strong and keep the Order together. Whatever you do don't let it break up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," replied McGonagoll

"Good, good, we'll I have to go, someone in the Ministry is calling me, but I'll be back," Dumbledore turned and walked out of his picture

"Snape is dead, the Death Eaters killed him. They killed him after they came out of hiding. They thought they were safe. Oh this is so hard. I can't do this, my brain is so mixed up. But Snape did kill Dumbledore, but he was loyal to us for all those years. So why did he kill Dumbledore. Maybe he was a spy for Voldemort. Then why would the Death Eaters kill him. Maybe because he went into hiding. But why would he go into hiding if he was on the Death Eaters side. Oh I give up. I'm so confused. I'm going to bed now."

xxx:xxx

A/N I know it was short, but I have to do something tonight and I want to get it posted so I when I open my email tomorrow I'll have reviews. Please review. Thanks to those that have. Sorry about it being short. I hope it explains a bit more about Snape and Voldemort.


	4. The Man That Killed You Know Who

"So do you want to retell that day, or should I?" asked Ginny

"Go ahead I always love listening to it better than telling it," replied Hermione

"Tell me once more why we are doing this?"

"Well we already made the list about what happened to the people so now we are taking a picture and making it into a film about that day," answered Hermione

"Okay I got it now," replied Ginny

Hermione clicked on the camera and placed it on it's stand by the door and she went and sat down beside Ginny on her bed.

"_I won't start at the very beginning because everyone knows the story of Harry Potter. So our story starts at the end of my fifth year and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's sixth year. By the way I am Ginny Weasley. So basically a prophecy was made about Harry it said, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' basically it meant Harry had to kill Voldemort or Voldemort had to kill him because they both could not live. One would have to be killed by the other._

_So Harry and Dumbledore went looking for the Horcruxs that Voldemort has. There are seven in all but some have already been destroyed. All of the Horcruxs have to be found and destroyed before you can kill Voldemort. So Harry and Dumbledore had been searching for them and Harry had been doing some research. So on the train on the way home from Hogwarts at the end of the year Harry told Hermione and Ron that he was not coming back to Hogwarts next year even if Hogwarts was still open with Dumbledore gone and all the terror around. So Hermione and Ron said they wouldn't let him go alone. Harry would not let me come along though. We had dated through the past year and Harry had broken up with me at the end of the year saying that he still cared for me, but it was for my own safety. He said Voldemort was out to kill anyone that was close to him. First his parents and then Sirius and finally Dumbledore. He said he did not want me to be the next one. I was upset with Harry for not asking me for my help to find the Horcruxs Finally he gave in and said I could come and help them._

_We spent the first week of the holidays researching and practicing spells and hexes that we might need. Finally we set off in search of the Horcruxs. After 3 weeks we had finally found all but one. It hadn't taken Harry long. Dumbledore had told him most of what he needed before he died and we just looked further into it and wola we found them. So we had them all but one. We finally thought to look in Albania because that was where Voldemort had been hiding for all those years. We found the last horcrux. We all thought it would take us longer but we accomplished it in a mere 3 weeks and 2 days of searching. _

_We headed of back to Grimmauld Place and stayed put for a couple of days. Finally we were ready. We had talked to the Order and they knew what was happening. They were only there if we needed them, and they were not allowed to go anywhere near Voldemort. Harry had to do that. They wouldn't be able to kill him though. Only Harry. If we called for them they would come. Same with the ministry. We headed of in search of Voldemort. We finally found him, with 5 Death Eaters. Lucius, Bellatrix, Avery, Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrang . Voldemort stood back and watched his Death Eaters battle us. We found them early in the morning. It was just past dawn. I think it was 6:24 when we came across them. We battled them. Voldemort had no idea what was to happen. He just wanted Harry dead. He had no idea that he had to do that. If he had known I don't think he would have sat back and watched his Death Eaters duel Harry. _

_So we battled the Death Eaters. Finally the Order and the Ministry came to help after a dozen or so more Death Eaters showed up. Finally all the Death Eaters were either dead or captured. Voldemort was leaning against a large boulder in the clearing, twirling his wand around and around and just watching us. The Order and the Ministry new what was to happen now. They stood back and Harry stepped forward. Voldemort didn't know that we had found all of his Horcruxs'. He still thought for the time he was immortal. But boy was he wrong. If he had known he probably would have fought more and the end results might not have been the same as they are now._

_So Harry walked up to Voldemort and Voldemort stopped twirling his wand and stood up straighter. 'Welcome Harry. Have you come to finish me off now? We both know that that will never happen now will it. You are of age now. Your mother's sacrifice does nothing now. You are dead Harry Potter. Would you like to say your last goodbyes. Maybe to that werewolf of a friend of yours, or maybe your red head girlfriend. My my she sure does look like your mother Harry. Or what about the mudblood that you befriended. Top of her year and killed all of my best Death Eaters. You know, maybe you should say goodbye.'_

'_Don't ever call Hermione a mudblood. Your no better now are you. You are what? A half blood. As much as you will never admit it to anyone we know. We know that you are," said Harry_

_Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Avada Ked-," but Harry was quicker he yelled "Stupefy," Voldemort flew backwards and Harry walked over to him and muttered the counter curse._

"_Why did you do that?" asked Voldemort_

"_Because I want to see your face when I kill you," answered Harry_

"_So now you are going to kill me. Boy that will make headlines 'The Boy Who Lived kills Lord Voldemort.'"_

_Voldemort was on the ground and Harry muttered a spell and invisible ropes tied themselves around Voldemort. _

"_You'll have to do better than that to kill me," said Voldemort_

"_Just you wait," replied Harry_

_Voldemort tried to apparate but thank goodness Tonks had put up and anti apparition spell. Suddenly with an explosion the invisible ropes broke and Voldemort stood up. Harry and him dueled. It seemed like forever but it was only twenty minutes. Finally Harry had him pinned against the boulder. Voldemort just grinned and Harry shouted 'Avada Kedavra.' A blast of green light and then Voldemort was gone. His lifeless body laying on the cold stone. Harry went over to him and grabbed his wand. He picked it up and snapped it in half. Everyone was watching from the edge of the trees. Finally I ran out and jumped into Harry's arms. 'He's gone. He's finally gone,' I cried. Everyone else took this as their cue to run out and congratulate Harry. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked over to Voldemort's body and stood there looking at the lifeless form. We stood there for awhile and finally Lupin and Tonks walked up behind us. Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, 'Your parents would be proud Harry. You know. When Dumbledore first told them the prophecy your mother said 'How is a child supposed to defeat Voldemort? How? Nobody, no Auror, not even Dumbledore himself could kill him, and you expect a child, a mere child to kill him.' And look Harry, you did it. You saved the Wizarding World from the first war and now the second. Your parents would be so proud, and I am proud of you. I'm so proud of you.'_

'_Good job Harry,' said Tonks_

'_Thanks Tonks,' replied Harry_

_So now that Voldemort was gone the ministry took the Death Eaters that had survived off to Azkaban. _

_After ever member of the Order and the ministry congratulated Harry at least ten times each we were off, Harry had one more person to see._

_We arrived with Lupin in tow at the Shrieking Shack._

'_Thanks Lupin,' said Harry, 'For arranging this.'_

'_No problem,' replied Lupin_

_See Lupin had sent a letter to Peter Pettigrew to meet him at the Shrieking Shack. He said in the letter that he wanted to talk to him and forgive him._

_We walked up into the Shrieking Shack and Lupin flicked his wand and put up and Anti Apparartion Spell. We all headed in. Lupin first. Peter was sitting on the bed waiting._

'_Remus thank you, thank you it means so much that you have forgiven me,' groveled Peter_

_Just then Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked in. Peter went pale and said, 'No not my old friend. Please no, you don't want to kill me. I'm Peter your old friend. You don't want to kill your friend,' cried Peter_

'_You know what?' said Lupin, 'I'm not actually going to kill my friend. You see Peter Pettigrew died that night that Voldemort killed Lily and James. Peter has been gone. You see I'm not going to kill the Peter I knew in school. I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. You see he's gone, and never coming back even if I try to get him back it's no use. No the person I am going to kill is the person that betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. I'm going to kill the person that sold them for a bit of power. Most people would die for their friends I know Peter would have but not you, you are not Peter.'_

_Wormtail ran over to Harry, 'Please don't kill me. Please.'_

_Harry walked up and stood next to Lupin and Lupin said, 'You know, I miss Peter Pettigrew.'_

'_Please don't kill me Moony, please remember all we did together, all the good times you don't want to kill me and have to live with killing one of your friends. We are both Marauders Moony. The only ones left. Don't kill me, please.'_

'_Didn't you listen to anything I just said? I'm not killing my friend. My friend died October 31, 1981. I'm not killing the second to last Marauder, because he is already dead. You are not a Marauder. Goodbye Peter.'_

_With that Harry and Lupin both lifted their wands and they both said, 'Avada Kedavra.'_

_Peter crumpled and landed in a heap on the floor._

_Harry and turned around and we all walked out of the Shrieking Shack, all except Lupin. Just as we were going down the stairs Harry turned around and went back and stood beside Lupin. Lupin levitated Peter and we walked out of the Shrieking Shack. Lupin and Harry buried Peter in the Forbidden Forest. August 1, 1997 was the day that the Boy Who Lived killed Lord Voldemort and Remus Lupin and Harry Potter killed Wormtail, the spy who sold out Lily and James Potter._

_Well you know the rest. We arrived back to find the whole Wizarding World in celebration. The parties never ended. For the rest of the summer The Boy Who Lived and The Man Who Killed You Know Who couldn't go anywhere without being stopped and congratulated. It was harder to get around now for Harry than it was his first time back in the Wizarding World when he was eleven because now Voldemort was gone for good, and nobody could question that. For now the Wizarding World was in peace, but out there somewhere were 18 Death Eaters in Azkaban plotting their revenge on Harry Potter. _

"So how was that?" asked Ginny

"That was amazing," said Hermione

"Thanks," replied Ginny

Hermione and Ginny finally went to sleep.

In the next room Malfoy was laying in bed thinking.

The next morning Hermione woke up and her and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall. They didn't see Malfoy at all. They headed back to the Head's Tower and they still hadn't seen him. They lounged around in the Common Room and then finally Ginny left to go find Harry and Ron to bring them back to see the Head's Tower.

xxx:xxx

a/n Hope you liked it, and I hope it explained a bit more to you about how Voldemort died. Sorry if it's still not clear but the story that I wanted to have was more about Draco liking Hermione and them being together. I see now that it's going to take a lot longer to get to that point in the story I thought I could just jump right in. So hope you like it. It will probably be my last update for a week or maybe even a week and a half because I'm going away on Friday. So please review so when I open my email when I get back I have a bunch of new reviews. Thanks to those that have reviewed.


	5. Two Different Meetings

After Hermione showed Harry and Ron around the Head's Tower they went and sat on the couches and talked about everything and anything. Harry and Ginny sat close to each other, well that is an understatement seeing as Ginny was sitting so close to Harry she was practically sitting on him. Hermione was sitting on the other couch and Ron was sitting on the chair. Hermione and Ron had broken up just after the Final Battle.

The lounged around all afternoon and then went down to dinner. After dinner Hermione and Ron left to go to the prefects meeting.

Hermione and Ron walked into the classroom and saw everyone already sitting on old desks. Everyone that was except Malfoy.

Ron went and sat down with the other prefects from their year and Hermione sat on top of the teachers desk. They waited 5 minutes and Malfoy didn't show up. Finally Hermione slid off of the desk and everyone turned to look at her. "Okay," she said, "Thanks for coming, but it seems our Head Boy decided not to show."

"So is the meeting cancelled?" yelled one sixth year

"No it's still going to happen, so what I'm going to do is the first Monday of each month at 8:00 at night will be our meeting times. At each meeting we will figure out the schedule for patrolling. If you miss a meeting to expect to have any days that you want to patrol because we will just fill you in. Well either Malfoy or myself will be out while you are patrolling. If you have any problems please come and find us. So you know the times that you have to patrol?" asked Hermione

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then well here's the schedule. Since we have 8 Prefects from each year except 7th because we have the Head Boy and Girl that means 22 Prefects. So Malfoy and I will alternate nights and I would like 6 prefects per night and I would like everyone to patrol twice a week, but each week we will alternate and have 1 person only doing one night. Does that sound fair?" asked Hermione

Everyone nodded.

"Okay well anyone that plays Quidditch we'll try to work around that, but if you can't patrol you have to talk to myself or Malfoy or get someone to take your place. Remember if someone asks you to take their spot because of Quidditch or something please try to because it might be you next time that needs rid of a patrol duty. Okay so how about I just fill it in, in random order. How does that sound?"

Everyone was okay with it except 1 girl, "What if we don't feel like doing it?" she asked

"Well than you have a serious problem don't you," replied Hermione

Hermione touched her wand to the parchment and the schedule magically appeared. Hermione posted it on the wall and said, "If you ever need to look at any prefect information it will be in here, as well as the schedule, and remember the password for the Prefect Bathroom is…"

"We know," everyone said

"Well goodnight then. I guess I'm patrolling tonight so I'll see you guys out their and don't forget the next meeting. You are free to go," said Hermione

Everyone jumped up and walked out of the classroom. Once everyone was gone or so she thought she just sat down behind the desk and put her head in her hands.

She finally looked up and saw Ron sitting on one of the desks in front of her looking at her. She gave him a weak smile and then stood up and they walked out of the classroom.

"Have you seen him anywhere?" asked Hermione

"Who?" asked Ron

"That bastard," replied Hermione

"Well I take it you mean Malfoy, no I haven't seen him at all today. You think you would be the one to see him being as you share the same Tower," replied Ron

"I'm going to talk to McGonagoll," said Hermione

"Want me to come with you?"

"Doesn't matter. Well if you want to," she replied

They walked towards McGonagoll's office. Hermione said the password and they went up the staircase. Hermione knocked on the door and McGonagoll called them to come in.

Hermione walked in but Ron stayed near the door. He hadn't been in the Office that was formally Dumbledore's as many times as Harry and Hermione and it still shocked him every time to see the magnificent room.

Hermione sat down and Ron finally sat down.

"What do you need Ms. Granger?" asked McGonagoll

"Well I just came to tell you Malfoy didn't show up for the Prefect Meeting and I haven't seen him all day. I was wondering if he was sick or if he just plain skipped it," said Hermione

"I don't know why he wasn't there, but when I see him I will talk to him," said McGonagoll

"Thanks Professor," said Hermione

"Did you need anything else?"

"No, that was my only question," replied Hermione

"What did you need Mr. Weasley?" asked McGonagoll

"Oh, I'm just here with Hermione," answered Ron

"Okay then goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor," they both said before they left.

By this time it was time to start patrolling. Nothing exciting happened during the hour and a half of patrol time. They checked the broom closets for people snogging and they walked around the corridors. Finally it was time to go to bed. Hermione said goodbye to Ron and they went their separate ways.

Hermione walked back into the Head's Tower and walked up the stairs to Malfoy's dorm. She knocked on the door, but their was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Finally she pushed open the door a crack knowing full well that if she got caught she would be worse than dead. She looked around the room which was surprisingly like hers except it was green and silver and not red and gold, but saw no trace of Malfoy. She went back to her room and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

xxx:xxx

Malfoy walked across the grounds of Hogwarts and out of the gates. As soon as he got out of the gates he apparated to the clearing where they have their Death Eater meetings. He arrived and saw nobody there yet, but upon closer inspection he saw his Aunt leaning against the tree. He pulled up his hood and put on his mask and walked over to her.

"Hello Aunt Bella," he said

"Well, well, well I never thought you had the guts to return," she said

"Well I'm here," he said

"Maybe it was the guts not to return," she said quietly

"Pardon me?"

"Oh nothing Draco, I'm glad to see you have returned and are truly loyal to us."

Slowly the clearing started to fill up with Death Eaters.

Finally Bellatrix walked into the middle of the group and they all bowed down before her. Once everyone was finished bowing Bellatrix said, "Finally we are all here. I would since many of our Death Eaters were killed at the start of August I would like any body that knows anybody that wishes to have the Mark to get them to come. We need as many of us as we can get. Next I would like to welcome back Draco Malfoy who is currently back at Hogwarts. He is their being our spy and he is trying to get as close as he can to people in the Ministry. Now I would like…"

The meeting carried on for about an hour. Finally everyone disapparated. Malfoy walked over to his Aunt and said, "I am here to do what every you need of me. I am a faithful servant and then he to disapparated. He walked back across the grounds and into the castle. He walked up to McGonagoll's office. Once in the office McGonagoll said, "You better be more careful. Ms. Granger is already suspecting something. Oh and be careful when you go into the your Tower because she wasn't very happy with you earlier."

Draco nodded and then said, "Everything is going as planned. My Aunt truly believes that I am spying for them. All I'll need is some fake information handy incase I get called at any point."

McGonagoll nodded and the said, "Thank you. I will give you some information tomorrow and be careful around Hermione. She heard you talking last night about going to the meeting and she placed two and two together to figure it was a Death Eaters Meeting. By the way was it really a Silencing Charm you put on her room?"

"What?" said Draco, "How do you know I put a silencing charm on her room?"

"Oh just Hermione thought that you put a listening spell on," replied McGonagoll

"Well does she have something to hide? Seems a bit paranoid if you ask me," said Draco

"I don't know," replied McGonagoll

Draco got up and left. He walked back to the Head's Tower and flopped on his bed. He had avoided Hermione for the time being. He picked up his wand and muttered a looking spell and the lock on his door clicked.

He then fell into a restless sleep. He tossed and turned throughout the whole night reliving that night that they came out of hiding and he was tortured and Snape was killed. He had dreamt about it almost every night.

xxx:xxx

a/n Well I got another chapter posted before I leave. Hope you like it, and please, please, please review. Oh to those that have been harping at me about not explaining how Snape died, it will come. Maybe not right away, but it will come. I want to get a bit into the Hermione/Draco relationship right now seeing as the next chapter will be chapter 6. So do I have to say it again? Please review and thanks to those that already have.


	6. Planning

_His mom, Snape and himself were finally coming out of hiding. It seemed like forever that they had been hiding. What a relief to finally be free. And the war was over. The Dark Lord was gone, so him and his mom would be safe._

_They walked out and turned a corner and came face to face with about 20 Death Eaters._

"_How did you guys escape?" he asked them_

"_The same way we always do," replied his Aunt_

_His Aunt raised her wand and cried, "Crucio."_

"_Noooo," cried his mother, "Bellatrix, What did he do wrong?"_

"_Oh I don't know," she said and started to twirl her wand around her fingers_

"_Please don't kill him," his mother cried_

"_Fine, I don't see the need really to kill him as long as he comes back and helps us," she said_

"_Bellatrix, he's only a boy," cried his mother_

"_A boy who has taken the oath and has become one of us. You should know 'Cissa," Bellatrix said lazily_

"_Bella, please," she pleaded_

"_No he will pay for running away," she said and then she pointed her wand at him and again cried, "Crucio."_

_He withered in pain on the ground._

"_Stop, Bella, please stop," his mother cried_

"_Don't think I will," she replied_

"_Bella we both know what you are capable of with that curse, now please stop," his mother cried_

"_Fine," she pulled her wand away and then pointed it at Snape, "Ah my dear Severus, good to finally see you back, but why did you run in the first place. Was it because you were scared of what the Dark Lord would do to you after he found out that you killed Dumbledore and didn't let his orders be heard. You were scared of what he would do to you weren't you."_

"_But you were there when we made the unbreakable vow," said Snape_

"_Of course I was there," she said lazily, "I had to be there, first once the Dark Lord heard of the plan he ordered me to go with Narcissa. Orders, orders. That's all it is, but now, I don't have to follow the orders, I'll make them so you better listen closely now, you should not have run and then once the Dark Lord is dead come out of hiding. You will pay for that, Crucio." _

_Snape fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Bellatrix pulled the wand off of him and he panted, "Please, stop, I'm sorry."_

"_An apology, how sweet, but its to late. You stopped the Dark Lord from getting the Philosopher's Stone-."_

"_If I had of known I would have helped him, I thought it was Quirrel who wanted the stone."_

"_That is a load of BS and you know it. You were never on our side, Avada Kedavra." _

_A flash of green light shot out of her wand and Snape crumpled into a heap on the ground._

_Bellatrix turned and said, "Be there, or this could be you."_

_He nodded and then watched as the Death Eaters all disapparated._

"Wake up, Malfoy, wake up," said Hermione

"What, what's wrong?" he said sleepily

"You were screaming in your sleep," replied Hermione

"Was I now?"

"Yes you were, I'm going back to bed," she said and then she turned and walked towards the door

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Fine," she said and then she was gone

"Shit," he muttered to himself. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall. It said 2:42

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning Malfoy walked down the stairs and saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her back to the stairs. She was in her PJ's.

Malfoy walked up behind her and sat down on the couch beside her, "Thanks for last night," he said

"No problem," she replied coldly

"Fine go ahead, yell at me, I deserve it," he said

"Why would I be yelling at you?" she asked him

"For missing the meeting last night," he said

"I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mentioned it I will."

"Oh no, here it comes."

"What?"

"Your going to scream your head out aren't you?"

"No," she said cheerfully. She stood up and walked to the stairway that goes to the bathroom. She stopped and turned around and said, "But you better be there next time," and she walked down the stairs

"Wow," muttered Malfoy, "I'm alive. I didn't think I would be after what I did."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Classes started and everything went on as usual until about 3 weeks before Halloween.

The school had decided to have a Halloween Ball after the Halloween Feast. And the people in charge of organizing it were none other than your own Head Boy and Girl.

McGonagoll called Draco and Hermione to her office.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Malfoy

"No, I thought you knew," replied Hermione

"Sorry," he replied

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess we will."

Since the morning after the Prefects Meeting Hermione and Malfoy were becoming more civilized around each other. I wouldn't say they were friends, but they didn't hex each other every time they had a chance.

The walked into McGonagoll's office and sat down.

"Well you are probably wondering why I brought you two here," she said

Both the Head's nodded

"Well I won't leave you wondering any longer. Hogwarts is going to have a ball after the Halloween Feast, and it's up to you two to plan it. You can do it by yourselves or you can form a committee, it doesn't matter as long as it gets done. You have 3 weeks. I'll leave you to your planning," she then stood up and left them sitting in the 2 chairs around the desk.

"Well I guess we better get started," said Hermione

"I guess so. So are we going to do it by ourselves?"

"Do you want to?"

"I think it would be easier that way so we don't get any of the midgets in here arguing over everything," said Malfoy

"Their not midgets," cried Hermione

"Fine, so by are selves it is?"

"Sounds good," replied Hermione, "So I think the first thing should be will it be a costumed ball, a formal ball, or a masked ball?"

"I don't know, I like the idea of a costume," replied Malfoy

"I think it should be masked and then we can decide on formal or costume later, maybe we can even put a poll up in the common rooms," said Hermione

"Fine, I'll agree to a masked ball, so costume or formal?"

"Oh I really want formal, it is so much more fun to get all dressed up pretty."

"Maybe for you it is," Malfoy muttered

"Oh, sorry, well how about costumes with masks?"

"Fine, you can have your formal ball," said Malfoy

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Malfoy, but when she realized what she was doing, she pulled them back quickly and sat down, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied

Hermione was blushing and then Malfoy said, "So…"

The spent the next hour and a half working out some details for the ball.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

A/N Well hope you liked it. Please please review. It will take less than 30 seconds and it will make me so happy. Sorry about the long wait. One week away turned to two. Sorry but if your review it will show that you aren't mad.


	7. Pre Dance

Finally it was Halloween day. Hermione woke up early, grabbed her clothes. Threw her robe on and walked down the two flights of stairs and into the bathroom. She thought she was early enough that she would have the bathroom all to herself, but she was wrong. She walked in and looked and saw Malfoy sitting in the hot tub. She walked past and said, "Morning," and then continued on to the shower. She threw her clothes down on a chair and grabbed her wand, "Silencio," she said and then she started to get undressed. Malfoy couldn't see her though because of the wall. She started to hum a song that was really popular with her muggle friends during the summer. She stepped into the shower and she started to sing the song.

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_

I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it

I made my bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting

After she finished the song she sat down on the bench in the shower and thought, _'Oh, my god, that song is so, so true with me and Malfoy. I'm not ready to forgive him for everything he did, but then once I do, maybe things will start to get better. As long as I'm mad, I'm only digging myself into a deeper hole. I better talk to Ginny about what I have to do, but then like the song says I don't if I want to and it might be to late. Oh I don't know.'_

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door and Malfoy yelling, "Come on we have to get the hall decorated."

She stood up and finished rinsing off and then stepped out of the shower. Thank goodness both doors were locked. She dried off and then got dressed into sweats. She would get dressed up later. She unlocked the doors and stepped out. She saw Malfoy leaning against the wall. She walked over to the doorway and they walked up the stairs and across the common room and out the portrait. They walked down to the Great Hall and saw all of the prefects waiting to help.

"Okay, thanks for coming everyone," said Hermione, "All we need is set up done, so we need tables set up as well as the stage. The big tables will go along the wall and the little round ones will be around the edge. Then we need the decorations put up. So let's get started."

Everyone started to work and Hermione and Draco just walked around to make sure everything was going right.

"It's so much easier," said Hermione

"What is?" asked Draco. They were walking over by the stage that was being assembled as they spoke.

"Well," she replied, "I've set up for dances before and it takes hours, but with magic you can to so much more in so little time. Did you know that muggles to get something up high they have to climb up a ladder and then there is the threat of falling."

"What's a ladder?" asked Malfoy

"Oh, sorry," she said and then she started to explain what a ladder was.

"Okay," he said after she was finished, "I get it now."

They were finished setting up in 2 hours and then everyone left to go get ready.

Hermione and Draco split up and Hermione went to find Ginny. Finally she found her talking to some of the girls in her year.

"Coming Ginny?" asked Hermione

"Oh yeah, well got to go girls," she said

The two friends headed back up to Head's Tower to get ready for the dance.

It took them 2 hours to do their hair and make up, and then they each did manicures and pedicures. Finally it was time to put on their dresses. The two girls didn't go to the feast. And from what Harry and Ron said, no girls did.

So finally it was time to go. Ginny was going with Harry. Hermione didn't have a date, but she was fine with that. So Harry was waiting in the common room. The two girls stepped down the stairs and Harry's mouth dropped open. Hermione heard a gasp and she looked over at the stairs down to the bathroom and she saw that Malfoy's mouth was down just as far as Harry's, but then he realized what he had done and he shut it quickly.

Hermione walked first down the stairs. Her dress was made of Italian Satin. Around her hips the fabric was bunched up and hugged her hips. She had on silver strappy stilettos, and silver jewelry on, including a tiara, The dress was a blood red. She had around her shoulders a sash of the exact same fabric and colour. Her hair was done up into a complicated bun slash twist with pieces falling out.

Next came Ginny. She was wearing a white strapless dress with beading around the bust and waist. Around her waist was a black sash, but it was part of the dress. It went around her waist and crossed in the front and then went down to the bottom of the dress. The spot inside the black sash was also beaded with silver beads. And the sash was beaded. She had on black high heels and black jewelry. Her red hair was curled and hung loosely around her shoulders. The dress because it was white looked amazing with her red hair.

Harry after getting over the shock walked over to Ginny and offered her his arm. She took his arm and they headed out the portrait hole.

Hermione started to follow but she heard Malfoy say something.

"Sorry, what was that, I didn't hear?" she said

"Want me to escort you down to the Great Hall?"

"Ah," she was taken aback, "But don't you have a date?" she asked

"Nah," he said

"Well if you want to," she replied

Malfoy stood up and walked over to her. He was wearing a white suit and it looked great with his white hair. He offered her his arm and they walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

**xxx.:.x.:.xxx**

a/n well if you want to see pictures of the dresses you can go to my profile page and click on the link and it will take you to the dress. I just thought that I didn't explain the dresses that well so if you are curious you could have a look. Well please review. School started today so I'm bummed, but reviews will cheer me up.


	8. Excitement

a/n well the song that was in the last chapter was called I'm not ready to make nice by the Dixie Chicks. Sorry I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Well thanks for all the reviews. I've been having a bit of a writers block but I knew I had to post so here it is, and to maybe get me out of the writers block maybe, just maybe everyone that reads this could review. I accept anonymous reviews, well I did the last time I checked so even if you don't have an account you can send a review. I would really appreciate it.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Everyone was waiting in the Entrance Hall. Malfoy and Hermione had decided to not have a masked ball, just a formal ball. They walked down the marble staircase and everyone in the Entrance Hall turned and looked at them. Hermione scanned the group and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender standing over in the corner. Ginny was smiling at her, but Harry and Ron were scowling at her. Once they got to the bottom of the staircase they walked over to Harry and the others and Hermione let go of Malfoy's arm and walked over and stood beside Ginny.

"So what's this?" spat Ron

"Oh Weasle I'd watch your mouth if I were you," said Malfoy

"And what if I don't?" spat Ron. His hand went into his pocket and everyone could see that he was clutching his wand, ready for Malfoy to make the first move.

Harry's hand also went into his pocket.

"Well Granger over here won't be happy with you," said Malfoy

"And what will she do about it, stop talking to me, start calling me Ronald?"

"Just a bit of advice, her fist hurts," he finished. He walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear and she smiled and nodded and then he walked over to the Slytherins.

The rest of the school started talking again, all except Ron, and Harry that is. Ginny leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "So are you dating?"

"What?" cried Hermione in complete shock

"Are you dating?" Ginny repeated

"Excuse me."

"Come on Hermione, just answer the question."

"No, god no."

With that Ron turned to Lavender and because the doors had finally opened the walked into the Great Hall. Harry walked over to the two girls and took Ginny's arm, and without saying anything led her into the hall. Harry didn't look back but just as they were walking through the doors Ginny looked back and gave Hermione a week smile.

Hermione was just about to walk into the hall when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Malfoy standing there, "Ready?' he said

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she said, "I thought we were just coming down here together to make an entrance as Head Boy and Girl."

"Well you thought wrong. See I don't have a date and I thought why walk in alone when you would also be alone, so ready?" he stuck out his arm and Hermione slowly took it and they walked into the Great Hall.

"So want to dance?" he asked her

"Sure," she replied

The band started up with the first song. It was a slow song.

I was standing at the end of my rainbow  
With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight  
All my wishes were just way too much to hope for  
But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon

I used to think that love would never find me  
And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time  
But when you found me I knew I'd found forever  
You rescued me just before I crossed the line

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  
Not a moment too soon

After the song ended the two separated and walked over to their separate groups. Hermione walked over and sat down with Ginny.

Ron walked up and said, "So how's it dancing, slow dancing at that with your hand practically on his butt, and your head on his shoulder with the person that was suppose to kill Dumbledore and is our enemy and if that doesn't mean anything to you do you really think he's stopped being a Death Eater?"

"I just dance with him, we aren't getting married or even dating for that matter Ronald," cried Hermione

Everyone around them looked over at them and then went back to what they were doing.

"Yeah well whatever it is you were doing, stop okay or you aren't part of our group anymore," said Ron and he turned and walked away

Hermione flopped down on the chair just as the next song started up.

I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you might find  
You get what you need

I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"

You can't always get what you want   
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"  
I said to him

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find   
You get what you need  
Oh yes  
You get what you need--yeah, oh baby

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want   
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

After the song ended Hermione said to Ginny, "That's exactly how I feel. I've finally made amends with Malfoy and now Harry and Ron hate me."

"Who says I hate you," said a voice

Hermione spun around and seeing who the person was she said, "You don't?"

"No," he replied

He sat down beside Ginny.

"What is with him?" Hermione cried

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances saying 'should we tell her?' Finally they decided to and it was Ginny who spoke first, "Well Ron still has feeling's for you," she said

"What," screamed Hermione, "But he agreed with me that it was time to move on."

"Well then he lied," said Harry, "Come on let's dance," he stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She took it and they walked out onto the dance floor.

Well we're coming to your city  
Gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
We'll all be flying higher than a jet airliner  
And if you want a little bang in your ying yang come along

Well we blew threw Cincinnati  
And we all got really happy  
Grabbed a bowl of that skyline chili along the way  
Then we rolled on into Canton  
Scared the hell out of Marilyn Manson  
And the party started happening hey hey hey  
And in the middle of a Charleston night  
We ran into Jessica White  
And a little moonshine got us bright plum smacked insane

And we're coming to your city  
Gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
We'll all be flying higher than a jet airliner  
And if you want a little bang in your ying yang come along

Well we broke down in Greeneville  
In the middle of a hayfield  
But a BudLight truck pulled up and helped us out  
So we deadheaded up to Philly  
Partied down like real hillbillies  
Brought the music mafia and rocked it out  
Oh and Chippewa's where we go  
When we're up in Buffalo  
Don't you know those Yankees drink enough to drown

And we're coming to your city  
Gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
We'll all be flying higher than a jet airliner  
And if you want a little bang in your ying yang come along, come along

Listen up  
Now L.A.'s got the freaks and Pink's and fifteen-dollar drinks  
And San Antonio's a wild wild rodeo  
And in Phoenix Arizona  
We drink way too much Corona  
And we woke up by the river  
In Jeff City, MO  
And we're coming to your city  
Gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
We'll all be flying higher than a jet airliner  
And if you want a little bang in your ying yang come along

Yeah Yeah

we're coming to your city  
Gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
We'll all be flying higher than a jet airliner  
And if you want a little bang in your ying yang  
If you want a little zing in your zang zang  
If you want a little ching in your chang chang come along  
come along come along come along  
Yeah we're coming to your city.

After the song ended they went and sat back down. Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked back out onto the dance floor. McGonagoll came running over and Hermione stood up, "Professor what's wrong?" she cried

"Just follow me," she cried

She followed the Headmistress over to the group of Slytherins and grabbed Malfoy, then they ran out of the Great Hall. By this time a group of teachers were following them. All except the ones that had to stay and chaperone the dance.

McGonagoll led them up to the Astronomy Tower and she pointed her finger in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"What is that?" asked Malfoy

"Oh no," said Hermione

"What is it?" he said a bit louder…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well hope you like it. Please review. It will help my writer's block. Please everyone review. Please, please.

The songs are: Not a Moment to Soon By Tim McGraw

We Don't Always Get What We Want By Rolling Stones

Coming to your City By Big and Rich


	9. The Plan

a/n Well thanks to all that have reviewed. I guess my writers block is gone, because this is my third story that I'm updating today or at least have wrote a chapter for. 7 reviews for the last chapter that's the most for any chapter I have ever written so thank you.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked again though a bit louder this time

"That," said Hermione, "Is a muggle news helicopter."

"Shit," he said, "We are in trouble."

"But they can't see us can they Professor?" I asked McGonagoll

"Well they shouldn't but if they are this close we have a problem. The magic should have turned them off farther away, so if they are this close we are in trouble, come on," she said, "Hermione, Draco I want you to go back down to the Great Hall and get everyone back into their dorms. If they somehow get into the school nobody is aloud to use magic. Make that clear. Make sure everybody is safely in their dorms and tell them that if they get into the school to not talk to them. If they ask what school tell them to say that it's called Hogwarts Boarding School. Tell them that we pride ourselves in our football program and say that we have produced many professional soccer players. So that will cover the Quidditch Pitch. Nobody call them muggles in their present and don't say anything about Quidditch or magic. Do you got that? If they ask to speak to the football team let them talk to the Quidditch Team and make them pretend to be footballers. And if they ask why they've never heard of you playing any other private schools tell them that we have 4 houses and each house has a team and we play between each house. And if they ask why there is only 7 people in front of them tell them that they are already asleep. Don't and I repeat don't let them go up into the dorms. Once everyone is safely in their dorms I want you two back in the Entrance Hall. Got it?"

Hermione nodded, but Malfoy just looked lost, "Come on Malfoy," she said and they ran out of the Tower. McGonagoll had her wand out and pointed it at the Quidditch Pitch and the hoops started to shrink and they turned into football goals.

The other teachers followed them down the stairs and started shouting spells at all the magical stuff and making sure the ghosts were hidden and everything else that would give away the magical world including freezing the portraits.

Hermione and Malfoy ran down staircases and through corridors and finally they were in the Entrance Hall. They walked into the Great Hall and pulled their wands out and the wands let off a loud bang. Everyone stopped and looked over at them, including the band.

"Okay everyone. The dance is over," said Hermione

Everyone groaned.

"We're sorry about this but the muggles might have discovered the school," said Malfoy

"What you need to do is go up to your dorms and not use any magic and I mean no magic. If the muggles find out there is such thing as magic the school will be bombarded with muggles. So everyone up to your dorms now. Prefects over here. And nobody is aloud out of their dorms until your head of house or Malfoy or myself come and tell you everything is fine. Your prefects will give you further instructions once in your common rooms," said Hermione

By now everyone was no longer mad at the dance being shut down early, they were just worried about what might happen if the muggles got into the school and discover there was magic. The hall was in complete ciaos.

"Harry and Ginny tried to come and ask what was going on but they got swept away in the ciaos.

They explained what McGonagoll wanted everyone to do to the prefects and then they sent the prefects off to make sure everyone was in their dorms. Then Hermione and Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall and around the corridors to make sure nobody had sneaked out.

Finally once they were sure everyone was in their dorms they walked to their dorms and quickly changed into jeans and sweaters, then they met up and walked down to the Entrance Hall. The whole time Hermione was trying to get her hair to look normal.

"Here, let me, it will be easier," said Malfoy

"Thanks," she replied

Malfoy pulled out his wand and muttered a few spells and Hermione's hair looked normal. Well normal to any person that didn't know her, but very different to her and everyone that knew her. Her hair was straightened but still had body to it, but wasn't bushy, and it framed her face and went to below her shoulders.

"Wow," she breathed when she looked at the window which acted like a mirror.

"You look beautiful," he said

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

They then continued on to the Entrance Hall.

Once in the Entrance Hall they walked over to McGonagoll and said, "So what's happening?"

"Okay well I don't really know, they have been flying over for the past half an hour. I don't know what's going on really," she said

"Professor," I said

"Yes," she said

"Well I have an idea."

"Okay," said McGonagoll

"Well if I can get out of the grounds I could apparate to my house and see if they have anything on the TV," said Hermione

"TV, what's a TV?" asked a confused Malfoy

"Okay that will work," said McGonagoll

"Because if they have discovered us it will be breaking news and it will be on ever station and they will be interrupting programs to have the breaking news aired," said Hermione

"Okay, so you and Malfoy go and I want you back as soon as you can," said McGonagoll

"Okay," said Hermione

"What is going on?" asked Malfoy

"I'll explain when we get to my house okay," said Hermione, "Ah Professor, one problem, Malfoy doesn't know what my house looks like so he can't apparate to it."

"I don't have anything I can do about that but you'll have to do side-along-apparation," she said

"Why don't I just go on my own?" asked Hermione

"No, you both go or nobody goes," said McGonagoll

"Fine, I'll just need our cloaks," said Hermione. She raised her wand and said, "Accio Cloaks." The cloaks finally arrived and Hermione and Malfoy put them on and then turned and ran out of the Entrance Hall and across the grounds. Once they were out of the gates Hermione turned to Malfoy and said, "Okay, come here."

He walked over to her and she grabbed his arm tightly and she pictured her bedroom and with a pop they were gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well hope you liked it. It's probably not what you expected it to be, judging from your reviews you thought it would be the Death Eaters. Oh Well Hope you like it all the same and your reviews brought a quick update so if you want more quick updates all you have to do is review. Thanks to everyone that has. Oh and if you want to look at what Hermione's hair looked like you can go to my profile page and click on the link to the hairstyle.


	10. Home We Go

a/n thanks to everyone that reviewed. Luv yah.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

With another pop they appeared in Hermione's bedroom. Malfoy started to look around.

"What's this?" he asked

"That's a TV," replied Hermione

"And this?"

"Telephone."

"And this?"

"Computer."

"This?"

"CD player, come on let's go. It's 10 to 11 so we'll catch the 11:00 news," said Hermione. She was trying to pull Malfoy away from all her stuff because their were a few things that she didn't want him to see.

"What do they all do?" he asked

"I'll tell you back at Hogwarts," said Hermione and she turned and rushed out of her room, hoping he would follow her. She practically ran out the door and into her Dad.

"Whoa," she cried

"What are you doing here?" asked her Dad

"Emergency, muggles found Hogwarts, I'll explain in a minute," she said and then she rushed past him and into the living room.

Her dad was still standing at the top of the stairs looking at her and he muttered, "Well hello to you to."

Malfoy chose this moment to finally walk out of the bedroom. Hermione's dad looked over and jumped, "Who are you?" he cried

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Hermione kinda grabbed my arm and apparated. I have no clue what's going on," he said and then he walked past Mr. Granger and down the stairs.

"Kids these days. When I was a kid you never disrespected the elders," he muttered

From down the stairs you could hear, "Granger, what's this?"

"It's a microwave now would you mind just shutting up now," said Hermione

"Fine," he said and he walked over and flopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Hermione.

Just then Hermione's mom walked out of the bathroom and said, "Jason, who's here, I thought I heard voices?"

"Just Hermione and some boy," replied Mr. Granger

"What boy, Harry?"

"No, some other one."

"Ron?"

"No, he doesn't have red hair."

"Well who is it then?"

"He said his name was Malfoy," said Mr. Granger

"Malfoy, I've heard that name before. I think Hermione mentioned it before, but I can't place it," Mrs. Granger gasped and cried, "His he her boyfriends?"

"Shh, Miranda, they'll hear us, and no I don't think he's her boyfriends because they are sitting on opposite end's of the couch."

"Oh, okay, but why's he here?"

"I don't know something about the muggles finding Hogwarts," he said

"Are they friends then?"

"Miranda, I don't know," cried Mr. Granger

Just then you could here, "Malfoy, just shut up for 1 minute, your starting to act long Ron," cried Hermione

That made Malfoy go quiet quickly because he didn't want to be classified as 'like Ron.'

"It looks like they hate each other," said Mrs. Granger

"Sure does," replied Mr. Granger

"So why are they in front of the TV and what's going on?" asked Mrs. Granger

"I don't know, go ask them, but she was in a hurry and wasn't talking," said Mr. Granger

Miranda walked down the stairs and said, "Hello Hermione, Happy Halloween, what's happening to bring you home so early?"

"Can't talk right now mom, shh," muttered Hermione

Just then the news came on and the reporter said, _"Good evening, and we have some breaking news…"_

"Shit," muttered Hermione

"Hermione, language," said Miranda

"_We have just received word that there has been a discovery. Now not the normal discovery but an interesting one. It seems that our own new crew has discovered a magical school here in Britain. Scotland to be exact. It teaches witches and wizards, and there is a whole magical community right here in our own London. The school teaches are magical kids from the ages of 11-17, and now to the school with Kathy Short," said the reporter_

"Oh no," said Malfoy, who by now knew that there was a problem, "We are in so much trouble."

"_Thanks Mark, well we are in the chopper right over this supposed magical school. And we are trying to land so we can talk to some of the people there."_

_  
The camera panned around the grounds and the castle._

"_Well here we are, now we are on the grounds of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let's go and see if we can find anybody to talk to._

_You could see McGonagoll walking out of the Great Oak doors with Flitwick, Hagrid and all the other teachers behind her._

"Well let's go see who these people are shall we," said the reporter

"Hello, so is this really a magical school?"

"What are you talking about?" asked McGonagoll

"Yes," cried Hermione, "Trust McGonagoll."

"_So what is this school called?" asked the reporter_

"_Hogwarts Boarding School," answered McGonagoll_

"_So it's not Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

"_Nope, did you say there is such thing as magic?" asked Flitwick_

_Everyone started to laugh, except the reporter who was starting to look embarrassed._

"_Your saying you thought this was a magical school?" asked McGonagoll_

"_Fraid so," muttered the reporter_

"_Well I can assure you as the Headmistress of this school that it is not a magical school. You really believed magic existed?"_

"_Well yes," said the reporter_

"_Sorry to disappoint you," said McGonagoll_

"_Well can we at least see the inside of your magnificent school? I've never heard of this school before, why would that be?"_

"_Well we are a private boarding school, and we invited kids to come for their last half of their schooling here," said McGonagoll_

"_And how do you choose students?"  
_

"_Well we go to primary schools and look at the students and then send letters and invite them to come and have their schooling finished up here."  
_

"_Okay," said the reporter_

"_So can we see inside?"  
_

"_Afraid not, all of our students are in bed and you may disturbed them. They have an early start tomorrow."_

"_Oh, well can't we see some of it?"_

_You could see McGonagoll and Flitwick go off to the side of the screen and start talking._

"_Okay and back to you Mark at the studio, we might later get to have a tour of this magnificent school," said the reporter_

"_Okay, thanks Kathy, well we would like you to phone in and voice your opinion on this matter," said the reporter_

Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned her cell phone and flipped it open.

"What's that?" asked Malfoy

"Malfoy will you please just shut up and stop asking questions," said Hermione

Hermione dialed the number and let it ring and finally the person picked up.

"_Hello, you are on LTV news, so what's your name?"_

"_Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione in her most business like voice_

"_Hello Hermione so what do you have to add to this?"_

Malfoy was sitting there with his head going back and forth from Hermione to the TV where her voice was on it.

"_Well I would like to say I'm appalled at this studio. How could you think that school was a magical school. My daughter and son both go to that school and I can tell you that it is as far from a magical school as Oxford is."_

"_Well so your kids go there?"_

"_Yes they do, my daughter is in her 7th year there and my son is in his 2nd year there, and it is defiantly not a magical school."_

"_Yes, well anything else?"_

"_Nope, I'm done and I would like to tell you how horrible you will make everyone at that school feel. My daughter already phoned me and told me there were news crews all over the grounds and helicopters all over the sky, and she was saying how hard it is to get any rest with all this going on."_

With that Hermione slammed her phone shut.

"Well that should work," she said

"Good job," said Malfoy

"Well, our job is over, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to grab a few things from my room," she stood up and walked up the stairs.

"So who are you exactly, I don't think Hermione's mentioned you at all to us?" asked Mrs. Granger

"I'm…" said Malfoy

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n hope you like it. Please review. This by far is my favorite chapter. I had no trouble writing it and I could have gone on forever but I have to go to Piano Lessons now, so the next part will be posted in a few days.


	11. Thank Goodness You're a Muggle

a/n sorry about having to cut the last chapter short, but here's the end part and a bit more. Enjoy

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"So who are you exactly, I don't think Hermione's mentioned you at all to us?" asked Mrs. Granger

"I'm, well my names Draco Malfoy," said Malfoy

"Okay, so are you friends with Hermione?" asked Miranda

"Well we kinda were enemies for the past 6 years, but then we got plunked in the same Tower as each other because we are the Head Boy and Girl, and there is a Head's Tower which has our private common room and our own dorms, as well as a bathroom," said Malfoy

Jason cringed at the idea of his baby girl living in private dorm with a boy. What could they…he tried to get that thought out of his head, "Are you dating?" he asked

Malfoy looked shocked, "No, we're just starting to talk to each other and it's been 2 months."

"So you have no feelings at all for my daughter?" said Jason

"Well," Malfoy hesitated, "Would it be alright if I did?"

"Of course it would be," said Miranda

"No it would not be, she is not to date until she gets out of school," said Jason

"Jason," cried Miranda, "Sorry about that Draco."

'Wow,' thought Malfoy, 'nobody but Snape, my mom and my father called me Draco.'

"You can call me Malfoy," said Malfoy

"Are you sure, I thought you said that was your last name?" said a patient Miranda

"It is, but everyone calls me Malfoy," he said

"Okay then," said Miranda, "So why don't you explain a bit more about yourself."

"Well my family comes from a line of purebloods, that's the opposite of what Hermione is, see she is muggle born and then there's half bloods who have one parent was muggle born, or was a muggle and then there is people like myself that have pure wizard ancestry."

"Okay, so what do you mean by muggle, I know Hermione says that a lot?" asked Miranda

"Muggle is a non-magic person, like yourself," said Malfoy

"Okay," said Miranda, "I get it now."

Little did they know but the whole time Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs listening to what they were saying. She chose this exact moment to run down the stairs and flop down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume back up on the TV and listened to what the reporter was saying.

'_We have know arranged a short tour of the grounds and a bit of the school, so in to the school we go," said the reporter_

"We need to get back to the school now," said Hermione

"Fine," said Malfoy and he stood up

"Well you can apparate on your own know so I'll see you outside of the gates," said Hermione, "By Mom, Dad, we have to get going but I'll write in a couple of days. Sorry I can't explain any more right now."

Hermione hugged her parents in turn and then she turned to Malfoy and said, "Ready?"

He nodded, "By Mr. and Mrs. Granger, good to meet you."

They nodded and then Hermione and Malfoy with a pop were gone.

Jason turned to Miranda and said, "What was that all about?"

"I really don't know," said Miranda

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

With another pop the two teens found themselves in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and said, "Was that true about what you said to my parents?"

"What was true?" asked Malfoy

"About if you wanted to date me?" she said quietly

"Yeah, it was," he answered

"Okay," Hermione said quietly and then she went back to being her normal self and said, "We better get up to the castle. They were just in the Entrance Hall when we left, we better hurry."

They ran through the gates and up the path to the castle. Finally they ran into the Entrance Hall and stopped suddenly because there was the news crews standing just inside the doors.

McGonagoll walked over to them and said to the reporter, "And here they are now, are Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

"Good to meet you," said the reporter

"You to," said Hermione, "So why did you stop hosting 'British Morning' and start becoming a reporter?"

'Good job Hermione,' thought McGonagoll, 'Thank goodness she's muggle born and can talk about the muggle world, because we just sound stupid when we talk to them. Hopefully this proves that we are a muggle school.'

"Well," said the reporter, "I wanted an adventure, and I just wasn't getting that sitting in a studio."

"Okay," said Hermione

"Did you watch the show?"

"Well my parents watch it and my Grandma was obsessed with it. She was so upset when it was cancelled, and I have watched it a few times when I am home from school, I've watched it enough to know the host when she lands in my school," said Hermione with a laugh

The reporter laughed with her and then turned to McGonagoll and said, "So how about that tour?"

"Well," said McGonagoll, "Follow me."

They followed her into the Great Hall were all the candles had vanished and the ceiling looked normal.

The reporter went to look around and McGonagoll walked over to Hermione and whispered, "Thanks."

"No prob," said Hermione

The reporter came up to them and asked, "So about how many students do you have here?"

"Well compared to other public schools we don't have a lot but because they are all living here it seems like a lot more because of. We have about 280 students, so about 70 per house and 40 per year, but it changes. Like this year we have 5 seventh year girls in one house and 5 seventh year boys in that same house, but sometimes we only have 32 students per year, so 4 girls and 4 boys, so 8 to a house in one year, if you follow?" McGonagoll said

The reporter nodded.

"Well let's continue on, and I'll let our Head Girl explain some more to you," said McGonagoll

"Okay," they were back in the Entrance Hall, "Down these stairs are one houses dorms and common room and also the science labs," said Hermione

The reporter nodded again

"And down those stairs is the kitchen, as well as one more houses common room and dorms" Hermione pointed towards the second staircase, "And the final staircase we call it the marble staircase and it's the main staircase in the castle."

They started up the stairs and finally they were in the Charms wing, "Okay, here well it's our math department. We have our main math room right here," said Hermione.

McGonagoll opened the door and they walked in, had a look around and walked out.

"Okay, and on we go," they arrived in the Transfiguration Corridor a few minutes later and Hermione said, "Okay, well this is our English Classroom, and right next to it is our French and across the hall is the Spanish. This is basically our languages corridor, on we go now."

Malfoy walked up to Hermione and whispered, "Your doing amazing."

"Didn't spend 7 years in a muggle school for nothing," she whispered back

"Where are you showing them next?" he asked

"Astronomy Tower," she replied quietly, and then she started talking louder so everyone could hear, "Okay now up these stairs is our Astronomy Tour, when people are studying Astronomy in Science they can come up here and look at the stars. We have a set up telescopes that they can use."

Everyone trooped up the stairs and then back down.

"Good job there was no late night snoggers up there," said Malfoy

"Yeah, everyone is taking this so seriously, I'm surprised," she said

"Okay and this wing is all our elective classrooms. We have band, drama, art, computers, shop and a variety of other electives. Home Ec. is in the basement with the kitchen because they work on foods for meals."

They headed back down to the Entrance Hall and Hermione said, "And that concludes our tour."

The reporter walked over and said, "Thank you," to Hermione and then she walked over to McGonagoll and said, "Thank you for letting us come and see your magnificent school, and sorry about the magic thing."

McGonagoll nodded and then everyone walked out to the grounds.

"God it's cold out," said Hermione

"Yup, it will be snowing in a few days," said Malfoy

"I can't believe I can't summon my heavy cloak, and gloves," said Hermione

"Yeah, that would be hard to explain," he replied

"Sure would," she agreed

The cameraman clicked on his camera and the reporter stood a bit taller and brought the mike to her mouth, _"And we are back at Hogwarts, I have just been given a tour by the Headmistress and the Head Girl and I would like to thank them all."_

She turned to everyone and said, "The pictures will be on everyone's TV's now, and then I'll just say one more thing and we are done."

"_Okay well we would also like to apologize for the mistake that we made, and back to you at the station."  
_

Finally they were done. Everyone walked them over to their helicopter and said goodbye and then they were gone.

"Finally," said Malfoy

"Thank you Hermione, you were amazing, I don't know what we would have done without you, so was it on the TV?" asked McGonagoll

"Every station that has news crews," replied Hermione

"Well I'm going to owl the Ministry and say we need some more protection, it seems that if the people don't care about the ruins that they see they can come on further and see everything. We need to do something about that, oh Hermione, Draco will you please go to all the Common Rooms and say that everything is okay. I expect nobody will be sleeping even though it is a quarter past 12?"

"Sure," said Hermione

They walked up to the school and went to all the Common Rooms and explained exactly what had happened, finally they were free to go to bed.

They walked into their private common room and they both flopped down on the couch.

"Wow," said Malfoy

Hermione laughed

"What's so funny?" he cried

"Well just how around all wizards and witches you act so macho, so I'm so good, but around muggles and in a muggle environment you kind of shrink back and try to stay out of everything, funny how you do it really," said Hermione

"So what was the TB, comvutie, teleboney, cella phone? And what's a CB Player?" asked Malfoy

"You mean, TV, computer, telephone, cell phone and CD Player?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, those things," he replied

Hermione proceeded to explain what each of the things were and what they did.

Finally at about 1:30 they both climbed they separate staircases and went up to bed.

"Happy Halloween Hermione," said Malfoy

"You to," said Hermione

"Night."

"Night."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well hope you liked it. I know you are going to say that muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, but in this story it does, so please don't get all huffy in your reviews. So do I have to say it again, please, please review. Oh for those that are waiting for the next chapter to go up for the Sister of the Boy Who Lived, well sorry but I am having trouble with ideas and this story I have more ideas for, but the next chapter I write will be for the Sister of the Boy Who Lived. It should be up by the end of the weekend probably. So please review for this story and I'll post the other chapter for the other story soon.


	12. Will You?

a/n Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. A total of seven. Luv y'all. Thanks.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning Hermione woke up and rolled over in her bed, 'what a strange dream' she thought, 'Malfoy said he would like to go out with me. OH MY GOD, WHAT DID HE SAY?' she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and threw them on, and ran down the stairs. 'No, go back up Granger, grab your book so when he comes down you can just ask him casually, that a girl Granger, turn around and back up the stairs' she said to herself. She walked back up the stairs and grabbed her book bag and walked back down the stairs. She sat down on the couch and only then did she look at her watch. It said 12:45. 'That must not be right. But how did it get so it says the wrong time?' Just then the portrait opened and Malfoy walked in. "Well, well Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," he said

Hermione blushed, "So about last night," she said

"I'm sorry I said that to your parents, but it is really how I feel," he said

"Ah, are we talking about the same thing?" she asked

"What were you talking about?" he asked

"Just about the muggles and everything."

This time it was Malfoy's turn to blush, "Oops, well sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Just then the portrait opened for a second time and Ginny walked in, "Oops, well I'll be back in a minute," she said and she turned around and quickly ran back out the portrait hole.

Hermione and Malfoy laughed

"What was that all about?" laughed Malfoy

"I thought you would know Draco," said Hermione, but when she heard what she said she sucked in her breath

Malfoy stopped laughing and said, "You just called me Draco, you've never done that," he said quietly

"Got a problem with it?"

"Nope."

"Well don't get used to it Malfoy."

"I just wanted to tell you that you looked really beautiful last night," he said

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly

Malfoy sat down on the couch and Hermione who had jumped up when he walked in sat down beside him.

"So, well this is hard to say, but, well I'm sorry about everything I said and did to you since 1st year. I wish now that I could take it all back, because I have finally learned that you are more than what you appear to be. What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad I got to know the real you," said Malfoy

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

"So do you want to go out with me?" he asked, "I understand if you don't want to after all I've done."

"Sure I will," she said quietly

"Really?"

"Really," she said

"Well by the way, how did Weasley get in here?"

"Oh, sorry about that, but I gave her the password. She won't tell anybody about it. I hope that's okay with you, if not we can change the password," said Hermione

"No, that's okay," he said, "So."

"So," said Hermione

"When do you want to go out?"

"I don't know, you decide," she said

"Hogsmeade trip is next Saturday," he said

"Nah, let's not wait that long, let's go right now."

"How, we can't get out the gates?"

"Your telling me that Draco Malfoy has never found a way out of the school in all his years here," said Hermione

"Yeah," Malfoy said sheepishly

"So want to go now?"

"If you can find a way out, sure."

"I don't need to find a way out, I know the way out, let's go, on second thought, wait here, and I'll be back in a minute," she said and she turned and ran out of the Head's Tower and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She said the password to the Fat Lady and walked in. She spotted him sitting in the good chairs in front of the fire and she walked over to him and sat down on the arm of the chair, "Hey," she said

"Hey," he replied

"Can I use your invisibility cloak?" she asked

"Sure, it's in my trunk, if you want to go get it, but why may I ask?"

"Going to Hogsmeade," she said quickly, but quietly

"Hermione Granger is sneaking out of school," he said sounding shocked

"Got a problem with that, well you shouldn't should you, you did it in 3rd year?"

"No, I was just joking," he said

"Okay, well thanks," she said

"Do you need the map?" he asked

"No, I don't think I will," she said, "But thanks anyways."

She hurried up to the boys dorm and found the cloak right where he said it would be and then she ran back down the stairs, "Thanks again," she said

"No problem, just bring it back when you're done," he said

"What, you think I'm going to steal it?" she cried playfully

"No, just.."

"I was joking this time," she said

"Oh, okay, well bye then."

"Bye," she said and then she ran out of the Common Room and back to the Head's Dorm.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Back in the Head's Tower Malfoy was waiting when the portrait opened and Hermione ran in.

"What did you get?" he asked

"Just this," she said and she held up the cloak

'_Wow, so that's how they did it all,'_ he thought, "Is that yours?"

"No, just borrowing it," she said

'_Probably Potters,' _he thought

"So are you ready to go?" she asked

"Okay," he said

"Oh, wait, I have to grab one thing," she said. She turned and ran up the stairs and a few minutes later she came back down with her purse over her shoulder, "Ready?"

"Okay, let's go."

She threw the cloak over them and then they walked out of the Tower. They walked to the entrance to the passage way and finally they were in the tunnel. They walked for what seemed like forever and finally they came to the end of the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked

"Shh," Hermione put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Just be quiet and you will see."

She threw the cloak over them again because they had taken it off when walking in the tunnel. She reached up and started to push something in the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked

"Shh," she said, "You'll see."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well hope you liked it. It wasn't my favorite chapter even thought he finally asks her out. I know it's nothing extraordinary but the start of the story just seemed to drag on and I couldn't really think of any other way to get him to ask her, so I just plunked it here. I just wanted to finally get the main part of this story happening. So please review. Everyone that has reviewed. You are great. Thanks, and please keep it up.


	13. Hogsmeade

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked

"Shh," she said, "You'll see."

"This better be good," he muttered

"Trust me, it will," she said as she reached up and pushed something aside and light came rushing into the tunnel.

They started to climb up the later which wasn't an easy task with the invisibility cloak on, and finally they were in Honeydukes cellar.

"Where are we?" asked Malfoy

"Be quiet or we will be found," she muttered

They stood up and walked up the stairs and out into the shop.

"Wow, cool," said Malfoy

"Okay nobody's in here, take the cloak of quickly," muttered Hermione

They threw the cloak off of themselves and then started to look around Honeydukes.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Hermione

"Well first off, I would like to know how you figured that out, oh wait never mind, I already know, it was Potter wasn't it?"

"Have a problem with that?" asked Hermione

"Well…"

"Well do you?" she said rather loudly

"No," he said quietly

"Good then, so where do you want to go?"

"How about the Three Broomsticks?"

"Fine by me," she said, and she turned and walked out the door in a huff

'_What have I done?' _he thought to himself, _'She's already mad at me and we've been together for 10 minutes.'_

They walked down the street and into the Three Broomsticks. Hermione sat down at a table at the very back of the pub. Malfoy sat down beside her and looked out the window. Outside it was starting to snow.

"A bit early for it to be snowing isn't it?" he asked

"Sure," she mutter

"Look, Hermione I'm sorry," he said

Hermione didn't say anything, she just turned and looked out the window.

"Hermione," he pleaded, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've been enemies since first year and it's sorta hard to change that in a few months."

Hermione still didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go get a butterbeer, want one?" he asked

Hermione nodded, and Malfoy stood up and walked across the pub to get the drinks.

'_Hm, maybe he hasn't changed at all. I thought he had, but I guess I was wrong. Why am I still sitting here? I guess deep down I want to forgive him. No that can't be. Yes it is. Look at me, I'm arguing with myself,' _she thought

She sat quietly until Malfoy came back with the drinks and handed one to her, "Thanks Malfoy," she mutter

"Oh, so we're back to last names now are we," he cried

"Shut up," she cried and she stood up and walked across the pub and out the door. The few people that were in the pub watch her the whole time.

She walked through the streets and found herself sitting on a bench overlooking the Shrieking Shack. She didn't know how long she sat there for, but she knew she must have been there for awhile because she was covered in snow. She also realized she had been crying, _'Why am I crying? Because you like him. No I don't. Yes you do or you wouldn't be crying. I've never felt like this before, I never felt like this when I was with Ron, I feel like my insides have been ripped out, why didn't I feel like that when I broke up with Ron? Well because you broke up with him, and he was just a crush. Boy for being the smartest witch of your age your pretty stupid. I'm doing it again, I'm arguing with myself,' _She groaned and then spun around when she heard someone behind her in the woods. "Who's there?" she called

Malfoy stepped out of the trees and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Hermione whipped her eyes with her hand and stared straight ahead. She didn't look at him

"Hermione please, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me," he pleaded

"Why should I, you just went and insulted my friends who have been there for me forever and what have you done, insulted me, hurt me, hexed me. Why should I forgive you when you think you can barge into my life and start insulting my friends, when what have you done. Who do you think I'm going to side with. You the jerk who has tormented me since first year or my friends who have stood beside me whenever I needed them. Give me some reasons why I should forgive you?" she said

"Because I love you Hermione," he said quietly

"What?" she said

"I love you," he said again though a bit louder this time, "Please forgive me. I'm sorry about all that, and I wish I could change what I did, but I can't, it's the past. Please forgive me. It hurts me to see you hurt. Please stop crying Hermione. Please forgive me."

Hermione stared out at the Shrieking Shack thinking about how the Marauders spend every full moon out there, and remember what happened during 3rd year, but thinking about what happened that night in the Shrieking Shack brought back memories of when they walked down to be with Hagrid and how she punched Malfoy in the face. Oh how her hand throbbed after that, but she would never admit it to anybody, she couldn't. Remember that night made her stop crying and start laughing. It started as a giggle then turned to plain laughter and then she was in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" he asked her

"Nothing," she giggled

Finally she calmed down and turned to Malfoy and said, "So why should I forgive you again?"

"Because I love you," he said again

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair and then she leaned over and kissed him. They kissed and then Malfoy's tongue ran across her lips asking for entry and she granted it. She opened her mouth and his tongue started to explore her mouth. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and he slowly leaned her back until she was laying on the bench. He laid down on top of her and they continued kissing. Eventually Hermione pulled away and said, "Draco," he just kept kissing her so she said a bit louder, "Draco," he stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"What?" he said

"Let's go back to the Tower, I can't feel my back and my fingers are frozen. I don't have any gloves," she said

Malfoy stood up and helped her up and they walked back to Honeydukes. Outside the store they threw on the cloak and walked into the store. They walked back to Hogwarts and to their private tower. They walked into the Common Room. Malfoy had his arm around Hermione's waist and she was giggling, but she stopped suddenly when she saw three people sitting on the couch.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I could have gone on awhile more but this seemed like the perfect spot to cut it off. I might even continue writing the next chapter right now. Yes I think I will. So if I get lots of reviews and I should it's Sunday so no school then I'll post possibly tonight, if not I'll wait until tomorrow or even the next day.

Does anybody have any ideas for the war in the sister of the boy who lived. I know a lot of you that are reading this story are reading tSotBWL and I need some ideas for pranks. I have absolutely no idea what to write so prank ideas and story ideas are greatly appreciated. I will probably be ending the story within a few chapters if I don't get any ideas so please, please send in some ideas. Thank you

So do I have to say it again. Please review. Thanks Ski000Girl


	14. Fights and Nights

a/n 18 pages, over 5000 words, 2 days of typing (When I usually get a chapter done in one day when I finally decide to write) You better be happy, and you better review. This is my longest chapter yet and I hope my best. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. It's so not hard to write unlike my other story the Sister of the Boy Who Lived. It's going to end pretty soon. I have no ideas what to write. So please send ideas for that story. This chapter is the turning point in the story and it will possibly even get better. Just to warn you it gets pretty hot and heavy in this chapter so if you don't like that you can skip it or not read the chapter, up to you, also there is a lot of fighting, not duels or fists or anything, just screaming and threatening, so up to you if you are okay with that and I hope you are because I want you to read it. So please enjoy the chapter and please review.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

They walked into the Common Room. Malfoy had his arm around Hermione's waist and she was giggling, but she stopped suddenly when she saw three people sitting on the couch.

Hermione untangled herself from Malfoy and walked over to them, "What are you doing here?" she cried

One jumped up and said, "Hermione I told them not to come, but they made me tell them the password. I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's okay Ginny," she said, "It's not your fault."

Hermione turned to the two boys and said, "So what brings you here on this fine day?"

Ginny walked up the stairs and disappeared. Hermione assumed she was escaping to her bedroom so she wasn't in the middle of a fight. Malfoy started to edge towards the stairs but Ron said, "Don't even think about it Malfoy."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Malfoy

Ron pulls out his wand.

"Oh," mocked Malfoy, "I'm so scared, I've dealt with worse than you Weasley."

"Stop it, both of you," cried Hermione

"So Hermione," said Harry casually, "Why did you need my cloak?"

"To go to Hogsmeade, got a problem with that?" she said

"Nope if you're by yourself but if it's to sneak out with this slime ball over there thank yes I do have a problem with it. I have a problem with you using my cloak to sneak off and do who knows what with him," Harry glared at Malfoy

"Shut up, just shut up," cried Hermione. She walked over and stood next to Malfoy who wrapped his arm back around her waist.

"And to think," said Malfoy, "She stood up for you."

Harry and Ron glared at him, and Malfoy glared back

"Do you really know what he's doing all those nights that he misses patrolling and meetings, and everything else?" asked Ron

Hermione shook her head and said, "And I don't want to know."

"He's going back to the Death Eaters, to their meetings," said Harry

Hermione turned towards Malfoy and unhooked herself from his arms and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not one of them Hermione, I promise you. I would never go back to them after what they did. Please believe me," he pleaded

"Why should I?" she asked for the second time in a hour

"Because I wouldn't do that to you," he said

"Gag me," muttered Ron

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and screamed, "Out, get out both of you."

They didn't move, so Hermione pulled out her wand and said, "Don't make me do this."

Harry and Ron said, "You wouldn't do that, we're your friends."

"Watch me," she growled

"I'd listen to her," said Malfoy

"Stay out of this Malfoy," said Harry

"Oh I tired Potter, but you made me apart of this when you involved Hermione in this," Malfoy said smugly.

Hermione was still standing with her wand raised and pointed at Harry and Ron.

"Shut up Malfoy," growled Ron

"Make me," he said

"Silen…" but Ron didn't finish the spell because Hermione screamed, "Expelliarmus," and Harry and Ron's wand flew to her outstretched hand

"Get out," she said again

"Hermione how can you side with him?" asked Harry

"I'm not siding with him. He right now should be as scared as you are," she growled

"What Hermione," said Malfoy, "Why are you mad at me, what did I do?"

"Shut up Malfoy," hummed Hermione

Malfoy went quiet

"Okay Harry, Ron get out of this Tower now," Hermione said

"Hermione," pleaded Harry, "Listen for just one moment."

"Fine, but make it quick," she said

"Don't be with him. He's as much a Death Eater as he was before," said Harry

"Harry," Hermione said in a warning tone

Ron rushed over towards Malfoy's arm, and Malfoy raised his wand, but before he could do anything, Hermione shouted, "Expelliarmus," again and Malfoy's wand flew into her hand. So now she had her wand in her right hand and Ron's, Harry's, and Malfoy's in her left hand.

"Ronald, get away from him," cried Hermione

Ron backed off

"For the last time get out," said Hermione

"Hermione please, believe us, we knows what's best for you, we're your friends," said Harry

"First of why should I believe that you know what's best for me, so far what you think is best is attacking my boyfriend, and you call that a thing a friend would do?" said Hermione

"Hermione please believe us," pleaded Harry

"What did you just say?" asked Ron

"Which part?" asked Hermione

"Middle," said Ron

"Oh about Draco being my boyfriend," said Hermione

"Yeah that," said Ron

"Well do you have a problem with that?" asked Hermione

"Yes," said Ron, "You're too good for him. Look at him and what he's done to you."

"Are you sure you just don't want me back Ronald," said Hermione

Ron didn't say anything

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous Ronald? Well get used to it because we're over," said Hermione, "And by the way I've talked to him about what he's done and believe me, he regrets it," she said

Ron and Harry didn't move.

"Goodbye guys, time to go," Hermione said

They still didn't move

"Ron, Harry listen to her, you better go or you will have both of us to deal with," came a voice

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny leaning over the hand railing with her wand out.

Harry and Ron turned and walked out the portrait hole. Ginny walked down the stairs and stopped by Hermione.

"Thanks," muttered Hermione

"Anytime," said Ginny

"They may be wanting these," said Hermione and she handed Ginny, Ron and Harry's wands

"I'll be going now," said Ginny and she rushed across the room and out the portrait hole.

Malfoy said, "Thanks for that."

Hermione spun around and glared at him, "Don't try anything, I have your wand remember," she said as she waved his wand in front of his face, "And don't even think of summoning it doing non-verbal spells and wand less magic."

Malfoy's face fell

"And why are you thanking me?" she asked

"For not letting Weasley attack me," he said

"Oh that, well just because I did that doesn't mean I'm not PISSED OFF AT YOU," she screamed

Malfoy stepped back a few steps and said, "Wow, what did I do?"

"So is it true about you going back to the Death Eaters?" she asked

"No," he cried

"Malfoy," she said sternly

"Stop calling me Malfoy please," he begged her

"Why should I believe that you aren't a Death Eater?" she asked him

"Hermione listen to me, I would never go back and be a Death Eater. I didn't want to do it in the first place, well I did until I heard what I had to do, and after last year I would never go back. I love you Hermione," he said, "Please, please forgive me."

Malfoy sat down on the couch and Hermione walked over and threw him his wand, then she sat down beside him.

"Draco please tell me honestly, do you really love me?" she asked him

Malfoy turned and looked directly in her eyes and said, "Do I really have to answer that?" and he leaned over and kissed her.

They kissed and Malfoy ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth and his tongue went into her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was playing with his hair. Malfoy had his arms around her waist. He slowly started to lean her back on the couch. She moaned.

"Draco," she said

"What 'Mione?"

"This is really uncomfortable," she said

Malfoy pulled away and stood up. He gave her his hand and pulled her to her feet and then he led her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"I can't," said Hermione

"Come on 'Mione," he said as he leaned over and kissed her

She melted into his arms and they flopped back onto the bed. Malfoy rolled on top of her and they once again were glue together at the lips. Hermione moaned again and Draco laughed. He started to kiss her neck and then he found a spot on her neck and started to suck on it.

"Draco, stop, you'll give me a hicky," cried Hermione

He kept sucking though. And Hermione moaned again.

Malfoy brought his hands up and started to unbutton her blouse. She went tense but then she relaxed, and he continued with the buttons. Finally he had them all undone and he pulled her blouse open and started to kiss her breasts. He put his hands behind her back and lifted her up a bit so he could pull the blouse off of her. Once that was on the flour he tried to undo her bra but he couldn't get it. Hermione started to laugh and reached for his hands and brought them around from her back and helped him undo the clasp in the front. "It's in front silly," she giggled

"Sorry," he said

He got the bra undone and started to kiss her nipples and fondle her breasts, then he went back to kissing her lips. He then worked his way back down her neck, around her breasts and down her flat stomach to the top of her jeans. He started to undo her belt but Hermione's hand shot down and pulled his hand away. He looked up at her and she shook her head so he went back to kissing her neck.

"Sorry," he said

"Okay," said Hermione

He kissed her neck for awhile and then went back to her lips and they stayed like that for awhile and then his hands started to wander again down to her belt. This time she didn't stop him. He undid her belt and then the button, then the zipper and then he started to work her pants down her legs. Once her pants were of he reached for her panties and pulled them off her. Then he reached for his own pants and undid the button and the zipper and pulled them off. Finally he was in only his boxers.

'_What am I doing?' _thought Hermione

'_Wow, her body is amazing,' _thought Malfoy

Hermione reached up and pulled his boxers down and tossed them on the floor. He laid on top of her and she moaned again. He kissed her stomach and then he started…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione woke up and thought, _'Where am I?' _then the past night came rushing back to her. She looked over and saw that Malfoy was laying beside her in his King size bed, _'Oh God, oh god, what have I done?'_ She stood up quickly but realized she had no clothes on so she pulled the sheet and wrapped it around her. She grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room.

She stopped at her room and grabbed some clean clothes and then she ran down the back staircase that led down to floors to the bathroom. She dumped her clothes on the chair and locked the door into the shower area. She dropped the sheet and jumped into the shower.

'_What have I done, oh god what was I thinking, what if I'm pregnant. Oh God, I can't be pregnant, my parents would kill me.'_

She continued with her shower and then she heard a banging on the door, "Hermione, please come out. I'm sorry. Hermione please."

She finished rinsing off and then she stepped out of the shower. She tried herself off and then got dressed. She looked in the mirror and grabbed her wand and dried her hair. She took an extra few seconds for once and muttered a few spells and her hair went straight and sleek. She gathered up the towel and folded the sheet and then she unlocked the door and walked straight into Malfoy.

"Sorry," she muttered

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she muttered

"I'm sorry," he said quietly

"It's okay," she said and she pushed past him and walked up the back stairs. Malfoy ran after her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked

"Nothing Draco, I just need some time to think," she said

That didn't stop him. He followed her into her bedroom and sat down on her bed as she walked over and sat down in the overstuffed armchair by the fire.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong," said Malfoy

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione I don't want to hurt you, and if I did something please tell me so I never to it again," he said

Hermione stared at the fire and she said quietly, "It was my first time."

"Sorry I didn't hear you," he said

"I was still a virgin before last night, there are you happy?" she said quickly

Malfoy stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug, "That's what's bugging you?"

She nodded.

"Are you regretting it?" he asked her

"I don't know, it was amazing," she said, "I just don't know."

"Come here," he said

She leaned over and gave her a big hug and he kissed her the top of her head, "I'm sorry," he murmured to her

"What if I'm pregnant?" she said quietly

He pulled back and looked at her, "So that's really what's bugging you."

She nodded and then she leaned over and started to cry.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," he said

"How do you know?" she asked threw her sobs

"I just do," he said.

'_Oh I hope, what have I done we forgot to use the protective spell?' _he thought

They sat there for awhile longer and finally Hermione stopped crying and she stood up and wiped her face, "Sorry for crying all over you," she said quietly

"No problem," he said, "Do you feel up to going to breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a second," she said

Malfoy didn't move, so she just shrugged and walked over to the vanity and sat down on the stool.

She sat and did her make up and then fixed her hair up again. It took about 10 minutes, and the whole time Malfoy sat there watching her.

"Why do you where the make-up?" he asked her

"I just do," she replied

"You don't need it, your pretty enough without it."

"Thanks," she said quietly

She finished up and then with one last look in the mirror she stood up. He took her hand and they walked down the stairs and into the Common Room.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and said, "We probably should change the password."

"Good idea," he said

They walked out the portrait hole and turned to face the painting, and then they stood and thought up a new password.

Once they were done they headed down to breakfast hand in hand.

Malfoy looked over at Hermione and said, "So are you going to give your friends the password this time?"

"I never gave it to them, just Ginny, and I'm sorry about last night," she ended quietly

"It's okay," he said

They walked into the Great Hall and everyone and I mean everyone including the teachers looked over at them.

Hermione whispered, "I'll see you later then?"

"Why, I'm coming to sit with you," he said

Hermione choked and started coughing, "You are?"

"Sure, why not."

They walked over to the Gryffindor table while everyone in the Hall watched the. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, and Malfoy sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione

"Probably still in their dorm, you know you scared them good last night. They really thought you were going to hex them. And they probably didn't want to see you walk in with Malfoy, and they especially wouldn't want to eat breakfast with him," said Ginny

"Okay," said Hermione

"So what happened after I left?" asked Ginny, "I take it you forgave him?"

"I'll tell you later," muttered Hermione

"Ohh," said Ginny

"Shut up Ginny," said Hermione

"You know I've never heard Hermione Granger say Shut up so many times in 1 day," said Ginny

"Ginny," said Hermione

"Okay, okay, so what are you doing today?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I have some homework," she leaned closer to Ginny and whispered her the new password, "Don't even think about telling Harry and Ron, as far as they know you don't know the password. Got it?"

Ginny nodded then leaned pass Hermione and said to Malfoy, "It looks like you survived last night?"

He laughed, "Guess so, but I might not be okay right now with your brother and boyfriends walking in," he said

Hermione and Ginny spun around and sure enough Harry and Ron were walking into the Great Hall.

Ginny and Hermione groaned.

"We better go," said Malfoy

"Good idea," said Hermione

"I'm coming or they will have my head also," said Ginny

The three walked out of the Hall without being seen by the two boys because they gathered in a clump with some Hufflepuffs. Once out in the Entrance Hall Malfoy turned to Ginny and asked, "So you are okay with us being together?"

"You two are perfect together," she replied

"So you're okay?" said Malfoy

"Of course I am," she said

"And I would like to say one thing to you," he said

Ginny nodded

"I want to apologize for everything I said and did to you over the years. I hope you will accept my apology and I no it will do nothing about what I did, but please?" he said

"Okay," she said quietly

"Friends?"

"Friends," agreed Ginny

"Okay so what do you two want to do on this fine Sunday?" asked Malfoy

"You guys can by together, I promised Harry I would spend some time with him, and I'll try to keep him and Ron away from you guys. There's been enough deaths recently and we don't need to add 3 more," laughed Ginny

"Three?" asked Malfoy

"Hermione killing all three of you," she laughed

"Okay I get it now," they both said

"Well I'm off, oh wait can I steal Hermione just for 5 minutes Malfoy?" asked Ginny

"Sure," he said

"Oh and stay clear of Harry and Ron if you know what's best for you," Ginny started to walk up the staircase and Hermione walked over to Malfoy gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear, "I'll meet you in the tower," then she followed Ginny

They ended up in the Gryffindor Common Room, "Let's go up to my dorm," said Ginny

"Sure," replied Hermione

They walked up the stairs and into the sixth year's dorm, and Ginny flopped down on her bed and Hermione sat on the bed next to Ginny's.

"So what happened after I left?" asked Ginny

"You know," said Hermione

"No I don't know," said Ginny

"What do you think happened?" asked Hermione

"God Hermione, just tell me, I want to hear in your own words," said Ginny

"Fine well you left and I told him not to try anything because I had his wand, and then he thanked me for not letting Ron attack him, and I said that I was majorlly pissed at him, is that even a word, majorlly?" Hermione asked Ginny

Ginny shrugged

"So then I asked him if he was going back to the Death Eaters and he said, no he would never go back and I asked him how could I believe him so he said that he wanted to be a Death Eater until what he heard his task was to be and from then on he said he hated it and would never go back. So I asked him why I should believe that he loves me, and he leaned over and started to kiss me and then we were laying on the couch and it was so uncomfortable so I said so and he stopped kissing me and led me up to his bedroom…"

"He didn't?" gasped Ginny

"Ginny, let me get on with my story."

"Oh, go on then."

"So we went up to his room and started really making out and then we flopped down on his bed and well…"

"Well what, did you?"

"Ginny," cried Hermione

"Sorry, continue."

"Well he started to undo the buttons on my blouse and then he had trouble with my bra because it undid in the front…"

"The best kind," laughed Ginny, "Sorry," she said when she saw Hermione's face

"So then he started to kiss me again and then his hands started to wander down to my belt and so I pulled his hands away…"

"Oh," said Ginny, "So that's all that happened?"

"Let me finish, so we continued to make out and then his hands started to wander again and well I let them. He undid the belt and my pants and pulled them off me, and then he took my panties off and then worked on his pants and boxers, and then well do I really have to tell you Ginny?"

"Nope," she said quickly, "So was that your first time?"

"Yeah," Hermione said

"Wow, I always thought you had done it with Ron," said Ginny

"Nope, nowhere near," said Hermione

"Did you like it?" she asked her

"It was amazing," said Hermione and then she went quiet

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny

"We..."

"What?" asked Ginny

"We forgot to use the spell," said Hermione quietly

"Ginny gasped, "You didn't?"

Hermione nodded, "Everything just went so quickly and well we just forgot."

"So that's why you were so quiet this morning, you were scared, come her Hermione," Ginny opened up her arms and Hermione leaned in and Ginny gave her a hug.

"Everything will be okay," she said

By now Hermione was crying.

"Shh, it'll be okay," soothed Ginny

"What if it's not, what if I'm pregnant, oh god, what if I'm pregnant? What will I do, I can't have a baby?" cried Hermione

"Hermione, it's November, if you are pregnant the baby will be born in August. You will be out of school," said Ginny

"I can't go around school with a big pregnant belly."

"Shh, calm down, it'll be okay. You're thinking the worst, you probably aren't even pregnant," said Ginny

They sat like that for awhile longer and then Hermione stood up and wiped her eyes and then said, "I have to go, Draco will be wondering where I am."

"Does he know?" asked Ginny

"What?"

"About how scared you are?"

"Yeah, I did. I bawled all over him," she said

"Will you be okay?" asked Ginny

"I hope so."

"You can talk to me anytime," said Ginny

Hermione nodded and then said, "Thanks Ginny, for everything."

Ginny nodded and Hermione turned and walked out of the dorm and started on her way back to the Head's Tower.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Meanwhile while Hermione was talking to Ginny, Malfoy decided it was the perfect time to tell McGonagoll what Ron and Harry said.

He walked to the Headmistresses office and said the password. Once he was outside the door to her office he knocked on the door.

McGonagoll said, "Come in."

He opened the door and walked in and sat down on the nearest chair.

"So what brings you hear?" asked McGonagoll

"Potter and Weasley suspect something," he said flatly

"What, how would they know?" asked McGonagoll

"No clue," said Malfoy

"What did they say?"

"Well they were mad at Hermione for dating me and they wanted her not to date me so they said that I was going back to being a Death Eater."

"Could they have just said that to get her mad?" asked McGonagoll

"I don't think so, god what have I done, they might have ruined this whole thing."

"Did Hermione believe them?"

"At first she did, she turned on me and started freaking out at me, but I told her I would never go back. I said I never want to be a Death Eater again. I told her it was horrible and at first a few years ago I liked the idea of the power but after The Dark Lord gave me the task last year I hated it. It wasn't power, it was evil. I told her that, and well she believed me, but if she sees me leaving she will kill me, and well I love her and don't want to do that to her," he finished quietly

"Okay well we'll think of something, but for now don't do anything that will alter her trust and don't give her any hints. Got it?"

"Sure, so the next meeting is in a week, how will I get away?"

"Just leave it to me. You aren't going to be disappearing without anybody knowing this time," said McGonagoll

Malfoy looked confused

"Trust me," she said

He nodded

"Anything else?" she asked him

"Nope, thanks Professor," he said and he walked out the door and back to the Tower.

He just sat down on the couch when Hermione walked in. He jumped up because her face was all red and splotchy and it looked like she'd been crying. He ran over to her and said, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Hermione walked across the room and she climbed the stairs and walked into her room. Malfoy followed her.

"Hermione, did I do something?"

She routed around in her trunk and pulled something out and then walked out of the room and down the back staircase.

"Hermione, please," he begged her.

She walked through the doorway and then into the shower area and turned and said, "Just a minute."

She closed the door and a few minutes later she gave out with a purple shiny bikini on.

"Wow," muttered Malfoy

She walked over to the pool/bathtub and started to run the water.

Within minutes the bath was full and she dove in.

"I'll be right back," Malfoy said. He turned and raced up the stairs to grab his swimming trunks.

A few minutes later he ran back down the stairs and dove into the pool.

Hermione was swimming laps and he joined her.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked

"Nothing," she said angrily

"Okay," said Malfoy

She continued swimming, but he stopped and climbed out of the bath and walked over to the hot tub and flipped it on. He then walked back to the edge of the bath and slid in the water and watched her swim.

"Why do you swim so many laps?" he asked her after she did probably 20 of the bath which was probably 25 meters in length so ½ a km.

She turned onto her back and said, "Because I just forget about everything. Some people run. I swim. You should try it some time."

"Maybe but right now I'm fine watching you," he said

Hermione giggled

She did another 20 laps and then she jumped out of the bath and walked over to the hot tub. Malfoy followed her.

They sunk into the hot tub and sat there in silence for awhile and then Malfoy leaned over and said to Hermione, "Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand it to see you all torn up like this. Please."

"You don't want to know," she said

"I do," he said

"No, you don't know please Malfoy just drop it," she said

'_Better stop, she's calling me Malfoy again,' _he thought, "Okay he said."

They sat in silence again and then Hermione leaned over and started to cuddle up to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"What if I'm pregnant Draco?" she said

"Then we'll have a baby," he said

"No, I can't. I want to have a career. I can't have a baby," she said

"Hermione," he looked her in the eye, "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, I might be, I just don't know," she said

"Then stop worrying about it. We'll worry about it, when and if it happens okay?"

She nodded

He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. She tilted her head and caught his lips with hers and then they were making out again.

They made out for a while in the hot tub, but then Hermione pulled away and said, "We need to get out of the hot tub, I feel light headed. Come on."

They climbed out of the hot tub. Hermione grabbed her clothes and they wrapped towels around themselves and walked up the back staircase to their dorms. They parted at the top of the stairs and Hermione went to her room and Malfoy to his. A few minutes later Malfoy walked out dry and dressed and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," he heard her say

He opened the door and walked in and sat down on her bed. She was routing threw her trunk muttering to herself, "Ah, got it," she stood up and had a pair of socks in her hands.

She sat down on her vanity stool and started to pull them on and then she turned to the mirror and for the second time that day Malfoy watched her do her make-up and hair.

"Why don't you do your make-up and hair by magic?" he asked her

"Because during the summer I never can until this year," she said

"Do you ever do it by magic?" he asked her

"When I'm in a hurry," she said

He nodded.

She stood up and walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"Just looking for my boots," she answered

"Oh," he said, he saw them now, sticking out from under the bed. They were black and had a three inch stiletto heel.

"How do you walk in them?" he asked

"With difficulty," she laughed, "No there not that hard once your feet get used to them. Basically you want ones with a big foot base and basically it's like walking on your toes all day so once you get used to that your fine."

He looked shocked

She laughed and said, "We wear them for you, so don't complain."

Malfoy smiled. They headed out the door and Hermione said, "I have some homework I have to do. Do you want to come to the library with me? You don't have to," she said

"Sure I'll come," he said

They headed down the stairs. Hermione grabbed her book bag and so did Malfoy and they walked out the portrait hole on their way to the library.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well I said everything I wanted to say at the start except hope you liked it and please, please review. Thanks to everyone that already has. Even if you don't like the chapter please tell me.

Flames, Praises, Hints to help me improve are always accept, Ideas, I accept them all.


	15. Boy, Girl, Broom Closet!

_Days went passed and Hermione and Draco tried as much as they could to stay away from Harry and Ron. Ginny was often seen sitting in the Common Room waiting for them to come back from wherever they were. _

_Most of the students could be found snogging in a broom closet, or an empty classroom or even a nook in the wall, but since Hermione and Draco had their very own private common room and dorms their were rarely seen snogging in a broom closet except for one night….._

It was the last night before the holidays. Everyone was excited because they had finished their classes and Christmas was only a mere week away. Tomorrow everyone but a few would board the Hogwarts Express and ride back to London and meet up with their families. So all couples that would not be able to see each other over the holidays were getting the last snog in before they had to leave.

It was a busy night for patrolling, almost everywhere you turned you found a different broom closet or classroom occupied by couples. Hermione and Draco were walking around together breaking up everyone's little 'meetings' they had finished the dungeons and the cellar as well as the first, second and third floors when Draco pulled Hermione into a broom closet.

"Draco," she protested

"What Mione?" he moaned because he was kissing her

"Draco we can't, were Head Boy and Girl," she said

"I don't care, you look amazing and I want to have you in my arms," he moaned

She pulled away from him and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on Hermione, live a little, besides we won't get caught, Flitwick talked to me and asked me if we would be able to do the whole patrol on our own because he had students doing a detention, so no teacher out patrolling," he said. He stepped forward and started to kiss her again. This time she melted into his arms.

"There we go baby," he moaned

He had his arms around her waist and started pushing her back against the wall, when they heard a creaking and light flooded into the broom closet. They pulled apart and Hermione whipped her mouth.

"What are you two doing?" cried the person

Hermione tried to hide in the shadows.

"I would expect more from the Head Boy and Girl, making out in a broom closet when you are supposed to be patrolling the corridors. This is a disgrace," she cried

"Sorry Professor McGonagoll," they both muttered

"I will let you off this time, but it better not happen again. Do you hear me?" she bellowed

"Yes Professor."

"And Mr. Malfoy wipe your face," she said and she turned and headed down the corridor.

Malfoy tried to wipe his face but it didn't help.

"Come here Draco," said Hermione, "We can't have you walking through the corridors with lipstick smeared all over your face," she said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped his face, "There you go."

"Horrible example, what if a younger student had opened the door when they were in there. A disgrace, a disgrace," she said to herself as she walked away

"I told you we shouldn't," said Hermione

"Oh come on, you had to admit it was good," he said

"Yeah," she agreed

"There you go. What's the harm, nobody saw us," he said

"Except McGonagoll," said Hermione

"Yeah well I meant a student," he said

They finished their patrols and headed back to Tower. As soon as the portrait closed behind them they were kissing.

"Mh hm," they heard

They pulled apart and saw Ginny sitting on the chair closest to the fire.

"A sorry Ginny," they said quickly

"I'm only scared for life," she joked

"Good, so no harm done," said Malfoy. It wasn't a question it was a fact

"Ahh," she hummed and hahed, "Well if you don't do it again. So what happened that made you fall into each others arms?" she joked

Draco started to tell her.

"Wait," she screamed, "I was joking I really don't want to know. Trust me."

Hermione laughed and then went and sat down on the couch. Draco sat down beside her and she pulled her legs up and cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her and they sat in silence for a minute and then Ginny said, "Well I was just here to see what you guys were doing over the holidays?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I don't think it's exactly a good idea for me to go to The Burrow or You Know Where."

Ginny nodded, "I agree, if you don't really want to kill Harry and Ron then I wouldn't advise you to come. I like my boyfriend in one piece thank you very much."

Hermione chuckled

"Where's you know where?" asked Draco

Hermione shook her head

"No I want to know, where is it?" he asked

"We can't tell you, okay just drop it," said Hermione whose patience was wearing thin

Draco now knew that he shouldn't cross Hermione when she was angry.

"So what are you doing?" asked Ginny

"Okay well my parents want me to at least make an appearance at their New Years party that they hold. They also want me to stay the whole holiday but I don't know. I haven't stayed a whole holiday with them in years. I usually spend it at The Burrow or well never mind, and I think that also might add to them wanting me to stay. Seeing it is my last holiday that I have an opportunity to go home. This year ends and I want to get my own place. I think they want to have one last family holiday, but whatever," she said

"Well I've talked to Mother and she says you are welcome to spend the holidays with us. There's only her and I, and I would love for you to be there," said Draco

"Okay," said Hermione, "But I do have to go home for even a few hours on New Years and probably Christmas. Will you come?"

"Of course," he said

"I hope you have some muggle dress clothes," she said and then stopped herself, "What am I saying, of course you won't, well I'll get you something."

Draco nodded

"So how long can I stay with you?" she asked him

"The whole holiday?" he said hopefully

"Sounds good to me," she said to Draco and then she turned to Ginny, "Can I stop by Christmas morning?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course."

"Can you owl me and tell me where you are?"

"Sure can," she said

"Okay, well I guess that's settled now. Oh crap," she muttered

"What?" asked an alarmed Draco and Ginny

Hermione looked over at Draco and said, "I never told my parents about us."

"Okay," said Malfoy

"Well it doesn't matter, we'll just show up. They liked you when they met you," she said

"Okay then, well I'm outa here," said Ginny, "See you two at breakfast," and she was gone

"So where were we?" asked Draco as he leaned over to Hermione

Hermione giggled

"Oh, I remember….."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n please, please review. Thanks to all that have and I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's short compared to the last but it's still longer than some and this seemed a good spot to cut it off. Tomorrow-in the story-will be the start of HOLIDAYS yeah. Please review


	16. Holidays

The next day Hermione and Malfoy boarded the train and went to find an empty compartment. They found one and they walked in and closed and locked the door. Malfoy leaned over and tried to kiss her but she said "No."

"Why not?" he asked her

"Well I'm getting my homework done so I have nothing to do over the holidays."

"Ah so we can spend time together?" he said

Hermione nodded

"Alone?"

She nodded again

"In my bedroom?"

She nodded one last time

"Okay get your homework done," he said

Hermione laughed and then pulled out her books, quill and ink

"Don't you have any homework?" she asked him

"Yeah," he said

"Why don't you do it?"

"I might, later," he said

Just then the door slid opened.

"I thought you locked that?" he muttered

"I thought I did to," she replied

None other than Pansy Parkinson walked into the compartment and sat down so close to Draco that she was practically sitting on his lap. She put her arm around his neck and whispered something in his ear. He tried to shake her off and finally he succeeded and slid a bit further away from her.

"What do you want Pansy?" asked Draco

"You know Draco baby," she cooed

"No Pansy, we're over," he said

"No we are not," she cried

"Pansy we are okay I'm in love with Hermione, not you," he said

"You're in love with that mudblood. Do you know what your father would have said? What the Dark Lord would have said? What your aunt will say?" she said through her tears

"I don't care they are dead and I really don't care about my aunt right now. I love Hermione and that's it," he said

"What has gotten into you Dracie Poo?" she cooed as she edged closer to him and wrapped her arms back around his neck

Draco jumped up and she fell to the floor.

"Don't ever to that again," he said

Hermione by this time was fuming and had her hand wrapped around her wand.

"Hermione don't," said Malfoy

"And why not Malfoy? Is it because you really are still in love with her?"

"No I'll deal with this," he said. He picked Pansy up and dropped her outside of the compartment and then walked back in and sealed the door.

Hermione went back to her books without a word to him.

"Hermione why are you mad at me?" he asked her

Hermione didn't say anything

"Hermione please this is getting old," he said

"Yeah" she screamed, "It really is isn't it?"

"Wow," muttered Malfoy

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly

Malfoy went and sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him

"I'm sorry," she cried

"Shh," he said

She had her face buried in his chest. He pulled out his wand and muttered something and the curtain on the window went down.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" he asked her, "I'm sorry about Pansy, is that it? Please Mione tell me what I've done?"

"Nothing," she sniffed

"Then why are you crying?"

"I have absolutely no clue," she said through her sobs

"Well than stop crying," he said gently

"But I can't," she wailed

"Okay," he said and he patted her on the back. He held her while she finished crying and once she was done she looked up into his eyes and she started to laugh. Malfoy leaned over and kissed the tears off her face, one by one and she started to laugh harder.

"What's it know?"

"I just bawled for five minutes straight and I have no explanation why," she said, "God I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be," he said

She wiped her face with the back of her hands and then went back to her homework. Malfoy sat with his back up against the wall of the train and watched her. God he loved her. He loved everything about her. She was amazing.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The train arrived at King's Cross station and everyone slowly got off the train.

They were standing on the platform with their trunks at their feet when Ginny came running up.

"So I'll owl you over the holidays to tell you where," she said

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"Sure," she replied and they walked away from the crowd of people.

"What if we are at Headquarters?" asked Ginny

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for him to come even if you are at The Burrow. If Ron and Harry don't kill him, Fred, George or your parents will," Hermione said

"Okay, so will you be able to get away?" Ginny asked

"Yup, he'll be okay with it."

"Okay see you over the holidays then."

"Make sure you owl me," said Hermione

"I will," replied Ginny as she walked over to find her parents

Hermione walked back to Draco.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready," she said

And with a pop they were gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

With another pop they appeared again but this time in the Entrance Hall of a large manor.

"Well here we are," said Malfoy

Hermione spun around and looked at the room that they were in, "Wow," she breathed

"I know," he said, "It still stuns me sometimes when I come in after a long time away."

They heard footsteps coming from the corridor straight ahead and a woman appeared. Malfoy walked over to her and said, "Mother."

"Hello Draco," she said, "And you must me Ms. Granger."

"Yes, Hermione."

"Welcome Hermione, Draco has told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure he has," laughed Hermione

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Malfoy

"Just that you hated my guts until the start of this year," she said

The woman giggled. "Well are you hungry, supper should be ready soon. Why don't you show Ms. Granger up to her room and you can get ready for dinner."

"It's Hermione."

"Okay Hermione," said the woman, "And I'm Mrs. Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa or Cissa whatever you prefer."

"Okay," said Hermione

"Well I'll see you to at dinner," she said and then she turned and walked through a door to their right.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room the house elves will have it ready," said Malfoy

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks

"Oh sorry forgot about that," he said

Hermione still didn't move

"Come on Hermione, it's what they do. Please come, for me," he begged

She reluctantly followed him up a grand staircase and then down a corridor and up another staircase and down another corner, right, left, left, up, straight. Finally they stopped and Hermione was completely lost.

"Where are we?" she asked

Malfoy laughed, "Sorry you'll learn," he said, "So your rooms there," he pointed, "And my rooms here," he pointed to a door across the hall, "Make yourself at home and I'll see you in a bit once your ready for dinner."

Hermione opened her door and walked in. She saw her trunk sitting at the end of the bed. Narcissa must have done something to get it up here because she remembered leaving it in the Entrance Hall. She walked over to the trunk and opened it up and routed around inside of it. She pulled a few things out of it and sat down on her bed which was a King Size Bed and looked around the room. She saw in the one corner a couple of arm chairs and a table and on the opposite side of the room two doors. She walked over to the doors and opened the first one and walked in. She found herself in a massive walk in closet. She walked through another door that was in the closet and found herself in a bathroom that would fit her whole bedroom in it at home and that was saying something because her room at home was pretty big. She opened another door and found herself back in her bedroom. She had just gone through the second door off of her room. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her wand and muttered a few spells and then she walked back to the closet and started to look through the clothes that had just seconds before magically hung themselves up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and climbed in. She washed her hair and shaved and then stepped out and wrapped a towel around her head turban style and a towel around her body. She heard a noise out in her bedroom so making sure the towel was secure she opened the door and saw Malfoy sitting in one of the armchairs. Once he saw her he stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You smell good," he said

"So do you," she replied

"Are you ready to go down to dinner?"

"In a towel?" she joked

"I guess that was a stupid question."

"Sure was," she laughed

"Well I'll sit and wait," he said

"What should I wear?" she asked

"Whatever you like, but do dress up," he said

"Help me choose," she begged

"Okay," he said

He followed Hermione into the cupboard and sat down on the little stool that went with the vanity. Hermione started to look through her clothes.

"I can't find anything," she moaned

Malfoy stood up and walked over and looked through the clothes. "Here," he handed Hermione a black dress.

"Are you sure that it will be okay?" she asked him

"Positive," he said

"Well will you turn around?" asked Hermione

"Hermione," pleaded Malfoy, "I've seen you before

"I know, but I want to surprise you," she said

"Fine," he said and he turned around

Hermione dropped the towel and got into the dress and then grabbed a black pair of strappy heels. "I'm done," she said

Malfoy turned around and his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Too much?" asked Hermione

"Perfect," he said

Hermione was wearing a black strapless, sheered mess, drop waist bodice dress. At the bottom which ended way above her knees the fabric hung beautifully around her legs.

"Oh my God," he breathed

"Like it?"

'Love it," he said

"Well just have to do my hair," she said and she sat down at the vanity. She pulled out her wand and in 2 minutes her hair was dry-and not bushy-and her make up was on.

"Ready to go?" he asked her

"Ready," she answered

He stuck out his hand and she took it and he led her down to dinner.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n If you want to see the dress the link is on my profile page. If it's not there please email me and tell me because I was having problems getting it up. So the usual hope you liked it even though it was an in between chapter and please review.


	17. 2 People, 2 Different Sides of Each

The couple walked into the magnificent dining room. Draco walked over to a chair and pulled it out and Hermione sat down and the he slid the chair in. Then he walked around the table and sat down opposite her. Just as he sat down Narcissa waltzed in. She sat down at the head of the table. She nodded to Hermione and said, "You look lovely."

Hermione really didn't know what to do. Narcissa was the enemy. But what if she had changed since she was no longer under her husbands thumb. No she would always be one of them. Her sister killed Sirius. But her other sisters daughter is Tonks and she's great. Were just some of the thoughts running through her head so she just nodded and said, "Thank you."

Narcissa smiled.

The house elf walked in and squeaked, "Dinner is served."

The meal was amazing. After they finished they finished the meal Narcissa stood up and said, "Well how about pudding and a drink in the Drawing Room? That is if you guys aren't busy," she said with a laugh

Malfoy agreed and they followed Narcissa to the Drawing Room.

'_The Drawing Room in the Malfoy Manor what did Harry say about that? Boy I wish I remember. I know he said something about it,'_ she thought

They arrived at the Drawing Room and Malfoy led Hermione over to a couch and Narcissa sat down on the other side of the coffee table in a chair. The house-elf appeared again with a tray of treats. He placed them on the table and Narcissa said, "Dig in."

The house-elf walked up to Hermione and squeaked, "What would the Master's guest like to drink?"

"Ah whatever everyone else is having," she said

"We'll have a bottle of white wine," said Narcissa

"Yes Mistress Malfoy," the house-elf squeaked

Narcissa started to ask Hermione questions and Hermione soon realized that she was a really nice person even if she was on the other side. Then she thought well Draco had another side to him so she probably does also. She decided to accept Narcissa. They talked and laughed and talked and laughed some more finally Draco stood up and leaned over and kissed Hermione on the top of the head and whispered, "Come to my room when you're done. Mother will show you how to get there."

Then he turned and walked out the door just as the house-elf walked back in with a bottle of wine and 3 wine glasses on a sterling silver tray. He poured Narcissa and Hermione a glass and then placed the tray next to the treats and disappeared.

The two women talked for at least an hour and had started to get quite close. Narcissa looked at the clock on the mantle and gave a short gasp, "My look at the time we best be off to bed."

"Okay well thanks," said Hermione, "I had a great night."

"Me to," she said

"Ah," said Hermione

"Yes?"

"Well I hate to ask but I'm lost would you mind showing me to my room?"

"No problem," said Narcissa, "You'll get used to it. In a few days you will be able to find your way to your room and back again with your eyes closed. Trust me I felt so lost when I moved in. A bit like you feel when you arrive at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed, "So true."

They walked out of the Drawing Room and Narcissa led her up to her room. Just outside her door she said, "Just so you know you are in the East Wing. My quarters are in the West Wing. So you overlook the grounds and garden and I overlook the forest on the grounds and the mountains in the distance. If you are ever lost just look out any window and that will help you. If you look out and see all forest than that is north. The Lake well than that's South. Hope that helps. Good night."

"Good night," said Hermione

"Or you could always just apparate to your room," laughed Narcissa

"That would work. I might try it," she said

"Good night."

"Night."

And with that Narcissa turned and walked down the corridor. Once she rounded the corner and Hermione couldn't hear her footsteps any longer she ran across the hall-well as fast as you can run in high heels-and opened the door to Draco's room.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Lost track of time," she muttered before she walked over and sat down on his lap and pulled him into a long kiss.

"You're forgiven," he murmured

"I never apologized," she said

"Who cares, that was amazing," he muttered

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Awhile later Hermione untangled herself from Draco and muttered, "I better get back to my room."

"Why?" he asked her

"If your mom sees us," she said

"She won't, and who cares?"

"Well I do," she said stubbornly

"Oh sorry forgot Ms. Goody Goody," he muttered

She gasped, "What did you just say?"

"Sorry," he muttered, "I was joking."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione started to laugh, "You should have seen your face. You thought I was going to give you hell weren't you?"

Draco sheepishly nodded

Hermione continued to laugh

"Okay, okay that's enough," he said

She stopped laughing, "So what were you saying?"

"Why do you have to go back to your room? There's plenty of room here," he said

"I guess I could," she said

"Good," he said

"But what if your mom catches us?"

"Mother, not mom and she won't she hasn't come in my room since I was 7. My father never let her."

"Oh poor you never being tucked in by your mommy," said Hermione in a mock baby voice

Draco laughed, "Well he always said that if she babied me I would be a baby for life and never toughen up. He said I would always turn to my mom to fight my battles."

Hermione nodded

"You might not think but there is a difference between Mother and Mom," he said

"I never did," she said

"Well a mom is someone that does everything for you and is kind to you and basically does what you expect a mom to do. A Mother well just because you were inside her womb for nine months doesn't make her a mom. A Mother well is basically someone that carried you for those nine months and that's about it," he said

"I never really thought," said Hermione

"Nobody ever does until they have a Mother and not a Mom."

"So Narcissa is your Mother right?"

"Yup I was never aloud to even call her Mom. Father wouldn't allow it," he said

"Oh my poor Draco," she said

"I'm fine," he protested

"So why are we talking about Mother's and Mom's?" asked Hermione

"Because you were asking wouldn't Mother come into my room and catch us," he said

"Oh yeah."

"So no she wouldn't come in. I think her leading you to the East Wing is the closest to my room she's been in those 9 years. And even if by some chance she did walk in she wouldn't care," he said

"Okay well fine I'll just go and grab some stuff and I'll be right back," she said

He grabbed her arm, "What do you need to grab? You really don't need anything do you?"

"I'm going to get my toothbrush silly," she said

"Okay well that's allowed but you have to make sure you come back," he said

"I promise," she said

"You better," he said with this stupid grin on his face

She couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing, "Stop," she cried

"I'm not doing anything," he said

"Yes you are," she laughed

"What was I doing? This?" he asked and did the grin again

"Yes," cried Hermione through the tears which were running down her face now from laughing so hard

"Well just go and get your toothbrush and hurry back," he said

"I'm going, I'm going," she said and she turned and walked out the door.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well please review. It's all I ask and I do ask often. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all that have reviewed I really appreciate it and love opening my email and seeing a pile of new mail. So thanks to all that have made that possible and please keep it up.


	18. Christmas Eve Confession

The next few days past and finally it was Christmas Eve…

"Draco," said Hermione

"Yeah," he replied

"So what's going to be happening tomorrow?" she asked him.

He looked at the letter that she was holding in her hand that an owl had just delivered. Just as he was about to say something Narcissa walked into the Library and said, "Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?"

Hermione shook her head

"Okay well I was just wondering if you are spending all of tomorrow with us or are you going to visit your family?" she asked Hermione

"We are just figuring that out Mother," said Draco

"Okay well than I'll leave you to that," she turned and walked out of the Library

Hermione sat down on the couch and Draco sat down beside her. She slid over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's in the note?" he asked

"Just from Ginny saying where they are. She doesn't know if it would be a good idea for you to come. She has a feeling how Harry and Ron have been talking about you that they might hex you into next week and if they don't than Mr. Weasley will," she said

Draco nodded, "I agree, so you can go and I won't. I wasn't planning to anyways. Will you be coming back for dinner?" he asked

"I don't know. I'll have to see when I get their. Ginny said I could but if Harry and Ron are cranky than I might not."

"Are you going to visit your parents?" he asked

"No I'll go on New Years Eve and make an appearance at their party. Every important person in Bristol will be there," she groaned

"Oh it won't be that bad besides you will have to dress up and I'll get to see you in another one of those amazingly sexy dresses," Draco laughed

"In your dreams, and not in front of my parents."

"Oh darn," he laughed

"You'll survive," Hermione giggled

"So will you open presents here?" he asked

"Sure," she said

"Good."

"But I just have to see when they are going to be opening presents because I want to see what everyone gets and it should be a laugh because the twins are coming for Christmas and with their joke shop and all.." she trailed off.

"Okay so are you going to apparate over?" he asked

"If that's okay with you?"

He nodded. She stood up and kissed him and then said, "I'll be back in a minute," and then with a pop she was gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione appeared in the kitchen off Grimmauld Place and saw Lupin sitting at the table. He looked up and once he saw Hermione he stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you Professor?" asked Hermione

"Hermione please it's Remus or even Lupin but not Professor," he said

"Fine okay well how's Harry doing?" she asked

"He's well he's about to hex you and Malfoy into the next century," said Lupin

"That's why Draco's not here and I'm not staying I'm just here to ask when you guys are opening presents because I want to be here to see everyone opening their presents," she said

"Well I don't know, you'll have to ask Molly," he said

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow Lupin," said Hermione

"Okay Hermione."

Hermione ran up the stairs and then up the next flight. At the second floor landing she ran into Mrs. Weasley

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley

"Hi I was just wondering what time should I come tomorrow. I want to see everyone open their presents. Should be interesting," she said

"Oh well we're thinking maybe 10:00 we'll start," said Mrs. Weasley

"Okay well I'll be here then. I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione

"Okay then Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley

Hermione turned and was about to apparate back to the Malfoy Manor when she thought of something. Instead she turned and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to Lupin.

"Lupin why is everyone here. Is something happening?" asked Hermione

Lupin sighed, "I guess I can't keep it from you. You are of age now. Well the Death Eaters are back and none other than Sirius' dear cousin and your boyfriends Aunt is heading them.."

"What?" cried Hermione, "Is that why nobody will talk to me?"

Lupin nodded, "They are having a meeting tomorrow night. We have found out by a spy that McGonagoll has placed, but we don't even know who the spy is but she says the person is good so we trust her judgment."

"So what is the Order doing?" she asked

"Hermione I'm sorry but I shouldn't even really be talking to you," he said

"Why I'm of age now," she cried

"That's not it," he sighed

"Then what is it Lupin?"

"You might pass something on. I'm sorry Hermione but you are staying with the Malfoy's and we are pretty sure Malfoy's with us but I don't know about Narcissa and her sister always gets what she want so I really don't know. I'm sorry Hermione."

"God Lupin," she cried, "I won't tell anyone I'm as much on your side as I ever was, possibly even more if that's even possible. I'm not a traitor."

"I know Hermione."

"What can I do?" she asked

"Just stay out of it," he said

"So I guess I shouldn't come tomorrow," she said

"No please still come we don't want this to change anything," said Lupin

"Fine but if anybody says one thing and I mean one thing about Draco and I'm gone and don't ask me to be forgiving," she said

Lupin nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," she said and with a pop she was gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

She disapparated back to the Manor and Draco was waiting. She flopped down on the couch and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" cried Draco

Hermione just shook her head

"Did I do something?" he asked, "Please Hermione tell me."

She just shook her head again

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and she cried into his chest.

"Did something happen with Harry and Ron?" he asked

"Sorta," she muttered

"What Hermione? Please tell me."

"I can't I'm sorry," she said. She wiped her eyes and then stood up. Just then a noise came from the window. They both looked over and saw another owl at the window. Draco walked over and opened the window and the owl flew in and over to Hermione. She untied the piece of paper from its leg and it flew back out the window.

"Do you always get this much mail?" joked Draco

"Nope," she said as she opened the letter.

'_Dear Hermione_

_This year there's been a change of plans and instead of having the New Year's Eve Party it will be tomorrow and be a Christmas Party. We hope that you will come. We miss you and were really disappointed to hear that you wouldn't be staying for Christmas. We'll give you your present tomorrow night. Hope this finds you fine and please come tomorrow night._

_Your Loving Mother and Father'_

"Well the Party's tomorrow night," said Hermione

"Are you going?" he asked

"Yeah I'll go. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," he said

"Okay well then the party starts at 8:00. I'm thinking show up at about 10:00 or 10:30. You know just make an appearance and then leave," she said

"Wow the socialite thing," said Draco

Hermione laughed, "Okay well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Draco said

"Night," she said

"Do you need me to walk you to your room?" he asked

She laughed, "If you want to, but you don't have to your Mother was right you do learn quickly where everything is."

"I don't mind," he said and they walked out the door. Hermione with a large book under her arm that she had grabbed from the shelves of books in the library. They stopped outside the door to her bedroom.

"Goodnight," said Draco

Hermione leaned over and turned the door knob and the door swung open. "Why don't you come in for a while?" she asked

"Sure," he said

They walked in and he sat down on the chair in front of the fire. Hermione walked into her closet and said, "I'll be out in a minute."

And true to her word she was. She walked out the door and across the room and sat down on Draco's lap.

"When you said you'd be out in a minute I thought you'd come out in a nightie or something not a old large t-shirt and sweat pants," he laughed

Hermione giggled, "Sorry not tonight."

They sat for awhile in silence and then Draco stood up and Hermione looked at him.

"Well I better let you get to bed. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

She nodded

"Goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight Draco."

"I love you."

"Love you to," she said

He then turned and walked out the door. Hermione walked over to her bed and flopped down on it and grabbed the large book and opened it and started to read.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Tomorrow is CHRISTMAS. Should be interesting and I can't wait to write it. Please review and I might have the chapter up tomorrow if not it will be Monday. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and thanks to all that will so keep it up. It's 10:40 and I want to get this posted so goodnight to you all and hopefully when I wake up in the morning my inbox will be full of reviews.


	19. A Busy Christmas

Hermione was sound asleep when she felt her bed sag and someone kissing her on the forehead.

"Mhh," she moaned

"Time to get up sleepy head," the person said

"What time is it?" she muttered

"7:30 and time to get up."

"10 more minutes please."

"Sorry no can do you have a busy day ahead, so come on get up," the person threw the down comforter off of her.

"Please 10 minutes."

"Sorry time to get up."

"Draco please," she pleaded

"Be downstairs in 10 minutes. We're in the Sitting Room," he said

She heard the door click and then she rolled over and pulled the comforter back over her head. _'I'll apparate down after another 10 minutes of sleep,' _she thought.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Where is she? Probably went back to sleep," he muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor and opened the door. Sure enough she was bundled up under the comforter

"Mione come on," he said

"Whhhhhaaaattt?" she moaned

He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, "Hermione come on wake up," he leaned over and kissed her this time on the lips and she moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He tried to untangle himself from her. Well not really who could blame him though a beautiful girl pulling him down on top of her.

"Hermione come…" but she started to kiss him, "Nothing like a little snogging to wake you up," he said between kisses

"Did I tell you I'm not a morning person," Hermione said

"I gathered that," he said. He pulled away and she sighed.

"Do we really have to go downstairs?" she asked

He nodded

"Fine I'm up," she swung her legs over the side of the bed

She was only wearing pair of panties and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Wow," he said quietly

"What did you say?" she asked as she reached for her sweat pants

"Nothing," he said

"Okay should I come down in my pj's or should I be dressed?" she asked

"Doesn't matter but you have to be dressed for brunch. Some of Mother's friends are coming," he said

"Joy," she muttered, "Probably Death Eaters," but once she heard herself say that she shook her head

"What was that?" Draco asked her

"Oh I just have to brush my hair and teeth and then I'll be ready."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

They walked into the Sitting Room hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas," said Narcissa

"Merry Christmas," replied Hermione

They sat down and started to open presents. Narcissa said that Hermione should go first because she was the guest but Hermione said that Narcissa should go first and Draco agreed so Narcissa couldn't refuse. She opened the gifts that Draco had got her and the one that Hermione got her. She hadn't known what to get so she got a box of Honeydukes chocolates. Then it was Draco's turn. He opened his Mother's gift and then Hermione whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then he turned to Narcissa and said, "We'll do it later."

She nodded and then handed Hermione a gift. She opened it and saw some very fancy quills that Narcissa explained would never go dull and some ink that she said never ran out and you didn't have to wait for it to dry because as soon as it hit the paper it dried. Hermione thanked her and then Narcissa said, "Okay well its 8:20 and brunch is at 9:00 so I'll see you two then."

Draco stood up and helped Hermione to her feet and then they walked up the stairs and to the East Wing. They walked into Draco's room and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione handed him his gift and he opened it and said how great it was. She had got him a watch that the band part of it looked like a snake. It was silver. "I love it, thanks Hermione," he said and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm glad you do," she said

"Okay well for my gift," he slid of the couch and knelt down. Hermione's hands in his, "I was going to wait until the end of school but I couldn't. I thought the worst you can say is no. The thing is, I love you Hermione. You are beautiful, smart, loving and just a great person and I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else…"

Hermione gasped

"Hermione, will you marry me. I know it's soon and all but I love you. Please say yes."

"Yes, yes I will," she cried

"Really?" he jumped up

"Yes," she said

He pulled her to her feet and leaned in and kissed her, "I guess you can have this then," he said. He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. Hermione gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous she breathed."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," she said

He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It fits perfectly," she said

It was a silver ring with a large square diamond in the center and on either side of the large diamond 3 circular diamonds that go smaller as they got farther away from the square one.

"Well I hate to break this up but we have to go down to brunch."

"We could always skip it," she said

"I thought of that ever year since I could walk but I've never done it…"

"Then now would be a good time to start," she said

"Sorry baby, but we have to," he said apologetically

"Fine I'll go get ready," she looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh no we only have 10 minutes."

"Who cares, you said it yourself its good to be fashionably late. Mother won't care though."

"Are you sure?"

"Well she'll be mad at first but once she sees why we were late she'll understand. Just be prepared she can get overly excited."

Hermione giggled. She turned to walk across the hall to get ready but before she walked out the door she turned and said, "I love you Draco."

"I love you to Mione," he said

She walked out the door because by now she only had 8 minutes and she had to shower and get dressed.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione walked out of her room 15 minutes later. Draco was sitting with his back up against the wall. He stood up once he saw her, "Hello beautiful," he said

Hermione blushed. She had put on silver earrings and her watch which was silver to match the ring. She was wearing black dress pants with her black high heeled boots with the 3 inch stiletto heel, and a black ¾ length top that hugged her curvers.

"We better go, it's 9:07," said Draco

"We could apparate," she suggested

"Good idea," and with a pop they apparated to outside the Dining Room. They walked in hand in hand and everyone looked up. Narcissa stood up and said, "Your la…" but she stopped when she saw the large diamond on Hermione's left hand. She gasped and looked questionably at Hermione who just nodded her head. She gave out a little shriek and ran over and enveloped Hermione in a large hug. Hermione just waited it out and Draco looked on with a smirk on his face. Narcissa wasn't aloud to be Motherly to him but nobody was stopping her being Motherly to Hermione. By now all the guests were staring at Hermione and Narcissa. Narcissa pulled away and then went and sat down at the head of the table. Draco sat down to her left and Hermione sat down beside him. Just as they sat down the house-elves arrived with brunch.

Narcissa and the guests talked through the meal but Hermione and Draco sat in silence. At quarter to ten Draco stood up and Hermione followed suit. "Sorry to have to eat and dash but Hermione has to be somewhere," he said

The guests nodded and Narcissa said, "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "If that's okay."

Narcissa nodded

They walked out of the Dining Room hand in hand. As soon as they shut the door the guests started to talk.

"Boy I wish I had an Extendable Ear right now," she said

"A what?" asked a confused Draco.

"Oh just one of the things the Weasley Twins created for their joke shop. Well I have to get going."

They headed up the stairs and Hermione walked into her bedroom and Draco followed. Hermione sat down on her bed and pulled a mirror off of her bed side table and looked in it.

"Oh," she said

"What?" he asked

"I just think it would be a good idea if the Weasley's didn't see the ring. Ginny will be okay but I don't think anyone else will be," she slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it in its box and then she slipped the box in her cloak pocket with her wand.

Draco walked over to her and said, "When will you be back?"

"Well sooner if they kick me out," she laughed, "I don't know probably after lunch. Maybe 1:00."

"Okay well see you then," he kissed her and then with a pop she apparated to Grimmauld Place.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Mom when can we open presents?" asked Ron

"When Hermione gets here," said Mrs. Weasley

Ron muttered something under his breath.

With a pop Hermione apparated into Grimmauld Place.

Ginny stood up and walked over to her, "Merry Christmas," she said

"I need to talk to you later," she whispered to Ginny

Ginny nodded

"Merry Christmas," Hermione said to everyone

"Merry Christmas," everyone said

They sat down and Hermione watched everyone open their presents. Ginny handed her one and she opened it to find some treats from Honeydukes and Mrs. Weasley gave her a black jumper. She thanked them both. She gave them the presents she got them and she gave Harry and Ron the gifts she got them and Lupin his. Finally all the presents were opened.

Ginny stood up and said, "Come on Hermione I have to show you something."

Hermione took it as her cue and she stood up and they walked up to Ginny's bedroom which Hermione shared with her when she stayed at Headquarters. She sat down on the bed that was hers and Ginny sat down on her own.

"Okay so what did you need?" asked Ginny

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the box and opened it and showed it to Ginny.

"Oh my god," cried Ginny, "Did he…?"

Hermione nodded

Ginny jumped up and gave Hermione a hug, "Congratulations, so what did he do?"

"Well we opened presents and then him and I went upstairs to give each other the gifts that we had got for each other and I gave him his and then he got down on his knee and asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes right?"

"God Ginny I wouldn't have the ring if I didn't. Sometimes I think you would make a better blonde than a red head."

Ginny laughed, "You better not show Harry and Ron," she said

"I know that's why I'm not wearing it," Hermione said

Ginny agreed that, that was smart.

"So you guys are really getting married," it wasn't a question it was a fact

"Yup," said Hermione who didn't realize it wasn't a question

"So what did his mom say?"

"She didn't say anything she was about to lecture us about being late to brunch and how we kept the guests waiting when she saw it and cut off mid sentence and then she jumped up and practically strangled me."

Ginny laughed

"What you think it's funny me nearly dieing?"

"No," said Ginny, "Just thinking about what the Order will say when they find out your engaged to their worst enemy."

"I guess I should talk to McGonagoll," Hermione said

"She's stopping by at..." Ginny looked at the clock on the wall, "Ah right now."

Hermione slipped the box back in her pocket and they walked out the door and down into the kitchen. McGonagoll was standing in the kitchen and Hermione walked up to her, "Ah Professor could I talk to you?" she asked

"Of course," she replied

"Privately?"

"Oh sure," they walked up the stairs and into the Parlor. McGonagoll closed the door and they sat down in the two chairs by the window.

"What do you need?" McGonagoll asked

"Well I thought you should know being Head of the Order and all that well..."

"What is it Ms. Granger?"

"I'm engaged to Draco," she said quietly

'_Okay she thinks the Orders against him. Well they are. They don't know he is the spy. They don't know who the spy is and they think that he might still be with the Death Eaters. Oh no the meeting tonight. I'm not going to be there to help him get away with out her knowing. Poor girl if she finds out it will break her heart. But I can't tell her if she finds out that he was at the meeting I'll bring her here and tell her the truth. This might not be as bad as she thinks it is,' _thought McGonagoll

"Okay," said McGonagoll

"And the Order has turned against me because they think he's still with the Death Eaters and they think that he might force information out of me so they won't tell me what's going on. Lupin only told me that there's a meeting tonight. He said he couldn't say any more because he didn't know what might happened…" she trailed off and she started to cry.

McGonagoll stood up and walked over to comfort her, "Everything will be okay," she said in a Motherly voice

"How do you know," sobbed Hermione, "My best friends won't even be in the same room as me by themselves. Only Ginny is okay with it. Mrs. Weasley pretends she is but I can tell she's not," she sobbed

"It will be okay, everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"No you don't."

"Hermione I do. Trust me on this one. I believe you. I believe that Draco is on our side we just have to convince everyone else."

"You do?" sniffed Hermione

McGonagoll nodded

A few minutes later Hermione had cleaned herself up and they walked out of the room. McGonagoll went down to the kitchen and Hermione went in search of Ginny. She found her up in her bedroom eating some sandwiches.

"Want one?" she asked Hermione

Hermione sat down and took one, "Thanks."

"No problem, mom just brought them up."

They talked for an hour about everything and anything and then Hermione stood up and said she better get back.

"I have to go to my parent's party tonight. Usually it's New Years Eve but I got a letter yesterday night saying it was tonight and I told Narcissa I would be their for dinner."

"Say hi to Draco for me," said Ginny

"Will do and Ginny you know you can come by any time."

"I just might," she said

"Well I better go say goodbye to everyone."

"I'll come with you," Ginny said and they walked down to the kitchen together. Hermione said Merry Christmas to everyone and thanked them for the presents and then with a final goodbye to Ginny she disapparated back to the Manor.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione flopped down on her bed and reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box and her wand. She placed her wand on the bed side table and slipped the ring on her finger. She then took off the cloak and threw it on the floor.

Draco walked into her room, "I thought I heard you come in. How did it go?"

"Horrible," she said

Draco walked over and laid down beside her on the bed. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She slowly drifted off to sleep and listening to her slow, steady breathing he to fell asleep. They woke up with just enough time to go down to dinner. Hermione fixed her make up and hair with her wand while Draco waited for her. Then they walked down the stairs to the Dining Room again. But this time they were on time.

"Do you feel like all we've been is late today?" asked Hermione

"That was your doing this morning," Draco said

"Fine I admit it but this is the first time today we've been on time."

"It is," laughed Draco

They walked into the Dining Room and sat down. Narcissa walked in and they started Christmas Dinner. Narcissa couldn't stop laughing and smiling and asking questions. She never stopped. Finally dinner ended and the couple walked up to Draco's bedroom.

"You know now that we're engaged we can share a bedroom," he said

"Okay," Hermione agreed

"How about we move your stuff tomorrow," he suggested

"Good idea I need all the time in the world to get ready for tonight," she said

"Well then I'll leave you to it. I wouldn't want to disturb you."

But Hermione didn't move. She stayed sitting next to Draco in front of the fire. She curled up next to him and promptly fell asleep. She woke up to Draco shaking her, "Hermione it's time to get up. You have to get ready for the party. It's already 8:00."

"That's what you get for waking me up at 7:30. I guess sleeping all afternoon will keep me from sleeping tonight so I won't fall asleep on my feet at the party or during the interrogation from my parents," she said as she stood up

"Will your parents be upset?" Draco asked nervously

"I don't really know," she said, "I have to get ready. We have to leave earlier because we can't just apparate into the house. The muggles will wonder what happened," she said as she walked out the door to go get ready.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione walked out of her room wearing a V Neck black cocktail dress that ended just above the knee. It was like a halter. The fabric had a little design on it that added character to the dress. She had on her black high heel sandals, her silver jewelry and her ring.

"You look great Hermione," Draco said

"Thank you Draco," she replied, "Okay well we can't apparate to the street. I think the easiest thing would be to apparate to my dad's shop out the back of our property so nobody sees us and then walk around the house."

"Okay," he agreed

With a pop they were gone.

They arrived in the shop and Hermione opened the door and they walked out and around the house to the front door. They could hear music and laughter coming from inside. Hermione opened the door and with Draco on her arm they walked into the house. Draco was wearing some dress robes that Hermione had fixed so that they looked like a muggle tux. They walked in and everyone turned to see who was walking in. Her mom ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you came," she cried

"Merry Christmas mom," she said

Her dad walked up and she gave him a hug. Draco shook their hands.

"I see you two got together then," said her Dad

Hermione nodded

Just then her mom spotted the ring. She looked up at Hermione questionably and Hermione nodded, "Oh my god," she cried

For the second time that day Hermione endured practically being strangled. By now everyone was watching them.

"What's going on?" her dad asked

Her mom held up Hermione's hand and her dad gasped and looked at Draco. Her mom squealed and pulled Hermione towards the kitchen. Hermione looked and saw her dad talking to a scared looking Draco. 'Sorry,' she mouthed to him before she disappeared into the kitchen. Her mom asked her every question imaginable and then some. Finally she had no more questions to ask and Hermione went looking for Draco. She found him sitting on her bed in her room. She walked in and closed the door and sat down beside him, "How'd it go?" she asked

"Well besides the lecture about how she has her whole life ahead of her and how we have only been dating for a couple of months as well as how I didn't ask him if it would be okay to ask you to marry me it went just great," he said

"Oh I'm sorry. He can be old fashioned but my mom's excited."

"I can tell," he said

"She'll get together quite well with your mom."

Draco nodded

"Do you want to get out of here?' she asked

He nodded again

"Okay well my mom said to come see her before we leave but we can disapparated from here so that will be easier."

They stood up and walked back down the stairs. Hermione found her mom and dad and said, "Well we have to go know. It's been a busy day."

"Oh just a second honey," said her mom as she pulled out a box from her purse. She handed it to Hermione who opened it.

"Merry Christmas," her Mom and Dad said

Inside the box was a sapphire necklace.

"I know how much you wanted something that was your birthstone," her mom said

"Thank you, I love it," she gave them each a hug and then said goodbye and promised she would write and then her and Draco walked out the door and after making sure nobody was looking they disapparated.

Once back at the manor they said goodnight and went their separate ways. Hermione climbed into bed but after laying there for an hour without going to sleep she decided to go across the hall and climb into bed with Draco. She climbed out of bed and walked across the hall and opened his door. He wasn't in his bed so she checked the bathroom. Still not finding him she started to search the house. Ending back up in his room. She looked in his closet and saw that his cloak was gone. She saw a piece of paper stuck under a box so she pulled it out and looked at it.

_Draco you know you have to do this. You can't back out. Burn this once you've got it. AB_

Hermione walked back and sat down on the couch and waited. She didn't fall asleep because she was well rested from her afternoon nap. At 1:32 there was a pop and Draco appeared. She stood up and walked over to him, "What is this?" she demanded showing him the note

"Ahh well…" he started

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well I was going to break it up into a couple of chapters but I didn't. I have spent all evening working on this so you'd better enjoy it and review. So thanks to all that have reviewed and please continue.


	20. Care to Explain?

At 1:32 there was a pop and Draco appeared. She stood up and walked over to him, "What is this?" she demanded showing him the note

"Ahh well…" he started

"What is it?" she demanded again

"Well…"

"Draco if we're going to get married you better start telling the truth or this is never going to work."

"I can't tell you," he said

"And why the HELL NOT?" she screamed

"I'm sorry Hermione I just can't."

Hermione who was standing up sunk back down to the couch and sat there stunned. Draco walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me," she said

They heard footsteps out in the corridor and someone knocking on the door.

"Yes," said Draco

The door opened and Narcissa stuck her head in, "Is everything okay I heard screaming?" she asked

"Everything's fine," Draco said

"Okay well goodnight," and she closed the door

"Silencio," muttered Draco

"Can you at least tell me who AB is?"

"Hermione I want to tell you but she made me promise not to say anything," he realized what he had said and went quiet immediately

"Who's she?" and then Hermione realized and sunk deeper into the couch, "Oh God," she cried

Draco tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away.

"Don't ever touch me again," she said coolly. I trusted you and stood up for you when they wouldn't believe you and you go and stab me in the back. You haven't changed. I thought you did, but you never did you are still the cheating, lying dirt bag that you always were," she stood up

"Hermione please," he begged

"You had your chance Malfoy," she pulled the ring off of her finger and threw it at him, "In the end you will always be one of them. You will always be a Death Eater," and with those finally words she ran out the door and into her room. She slammed the door and put a locking spell on it that couldn't be unlocked and then she muttered a spell and all of her stuff packed itself into her trunk. She then grabbed her trunk and apparated.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco flopped down on the couch and threw the mask and cloak down on the ground. He fingered the ring and then slipped it in his pocket. He then stood up and apparated.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione dragged her trunk into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She looked and realized she was still wearing her dress. _'I thought I took that off when I went to be. I guess I just flopped down on my bed. Oh well I'm too tired to care now. I don't think I'll ever wear it again anyways. Too many memories. How could he do that,' _she thought and that's when the tears started to come. She grabbed a pillow and put her face into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Professor I have to tell her. I can't do that to her," he said

McGonagoll sat at her desk listening

"I have to. Even if you say I can't I still will. I can't stand to see her like that. So I was just wondering if you will be there because she probably won't believe me if I say it but if you are there and back me up well I'm hoping she will believe me. So will you?"

"Okay, but only her nobody else is to know."

"Professor I think I might be best if Potter and Weasley know also so they don't kill me," he said

"Fine but Hermione can tell them after. Only her there at the start."

He nodded, "But the problem is I don't know where she is."

McGonagoll nodded, "I understand. Before I go on further I need you to promise me that you are on are side and not being a spy for your Aunt. Or I can't help you because I'm not going to have Hermione turn against us."

"Professor I would never go back to them."

"Okay," she said. Listen closely because I will only tell you once and you may never tell anyone this, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

He looked shocked, "So that's how you guys new everything and got to the attacks before the Ministry?"

McGonagoll nodded, "We are kind of the third side. There was always the Death Eaters were the bad, and then the Order who were good so Voldemort against Dumbledore and then there was the Ministry who never believed anything we told them so sometimes it seemed they were on Voldemort's side but then sometimes they helped us, but they never knew about us and that will be as it always will go. They were the third wheel that everyone trusted but shouldn't have and they never did anything."

"So it really wasn't the Ministry that my father complained about stopping their attacks. It was really you guys?"

McGonagoll nodded again, "You should find Hermione there but I urge you to wait until morning. I will be there at 10:30 and I'll call her down to talk and you will be there but she won't know you are there. Okay?"

"Okay, can I apparate there?" he asked

"How about you apparate here and then we can go together so you don't get any hassle from anybody at Headquarters."

"Professor I think if it's okay I will just stay in my dorm tonight. I can't go home," he said

McGonagoll nodded, "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 10:30."

"Goodnight Professor and thanks," he said

"Goodnight," she said

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well it's short I know. I wanted to write the whole 'talk' but I don't have time so that will be the next chapter probably up around the weekend. So please review. Parents are saying they're cutting off computer time so I hope to get some more updates but I'm thinking if I'm not on the computer as much they won't ban me so don't expect updates so soon. So please review incase I get kicked off the computer when I finally get back on I'll have a full inbox. Thanks


	21. His Confession

Draco woke up at 8:30 and rolled out of his bed in his dorm. He walked down the stairs and into the bathroom where he swam a few laps before getting out and dressing. Luckily he had left some clothes in his dorm so he didn't have to get back into his clothes from the meeting last night. Not a good way to convince Hermione he was not a Death Eater. So he walked up the stairs and into the Common Room and sat down on the couch. _'It's lonely here without Hermione,' _he thought. He sat on the couch doing absolutely nothing because he didn't have anything here to do. At 9:30 he stood up and walked out the portrait hole. He walked down to the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. A few people stared at him with puzzled looks on their faces but her shook his head and they knew better than to mess with a Malfoy. He ate breakfast and then at 10:30 when McGonagoll stood up he stood up and walked out into the Entrance Hall. He waited and a few seconds later McGonagoll appeared.

"Morning," she said

"Morning Professor."

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"Yes Professor," he said

"Okay well than lets get going."

They walked out the oak doors and across the grounds and as soon as they got out of the gates they apparated.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Hermione," a voice said

"Whhhaaaattttt? Go away I'm trying to sleep," she muttered

"Hermione."

"Hermione," someone else said a bit louder this time though

"What time is it?" she moaned

"10:00," one of the voices said

"Let me sleep," she moaned

"Hermione get up."

SPLASH

Hermione shot up out of bed.

"Fred, George," someone scolded that wasn't necessary."

"Maybe not but it was fun," two people said

Hermione was looking at the five faces of her friends and everything came rushing back to her and she started to sob.

"Come here," said Ginny and she pulled Hermione into a big hug.

The twins, Harry and Ron walked out of the room and Ginny comforted Hermione.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**5 minutes before**_

Ginny opened her eyes and saw someone lyingon the bed beside hers. She jumped out of bed and saw that it was Hermione. _'What's she doing here?' _she asked herself, _'Oh no.' _She grabbed her dressing gown and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the floor below. She ran into Harry's and Ron's room without even knocking.

"Wow what's wrong Ginny?" cried Harry

"You guys better come," she said quickly

"What's wrong?" asked Ron who was getting nervous by how his sister was acting

"I woke up and found Hermione lying in the next bed. I know you are mad at her and all but the only reason she would be here in the morning and not when we went to bed would be that Draco and her fought during the night. So please just come and see what's wrong and don't be mad at her, please," begged Ginny

"Why should we, she's gone and started dating one of Harry's worst enemies and everyone's for that matter. Including her," said Ron

"I think we should," said Harry

"Why should we?" demanded Ron

"Ginny's right Hermione needs us now," he said

"Ron," said Ginny, "Get over it you guys would have never worked out you were to much like brother and sister."

Ron looked taken back.

"Come on Ron," Ginny and Harry said at the same time

"Fine," he muttered

They walked back up to Ginny's room and tried to wake up Hermione but she wouldn't wake. Fred and George walked in and saw them trying to wake her up and they did what any normal prankster would do they conjured a bucket of water and dumped it on her head. She woke up quite fast after that.

_**End Of Flashback**_

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"What happened Hermione?" asked Ginny

"He's," sniff, "One," sniff, "Of," sniff, "Them," she sobbed

"Who's what?" asked a confused Ginny

Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "Draco. I couldn't sleep so I walked into his room and he wasn't there. I went and looked to see if he was in the walk in closet or the bathroom but he wasn't there, but while in the closet I saw a piece of paper and I said…" she told Ginny what the note said

"AB, who's AB?"

"I don't know," said Hermione

"Oh my god," said Ginny who had put it all together, "AB, Aunt Bellatrix, she wouldn't sign any note BL incase it got intercepted but nobody would associate AB with Bellatrix Lestrang."

Hermione started to sob again.

"It's okay Hermione everything will be okay. Ron, Harry and I will help you," she said

Hermione looked up at Ginny and said, "I thought they were mad at me?"

"Well I said that they had to help and Harry was all for it but Ron wasn't and then we convinced him to forget about what happened and to help you."

Hermione nodded, "I can't believe he's a Death Eater, I just can't believe it he said he wasn't. He said he loved me and would never hurt me…" she broke down again and sobbed on Ginny's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny said, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked McGonagoll.

"Professor," said a stunned Ginny who had never seen her anywhere in the house except the main floors

Hermione looked up

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" asked the Professor

Hermione nodded. Ginny stood up and walked out and closed the door. McGonagoll walked over and pulled out the desk chair and sat down.

"Professor I didn't tell him anything," said Hermione as she wiped the tears off of her face

"That's not why I'm here," said McGonagoll

"Why are you here then?"

The door opened and Draco walked in.

"How the hell did he get in here?" cried Hermione

Draco took a step back and held up his hands in defense. He walked over and sat down on Ginny's unmade bed.

"Hermione," he said

"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat, "I don't know why you are here or even how you got in here but all I know is that I'm never talking to you again."

"Hermione," said McGonagoll

"It's time I told you the truth," Draco said

"Oh so now the truth comes out," she turned to McGonagoll and said, "And how might I ask did he get in here. You know he's not one of us."

"Hermione I'm not one of them," he said

"Oh really you said that before and look where that got us," she spat

"He's not one of them," said McGonagoll

"What?" Hermione looked questionably at McGonagoll

"Hermione at the start of term I talked with Professor McGonagoll and we both agreed that I would come back to Hogwarts and have the schools protection if I helped the Order," said Draco

"You know about us?" gasped Hermione

Draco nodded, "The only way I could help was to tell my aunt that I was part of them and actually be a spy for the Order. So all those times when I disappeared at night was because I was going to a meeting. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before but Professor McGonagoll told me I couldn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry Hermione. Please forgive me. It kills me to see you like this."

Hermione sat in silence for one minute and then said, "On one condition."

"What, anything?" he said

"You tell that same story to Harry and Ron."

"Okay," said Draco

Hermione stood up and rushed over to him crying. McGonagoll quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and muttered, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I love you."

Hermione who was still crying nodded and said, "I forgive you. I love you to."

"I guess you'll be wanting this back," Draco said and Hermione felt something slip on her finger. She looked down and saw the ring on her finger. She looked back up at Draco and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Just one thing I'm wondering and the Order is also," said Hermione

"Okay," Draco said

"Whose side is your Mom on?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, "Sometimes it seems that all she wants to do is get away from everything our family and her family associates her with but than sometimes she likes the power that being a Malfoy and a Black give her. I really don't know."

Hermione nodded, "Okay so just make sure she doesn't know about the Order or what you're doing."

"I wasn't planning on telling her," he muttered and he leaned over and kissed her again.

Hermione pulled away and said, "We can do that when we are back at the Manor because I have a feeling that there are at least five people listening in outside the door," she raised her voice a little and said, "You can come in guys."

The door creaked open and in walked Ginny, Harry, Ron and the twins with smirks on their faces, "Good going keeping it PG," they said

"Hand over the Extendable Ears," Hermione said and they dropped a few sets into her outstretched hands, "Okay so I guess you heard everything then."

They all nodded. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and said, "So this is the end of all of your garbage?"

Ron and Harry didn't say anything but Ginny elbowed them and they said, "Sure Hermione."

Hermione jumped up and gave them a hug, "I missed you guys."

"Ah Hermione," Harry said

"What Harry?"

"What's that?" he pointed at her finger

"Oh," Hermione said as she sat back down next to Draco, "Well," she stuttered, "Draco asked me to marry him."

"What?" screamed Harry and Ron at the same time

"Wow boys," said Ginny, "You just agreed that you were okay with them being together."

"That was before he asked her to marry him," breathed Harry

"Harry," scolded Ginny

"Well I can see we're not wanted here. Come on let's go Draco."

Hermione stood up and Draco followed suit and they were just about to open the door and walk out when a voice said, "I'm fine with it."

Hermione spun around and saw that it was Harry talking and then Ron said, "Fine if you must." Hermione ran over to them and gave them both a huge hug.

"Now I'm jealous," joked Draco

Hermione turned to him and said, "Well don't be."

"Whose hungry?" asked a voice

Everyone turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello Hermione, I didn't know you were here. Do you and Malfoy want to stay for lunch?"

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded and then said, "We'd love to."

"Okay well the foods down on the table in the kitchen," she turned and walked down the corridor. Once she was out of earshot Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, "What does don't be mean?" and then she laughed

Hermione blushed and shook her head

"Tell me I want to know," protested Ginny

"Sorry I can't," laughed Hermione

"Please," begged Ginny

"Tell her what?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear

"Nothing," she muttered

"Now I'm curious also so tell me," he said

"No," cried Hermione and then she walked out the door and down the corridor to the stairs.

"Please Hermione," Draco and Ginny pleaded at the same time

"What do you want to know?" asked the twins

"Nothing," Draco muttered

"No tell us," they protested

Ginny started to laugh and so did Draco. Hermione stopped half way down the stairs and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Fred

"Nothing," Ginny and Hermione said through their laughter

"Come on let's get away from these lunatics Feorge. Unlike them we know what we are talking about.

"Right you are there Gred."

They spun on their heels and walked up the stairs to the next floor. Everyone else continued down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and ate lunch. Hermione and Draco received a few looks from people but Hermione was too happy to care. After they finished eating they stood up and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the meal and then they apparated back to the Manor. As soon as they arrived there they saw a sight that might just burst their happiness….

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n A cliffie. Well sorry it took me so long to update but I'm trying to limit myself on the computer so my parents don't ban me altogether. So I hope you are okay with slower updates. I guess you'd have to be because it's better than nothing. Well you know the drill, please, please review and I hope you liked it. And for those of you that think what more can happen? Don't think this story is over. It's nowhere near finished so keep up the reviews.


	22. 2 Are Now 1, Again

a/n You guys are great. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep it up it makes me so happy to see an inbox full of reviews.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Why Aunt Bella, Pansy what brings you here?" Draco said in a sickly sweet voice

"Oh just heard a rumor from Ms. Parkinson and thought I should check it out for myself. So it's true than. You've fallen for a mudblood. I should have known," she said

Draco glanced at Hermione and she read it in his eyes that he was apologizing for anything his Aunt or Pansy said. She nodded

"Oh do you have a problem with that?" he asked

"Draco can I speak to you in PRIVATE?" she asked

"Anything you can say to me you can say to Hermione," he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him

"Are you sure there Draco you wouldn't want your little mudblood girlfriend to go running off to Potter now would you?" said Pansy

"Why are you doing this Pansy?" asked Draco

"Oh well just thought your Aunt should know what you are doing," she said

"Right, so that's what it's about," said Draco, "Pansy its over. There was nothing between us. There never was and there never will be."

"Whatever," Pansy said as she spun her wand around her fingers

Hermione had her hand in her pocket clenched around her wand and at that moment Draco's hand slowly went into his pocket where Hermione knew he kept his wand.

"So Draco does your mudblood girlfriend know who you really are…?"

"Don't ever call her a mudblood. She is an amazing witch," Draco spat

"Whatever so does she know what you have been doing all those nights when you disappear? Or have you not told her?"

Draco didn't answer

"Come on why haven't you told her? Oh I know because she would give you absolute hell and then she would run back to her little friends and tell them. That's what you get with a mudblood. They can never stand up for themselves now can they?"

Hermione yanked her hand away from Draco and ran at Bellatrix. She then made a fist and punched Bellatrix right in the middle of her nose. Bellatrix crumpled to the floor holding her nose which was bleeding.

"Not so tough are we when you don't have Voldemort standing at your side now do you?" spat Hermione

Bellatrix shuddered at the mention of the name.

"And for your information I know exactly what Draco's doing. And if I were you I wouldn't call me a mudblood. Draco knows what I can do to you. And he will tell you that I will make your life a living hell. Also I'm perfectly capable of standing up for myself unlike you who gets knocked to the ground by a teenager. So I suggest you just leave Draco and I alone because I'm fine with what he's doing and I'm not going to go running off to my friends. I suggest that you leave now, or you could stay and I'll show you how to really fight..." Hermione trailed off

Bellatrix picked herself up off of the ground, pointed her wand at her nose which was obviously broken telling from the big kink in the middle of it and muttered a spell. Her nose stopped bleeding and then she turned to Draco and said, "This won't be the last you hear from me," she turned to Hermione and said, "And if you are such an amazing witch than why don't you fight with your wand?"

Draco saw that Hermione was reaching into her pocket so he grabbed her arm and said, "Its time you go."

With a pop she disapparated, but Pansy was still standing there.

"What do you want now?" Draco asked her

"Can we talk Draco," she purred

"No Pansy," he said

And with another pop Pansy was gone

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "So where did you learn to punch like that?"

"Oh we'll my parents made me take karate when I was a kid and sometimes over the summer holidays they put me into camps," she said

"Well when you are using it on me its horrible but when its to get rid of someone else its amazing."

"Thanks," Hermione said

"Come on let's go upstairs," he said

Hermione wiggled under his arm and they walked up the stairs.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione was laying back on Draco's bed dozing when she bolted upright, "Shit," she muttered

"Draco walked over to her and muttered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she replied, "I just forgot something I had to grab when I was at home. I have to go and get it."

"Do you have to go right now?" Draco asked

"Yes," she said. She stood up and walked across the hall to her bedroom and Draco followed her. She walked into her cupboard and came out with her purse. She opened it up and felt around inside for her wallet. She pulled it out and opened it up.

"What are those?" asked Draco

"Oh it's my credit card," she said

"A what?" he asked

"Instead of carrying money around with you, you carry this and when you go into a store and buy something they store scans the card and sends you a bill. So if your wallet gets stolen you don't loose a ton of money because if the card gets stolen you phone the company and they cancel the card so nobody can use the card."

"I have no clue what you just said," he said

"It's instead of money," she says

"Okay, well do you want me to come with you?" he asked her

"I'm fine. I just have to grab something but I'll probably have to visit with my parents for a bit so you don't need to come and listen to there questioning"

"Okay well I'll see you later," he said

"Bye," she kissed him on the cheek and then apparated to her bedroom.

She sat down on her bed and tears started to roll down her face. _'How could she have been so stupid? What was she going to do? Why did she do that? Why? Why? Why?' _she thought. She rolled into a ball and lay in a heap on her bed crying.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n What is she regretting? Well you'll have to wait and find out. Please review. Thanks

Oh I just wanted to let you know that myself and Black Roses of death are co writing a story. The story is called The Maraudettes and its under the penname Malfoy1980. We haven't had that many reviews and so if you guys would like to read it please review.


	23. Hermione's Problem

Once she pulled herself together she stood up and walked into her adjoining bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She walked back into her bedroom and out into the hallway. She walked down the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs listened. She didn't hear anything so she said, "Hello." Nobody answered so she assumed her parents were out at some party. She was about to walk out the door when she realized she still had her cloak on. She through her cloak onto the couch and reached into the closet to grab her jacket. 'There,' she thought, 'Now I look like any muggle. I guess at this point I am.' She opened the door and walked out. She closed the door and then reached into her purse for her key but she couldn't find it. "Damn," she muttered, "Maybe I'm not so much a muggle," she said quietly as she reached into her jacket pocket for her wand. She turned and made sure that nobody had seen her and when she was sure nobody was looking out there windows she muttered a locking spell. She placed her wand back in her pocket and them walked down the walkway to the road.

She walked for 10 minutes and finally she saw the drug store. She stood outside for a minute and then turned and walked in the direction of the park. She walked into the park and sat down on one of the swings and thought, 'Do I really want to know? I have to know sooner or later. What am I going to do?' She sat like that on the swing for awhile and finally she made up her mind. She stood up and walked out of the park and down the street. Without stopping because she didn't want to change her mind she walked into the store and up to the counter. A middle aged woman was working behind the counter and looked up at her when she walked in and said, "What can I do for you dearie?"

"Can I get…" she stuttered

"Sorry dear you're going to have to speak up."

"Can you tell me where the pregnancy tests are?" she asked

"Sure dearie," the lady said almost apologetically like she wasn't the first teenage girl to come in looking for the very same thing, "Aisle 2 first thing on your left. If you need any help call me."

Hermione nodded, she didn't trust herself to say anything. She turned and walked towards aisle 2. She located the pregnancy tests and started to look at them. Once again she felt just like a common muggle. She looked from brand to brand and finally she turned and saw the lady walking towards her.

"Looked like you needed some help," she said

Hermione nodded and tears started to run down her face.

"Oh come here," the woman said and she held out her arms.

Hermione walked over and the woman started to comfort her. Once she was done crying the woman said, "Do you need someone to talk to?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer she blurted out the whole story. Not how she was a witch or anything just what had been happening for the past few months. The lady listened and when Hermione was finished she said, "Hon you could and should talk to your doctor."

Hermione nodded, "Could you help me find a test I don't know which one to use?"

"Sure," the lady said, she reached and picked up one of the boxes. "This one is easy. The instructions are inside."

"Thanks," Hermione said

"And dearie."

"Yes?"

"Does the boy know?" she asked

"I haven't told him," Hermione said

"Are you going to?"

"If I really am I will have to," she said

"That's probably the best thing."

"Thanks again."

They walked back over to the counter and the woman rang in the purchase and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said and than turned and walked out the door. Never in her whole life had she felt so small, so alone, so vulnerable.

She walked back to her house and muttered "Alohamara." The door unlocked and she walked inside. She walked up to her room and into the bathroom. She placed the bag on the counter, locked the door and then sunk down to the floor and started to sob. Finally she stood up. She had made up her mind. She grabbed the bag and walked into her room and opened her cupboard door. She reached up to a box marked 'Primary School Souvenirs' and opened it. Inside was stuff she didn't want her parents to see like a box of condoms that her muggle friend had dared her to buy during the summer after 4th year. Also a birth control prescription the she had got 'just incase' for the summer months before she was of age. The people around her neighborhood that were her age didn't know her as the bookworm. The girl who was a goody two shoes because at home when there were no school rules that could get you expelled or detention she wasn't the same person. They also didn't know that she didn't need a pill to keep her from getting pregnant. But it would have been helpful just about now. She placed the pregnancy test in the box and closed the lid and put it back up on the top shelf. It would be there if she needed it but she hoped dear god she hoped that she would not have to use it. She had never wished for her period but today she was. She looked around her room and picked up a random thing sitting on her desk to give her an alibi for her trip and then she apparated back to the manor.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"What took you so long?" Draco asked as he walked over to give her a kiss

'_He just proposed and already we're acting like a couple that has been married for years with no spark left in their marriage,'_ she thought

"Fine," she said

He leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek but she turned her head at the last minute and he got her lips. She opened her month and his tongue slid in.

'_There we go a bit of action'_

She pulled away and muttered something about having to put something away.

"What is that?" asked Draco

"Oh my laptop," she said, "I'm sorry but I promised one of my friends I'd email her during the holidays and it would look pretty strange if she received the mail by owl. She has no clue that I'm a witch. She thinks I'm just at normal boarding school and they won't allow emailing there. We were best friends when we were kids and we still hang out during the holidays."

Draco nodded

Hermione walked into her closet and placed the laptop on one of the empty shelves. She walked back out and Draco was sitting on her bed. She sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"So are you going to move your stuff into my room? We can now if we're getting married," Draco said

"Sure," she said

Draco lifted his wand and muttered a few spells and than said, "Okay well then let's go."

They stood up and walked across the hall. As soon as they were through the door Draco had her up against the wall. All of Hermione's previous worries had disappeared as his lips crashed against hers. She moaned and than pulled away.

"What?" Draco asked

Hermione beckoned him over to the bed. He followed and they started to make out on the bed. His lips crashed against hers and hers against his and she could feel him getting more and more aggressive. He had never been like this before. His tongue slid across her lips and she opened her mouth and they started to explore each others mouths again. Draco pulled away and Hermione moaned. Draco stifled a laugh. He started to unbutton Hermione's blouse. He got the first 3 buttons undone and then he pulled the last ones apart. He pulled the blouse off of Hermione and started to roughly fondle her breasts. He quickly undid her bra and flung it to the ground. He started to kiss around each of her nipples and then he started to suck on her right breast. She moaned. He pulled away and there was already a hicky forming. He started to roughly fondle her breasts again. She moaned out in pain but he kept going. She didn't know what to say. She knew he wouldn't hurt her if she told him to stop. So why didn't she? She guessed she almost liked the different him. He grabbed her hips and started to kiss down her flat tummy. She arched her back and pressed her hips up against his body. That just made him become rougher. His hands made their way from her hips to the button on her pants. He quickly undid it and the zipper and pulled them off of her. Now she was just in her panties. A black lacy thong. She moaned as his hands traced the outline of her panties. She opened her legs and he accepting the invitation started to run his hands up and down her legs. She moaned out again. His hands ran up and started to play around. He pulled off his tight black t shirt that showed his perfect 6 pack and his black pants. He was lying on top of her. She could feel his hard cock against her. He started to explore her with his tongue…

"Draco stop," she cried

He pulled away, "Why?" he asks

She shook her head.

"Fine," he climbed off of her and grabbed his t shirt, boxers and pants and put them on.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled

"Whatever," he said angrily as he walked out the door

She flopped back down on the bed and started to silently cry into the pillow.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

She heard the door creak open and footsteps and then the other side of the bed sagged. She didn't know what time it was just that she had cried herself to sleep.

"Draco?" she whispered

"Yeah?" he said quietly

She softly said, "I'm sorry."

"Fine," he said. He draped his arm over her and they fell asleep.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and grabbed her sweat pants and pulled them on. She climbed out of bed and found a sweater and put it on also. She heard water running in the bathroom so she headed that way.

"Morning," she said

"Morning," he said

She turned and walked into the closet and to find some clothes for the day.

"Breakfast is in 20 minutes," Draco called out

"Okay," she replied

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Doesn't matter."

She grabbed her clothes and walked into the now empty bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked like a complete mess. _'I've got to take that test and know for sure. No if its positive I want to have a few days left of freedom.' _She thought

She jumped in the shower and quickly washed and conditioned her hair. 15 minutes later she was ready. She opened the bathroom door and walked out in black leather boots with a 3 inch stiletto heel, black dress pants, a fire engine red scooped neck shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Over the top she had a black knee length dress coat on.

'_If I'm pregnant I want a little while in my own clothes that fit me perfectly,' _she thought

She heard a gasp and looked over and saw Draco sitting in the armchair by the fire.

"Oh I thought you went down to breakfast," she said

"No I waited. Come on we have to hurry or breakfast will have started," he said

They walked out the door and down to the dining room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Breakfast was uneventful and so was the rest of the day. When it got interesting was again at night when Hermione and Draco were making out on the bed.

"Draco," she murmured

"What?" he said

"Nothing."

They snogged for awhile longer but as his hands started to roam she pulled away.

"God Hermione," he said

"I'm sorry," she muttered

"Why won't you go any farther than snogging? And if we do you get all stiff and apprehensive," he was getting angry now, "Hermione tell me is it me or what?" he demanded

"It's just…" she started

"Just what?" he demanded

"Just my time of the month," she lied, _'God I wish it was,' _she thought

"God Hermione I'm sorry," he apologized, "That's why you haven't been like yourself."

She nodded

"Come here," he said

She leaned up against him and he kissed the top of her head.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was December 30. The next day was New Year's Eve. It would be 1998 and everyone was excited. Ginny, Harry and Ron were coming to the manor as well as Blaise, Nott, and Pansy. Also Narcissa was having a huge group of people coming

Hermione and Draco were downstairs helping Narcissa tell the House Elves what to do for decorating. Well Hermione was just cuddling up with Draco. She still hadn't gotten over her SPEW thing.

The broke for lunch and then Narcissa said that she didn't need their help any more. So they went to grab their cloaks, hats, scarves and gloves. They walked out around the grounds for half an hour and then they calm to a log. Draco brushed the snow off of it and Hermione dried it with her wand and they sat down and talked. They could only just see the manor because they were in a gully and the house was up and over the hill. They huddled together and talked. When they got cold Hermione pointed her wand at the ground and made a fire.

"Beautiful," Draco said

She snuggled closer to him. They sat out there until it started to get dark. Draco stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione muttered the counter curse and the fire disappeared. They started to walk up the hill just as it started to snow.

"I love the snow," Hermione said

"Me to," Draco said

"Come on let's go it's freezing out here," she said

'_Wow this is romantic,' _Hermione thought, _'If only I didn't have to worry if I was pregnant. So take the test. But what if it's positive?' _she argued with herself.

"What was that?" asked Draco

"Oh nothing. Did I say something?"

He nodded, "Yeah something like so take the test."

"Oh that," she said, "Sorry just thinking. Can't believe I actually said that out loud. Did I say anything else?"

"You mumbled something but I couldn't understand it. Something was positive you said"

They stopped

Hermione looked up at him and he said, "Hermione is there something your not telling me?" he asked her gently

"Ah," she shook her head, "No."

"Okay because you can tell me anything. I'm here for you Hermione," he said

"I know," she said softly

"Good. Let's get going I'm hungry and freezing."

"Okay."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

After dinner they went upstairs to their bedroom. They started to make out on the bed. Draco started to pull her shirt off and her pants. She was only laying in her panties and bra now. He started to kiss her tummy when she pulled away.

"Hermione," he said

"Sorry," she muttered

"It can't be still. It's been a week," he said

She reached for her pants and shirt and pulled them on.

"God damn it Hermione," he cried

Hermione slid farther away from him.

"What is wrong with you Hermione?" he cried. He was practically screaming now.

"Shh," Hermione said

"Don't tell me to be quiet Hermione," he snarled

"You're going to wake the whole house," she said quietly

He pulled out his wand and said, "Silencio. Are you happy now?" he screamed

Hermione slid off the bed and grabbed her wand off the floor.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is going on? You won't let me touch you, you shudder every time we go past snogging. For god's sakes. I know it's not your time of the month. Why the hell are you lying to me? Hermione damn it tell me."

"I can't," she said

"You can't, and why the hell not?" he demanded

"Draco I would if I could. I'm sorry but I can't," she said quietly

"You're sorry. Aren't you always? You act some 5 year old that broke mummy's good vase. Sorry," he spat it out like it was vermin, "Sorry will not cut it this time Hermione. I'm sick of your constant and lame excuses. Hermione we're engaged and if you won't trust me enough to tell me what's going on in your life this is never going to work. Get out of my god damn bedroom," he screamed

Hermione didn't move.

"What are you going to tell me your sorry," he mocked her

"No I just wanted to tell you that you're a bastard," she said and then she stormed out of the room.

He flopped down on his bed.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and through the corridors. She didn't know where she was. She slumped down onto the floor and started to cry. She heard footsteps but not wanting to face anyone she didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" she heard the person say

She didn't answer

"Come here Hermione."

She looked up and saw Narcissa standing over her. Narcissa bent down and grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on," she said

Hermione followed her. Narcissa led her into a room and sat her down in one of the arm chairs and handed her some tissues.

"What did he do?" she asked her

Hermione shook her head

"Hermione I can't help you unless you tell me," she said

"I called him a bastard," she moaned

"Sometimes he is," Narcissa said, "What happened?"

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, "I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out

Narcissa gasped, "You are?"

"I don't know. I feel like absolute shit because I'm too scared to take the test because I'm scared of what the results are going to be. So I haven't and so I've been holding back with Draco incase I am and he got really angry at me because he didn't know what was happening with me so finally he thought it was well you know my time of the month and he was alright but now he knows I'm lying because it's almost been a week and I still won't let him and well today he got really angry and started screaming at me and kicked me out of his bedroom…" she broke down in tears

"It's okay," she soothed

"No it's not," Hermione moaned

Narcissa pulled away, "You love him," it wasn't so much a question as a statement but Hermione took it as a question

"I thought I did but now I don't know. All we seem to do is fight."

"Hermione you wouldn't be this distraught if you didn't love him," she said

"I guess so," she muttered

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked

"No," Hermione said

"Okay. I suggest you just get it over with and take the test. It'll help that you know for sure and not assuming. And if it's positive tell him. I know him he'll be fine with it and it'll be a weight off of your shoulders. We will help you and I don't know about your parents but I'm here for you whatever the result is," Narcissa said

"Thanks," Hermione said. She wiped her face and stood up and looked around. "Ah where am I?" she asked

Narcissa laughed, "I guess you just ran you're in my wing," she said

"Sorry," Hermione said

"Don't be."

Hermione turned to leave.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Take the test. And if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks, I think I will take it," she turned and walked out the door.

Narcissa sat down on the chair Hermione had just vacated and thought, _'She reminds me so much of myself when I was her age. Head over heels in love with a Malfoy. I hope her fairy tale doesn't end like mine did.'_

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione apparated to her house and grabbed the bag in her cupboard and disapparated back to the manor. She walked into her old bedroom and into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened the bag and pulled out the box. She opened it up and looked at the instructions. She started to do as the instructions told her. She heard footsteps out side the closed door. She tried to hide everything but there was no time. The door creaked open and in walked Draco.

"Hermione I want to apolog…" he saw the box and its contents littered across the floor. He looked up at Hermione and said, "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione looked at the little stick in her hand and gasped. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Draco," she said…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n She sure does have some problems. So what do you think? Sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter was worth it. So I'm thinking I have 20 people that have this story on their favorites list so how about 20 reviews. One for each of you. Even if I'm not on your favorites please still review. Over 20 would be great. I just have one question and its been what you have been asking for awhile and I want to know what you think so here it is…

Is Hermione pregnant?

YES

or

NO

I just want to see what you guys think so please answer the question in your reviews. Thanks


	24. Results

"Draco," Hermione said

"Hermione god tell me what's going on?" he demanded

"Draco…" Hermione began to cry

Draco sat down beside her and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "Hermione please what's wrong?"

"Draco," she gulped, "I am pregnant."

Draco looked shocked he was only joking when he walked into the bathroom and saw Hermione sitting on the floor with a box in her hand. "You're not?"

She nodded.

"Come here," Draco said

Hermione scooted closer to him and let the tears fall.

"It'll be okay. I'm so sorry Hermione about what I said to you earlier. Everything will be okay. I promise."

There was a knock on the door and slowly the door opened and in walked Narcissa. One look at Hermione sobbing in Draco's arms told her those weren't happy tears, "Oh dear," she exclaimed. She rushed over to Hermione and knelt down beside the two teens. Draco looked up at her with a confused look. A mix of oh god, what am I going to do she's pregnant, I've got a sobbing girl here what am I going to do. Narcissa nodded and Draco stood up, walked over to the counter and boosted himself up next to the sink. Narcissa began to comfort Hermione with Draco watching on. Eventually Hermione passed out from complete exhaustion. (a/n I mean she fell asleep not fainted passed out) Narcissa looked up at Draco and Draco jumped down off the counter. Narcissa pulled out her wand and mutter a spell and Hermione rose up into the air. Narcissa than directed her to her bed. Draco walked out of the closet with Hermione's pajamas and placed them on the bed. Draco looked at Narcissa who just shook her head. Slowly they undressed Hermione and got her pajamas on her. They pulled the covers up and extinguished the lights then walked out into the corridor and shut the door. Draco looked at Narcissa but she just turned and walked down the corridor.

"Mother," he called out

She didn't answer

Draco continued to run after her calling for her to stop.

Narcissa walked into the drawing room and once Draco was in slammed the door. Draco knew this was not going to be a friendly conversation.

"What the hell do you think you were doing getting her pregnant?" she screamed at him

Draco cowered in the corner

"She loves you for god's sakes Draco and look how you repay her. By getting her pregnant. God damn it Draco you are more like your father than I ever would have thought."

"What do you mean?" he demanded, "You always knew that I was like father. Hell you said it almost everyday. So what do you mean by saying it like you never expected it?"

"Nothing Draco," she brushed it aside

"No tell me."

"Draco it doesn't concern you. It never has and it never will. It was between your father and I. Besides this isn't about me."

"No it never is now is it?" he said quietly

"What do you think you were doing?" she demanded

"She let me," he said

"I don't care," Narcissa screamed, "You are the one to make sure that you use a spell and you didn't so look where that got you."  
'

"Yeah so now it's my fault is it? Why it's as much her fault as it is mine," he screamed back

"Now you are going to pay for what you did. Didn't you see she's not that thrilled about it?" Narcissa said

"No I didn't notice," Draco said sarcastically

"You're going to have to live with hurting her like that," Narcissa said

"If she didn't want to get pregnant she should have used the spell. See it's not my fault now is it. She ruined her life by not doing the spell and that's it her responsibility and she'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Oh and you won't Draco? I can't believe you. You think you had no hand in this. It's as much your responsibility as hers. And you will have to deal with the consequences of what you did."

"What if I don't want to deal with it?" he screamed

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it? You are going to stand by her side. You did this to her and it's your fault. She can't get pregnant on her own and so guess who made it so she was? You Draco."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Draco broke down. He couldn't believe it he was crying and asking for help from his mother. And he was crying in front of his mother. If his father was here he would have never heard the end of it.

"Come here," Narcissa said

Draco didn't walk over to her instead he sat down on the couch. Narcissa sat down beside him, "Draco I'm sorry that you have to go through this but you will have to deal with it and I'll help you but you don't have as much as a problem as Hermione so remember that. You have to be strong for her. I'll help you but you must never break down in front of her. That's all she needs is to see that your not on her side. I don't know how her parents will react but we will be there for her regardless."

Draco nodded

"Draco why didn't you use the spell?" Narcissa asked, "You can tell me."

"Mother," Draco laughed, "There are some things I just can't tell you."

"Well remember to use it next time," Narcissa advised

"If there is a next time," Draco muttered

"Draco I assure you she will me mad…"

"Comforting mother."

"She will be mad but if she sees that you are there to help her and don't blame her for wrecking your life also she will forgive you. Trust me I know."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have been through this before?" Draco asked

"Not know Draco. You should go up and see how she is doing."

Draco nodded and got up to walk out the door.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Be strong for her. I don't care what you do in front of me or by yourself but please for her be strong in front of her. She'll need all the support that she can get now."

Draco nodded and walked out the door and back up to there wing. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire to wait…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Thanks to everyone that reviewed and said if they thought she was or wasn't pregnant. I didn't want you to think that it was me asking what you wanted me to write I just wanted to see what you thought was going to happen. So thanks to everyone that answered. As much as I wanted to do the opposite of what everyone thought I just couldn't because I had no further ideas and making her pregnant would be interesting at least I hope. So up until I was sitting typing I still didn't know which way it was going to go. So thanks again to everyone that reviewed and please, please keep it up. I love seeing review alerts in my email and the more the merrier. Thanks


	25. Hormones Talking

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione still sleeping on the bed. He stood up to stretch because sleeping in a chair wasn't that comfortable. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 4:45 am. Hermione started to stir and he walked over to her bedside. She opened her eyes and he said, "Morning sleeping beauty." She smiled and then like she just remember what had happened the previous day her eyes started to well up with tears. "Come here," Draco said. He lay down beside Hermione. She snuggled up to him.

"Hermione," he said, "I'm so sorry it's all my fault."

Hermione didn't say anything

"Hermione I promise you everything will be okay."

"How do you know? My life is over because of one stupid mistake."

"Hermione look at me. I promise you everything will be okay. Do you hear me? I'll always be here for you."

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, "My parents are going to kill me."

"Hermione I'm here for you, Mother's here for you, you will not be alone."

"Thanks Draco," she said quietly

"I love you Hermione."

She was silent for a minute but finally said, "I love you to." It was hard for her to say though. She really did love him deep down but she was still mad at him for getting her in this situation in the first place.

They fell back asleep in each others arms.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione woke up and wiggled herself out from Draco's grasp. She grabbed her robe and put it on and grabbed her wand. She walked out the door as quietly as she could and down the corridor. She wandered the intricate labyrinth of corridors for over an hour. She found herself outside of Narcissa's wing. She listened and heard movement inside so she knocked on the door. She heard the footsteps again and then the door creaked opened. "Hermione," Narcissa said

"I'm sorry for bothering you so early. I should go…"

"No come in."

Hermione walked in and Narcissa closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" Narcissa asked her

Hermione sat down on the couch and said, "Oh Narcissa I just feel so stupid. How could we forget? This is something some slut at school would do. Go and get herself pregnant. Not me. I hope you realize that I'm not like that. A slut I mean."

"Hermione I know you're not a slut," Narcissa said

"Really you don't think I am?"

"No I know you're not."

"Thanks," she said quietly

Narcissa took a deep breath and then said, "I know how you feel, like nobody will understand, like nobody is there to help you, there for you, like you have nobody to turn to and everyone will be mad at you or make jokes about you. I know Hermione but that won't happen."

"How do you know? Your not 18 in the middle of your final year of school. A whole life ahead of you and pregnant?" she spat the last word out

"Actually I was 17."

"What?" Hermione asked

"I was 17. I know how it is Hermione because I was there. I know what a Malfoy will do to you. I was exactly the same as you. Head over heels in love with a Malfoy and then bam pregnant."

"But you said you're 42 how could you be pregnant at 17. Draco is only 17?"

"Yeah well sometimes things happen," Narcissa said quietly, "I never wanted that baby. I thought it was a curse. Pulling down my life that had only just begun and then well I…"

"What happened Narcissa?" Hermione was curious now

"I passed out at the top of the marble staircase, fell down the stairs and loss the baby. I was heart broken. The whole time I didn't want this baby but when it was ripped form unexpectedly I was a mess. You see Hermione as much as you don't want this baby you do. It's part of you. You created it and it will break your heart if anything happens to it."

Hermione nodded

"A Malfoy will do that to you make you forget everything that you know. I actually don't blame you forgetting to use the spell. I know what its like. Lucius was the exact same with me as I'm sure Draco is with you. And don't ask yourself what do I know I am a Malfoy, because remember I'm not a Malfoy I'm a Black. I know what my husband was like and I know that my son as much as sometimes he doesn't want to be and sometimes he does is the exact same as his father."

Hermione nodded again

"So think twice before you do anything because that baby is a part of you."

"I'm sorry Narcissa, about what happened I mean."

"It's fine. I'll never forget the daughter that I could have had but a Malfoy isn't meant to have a daughter first child now are they?" Narcissa laughed

"What?" Hermione asked

"Didn't you know that?"

"No," Hermione said

"Well now you do. I just know that if I dwell on what could have been I'll waste away my life and I have Draco and I'm grateful. You know I've never told anybody that. Nobody knew I was pregnant. Not even Lucius. The only person was the nurse in the hospital wing. The carried me up to infirmary and the nurse came and did some tests and realized that I was pregnant but the fall had caused me to miscarry. I knew that I was pregnant but I didn't have the guts to tell anybody. For 4 months I snuck of to the bathroom when my morning sickness was bad and hid it from everyone. And I'll tell you Hermione it eats away at you not telling anybody."

"I know," Hermione answered

"Lucius never knew and he never will now will he? Nobody knows, only you."

"I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Thanks Hermione please make sure you don't tell Draco. I will tell him one of these days. Wow that's like a weight off my shoulders telling somebody. 25 years and nobody has known. Hermione how far along are you may I ask?"

"I don't know," Hermione said sheepishly

"When was the time that you forgot the spell?"

"Every time," Hermione said awkwardly

"Well that helps a lot know doesn't it?" Narcissa laughed

"I guess it does."

"May I ask so we have a basic idea how long have you guys been you know…?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Do I really have to answer that?"

"It would be helpful."

"November."

"Start, End, Middle?"

"Start."

"Didn't you start dating in November?"

"Yeah,"

"You guys are so much like Lucius and I," Narcissa laughed, "Let me guess first night of dating?"

Hermione nodded

"Thought so. So you could be anywhere from a few weeks to 2 months along. Hermione when was your last period?"

"I can't remember middle of November I think."

"Okay that doesn't really help us. You could have still had your period and be pregnant."

Hermione jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Hand over her mouth. She ran to the toilet and vomited and then slumped down beside the toilet.

Narcissa ran in and started to rub her shoulders. "It sure sucks doesn't it?"

Hermione started to cry, "I'm sorry I'm such a pain. You probably can't wait to see the back end of me."

"No Hermione you are going to stay with us. I just wish I had someone to help me get through all this."

Hermione leaned over vomited again. Narcissa held back her hair.

"You need to go for a check up Hermione. I can come with you if you like."

"Thanks."

"And about your parents…"

"Don't remind me," she said and then retched again

"I can come with you for support. They might not take it as hard if they know that Draco knows and that I am fine with it."

"Thanks Narcissa. When can I go see the doctor?"

Narcissa looked puzzled

"Sorry healer."

"Oh well we can go over to St. Mungo's later today."

"Okay. God I hate morning sickness already."

"It's not even that bad yet," Narcissa laughed

"Comforting. Well I better get back so Draco doesn't think I'm suicidal or anything."

"Okay well remember Hermione you're not alone."

"Thanks," she stood up and walked out the door and back to her bedroom.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione walked into her bedroom and saw Draco starting to stir.

"Morning," she breathed

"Morning," he replied

"I'm going to St. Mungo's later are you going to come?" she asked him

"I guess so."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said grumpily

"Fine I'll come."

"Good."

"Okay than….well…"

"I have to go downstairs," she said and she spun her heels and turned towards the door

"Ah Hermione…"

"What?" she snapped

He pointed at her robe, "Don't you want to get changed first?"

"Oh yeah," she walked towards the walk in closet but just as she was at the door she ran towards the bathroom. Hand over her mouth. Draco slowly got up and walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside Hermione. He gathered up her hair and rubbed her back. Once she was done she stood up and flushed the toilet. She rinsed her mouth and than walked into the closet to get changed. Draco followed her and she said, "Thanks for that."

He nodded, "Well I'll see you downstairs I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay."

He walked out the door. As soon as the door closed he muttered, "What fun. This is absolute hell. God damn it I have to deal with this for 9 months…" but he was cut off by somebody saying, "I would think twice about saying how this is hell for you." He looked up and saw Narcissa standing at the end of the corridor. And then another voice said, "And you think I'm enjoying this? If you do you have some serious issues and I don't mean Black."

"What?" asked Draco and Narcissa at the last time

"Nothing," Hermione muttered and was about to turn and go back into her room when Narcissa said, "No tell us. If I heard right you said serious issues and I don't mean Black. What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry Narcissa I can't say. Please just forget I ever said anything. He's gone…" she gasped when she realized what she just said

"Some that's named Black is gone. Hermione please. Is this somebody that I'm related to?"

Hermione nodded

"Okay Hermione what's going on?"

"Fine it's just a joke that we always use. If somebody says something's serious we always reply Black? Because of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Or former godfather."

"Don't you realize that he betrayed Harry's parents?" Narcissa asked

"Well of anybody I thought you would have none seeing as how your sister and husband are and were so close to Voldemort."

Narcissa and Draco both cringed at the mention of his name.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Narcissa asked

"Sirius didn't do it. Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. Sirius broke out of Azkaban and the night in the Ministry a year and a half ago he fell through the veil during a battle."

Narcissa gasped, "You mean he's dead?" she cried

Hermione nodded with a smug look on her face that you only get from spending so much time with a Malfoy she said, "And I distinctly remember it was your dear sister that's curse made him fall through the veil, and with your husband watching on," she ended nastily

Narcissa started to shake and then she crumpled to the floor. Draco ran to her but Hermione stood routed on the spot.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded

"She wanted to know," Hermione said coolly and then she turned and fled into her room. Slamming and locking the door.

She slumped down the door crying asking herself how she could have been so stupid, Narcissa had never judged her and was always so kind to her.

They was a knock on the door and Hermione called, "Who is it?"

"Hermione please open the door."

She got to her feet and slowly opened the door. She fell into his arms sobbing. He tried to comfort her but to no avail. Eventually she was completely out of tears she wiped her eyes and said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she woke up."

"Where is she?"

"In her bedroom."

Hermione rushed out the door before Draco could stop her and to Narcissa's Wing.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Narcissa yelled, "Come in."

The door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Herm…"

"No Narcissa let me talk. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know what I was saying. It wasn't me. I'm sorry."

"Hermione I don't blame you. I'm just wondering if Sirius is dead that means there are no more Blacks. I know Sirius would never have left the stuff to me or Bellatrix but he might have to Andromeda's daughter her name is…"

"Yeah I know Tonks. Sorry but Sirius left it to Harry."

Narcissa nodded, "Okay then. Well has Harry been there. I'm just wondering because if I could I would like some of the stuff that my Aunt kept like the Black Silver Tea Set."

Hermione cringed at the mention of Narcissa wanting to see the items in the house that were no longer there.

"And what ever happened to Kreacher. The last time I saw him was…" she stopped suddenly. The pieces finally fitting together, "He believed that I was the last of the Blacks besides Bellatrix. He didn't believe Sirius was because he was blasted of my Aunt's Tapestry so he would obey a Black because we by name were his master. To him there was no Sirius," she breathed, "So where is he now?"

"Because Sirius left everything for Harry that included Kreacher. Harry is the executer of the Black Estate."

Narcissa nodded again, "Could I see the house?"

"You'll have to talk to Harry. I don't know if he's even been there yet," she lied

"Could I possibly talk to him?"

"He's coming tonight to the party."

"Okay well I'll talk to him then."

"And Narcissa…"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about what I said."

"Hermione it wasn't that. To be honest with you I would put it past Bellatrix or Lucius for that matter. The tapestry…oh you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. The Tapestry has our family tree on it and when someone is a blood traitor my aunt blasted them off of it. Said they were no longer a Black. So I'm was just thinking if Sirius is gone then that was the last of the Black line left. Even though I'm a Black Draco is still a Malfoy as Nymphadora is a Tonks. So another one of the oldest pureblood families ends. By one of us killing one of our own. I know by the tapestry Sirius isn't a Black but by blood he still was…" she trailed of with a distant look, "It's hard to comprehend having nobody of your family left."

"I'm sorry again Narcissa."

Narcissa stood up suddenly, "We better get to St. Mungo's because we have to be home early for the party."

Hermione nodded and waited for Narcissa to get ready. Once she was they went in search of Draco but with luck finding him they apparated to St. Mungo's without him…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So Narcissa is the female form of Narcissus which is the other name for a daffodil as well as a character in mythology who fell in love with his reflection and died looking at it. So I knew this and how JK did all the stuff with mythology but I was in English Class and our class was reading this myth about Narcissus and it was so weird because I actually walked in halfway through the story and I just heard the ending and I'm like wow that was weird because I never thought I would read the myth. I only heard a few lines and I immediately recognized it. You may be wondering why I'm saying this well honestly I don't know so if you are still reading and haven't gone off bored…Thanks for everyone that has reviewed and they were long reviews. I love long reviews but any review is great so keep it up please )


	26. St Mungo's

It was dark and drizzly. In the distance there was a light, upon closer inspection you could see it was a fire with shadows huddled around it. You could here talking, sounds but not words. Thunder clapped over head and the sky lit up with lightening…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione and Narcissa apparated to St. Mungo's. Hermione walked up to the front desk which had a sign on it which read 'enquires'

"Hermione," Narcissa said while shaking her head

"Why not?"

"Come on."

Hermione followed her and the walked over to the staircase but instead of going up the stairs they walked around the staircase and down a set of stairs.

"Where are we going Narcissa? Why isn't this floor on the list? What's down here?" Hermione questioned her

They walked through a door and found themselves in a bright room with light blue and pink walls. Narcissa walked over to the desk and the Welcome Witch said, "Hello what can I do for you two today?"

"Well we would like to see a healer. She's pregnant," Narcissa nodded at Hermione

The witch looked at Hermione and who tried to shrink back out of the witches stares.

"Are you her mother?" the witch asked

"No," Narcissa said

"Aunt?"

"No."

"Sister?"

"Does it really matter for gods sakes," Narcissa said rudely

"Actually it does I need a family member to admit her if she is still a child," the witch said still cheerfully

"For your information she is of age and if you really want to know I'm her fiancés mother."

Narcissa turned and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. The witch handed a clip board to Hermione and told her to fill out the information and a healer would be with her shortly. Hermione walked over and quietly sat down next to Narcissa. She looked down at the clip board and saw…

_**Name: **_

_**Age:**_

_**Previous Medical Conditions:**_

_**Allergies:**_

_**Have you ever been pregnant before:**_

_**If yes have you ever had an abortion:**_

_**If been pregnant any complications during labor:**_

That was the first page and there were 3 more pages after that. 15 minutes later Hermione stood up and handed the clipboard to the Welcome Witch and then sat back down to wait. There were 5 other people in the room a girl that Hermione recognized to be in 5th year but she hadn't seen her all year and that would be why with an older woman who didn't look to pleased. The girl looked just about ready to explode. There was also a middle aged woman and man as well as a girl a few years older than herself. She sighed and adjusted herself in her chair hoping the girl from 5th year wouldn't see her or at least recognize her.

A healer walked out of a door to the left of the welcome desk and called, "Madison Freshner?"

'That's what her name is' thought Hermione

The girl and woman stood up and followed the healer back through the door.

Hermione sat up straighter and waited for the healer to call her.

Finally another healer walked out and called, "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione stood up and Narcissa said to her, "Do you want me to come?"

Hermione nodded quickly and sniffed back tears.

"Oh it's okay honey," Narcissa said

They walked over to the healer who led them through a door and into a long corridor. The past 1 door and then the Healer showed them into the next room and closed the door. Narcissa helped Hermione up onto the examination table. Hermione wiped her hand across her face and Narcissa walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Hermione. Remember you don't have to deal with this alone…"

The door opened and an older woman walked in. Hermione guessed that she was about 50. Her hair was streaked with silver but it was mostly still dirty blonde. She looked kind enough.

"Hello I'm Madame Jones."

"I'm Narcissa," Narcissa said

"Are you her mother?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and no I'm not her mother."

"Who are you then may I ask?"

"I'm her fiancés mother."

Hermione instantly had taken a liking to this woman. She was nothing like Madame Pomfrey back at Hogwarts.

"Okay so is this your first visit in?"

"Yes," Hermione said

"Okay well I'm going to be your Healer from now until the baby is born. If you need anything you can contact me. And I see here that you're still attending Hogwarts."

"Yes," she answered

"Okay well I know Madame Pomfrey. She's a good friend actually so if you have any problems while at school you can talk to her and she can contact me if need be."

Hermione nodded

"Okay how far along are you? Or do you not know?"

Narcissa cut in, "Somewhere between the start of November and about 2 weeks ago."

"Okay well could you lie back please."

She lay back down on the table and the Healer said, "Okay well this won't hurt a bit," the lights dimmed and Hermione heard the Healer say a few words and then pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach. "Well you are 7 weeks along to the day. The baby will be due on the 12th of August."

Hermione nodded as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh it'll be okay dear," the Healer said

Hermione sat up.

"You know you could always have an abortion if you want."

"I honestly don't know what I want," she said quietly

"Well we can help you out. I'll talk to about it later but could you please put this on," she handed Hermione a gown and then said, "I'll just be outside."

Narcissa followed her out the door. Hermione pulled off her t shirt and her jeans and put the gown on then called out to say she was decent. The door opened and Madame Jones and Narcissa walked back in.

"Okay well this test will just to make sure the baby is doing fine."

Narcissa stood over Hermione and held her hand and said, "Don't worry it won't hurt at all."

Madame Jones dimmed the lights again. "Okay honey I just have to pull up your gown so I can see your stomach."

Hermione cringed.

"Do you want me to go outside?" Narcissa asked

Hermione squeezed Narcissa's hand and shook her head

Madame Jones seeing that she didn't like the idea pulled her chair up beside the table and grabbed Hermione's other hand and said, "I know you don't like the idea but you have to get used to it. Okay? I need to be able to see your stomach so I can make sure the baby is okay. I'm not going to be looking at your panties. Please Hermione. I can see why you're nervous but please don't be. I've had 3 kids and…"

"What about during labor then you will be looking…"

"Only to help you Hermione and during and examination that's only to help you. So please this isn't that bad."

"Okay fine."

Hermione pulled up the gown and Madame Jones pointed her wand at her stomach and said the spell. A few minutes later Madame Jones said, "Would you like to see your healthy baby?"

"Okay," Hermione said a bit reluctantly

The wall lit up and Hermione saw that the blank wall wasn't actually a wall at all but a screen in which you could see a picture and this picture was of her baby.

"It doesn't look like a baby," Hermione said

Narcissa and Madame Jones laughed, "It will soon."

"Okay I'm just going to feel your stomach to make sure everything is okay," and she did so

Once she was done she said, "Okay Hermione I know you don't like this but I need you to pull off your panties…to make sure everything is okay…"

Hermione shuddered

"Hermione it'll be fine she's a woman also it's not like she hasn't seen all this before," Narcissa said

Madame Jones laughed quietly and then reached for Hermione panties. Hermione's hands shot down and held her panties in place.

"Hermione," Narcissa said, "Let the Healer to her job."

Hermione shook her head

"Yes," Narcissa said

"No," Hermione said

"Hermione," Narcissa said sternly

"Narcissa please don't make me…"

"Don't finish that though lady," Narcissa said angrily

"I can very well think whatever I want," Hermione screamed

Madame Jones went and sat down in her chair and waited for them to finish.

"Narcissa I can't do this okay."

"Yes you can and you will now do as the healer says and take off your panties so she can examine you. The quicker you do this the quicker we can go."

Hermione in a flash had grabbed her wand and pointed it at Narcissa.

Madame Jones jumped up to get the wand away from Hermione but Hermione said, "Get away from me."

"I see what they say the brightest witch of your age. You and Draco get along so well. You were the only one stopping him from being the top of his year...know wonder you both got Head's."

"Narcissa please?" she begged

"Hermione you don't think a wand pointed at me is going to change my mind. If you do than you are stupider than I thought."

"Please Narcissa?"

"Hermione I'll be outside and when you're done we can go and put your wand away. NOW," Narcissa picked up her cloak and then walked out the door. Madame Jones followed her and closed the door.

A few minutes later Madame Jones walked back in and pulled her chair up next to Hermione, "Well well well so you're marring Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Yes," Hermione said

"And you are Head Girl right?"

"Yes."

"He is Head Boy?"

"Yes."

"Yes Head Boys and Girls usually end up together by the end of the year," she laughed

Hermione joined in, "Yes my best friend's parents were head boy and girl but going into it he loved her and she hated him but they ended up together. The same with Draco and I we always have hated each other. A mix of me being muggle born and being friends with a Weasley and Harry Potter. Also I think because I did beat him in every class," she laughed

"Okay Hermione could you do one favor for me?"

"What?"

"I need you to take off your panties so I can exam you."

Hermione nodded and let the Healer do her job. Once she was done she let Hermione get dressed and then said, "Could you follow me please?"

She led her to another room which had a fire, 2 couches and a table covered in pamphlets. Hermione sat down and Madame Jones walked out of the room and back in a few minutes later with Narcissa in tow. The sat down and Madame Jones said, "I understand you aren't that thrilled about having a baby."

"No," Hermione said softly

"There are a few things we can do. You are of age so you don't need your parents consent either. You could have an abortion. I don't know how you feel about that," she handed Hermione a booklet and said, "You can read that and if you have any questions you can owl me or talk to Narcissa. I know your parents are muggles and they may talk you into having an abortion but I assure you if you want to have it done don't go to a muggle doctor. It can be painful."

Hermione nodded

"Or the other option is you put the baby up for adoption…"

"I don't think so," Narcissa cut in

Hermione looked questionably at her but she just shook her head.

"I give you the booklet any ways and you can look at it…"

"That won't be necessary but thank you," Narcissa said

"Okay well maybe Hermione would like to look at it," Madame Jones said

Hermione reached for it but Narcissa grabbed it first and said, "I don't think so."

"Narcissa," Madame Jones said

"That's Mrs. Malfoy to you," she said coolly

"Could I talk to Hermione please for a minute? In private."

"Fine," she stood up and walked out the door.

"Hermione you can do whatever you want. Nobody can make this decision for you but we can try to help you."

Hermione nodded. It seemed like that was all she was doing now-a-days.

"And one other thing."

"Yes."

"Is she always like that? I've heard stories but never really talked to her."

"You know what I always thought that was the only way she could be but these past few weeks I've seen a different side of her. Almost like she wasn't a Black or married into the Malfoy Family. She acted like she was muggle born herself and not some spoiled little rich girl brought up with the very best and only knowing the dark side. But she just proved that she hasn't changed. I thought after Lucius wasn't influencing her she would change but I guess I was wrong. That's just how she is."

"Why won't she let you put the baby up for adoption but she'll let you have an abortion?"

"Because with an abortion nobody will have the baby but with and adoption anybody could get the baby. And she doesn't want the heir to the Malfoy Estate to be with some other family especially muggle borns, half bloods or people that are in her eyes blood traitors."

Madame Jones nodded

"Well thanks for your help and I'll get back to you."

"Okay well your next appointment will be in 4 weeks time. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks again," she then started to walk out the door but stopped and said, "And sorry about Narcissa."

"Okay."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well is anybody wondering what's with the first few lines of the story? Do you guys even remember that far back? Well if you do just stay tuned. Hope you liked it and sorry for the 10 day wait. Please review to show your not mad. Thanks


	27. We Have to Go!

He walked through the trees and finally emerged in the clearing it was raining harder. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and clutched his wand and kept walking…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

As soon as they arrived back at the Manor Narcissa turned and said to Hermione, "You can invite your parents for dinner tomorrow night and you can talk to them then."

Hermione spun around and glared at Narcissa, "So everything you said you just forget like this," she snapped her fingers, "Why would I invite my parents here when I saw 2 minutes ago what you said to Madame Jones. You know I thought it was just your husband making you what you were but I was wrong you will always be a pure blood snob who only believes in evil and a BITCH," she spat and then turned and raced up the stairs

She looked around for Draco but with no luck in finding him she finally gave up and walked to her bedroom. She sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire and kicked off her shoes and began to flip through the booklets that Madame Jones had given her. She was leafing through a pamphlet on abortion when something fluttered to the floor. She reached down and picked it up. And began to read it.

Madame Jones had managed to sneak the pamphlet on adoption to Hermione.

She finished reading all the pamphlets and then she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

He stood around the fire with everyone. He couldn't tell who was to his right or left because of the masks they were wearing.

"Welcome," a female voice said, "The time has come. We have not been out since the summer and the war. People aren't expecting we will rise again with the Dark Lord gone. It will be a shock to them all. With Dumbledore gone it should be easy. Tonight, you all know the place and you all know the time. Be there. Know get out of here."

Everyone disapparated and he was about to when the female said, "And Draco I need to talk with you and your mother, and possible your mudblood girlfriend."

With two more pops they were gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Narcissa."

Narcissa walked out of a door to the left, "Hello Bellatrix," she said

"Can I talk to you and Draco please?"

"Of course."

Narcissa led them to the Library and they sat down.

"Okay well first off I need to talk to you about what Draco's getting himself into," Bellatrix said

"Bellatrix I know okay," Narcissa a breathed

"No I don't think you do now. Draco can't date a mudblood. Especially this Granger she is far to close to Potter who can bring us all down. Do you hear me Narcissa everything that we have ever known will no longer be here if Potter finds out," she talked like Draco wasn't sitting across from her

She turned to Draco and said, "I don't know what this little charade was but it's going to end NOW! I don't know what you were thinking…"

Draco glanced around the room and quietly said, "Aunt the reason I'm doing this is for the exact reason of getting closer to Potter. We need somebody that can give them false information and to make sure they don't know too much. It was the only way I could think of to get close to him."

Bellatrix nodded, "Okay then," she said quietly but then got suddenly loud, "But why the hell are you engaged to her?"

Draco stood up and said, "That's my business and it's my business that she's pregnant…" he stopped and then hurried out of the room. Cursing his tongue that he let that slip. He could hear Bellatrix screaming about the Malfoy heir going to be a half blood.

Draco stopped and listened he could hear Narcissa soothing Bellatrix, "I know Bellatrix I'm as angry as you are about all this. But why do you care so much about the Malfoy heir it's not even your family?" Narcissa questioned

"You realize Cissa that if our Aunt was still alive Draco would be blasted off the tapestry just like Andromeda. Technically he is not part of the family after that…"

Draco hurried up to Hermione's room. He flung the door opened and Hermione woke up with a start. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her chair, "Hermione we need to go, come on."

"What's going on?" she questioned

"We just need to go."

"Draco please. Where were you by the way, we couldn't find you anywhere?"

"I was at a meeting. Come on Hermione we have to go. Grab your cloak and wand."

Hermione jumped up and the pamphlets all scattered. She bent to pick them but Draco grabbed her hand and said, "That can wait. We need to go NOW!."

"Fine," she said

He looked at the pamphlet in her hand and _saw, '**So you want your baby to go up for adoption.'**_

He looked at her and said, "I don't think so."

Hermione glanced at the paper and said, "That's exactly what your mom said."

"Come on Hermione we have to go."

"Where?"

"Just grab my arm."

She did as she was told and with a pop they were gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well another cliffie. I know it's short but it was a good spot to cut off. The next few chapters should get really intense so just keep waiting. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Possible tomorrow, but might not be until the next weekend. But the next chapter will be a lot of fun to write so no worries about writers block here so the update should be soon. Hope you like the chapter and please, please review. Thank you


	28. They Know

With a pop they appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. 2 people were sitting in the kitchen, Harry and Lupin. They both jumped up and ran over to see what was going on.

"What's happened?" they demanded

Draco said, "Get everybody in here and I'll tell you but make it quick we have to go. Hurry."

Harry ran out of the room and less than 2 minutes later was back with Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Fred and George, Ginny and a few other people. Everyone pulled a chair from around the table and sat down.

"Okay listen carefully," Draco said, "I was just at a meeting and my Aunt has scheduled and attack tonight in a couple of hours."

Lupin said, "Somebody get McGonagoll here."

Ron walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder, through it in the fire and said, "Professor McGonagoll's Office" and stuck his head in the fire. He was talking to somebody and then he pulled his head out of the flames and seconds later there was a pop and McGonagoll appeared, "What in heavens name is going on?"

"The Death Eaters have scheduled and attack on Cambridge in a couple of hours."

Hermione gasped, "That's were my parents live

"They want the attack to take place when everyone is out and about for New Years. In the town square there is a New Years Eve Party and the roads are all blocked off and…"

"Half the city," Hermione finished, "Comes out to the celebration. Oh god my parents said that they weren't having their New Year's Eve Party so they could go to this. Oh god," she collapsed into a heap on the floor

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco ran over to her, "Hermione wake up," they said

She opened her eyes a crack and said, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Draco said worriedly

Harry and Ron stood up seeing that she was okay and Ginny finally stood up but Draco stayed crouched next to her and helped her up with a look of concern on his face. "I'm okay guys," she said, "Except my head is throbbing and," she put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room

Draco ran after her. He could here Ginny saying, "No I'll go mom, you just wait."

He ran into the bathroom and saw Hermione throwing up into the toilet. Ginny came running in closely followed by Tonks. Draco was rubbing Hermione's back and holding her hair so Tonks went and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and handed it to Draco. Hermione flopped back onto the floor and flushed the toilet. Draco handed her the cloth and she wiped her face. Ginny filled a glass with water and Hermione rinsed her mouth.

"What's going on Hermione, passing out having a head ache and throwing up it's like your pregnant," she joked but stopped laughing when she saw Hermione and Draco weren't, "You're not, are you?" she asked quietly

Hermione nodded

"OH MY GOD," Ginny screamed

"Ginny please," Hermione begged

"What?"

"Please don't tell Harry and Ron they'll kill me."

"Fine, but are you going to tell them?" she asked

"Not until I have to. I don't think they'll figure it out as fast as you did," she gave a weak laugh

"How far along are you?" Tonks asked

"7 weeks," she said meekly

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ginny asked, "Is that why your getting married?"

"No I didn't know until a week ago I just had my suspicions which turned out to be true."

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Tonks asked

"I don't know," she answered

There was a knock on the door that Ginny had closed and Tonks said, "Come in."

The door opened and Harry poked his head in and said, "Malfoy, McGonagoll needs to talk to you."

"Okay," he stood up and said to Hermione, "Will you be okay?"

She nodded

"Are you okay?" Harry asked

She nodded again

"Good, you scared everyone there. What do you have the flu or something?" he asked

"I guess so," she replied

"Sucks."

"Sure does."

Draco followed Harry out the door. Just when the door clicked closed Hermione leaned over the toilet and was sick again. Ginny held her hair back for her.

"Yup no problem with them guessing," she said, "You know I love Harry and he's really smart but this will be one thing that he'll never figure out," she laughed

5 minutes later Hermione was just opening the door when Draco hurried towards her, "Hermione I have to go. Are you fine to come with me? If not stay until your fine and I'll see you back at the manor. Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I'll stay and see you in a bit. But what about my parents?"

"They'll be fine I promise you but I have to go now."

She nodded. He walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek and then apparated.

"Can I talk to you?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Sure, where your room?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to come Tonks?" Hermione asked

"No thanks I'll leave you to girls to your gossip," she then walked into the kitchen

Hermione and Ginny raced up the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom.

"Okay spill," Ginny said

"Spill what?"

"God don't be so difficult. The fact the 7 weeks ago you had only been dating for a week," she said

"Oh that well it kinda happened on the first night also," Hermione said sheepishly

"Ahh, I get it now. So how did you find out you were pregnant…?"

They talked for awhile Hermione ended up telling Ginny the whole story much to her protests. Once they had talked about everything they could think of Hermione stood up and said, "I better get back. Are you still coming over tonight? It probably won't be anything great because everyone Narcissa probably knows is a Death Eater and Harry and Ron probably won't be there."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, even just so we can spend some time together. We haven't done that since Dumbledore's funeral last year. Everything has been so hectic, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So what time tonight?"

"Anytime, well how about 8:00."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"I'll be in my room, just apparate there okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

Ginny gave Hermione a hug and then Hermione walked out the door. She was going to stop by the kitchen to make sure nothing terrible had happened. Once she was sure everything was okay she apparated back to the manor but what she saw when she got there surprised and shocked her.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well I'm getting good at leaving it a cliffie. So please review and hope you liked it.


	29. The Whole Story

"Mom, Dad," Hermione ran over to her parents and gave them a big hug

"Hermione what's going on? Draco came and told us that you needed to talk to us right now but when we got here you weren't here. What's going on?" her mom asked

Hermione glanced and Draco and mouthed, "Is your Aunt still here?"

He nodded

"Follow me please," she said and turned and headed up the stairs with her parents in tow and Draco bringing up the rear.

Hermione pushed open her bedroom door and showed her parents to the armchairs by the roaring fire. She then walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Draco walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "I love you," he said

She turned and said, "No Draco please don't."

Her parents must have heard them because she heard them quickly stand up.

"I have to go Hermione," he said quietly, "I've got it arranged with the Order everything is going to be fine."

She could hear her parents sit back down.

"I promise," he whispered in her ear. He pulled out his wand and muttered Silencio so her parents wouldn't hear anything they said and then said to Hermione, "Are you going to tell them?"

"I'll have to won't I," she replied, "But I'm not looking forward to it. They'll kill me."

"Wait for me to come back and then I'll help you. But you have to go and tell them why they are here. And whatever you do don't let them leave. Got it?"

She nodded

"Okay I have to go," he reached into his pocket to make sure his mask was there and then he looked at his watch, "Hermione I have to go now," he said

"Okay, but how are you going to show your Aunt your with them but in the mean time not harm any order members?"

He placed his lips on hers and kissed her and then said, "Do you think I would be that stupid?"

"Well no," she replied

"I've got it figured out."

They walked out into the bedroom and Draco leaned over and kissed her and then muttered, "I love you, and I'm sorry about everything before. And don't worry."

"I love you to," she said

Draco looked at his watch again and then pulled his mask out of his pocket and put it on and pulled his hood up. With a final glance at Hermione he mouthed, "Don't worry."

She nodded and with that he was gone.

Her parents were staring at the spot where Malfoy had just been. Puzzlement was all that could be read on their faces.

Hermione wrung her hands and then walked over and sat down beside them. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door and locked it and then said, "Silencio."

"What's going on Hermione?" her parents demanded

"Why did Draco put a mask on and disappear?" her mother asked

"Okay mom, dad I'll explain to you but you'll have to be patient."

"Okay," her father said

"Well in the seventies there was a wizard rising to power. Our world was in the middle of a war against his followers. They called themselves Death Eaters. They stopped at nothing to cause the most pain against anyone that wasn't pureblood and believe exactly what they did. They funny thing is Lord Voldemort was a half blood himself. His mother was a witch but his father was a muggle, but he always hated mudbloods, that's what they call them it means dirty blood so somebody that is not completely of wizard heritage."

"Like you," her father said

"Yes I'm muggle born that's what people that are not on the Dark Side call us. So in '81 Harry caused his downfall. Nobody knows how he did it but Voldemort just disappeared for 10 years there was no trace of him and his followers came back to our side saying that they were forced to become his followers and they had no choice that he threatened them and their families. So at the end of my first year Harry faced him again but he wasn't completely himself. He had found somebody in this case one of our Professors that was stupid enough to give him a body. So Harry stopped him from returning to power and then again in Second year he went up against him again. This time he went to save Ginny and met up with Voldemort. It wasn't exactly him but it's too hard to explain. He wasn't able to return to power again. The next year we found out who betrayed Harry's parents and it wasn't the person that had been blamed for it before. So the real traitor escaped and made his way back to Voldemort's side. In fourth year Voldemort came basically back to life. After 14 years he was back. For a whole year the wizarding world didn't believe Harry. Only a select few, myself included. Dumbledore believed him and tried to tell the Ministry which is the government what was going on but they refused to believe it. So Dumbledore called together this organization hat he at found when Voldemort's first rise to power was going on. They were the ones that fought against the Death Eaters."

"Hermione," her mom interrupted, "Why are you telling us all this now?"

"You need to know. You'll find out in a minute," she answered and then continued on with her story, "So this group was called The Order of the Phoenix. At the end of fifth year there was a battle in the Ministry of Magic itself and the Minister for Magic could not deny it any longer, Lord Voldemort was back."

"Why wouldn't they admit it before?" her father asked

"Good question, so the minister who was an idiot didn't want to believe it was true because being the idiot that he was he thought that if he didn't believe it, it wouldn't be true. Basically he was in denial. He didn't want what had happened years before to happen again. Nobody could go and make friends with anybody off the street because they could have been Death Eaters. The only people you could trust were your friends and even then that was a risk. It was dark times and nobody wanted to believe that the past might repeat itself. So back to my story, my sixth year was the worst. For fifth year Voldemort was laying low but he had come out in full force last year. Every day people were found dead. It seemed that history had and was indeed repeating itself. So we went back to school and everyday learning of more deaths and then Harry and Dumbledore went off one day and came back later that night. And…" she could talk she wiped a tear away remembering her dead Headmaster, "And…," she didn't know if she could and even if she should say it, "Somebody had found a way to sneak Death Eaters into the castle. The person inside the school was told the he had to kill Dumbledore. It was his mission because his father had been quite close to Voldemort and failed him. And Voldemort didn't take that lightly. So he was taking it out on his son. All this person had ever known was to hate muggle borns and half bloods and that they were not worth having around. He made fun of and basically tortured me and other people through out years at school. So he was supposed to kill Voldemort. There was a huge battle throughout the school and the Order appeared to battle the Death Eaters but this person had to kill Dumbledore. His mother had gone and made an unbreakable vow with one of our teachers and somebody that Dumbledore believe to have switched sides and become spy for us. So this unbreakable vow which means they have to carry it out or they die was that if her son couldn't kill Dumbledore that he would. So the person couldn't so our Professor did and…" she wiped another tear, "And Dumbledore who was weak from the potion that he drank on his and Harry's mission didn't even fight back. He said, please just do it. Those were his exact words…" she broke down

"It's okay," her mom said, "Go on."

"I don't feel good," Hermione said

"Hermione, it's happened you can't change it. Don't worry yourself sick over it," her mother said

"No I really don't feel good," she jumped up and ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Her parents ran in behind her and when she had finished throwing up they said, "Maybe it's not a good time for this."

"No I have to tell you."

"Okay then but come and lay in bed."

"I'm fine."

Her mom looked at her strangely and then nodded, "Okay."

Hermione rinsed her mouth and then they walked back out to the armchairs, "So The Professor and the person ran for the gates of Hogwarts so they could get away. Harry ran after them but couldn't stop them. So that was the end of it. Well that battle was. A few days later we had Dumbledore's funeral then our new Headmistress told us that Hogwarts might not even be open for the next year. This year. So Harry on the train told Ron and I that even if Hogwarts was still open he wouldn't be returning."

"But I thought he did?" her father asked

"I'll get to it. So we went back to Order Headquarters, that's where I spent the majority of the summer preparing for the Final Battle and the Horcrux search. We went off and found the Horcruxs and then all that was left was to kill Voldemort."

"What's a Horcrux?" her father asked

"Well it's a part of your soul. Most evil wizards might have one but Voldemort had seven. To make one you have to kill one person."

Her parents cringed

"So we destroyed these parts of his soul because as long as they were still out there Voldemort couldn't die. He would take part of his soul and live off that from one of the Horcruxs. So the last battle game and we killed many of the Death Eaters and Harry killed Voldemort himself. The Death Eaters killed included the boy's father. But the boy's aunt survived and because she had been Voldemort's right hand man took up the position. They stayed dormant so everybody thought that since Voldemort was gone it was over but that's why you are here. The Death Eaters have arranged an attack on Cambridge. Tonight."

Her parents gasped, "How do you know?"

"Okay well this boy went into hiding after last June and his Aunt found him and forced him to come back to being a Death Eater but something Dumbledore had said that night on the tower changed him. Dumbledore said that he didn't have to do it and the Order could offer him protection. So he talked to McGonagoll who now that Dumbledore is gone is the Head of the Order and she agreed. The boy turned spy for us. He never had it in him to become a Death Eater. If it wasn't for his Father well I don't think, no I know he would have never even considered doing what he did. He grew up only knowing what his farther wanted him to. So he went to all the Death Eater meetings and promised his Aunt that he would never betray them or his family name. He also said the he was dating this person to get close to the order. No other reason."

Her parents nodded

"So he was at a meeting and found out that there was an attack on Cambridge and he went and informed the Order who jumped into action and I found out. I freaked. I knew that right where the attack was going to be was where you were supposed to be. The Town Square tonight for New Years Eve."

Her parents gasped again. They hadn't realized that when Draco had told them that they needed to come with him that it could mean their lives if they didn.t

"So I found out and Draco came to get you. I was at Headquarters when you arrived. That's why I arrived after you."

"So who is this boy?" her father asked

Hermione turned to him and said, "Draco, the person is Draco."

Her parents gasped, "Oh my god," they cried, "Hermione how can you be around him if he is a Death Eater or whatever they are called and they kill people like you?"

"Draco would never do that. The Order trusts him, McGonagoll trusts him and I trust him. So I just want you to know that you are safe here. Okay? And Draco has gone off with the Death Eaters. He isn't one but he needs to fool his Aunt so he can keep giving information to the Order. He wouldn't hurt anybody though."

"What about all of our friends that are at the party? What's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know you just have to hope for the best. But you are safe," Hermione said. She stood up and said, "Draco's Aunt is down stairs with his mom. She won't be at the attack because she has the Death Eaters doing her dirty work. Also she can't be caught by the Ministry or the Order. I have a feeling the Ministry will be here soon though," Hermione laughed

"But aren't the Ministry and Order on the same side?" her mom asked

"No the Ministry thinks that they are doing the right thing but they aren't smart enough to get the information needed so they hate the Order as much as they hate the Death Eaters. But most of the Order members are Ministry officials and they basically do their jobs at the Ministry but pretend they are cracking down on the Order when really they are feeding the false information. So no the ministry is kinda in the middle. Some things they do stalls the Order and helps the Death Eaters and vice versa. I have to go and talk to Narcissa. I'll be back in a minute. Don't whatever you do leave this room. If Bellatrix finds you she will stop at nothing to get the information I just told you out of you. I'll lock the door so nobody can get in and I'll hide the door so they can't find it. I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione walked out of the door and turned and muttered all sorts of spells and once she was satisfied turned and headed downstairs. 'Now telling them I'm pregnant should bother them so much right now. They were pretty upset when they heard about the attack. They should be relieved that that's my only problem,' she thought

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well the next chapter will be the attack and possibly some more of New Years. Please review and maybe I'll have an update tomorrow. Sorry it was going to be longer but my brother came and said he wants to go on the computer. So got to go. Please review. Thanks to all that have.


	30. Secrets Out, The Parents Know

Draco apparated to the park where he was meeting the Death Eaters. He made sure he had his wand and then he walked over and me up with the group. 5 minutes later everyone was there and they headed towards the town square, wands at the ready. They walked around the corner and saw the crowds of people. It was crazy. "Crucio," one of the Death Eaters to Draco's right yelled and the attack began.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The members of The Order had stationed themselves around the perimeter of the town square and waited. They heard someone yell Crucio and they sprung into action.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco heard and saw curses flying through the air. He raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio," but he didn't mean it so nothing happened

"You've got to really mean it," someone said from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Harry Potter. All you could hear was people screaming and the Death Eaters battling the Order member.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled

Draco couldn't get his wand up fast enough so he crumpled to the ground, stunned.

Harry walked off and saw Lupin in a locked battle with 2 Death Eaters. He quickly scanned the crowd and could make out about 100 Death Eaters. Too many to take on by themselves. He ran over to help Lupin. He heard a pop and while blocking one of the curses fired at him he glanced to see who it was. The person behind him fired a spell and the Death Eater fell to the ground. Harry turned and said, "Thanks Hermione."

"Couldn't not come could I?' she said, "Where's Draco?"

Harry pointed to where Draco was laying.

She gasped

"He's only stunned don't worry," Harry said

Hermione looked around and saw a couple of Death Eaters torturing some muggles. On closer inspection she saw that it was her neighbors from across the street. She ran over to help them. She could see green light all over, "Oh god," she moaned, then she heard it, "Avada Kedavra."

She ducked and the curse barely missed her. She started to battle the Death Eaters. She saw somebody out of the corner of her eye. It was Ginny. "Hermione get out of here," she said

"I can't leave you," she said as she blocked a curse, "Hermione it's not safe for you or your…" but she couldn't finish because she fell to the ground holding her arm.

"Damn," she said

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she finally managed to successfully stun the Death Eater

"I'm fine, Hermione just go. I know you don't care for yourself but one curse could hurt your baby. Just go."

There were footsteps and a voice said, "What are you doing here Hermione. It's not safe. Get home," it was Tonks

"Fine," Hermione said and then walked away.

The Ministry had finally arrived and Aurors were now in battle with the Death Eaters. Bodies of muggles and wizards were laying all over the ground. She saw the body of one of her friends from Primary School before she found out she was a witch. She started to run through the crowd not knowing were she was going. She tripped over something and looked down to see it was a body. She stood up but a Death Eater stood in her path, "Crucio," it yelled. Hermione blocked it and yelled, "Crucio," thinking nobody is going to hurt my baby. It must have worked because the Death Eater withered on the ground, screaming in pain. She pulled her wand off and with a final glance looked around and than apparated.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione sat down on a wooden chair to wait. She felt something sticky on her hand. She looked and saw that it was her own blood. She hadn't even realized that she had been hit. She wiped her eyes with her clean hand and pulled out her wand and said a spell. The blood disappeared and the cut started to heal. An hour later the Order arrived back. Hermione jumped up and ran to them.

"Oh god," she cried, "Your hurt. Come sit down."

Harry had a big gash across his leg which was discharging a particularly nasty blue puss.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I don't know what spell it was. Never heard of it before," he said

Hermione started to heal everyone's cuts and wounds.

Mrs. Weasley came up behind her and said, "You have knack for that Hermione. Are you going to be a healer?"

"I don't think so but I guess I do have a knack for it," she said

"Where did you disappear to Hermione?" Ron asked

"I was there," Hermione said defensively

"We know but then you disappeared," Harry said

Ginny coming to her defense said, "I saw her she was off in the far side by the buildings."

"I saw her also," Tonks said, "You'd make a good Auror Hermione I saw what you were doing."

"Thanks Tonks," Hermione said

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley finished cleaning everyone up and then Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Where's Draco?"

Harry looked down at the ground

"Harry where is he?"

"I don't know he just disappeared. We went before we left to get him but he wasn't there," Harry said quietly

"What happened to him?"

"Well I just stunned his so he didn't have to pretend to fight us, and then I was going to go and bring him back with us but he wasn't there. I'm sorry Hermione," he said

Hermione stood up and ran out of the room with Ginny and Tonks on her heels. She flopped down on the rug in the Foyer and started to cry.

"Hermione, he'll be okay. He was trained to fight. He'll be fine," Ginny said

"Now why the hell did you come Hermione?" Tonks asked

"I couldn't just sit at home while you all went out to fight," Hermione said meekly

"Well don't do that again. You were lucky. Something serious could have happened to you," Ginny said

"I know now," Hermione said. She stood up and said, "I have to go see where Draco is."

"We're coming with you," Ginny said

Tonks nodded in agreement

"Fine."

With a pop they were gone.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione ran up the stairs and down the corridors. Finally arriving outside Draco's room. She pushed open the door and ran inside. He was nowhere to be seen. "Oh God, where is he?" she cried. She turned and ran out of the room with Tonks and Ginny on her tail. She stopped outside the drawing room and said, "You better go up to my room. It's password protected. Godric's Sword," she said

Ginny nodded

"My parents are in there."

Hermione opened the door and walked. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked up.

"Is he back yet?" Hermione asked

Bellatrix shoot Narcissa a glance.

"I haven't seen him," Narcissa said truthfully because she honestly hadn't seen him

"Fine," she said and then left the room. She slowly made her way up to her bedroom. Tears falling freely down her face. She said the password and the door appeared and she opened it. She walked in with her head hung and tears falling.

"Hermione…"

She looked up and saw Draco standing against the wall. She ran over to him sobbing. She jumped into his arms.

"Wow," he said, "What's the rush?"

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed

"I'm not," he said

She didn't care that her parents, Ginny and Tonks were looking on she leaned over and started to kiss him. He kissed the tears off her face and finally placed her back on the ground. Everyone was trying to hide that they had been watching them. Hermione said quietly to him, "What happened?"

He looked at the four people watching them and said, "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

She turned to her parents and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Draco grabbed her arm and led her out of the room and across the corridor to his room. He closed the door and walked over to the bed. Hermione followed him and sat down beside him.

"Okay Harry arranged that so I didn't have to fight them that he would stun me and make it look like I had lost to him and then he was supposed to grab me when he apparated back to Headquarters but one of the Death Eaters grabbed me and brought me back here. I'm sorry to worry you."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I'm just glad you okay," she said and then she started to kiss him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so she was lying on the bed. She moaned softly and then depended the kiss.

"I love you," Draco said into her hair

"I love you to."

They laid tangled up on the bed making out. Draco started to pull her top of her but stopped, "Shit," he said

Hermione boosted herself up onto her elbows and looked at him and said, "What?"

"The party. It starts in like 20 minutes."

"Oh no," Hermione said

"And Hermione."

Hermione knew what he was going to say.

"Are you going to tell them? If you're going to have an abortion you don't have to but I think you have to tell them now if you're keeping it. Otherwise they may be angrier that you kept it from them."

"I'm a big girl Draco."

"I know," he said and then he started to kiss her.

"Draco we have to get ready," she said

"Fine I'll be out in a few minutes."

Hermione looked at him

"I'll be there when you tell them. Just get ready and I'll be over."

Hermione went across the hall to get ready. Usually time passed slowly for her when she was getting dressed but this time it just sped by. Like only a second had passed she was sitting out on the couch with her parents who she had just noticed were dressed up already. Ginny and Tonks had gone because Ginny had to get ready to come with Harry and Ron.

Draco walked in and sat down beside Hermione. "You look beautiful," he said

"Thank you."

Hermione was wearing a black cocktail dress. It was a halter that showed off her cleavage because it was a V shape that started at her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra either. The skirt flowed to her knees. Below her breasts and above where the skirt flared the fabric was wrapped and bunched up around her middle like a belt. She had on silver jewelry and silver 3 inch strappy sandals.

Draco was also dressed all in black. He had on a black tight shirt that showed off his six pack and black dress pants and shoes. He also had a black cloak on.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute please?" her mom asked

"Sure," Hermione stood up and followed her mom into the bathroom.

Her mom closed the door and Hermione realizing she wanted the conversation to be private pulled out her wand and put a silencing charm on the room.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked

"Hermione," her mom took a deep breath.

'This can't be good," Hermione thought

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Hermione stuttered

"Hermione could you possibly be? Have you slept with him?" she asked quietly, "Because you might not realize it but you might just be pregnant."

"How did you know?" Hermione said softly

"Your face is glowing, you were sick and felt fine before and after. Hermione I know what the signs of pregnancy are."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. We just forgot," she started

Her mom nodded, "I'm not mad at you."

"That's good," Hermione said

"But I am disappointed with you. I expected better from you Hermione. I thought you had more sense. But I can see that you love him and it wasn't just a fling so I know this baby will be loved. You have to tell your father now."

"Now?"

"Yes Hermione now."

Hermione stood up and opened the door and walked out her mother behind her. She sat down beside Draco and he asked her, "What was that?"

"She knows," Hermione said simply

"How?"

"She figured it out."

Draco looked at her parents and said, "Are you staying for the party?"

"I think we better be getting home if that's okay?"

"Yes it's safe to go home if that's what you mean. Just whatever you do don't tell anybody what you know. The police will most likely be around but the ministry will be doing memory charms on everyone that saw anything happen. Don't tell the police what you know but if the Ministry comes around and you will be able to tell and they ask you if they were there tell them you weren't but if they are going to modify your memory tell them that you know what's going on because your part of our world. They'll know what you'll mean but only say that if you know for sure that it's the Ministry officials. Don't tell anybody else anything. Got it?"

"Yes. By the way where are we and how do we get home we don't have a car?" her dad asked

"But that's half way across the country?" her mother said

"I'll get you home," Hermione said, "How'd you get them here Draco?"

"Apparated them," he said

"Okay well you could get the train back or I could apparate you. How did you find getting here?" she asked

Her parents not wanting to be rude hummed and hawed and then said, "Fine."

'Thought so," Hermione laughed, "Would you mind getting back that way because its quicker than car or train. Are the trains even running tonight?"

"It'll be fine," her father said

"If you like being sucked through a very small tube," her mother laughed

"I still haven't fully gotten used to it," Hermione said, "Okay Draco will you apparate my dad and I'll take my mom. I don't think I can do two people side along?"

"Sure."

Her dad stood up and Draco glanced at Hermione who said, "Dad I need to tell you something."

"What more could there be to tell?" he joked, "You just said that you were in mortal danger all those times you went to Hogwarts and you never said that. You always put it by that everything went peachy."

"No dad I have to tell you."

Her dad sat back down and said, "Shoot."

"Dad…" she looked at Draco who wrapped his arm around her, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he jumped up and screamed

"I'm pregnant," she repeated

"I heard you. What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded. He then turned on Draco, "And who the hell do you think you are that you can do this to my daughter. I don't ever want you to go near her again. Do you hear me?"

Hermione's mom looked at Hermione sympathetically.

"Come on Hermione we're going," her dad said

Hermione's mom walked over to her and said, "He'll cool down after. How can we get home?"

"I'll apparate him home and then come back for you."

"Okay."

Hermione walked over to her dad, "Come on grab my arm and don't let go I'll get you home."

He reluctantly took her arm and with a pop they were gone.

They arrived back at the house in Cambridge just as somebody was knocking on the door.

There was a pop and Draco and Hermione's mom appeared. Her mom fell to the ground but Draco stayed standing and helped her up. Hermione answered the door. Standing on the doorstep was…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well hope you liked it. Hmmm well what I want to know is who you think is at the door. Please everyone that reviews please answer. It's not hard. I think I'll start asking after every cliffie for you to guess and tell me what you think is going to happen. Hey has anybody been having trouble uploading documents or is it just me. I know that everything on the site crashed but it was supposed to be fixed on the 25th. At least they said it was fixed. And it seems that some of it is but uploading documents still doesn't work. So please review and tell me what you think is going to happen and who is at the door. Who knows if I like your ideas a lot I might incorporate them in the story and I will mention your name to say you gave ideas.


	31. Welcoming '98

Words: 6612

Pages: 25 and a bit

Longest chapter ever

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione walked over to the door with her hand clutching her wand. Draco stood behind her also clutching his wand.

"Get out of here Mom, Dad," Hermione said

"Why?" her parents sputtered

"You can't protect yourself if it's a Death Eater," Hermione said, "Draco get out of her also if it's a Death Eater they can't see you."

"No Hermione."

"Please just do it," she begged

"You're more important than anything," he said quietly

Hermione stared at him open mouthed, "What?"

"You heard me now just open the door."

Hermione slowly opened the door after a backwards glance to make sure her parents were safely in the other room.

"Hello can we come in?" the person asked

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, "And why do you want to come in?"

"Can I please come in and talk to you. There was an attack downtown a little bit ago and I need to talk to you."

"You know if I was a muggle I wouldn't let you in on that argument. And yes I know about that attack," Hermione said

"What? You know? How? Are you a…?"

"Yes I'm a witch and if I were you I would change that introduction just a tad. You honestly don't look like Police. Come here," she said

The man walked towards her. Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"What are you doing?" he cried

"Relax buddy I'm just changing your uniform to one that's a muggle uniform."

"Okay."

Hermione looked outside and saw somebody walking up the pathway but she couldn't tell who it was seeing as the person was only a shadow. "Hello," she called

"Hermione?" the person asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Tonks?" Hermione said

"Yeah."

"This is my parents place," she said

"Okay."

"How did you get back to the Ministry you were just with us half an hour ago and I thought you were coming back for the party?"

"I honestly don't think Aunt Cissa and Bella would be to welcoming," Tonks said, "Besides I got called in. Memory modifications. What a drag," she laughed

"Well," Hermione turned and looked at Draco and whispered, "Can she still come?"

He nodded

"Tonks it doesn't matter come as Draco and my guest. She can't turn you away then. She's not doing that to Harry and Ron. Bring Lupin."

Tonks blushed, "Well if you insist."

"Your Aunts will hate it so do it anyways," Hermione said, "Sorry Draco."

"Well we better get going Stevenson," Tonks said to the man

"Okay," he mumbled

"And Tonks," Hermione called

"What?"

"Change your introduction."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it sucked."

"Will do Hermione. See you guys tonight."

Hermione closed the door and leaned up against it. "Sorry Draco I've just kinda had a run in with your mom. She can be nice but then she can be a…"

"Real bitch," they said at the same time

"Yeah I know," Draco said

"Well we better get going," Hermione said, "Sorry about inviting them. I hope your mom doesn't make a big scene and ruin the party."

"Hermione she told you to invite people right?"

Hermione nodded

"Well than you can do that. And it doesn't really make a big difference. It will be your party next year."

Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Fathers gone so I'm the heir. She's well just kind of like holding everything together until I graduate. Next year it will be your party because you will be Lady Malfoy."

Hermione squealed, "Wow, I still can't believe were getting married?"

"I know," he agreed

She leaned over and put her forehead up against his as well as her nose to his and she started to giggle. At that moment her Dad stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She pulled away from Draco but he wouldn't let her go so fast. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Dad," she called

He stopped half way up the stairs, "What do you need Hermione?"

"Where are you going?"

"I just remember I have to go somewhere," he turned and walk back down the stairs and over to Hermione. He kissed her goodbye and then grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Be careful," she called

She heard laughing from behind her and walked over to Draco, "What?" she demanded

"You'll make a great mother," he laughed

"Ah ah," she tutted, "Mom, not mother."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

**Kitchen**

"My god Miranda what are we going to do?" Hermione's dad exclaimed, "She's pregnant, eighteen and in school."

"Jason I just don't know. I honestly have no clue."

"She's going to have an abortion," Jason said rather abruptly

Miranda gasped, "I should think not."

"It's the only way. She isn't going to be able to do anything with a baby. How will she find a job?"

"It didn't look like she needed to work. From the looks of that house," Miranda said

"That's not the point Miranda and you bloody well know it," he hissed

"Jason," Miranda sighed, "She's in love…"

"I don't care. Didn't you hear what she said about him? He treated her like absolute crap for all those years. How could she be with him?"

"Jason I don't know. She's of age and very smart. I think we need to cut her a bit of slack and let her make her own decisions with Draco. It's her life and obviously she wants to spend it with him."

"Oh so now we leave the most important decision up to her. This is bull shit Miranda and you know it."

"Are you questioning how I raise my daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"Jason I remember when I was 19 and had fallen for you and my parents wouldn't here of it. They thought that you would make me forget about my goals in life. Well I can tell you that you just made those goals easier to achieve. So let's let Hermione decide. If she comes to us we will help her. Otherwise I'm sorry but I'm not going to barge in and make her do something she doesn't want. Do you want to lose our daughter over this?"

"Miranda for the last time she can't have this baby."

"And I want to see you try stop her. She pushed you back here to protect you incase the person at the door was trying to hurt everyone. She was trying to protect you and the least you could do is let her lead her own life. She's an adult know Jason and you'll have to let go of her soon. Remember that. She's not always going to be there for you. She loves this Draco and even a blind person could see that so I don't know what the hell you are…"

Jason stormed out of the kitchen leaving Miranda leaning against the counter trying to hold back tears. She couldn't believe they were fighting over this. 'But,' she thought, 'My daughter or my husband. If I have to choose, god help me, but I will side with her. She is everything to me. So is Jason but. Hermione's that one bit more special.'

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"By the way why do you have so many amazingly sexy dresses?" Draco asked

"My parents hold many parties and I usually get a new dress every time."

"Ah."

Miranda walked out into the Living Room.

"We better get going Mom. The party will have started and I don't want my friends to feel like I invited them and then disappeared."

"Okay Hermione. Well if you need anything and I mean anything please write or come."

"Thanks."

"Hermione could I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Hermione glanced at Draco who nodded his head, "Thanks," she whispered and she walked into the kitchen with her mom.

"What do you need? And where's Dad?"

Her mom sighed, "We fought."

"Why?"

"He thinks you should have an abortion so you don't ruin your life. I told him that we would help you if you asked but otherwise leave the decision up to you. Hermione I want you to know whatever your father says this is your decision. Nobody can influence that. I also want you to know that I'm here for you whatever decision you make," even if it means splitting up with your father. She thought

"Thanks Mom," it was Hermione's turn to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hormones," her mom said

"Suck."

"No kidding. I remember when I was pregnant with you I would be laughing my head off one minute and then sobbing and then yelling at somebody usually my parents or your father but also the doctor and my friends. Just wait till you're in labor. As much as you love Draco you will be screaming at him that you hate him for doing this to you."

"Don't talk to me about that," Hermione said

"What screaming that you hate him?"

"Well that to but I meant labor…" she went quiet, "Does it hurt?"

She sounded like she was 5 again to her mother

"Hermione I'll be honest with you it hurts like hell. There is no other words to explain it. You feel like you are going to split in two from the pain."

Tears started to run down Hermione's face.

"Oh I'm sorry honey," Miranda walked over to her and gave her a hug, "But after you forget about it when the nurse places the baby in your arms and you just gaze at it and all you can think is 'wow, I created that.'"

"I have to go now," Hermione said

"Okay honey. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Hermione hugged her mom and then walked out and grabbed Draco and they apparated back to the manor.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

They apparated to Hermione's room.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look my lady?" Draco drawled

"No kind sir I don't think you did," Hermione played along

"Well then care to accompany me downstairs Madame?" he stuck out his arm and Hermione took it.

"Thank you sir."

They walked out of the room and just as they were rounding the corner Draco stopped. Hermione looked at him curiously.

Draco said something but she couldn't here over the noise from the band downstairs in the foyer and the ballroom so she yelled, "What?"

"We have to make an entrance. By now everyone knows about us being engaged so they will all watch us walk down the stairs. Do it as gracefully as possible."

"Moi not being graceful?" Hermione laughed then she cringed

"What Hermione?"

"If they know about us getting engaged then they will know that I'm pregnant."

"Mother's a bitch but she's not that much of a one," Draco said

"Okay."

Draco leaned over and gave her a quick kiss which turned into a make out session. Hermione pulled away finally and said, "We better go. How's my face do I have lipstick spread from here to who knows where?"

"I'll go and see if you want?" he laughed

She whacked him playfully on the arm, "Oh you will, will you? So do I or not?"

He reached out and rubbed some lipstick off her face, "Not anymore."

"You have some on your neck," Hermione laughed

"Now what would it be doing there?"

"I have no idea," she wiped it away

Draco offered her his arm and she accepted it again and then they rounded the corner and were standing at the top of the stairs. Everyone was in the foyer mingling and eating because that was where the tables of food were. They started slowly down the stairs and all eyes were on them. Hermione could see most of the women glancing at her hand that was wrapped around Draco's arm.

"The house elves sure outdid themselves," Draco muttered

"Draco I'm going to tell Harry and Ron, tonight," she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes will you come please?"

"They just might kill me."

"They won't."

They made it to the bottom and everyone rushed over towards them. All the women wanting to see the large diamond on Hermione's finger.

"It's beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

"Amazing."

Were what she heard. She didn't know any of these people but she had a feeling she would have to know them soon.

"Wow."

"Stunning."

"Hermione…"

Hermione excused herself from the people and walked over to Ginny.

"Hey Gins, Harry, Ron."

"Hey Mione."

"So when did you guys get here?"

"Oh 10 minutes ago."

"Where were you?" Ginny asked, "Besides preparing for the spectacular entrance?"

"Oh 10 minutes ago I was making out in the corridor just around the corner from the stairs."

Ginny started to laugh and Hermione joined in but Ron looked sick at the thought.

"Oh come on Ron it was a joke," Ginny exclaimed

"It was?" Hermione asked

"Oh sorry Mione."

Hermione felt somebody's arms around her waist. She spun around and came face to face with Draco. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

"What do you need Draco?" Hermione asked

"Can't a guy just tell his fiancé he loves her?"

"Fine I love you too."

"Oh and the bands just warming up. They want us to do the first dance with mother and whoever she can find to dance with her."

"Okay," Hermione said

"Great."

Hermione turned back to her friends and said, "I've felt like I haven't spent anytime with you since the end of last year."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny had walked over to Harry who was holding her close. Someone walked up to Ron and kissed him. Hermione stared astonished, it was Lavender."

"Lavender," she said

"Oh hi Hermione. Haven't seen you in awhile. Looks like you are doing well," she nodded at Hermione's hand, "But what are you doing with him you can do better…"

Draco looked at Hermione and whispered into here ear-he was still standing behind her with his arms around her and hands protectively over her stomach-"Your call."

"Why it's your house," she said, "And she just insulted you."

"As well as you," Draco said, "And it will be your house soon enough whenever we decide to get married."

"Fine I won't say anything. Everything's hard enough as it is with Ron without kicking his girlfriend out of here," she whispered back to him. Then she turned to Lavender and asked, "So are you guys dating?"

"Well yes," Lavender giggled

"Well congratulations. How long? I'm sorry I've just been busy."

"No kidding," she heard Lavender say to Ron quietly, then to Hermione she said, "Well Christmas Evening actually."

Hermione glanced at Ginny who was glaring at Lavender. Hermione knew Ginny loved her brother but she didn't particularly like her brother's girlfriends when she insulted her best friend practically to her face.

"Hey Lavender can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked

"Sure Ginny."

The two girls walked a few steps away and Hermione looked and she could see Ginny lecturing Lavender. 'Way to go Ginny,' she thought.

Narcissa came rushing over.

"Mother," Draco acknowledged her

"Draco, Hermione we have to go now the first dance."

Hermione looked to Harry and Ron and said, "We'll see you inside then."

Everyone made there way slowly into the ballroom. At last it was only Narcissa and her date, Draco and Hermione left.

"Okay well we can go in now and wait on the sides and when the music starts we go to the center of the floor and dance," Narcissa said

Hermione and Draco followed her into the ballroom. They waited until the music started and then Draco offered her his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. Draco pulled her close and they started to dance.

"Draco hand off my ass," Hermione said

"Why are you worried? It didn't bother you 20 minutes ago."

"Because that was in a deserted corridor and this is in the middle of an empty dance floor with hundreds of people watching on. Now get it off my ass."

"Okay."

Draco's hand slid up to the small of her back.

"Better?"

"Yes thanks."

"When are you going to talk to them?"

"After this. Are you coming?"

"Sure babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Fine then what can I call you?"

"Anything except babe."

"How about my hot fiancé?"

"And that."

"What fun is that then?"

The song ended and Hermione and Draco walked off and went in search of Harry and Ron.

"Can I talk to you two?" she asked

"Fine," Harry said, "Where?"

"Follow us."

Ginny was off somewhere still lecturing Lavender probably.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione and Draco as they walked out the French Doors and onto the terrace.

"What's going on Hermione?' Harry asked

"Just follow me," she whispered

They did as they were told. Over the years they had learned that they did better when they just listened to her. They walked down through the grounds and Hermione sat down on a bench. The 3 guys sat down beside her. A lone snow flake floated down.

"Oh it's snowing. I love the snow," Hermione squealed

"Hermione what's going on?" Ron asked

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked

"Yes," Hermione said quietly

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just…well…I'm pregnant," she managed to choke out. Draco pulled her close to him.

"What?" roared Ron

Harry didn't say anything though.

"Harry aren't you going to say anything. Come on yell at me at least tell me how stupid I was and how I'm ruining my life. God everyone else has."

This time she finally managed to get through without talking. Amazingly enough Ron didn't threaten Draco he just stood up and walked away.

"Harry please say something," Hermione pleaded

"Hermione I just honestly don't know what to say. It's your life okay."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Hermione I love you like a sister and I'll say what a brother would say."

"What's that?"

Harry turned to Draco and said, "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I understand," Draco said, "But I can assure you I will never hurt her."

"Malfoy can I talk to Hermione for a minute?"

"Sure I'll see you inside," he stood up and walked back towards the house

"Hermione I have one question for you," Harry said

"What's that?"

"Do you honestly love him or is this just some plot to get at me and Ron?"

"Harry I wouldn't do that," she cried, "And yes I love him."

"Well then I'm happy for you, just isn't this going to ruing your plans?"

"Yes it was unexpected," Hermione admitted

"Well I'll go and try convince Ron to forgive you."

"Thanks Harry, and I also think of you like a brother."

"Thanks Mione."

"Well let's get inside before we get hypothermia."

"Hermione."

"Yes Harry?"

"Ron he thinks of you as more than a sister."

"Harry I realized. Okay and I wish we could just be friends. I feel bad that I don't feel anything more for him but I just don't. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. Could you tell him that when you talk to him? And tell him the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

Harry agreed and then they walked back up to the Manor.

"So when's the baby supposed to be born?"

"Middle of August," Hermione answered

"So what are you going to do about school?"

"I need to talk to McGonagoll but I want to continue. I won't drop out."

"I knew you wouldn't drop out," Harry said

"Well can we go inside this shawl isn't doing anything."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Where'd you get a shawl from?"

"I'm a witch Harry if you've forgotten and I know how to summon and conjure."

They walked in the door and Hermione skirted around the outside of the ballroom. She was just about half way around the room when she felt like she was going to be sick again. She ran out of the room and to the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She rinsed her mouth and then boosted herself up on the counter thinking, 'Boy it's sure nice to have somebody here with you when you are sick." She walked out of the bathroom and down the corridor but got no farther than a few steps when somebody grabbed her arm and started to pull her roughly towards a door on her right.

"Get of me," she cried

"Shut up mudblood."

"Bellatrix?" Hermione said

"I told you to shut up mudblood," she shoved her through the doorway and then slammed the door and put some spells on the door. "Okay now we can talk," she pushed Hermione into a chair and started to pace around the chair.

"So I hear that you are carrying the Malfoy Heir," it wasn't a question as much as it was her stating a fact

"How do you know?"

"Oh your dear boyfriend yelled it to me. I think it might have slipped. So is it true?"

"Yes," Hermione said

"What a disgrace that is a mudblood carrying the heir to one of the most prominent pureblood families."

"Like you care it's not your family," Hermione spat

"Oh I do care. That is why you are here. I want you to get out of this house know and never come back. I don't want to see your ugly face anywhere near Draco. You are not good enough for him. Face it the only reason he is with you is to get close to Potter. So I want you out of here tonight. Don't talk to Draco and whatever you do don't tell anybody that you are carrying his child. If anybody asks say it's somebody else's."

"Bellatrix and tell me why I should do this?"

Bellatrix was lost for words but then she recovered and sputtered, "Because if you don't you and your baby won't see the new moon." (a/n moon is month. Month came from moon so moon here means month)

"And that's supposed to scare me. Come on Bellatrix you know that it's going to take a bit more than a few death threats to stop me. It never has before…" Hermione spun her leg around and knocked Bellatrix off her feet. She jumped up and pushed her back against the ground, "Don't ever threaten me or my baby or it will be the last thing you ever do and I can assure you that," she jumped up and ran out of the room. Bellatrix still stunned from what happened just lay on the ground.

Hermione ran down the stairs and into the ballroom. She looked around for Draco. She spotted him over talking to some lady with brown straight hair. She ran over to him. "Sorry but can I steal Draco for a second?" she asked

"Go ahead," the lady smiled

"Thanks."

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked

"Draco tell me the one person in this room that will spread any rumor that you tell them. Please hurry."

"Well over there, see the woman with the silver and black hair that looks like a raccoon? Why, May I ask?"

"Draco no time," she walked over to the woman and introduced herself, "Hello how are you doing?"

"Lovely party you have here dear."

"Oh it's not my party, Narcissa planned it," she admitted

"Well still so congratulations on getting engaged."

"Thanks, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh it's Mrs. Parkinson."

Hermione gasped, "Are you Pansy's Mom?"

"Yes, isn't she a dear?"

'Like mother like daughter,' she thought, "She is."

Hermione and the woman got talking and then Hermione 'accidentally' let it slip that she was pregnant. "Oh my god, could you forget you ever heard that? Please I don't want anyone to know."

"Of course your secrets safe with me. By the way may I ask when is the baby due?"

"Middle of August," Hermione said, "I have to go now. Please don't tell anybody."

Hermione walked away.

"Hermione what was that all about?" somebody said

She spun around, "Oh Draco could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure let's go upstairs."

"Okay."

They walked up the stairs and sat down on the very top step.

"What do you want?"

Hermione glanced to make sure Bellatrix was nowhere near and then she quietly told Draco her plan,

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"To late not to be, I already did it."

They heard footsteps running down the corridor. They turned around and saw Bellatrix running towards them. Hermione jumped up and grabbed her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"I told you to get out and to not talk to him," she roared

Draco grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him but she would have none of that. She stepped out and stood beside him.

"Oh Aunt what's going on. What did you say to Hermione?" he said playing dumb

"Step aside Draco you don't have to be around this mudblood any more."

"What's going on?"

"Draco I'm doing you a favor. Hermione leave this house before I force you out."

"You can't do that it's my house," Draco insisted

"She's pregnant Draco. She'll ruin your life. She's nothing more than a mudblood. Nobody is to know that she is pregnant with your child. She knows not to say anything. She was supposed to leave without saying goodbye but I have the trust that she won't say anything to anybody."

"I beg to differ. Dear Aunt you might want to go downstairs for a minute."

"Why?"

"Trust me you will want to."

Bellatrix slowly made her way down the stairs not knowing what was going on. She walked into the ballroom and almost as quickly ran back out and up the stairs. "You told them? All of them?" she screamed

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked out of the ballroom and looked up at the staircase. Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Draco and Hermione. Harry, Ron and Ginny grabbed their wands and ran up behind Bellatrix.

"No I didn't," Hermione said

"Well you must have."

"I told one person."

By know the whole crowd of people were out in the foyer looking up at the staircase.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bellatrix," Harry said

"Yeah nobody tells Hermione what to do," Ron said

Bellatrix turned and pointed her wand at Harry, "Take your mudblood of a friend and get her out of this house," she hissed

Harry not moving his wand from Bellatrix's chest said, "No don't think I will."

She fired the first spell. People in the foyer scattered. Harry blocked the spell and then Bellatrix crashed to the ground. Ron looked over at Harry and said, "What did you do mate?"

"I didn't do anything."

They looked up at Hermione and Draco and saw Hermione pocketing her wand.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hermione asked Draco

Rodolphus came running over and picked up Bellatrix and apparated.

Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron followed. Draco walked down the stairs and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"You realize…" Ron started

"Not here Ron," Hermione hissed, "Follow me."

They did as they were told and followed Hermione up to her room. Hermione closed the door and muttered the locking and silencing charms that had started to become a habit after walking into a room.

"A bit paranoid are you?" Harry joked

"Well no wonder did you see how many people that are possible Death Eaters down there? How do you do it Hermione being around all those people that have hated you or this kids hate you?" Ron asked

"It's tough," she admitted, "But that's why I use a silencing charm any where I go. What were you going to say downstairs Ron?" Hermione asked

"Well I was just going to say that all those Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban. You realize how many would be back in Azkaban if we called in the Ministry?"

"It's up to you Ron," Hermione said

Ron muttered something to Harry

"What was that Ron?" Hermione asked

"Nothing," he said sheepishly

"No you said something, what was it?"

"Fine I'll tell you I just said what happened to the Hermione we used to know. The one that wanted to capture as many death eaters as possible? Now your leaving it up to us if we want to call in the Ministry. You just want them to slip by now don't you? You say Malfoy's changed but even if he has his family and friends are still the same and he won't be able to change that much and he's pulling you in."

Harry nudged him

"Hermione I'm sorry," he exclaimed

Hermione walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Yes I forgive you."

"Good, friends?"

"Friends," she agreed

"God this room is huge," Ron said

"Yeah it is," Hermione agreed, "But nothing compared to Draco's across the hall."

"And you would know how?" Ron asked jokingly

"I'm not going to answer that because you know the answer Ronald."

The trio stood up and walked out the door. Hermione sandwiched in between Harry and Ron. She put her arms over their shoulders and said, "Ah the Trio's together again at last."

"Here, here," Harry said

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to them and said, "We need to do something stupid."

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy and then they started laughing, "Did I just here right Hermione Granger saying she wants to do something crazy?"

"Yes we have 5 more months at school and then we're gone, and I'll have a baby and then I'll be getting married. This is our last change to go off battling the evil in the world or school. Come on we have to do something. Please," she begged

"Alright," Harry said

"Have any ideas?" Ron asked

"Not a one," Hermione said happily but then her face fell and she ran into the bathroom and vomited

Harry and Ron just stood out in the hallway awkwardly. Hermione cleaned herself up and then walked back out into the corridor. "Ready?" she asked

"Sure."

She glanced at her watch, "Oh," she squealed, "We have 10 minutes until midnight."

"Come on let's get going then," Harry said

They linked arms and headed back downstairs.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year," everyone cheered. People shot multi coloured sparks out of their wands and made loud bangs with their wands. Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione, slowly and passionately. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch oohing and aahing. Somebody said, "Young love, isn't it beautiful?" That almost made Hermione sick she pulled away and said, "I love you as quietly as she could

"I love you too," Draco said

The band started to play again and the party went on.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

**1:00 **

Some people had left but the majority of them were still there partying like there was no tomorrow, and a lot of them were getting tipsy off the champagne that they hadn't stopped drinking since midnight.

Draco walked over and grabbed Hermione and spun her around and kissed her. "Mmmhh," he mumbled, "You're lips taste like cherry."

"That's because I have cherry lip gloss on," she said pushing him away, "And you're drunk."

"No I'm not baby."

"Yes you are."

He looked at Hermione and said, "Wow you're hot."

"Thank you and drink this," Hermione shoved him a glass of water

"More champagne, thanks babe."

"Yeah sure it's champagne, just drink it up," she said

"Why doesn't it taste like champagne then?" he questioned, "It tastes like," he looked puzzled for a minute and then said, "Water."

"That's because it is," Hermione admitted

Hermione led him out of the ballroom and over to the food tables. "Here have something to eat," she said handing him some food

"But I'm not hungry," he complained

"Eat it anyways," she instructed

"Aw but I don't want to," he wined

"Do you want to sound like a baby?"

He shook his head

"Well to late for that you already do."

Draco pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her but it was anything but passionate.

"Draco get off me," she said trying to push him away. He didn't move so she tried to push him harder but it didn't work so she growled, "Malfoy get the hell off of me. You are drunk."

He pulled away and looked at her and said, "Oh I love how you say Malfoy," he slurred, "It just rolls off your tongue. Sounds really sexy."

"I think it's time you go upstairs," Hermione said quietly because she saw a few people watching them and she was starting to get embarrassed from being up against the wall with Draco.

"But I don't want to go upstairs," he wined

"Oh stop with your bloody wining."

"I would go upstairs if you go with me," he said and then winked at her

"Fine," Hermione said

"Great," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Harry ran over and whispered in her ear, "Do you need any help?"

"No we don't need any help Potter," Draco drawled

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded, "We'll be fine."

By now their discreet escape wasn't so discreet because everyone saw them walking up the stairs and they all knew or at least thought they knew what they were going to do. Blaise who was also a bit drunk himself with Pansy on his arm whistled. Pansy was quite drunk. Blaise was practically holding her up.

'Good maybe she won't remember that I'm pregnant,' Hermione thought but she really didn't believe it

Draco pulled Hermione up the stairs and at the very last step she stumbled and she heard something crack.

"Great," she moaned

"What?" Draco slurred

"I broke my heel," she said

"Come on," he pulled her along

"No I can't walk just a second," she sat down on the top step and pulled off her heels and stood up and walked bare foot beside Draco

"Aren't you a witch?"

"Well yes."

"Fix it then," he said quietly

They made it into Draco's room and Draco pushed her up against the wall and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She didn't push away. "Mmmhhh," she moaned. Draco reached his hand under her dress and fingered her panties. All she could smell was alcohol on his breath. He started to pull her panties down but she reached out her hand and pushed his away.

"Hermione," he wined

"Stop it with your wining. I'll make out with you but nothing more. I'm pregnant Draco it could hurt the baby."

"I thought you didn't want this baby?"

"I don't know. Wow you managed a sentence. Amazing," she led him over to his bed and made him kick off his shoes then she lay down on the bed and he lay down beside her. She pulled the covers up around him and leaned over and kissed him, "Goodnight," she whispered, "I love you."

"Goodnight, love you."

Draco's eyelids slowly started to droop and eventually he fell asleep. Hermione untangled herself from his arm and slowly made her way into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her makeup was a mess so she pulled out her wand to fix it. She fixed her shoe and put them both back on then she redid her hair then she made her way back down to the party. She stood at the top of the stairs and scanned the room looking for her friends. She found them off in the far corner. She made her way down the staircase and over to the group.

"Hey," she said

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Ginny said

"Same."

"Everything went okay," Harry asked

"Yup, he'll just feel like crap in the morning. Can't believe he got drunk so fast. Anybody see how much he actually drank?"

Everyone shook their heads

"Okay well he's asleep now. Sounds like I'm putting a kid to bed when I say I went and tucked him in not my fiancé," she laughed

They dance to the music, ate, laughed, talked and danced some more people started to clear out at about 3:30.

"Bye Hermione," Harry said

"See yah," Ron called

"Good to see you Hermione," Lavender said

Ginny pulled Hermione aside, "Hermione owl me anytime. See you in a week if I don't see you before. Drop by anytime."

"You to I want you to see this place in the day."

"Okay I will. When should I come?"

"Doesn't matter. Pick a day."

"Okay how about the day before term starts up again?"

"Sounds good. Shoot!"

"What?"

"I need to go and talk to McGonagoll. Is she going to be at Headquarters on any particular day do you know?"

"Know I don't. You'll have to owl her."

"Okay well thanks for coming I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Thanks for having us."

"Sure thing. See you in a week then."

"Bye."

Hermione gave Ginny a hug and Ginny patted her stomach, "Can't believe you're going to be a mommy."

"Neither can I," Hermione admitted

"Ginny are you coming?" Harry called

"Yeah I'll be there in a second," she called back

"Bye."

"This is the longest goodbye ever," Hermione laughed

"Well see you."

"Just get going," Hermione laughed

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do."

Finally the last of the people cleared out and Narcissa turned and said, "It will be your party next year."

Hermione nodded and then turned and walked up the stairs. She still hadn't forgiven Narcissa.

She walked down the corridor towards her room and then stopped outside the door. She made up her mind and then walked into her room and into the closet. She grabbed her lingerie that she had bought. She changed and then grabbed her robe and threw it on over top. Placed her wand in the pocket and walked across the hall. She pushed Draco's door open and snuck in. She placed her wand on the bedside table, stepped out of her robe and pulled the covers back and climbed into bed next to Draco. The bed sagged and Draco grunted. 'Nice,' she thought. She curled up next to him and he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She could still smell the alcohol on his breath. "I love you," she whispered, "And I always will."

Draco opened is one eye and looked at her. She gasped and said, "You were awake?"

He nodded, "Nice pajamas," he joked

"Thank you," she said

"Very black, sexy and tight."

"What happened to you being drunk?" she asked

"Oh that, I have a killer headache," he admitted

"I'll find you something in the morning," she said

"Thanks, that's why I love," he said

"Ahhh," she cooed

He leaned over and started to kiss her. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth. They snogged for awhile and then they pulled apart and Draco said, "Do you think you could find whatever it is that you were going to find now?"

She laughed, "In this?" she pointed at her outfit

"Sure," he said seriously

"Oh you are full of crap. Like I would go out anywhere in this. Even to walk across the hall I put on a robe."

Hermione stood up and grabbed her robe. "Well are you coming?" she asked

He jumped out of bed and together they went off in search of a potion that would stop his hangover.

Once they found it they walked back upstairs and back to bed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

'Happy New Year."

"Welcome 1998."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So I was thinking you know how Harry never saw the trestles until 5th year well wouldn't he have seen them from the beginning if he saw Lily die. Because in the first movie JK sat and said this is what I want to happen in the scene for Oct. 31 so we know that she wants us to think Harry saw her die but he couldn't have and with her body not being found the only explanation is she is alive. I don't know what your opinions on this is but it's my theory for what the big thing about Lily is going to be in Book 7.

So please review. Did you guys not expect this long of a chappie? Hope you liked it. And if you have any ideas for the fun thing that the trio is going to do please tell me. Any ideas are welcomed. How about a review for each person that reads this. I accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account please review. Let's make it the longest chappie and the chappie with the most reviews. Most reviews I've had for a chappie is 8 so let's try and beat it.


	32. Selfish

Hermione opened her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. She brought her hands up to ground the sleep out of her eyes and then she flopped back down on the bed.

"What? What's going on?" Draco sputtered

"Oh sorry," she said, "Didn't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep at, oh 12:30."

"Already?"

"Yup, already," she nodded. She sat back up and swung her legs over the bed, but she couldn't stand up because Draco had wrapped his arm around her waist and was pulling her backwards. She flopped down hard on his stomach.

"Thought you could get away did you?" he asked

"Never," she giggled

"Oh are you sure about that?"

"Well," she pretended to look puzzled

"Oh I just love when you are so deep in thought about something."

"Oh really?" she leaned over and started tickling him

"Hermione," he laughed

"What?" she snickered

"Stop."

"No don't think I will," she said

"Well than I think there's something I can do about that," he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down onto the bed and then he put his leg over her and sat down on her hips. He had her wrist pinned above her head, "How's that?" he asked. He leaned over and started to tickle her.

"Draco," she squealed

"What?" he asked innocently

"Stop," she screeched

"Don't much like it do you?"

"Draco," she said snapped, "Get off of me."

"Fine," he climbed off of her and off the bed. She brushed herself off and then stood up.

"I have to go," she said

"Where?" he asked

"I need to talk to McGonagoll," she said simply

"Do you want me to come?"

"You can if you want to," she said but deep down she was wanted him to come with her, "But you don't have to."

"Okay I guess I'll come…god."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked alarmed

"I'm sorry Hermione I have to go," he said

She nodded, "Fine," she said quietly

"Are you okay?"

"Just go."

He ran into the closet and grabbed his cloak and then came back out gave Hermione a kiss and then with a pop he was gone.

Hermione flopped back down on the bed, _'I guess I can't be that selfish. He is after all doing this for everyone. But I just want him to be there,' _she thought. She stood up and went to get ready. 30 minutes later she was ready to go. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. She threw it into the fire and the flames turned emerald, "Head's Tower," she said and she was whisked away.

She tumbled out of the fireplace in the Head's Common Room, "Well at least being head girl you don't have to walk all the way up from Hogsmead. Great being able to Floo," she said out loud

"What was that dear?"

Hermione spun around, "Oh nothing, just talking to myself," she muttered sheepishly

"Not to worry dear," the portrait answered, "All the best do. When I was Head Girl and the stress was to much and when I became the Head Healer at St. Mungo's I always talked to myself. A comfort thing really."

"It seems like ages since I was last here," Hermione said quietly

"Oh but it was only a few weeks," the portrait said

"Yes, but so much has happened since then. Everything has changed."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I can't right know but maybe when I get back, when term starts I mean, maybe then I can."

"Okay."

"Well I had better get going. I have to talk to Professor McGonagoll."

"Okay well good talking to you."

"You to."

Hermione walked out of the tower and into the mass of corridors that made up Hogwarts. She ran into Professor McGonagoll outside of her classroom.

"Oh Hermione, what are you doing back? Is everything okay?"

"No, can I talk to you please, privately?"

"Of course I just have to go down to the Library. Apparently a First Year set a tapestry outside of it on fire. Poor kid, she was trying to master some spell for charms. Do you want to walk with me and start to tell me?"

"Sure I'll come but I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Okay then."

They started walking in the direction of the library. They dealt with the remains of the tapestry and then McGonagoll led Hermione up to her office.

Once they were inside McGonagoll said…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I know it's short but I haven't updated in a while and I just wanted to get something up. It's an in between chapter and all you authors know that they are necessary so this and the next chapter will be necessary but probably boring. Please review and hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait.


	33. The Last Time

Once they were inside the office McGonagoll said, "Thanks for the help. Ever considering coming back to teach even if it was for only a year or two?"

"I would love to," Hermione answered, "But I'll have to wait a few years."

"Oh why's that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well that's why I'm here. The thing is…I'm pregnant," she said quickly

To say McGonagoll looked shocked would to be an understatement, "You're joking? Tell me you're joking. You are aren't you?" she sputtered

Hermione sadly shook her head, "No, it's true."

McGonagoll leaned back in her chair and said nothing.

"Well?" Hermione asked nervously

"Hermione I don't know what to say except I thought you had more common sense."

Hermione hung her head embarrassed.

"Our Head Girl is pregnant. Great example that sets for the other students. And the Head Boy is the father, he is isn't he?" she questions

"Yes," Hermione answered

"What am I going to do? How far along are you?"

"7 weeks."

"And at school…" she started muttering something to herself. All Hermione could hear was, "Teachers…not….good...boy…girl…same…dorm…private…knew…happen…thought…more…sense..."

Hermione shrunk back farther in her chair, "I'm sorry," she said

McGonagoll abruptly stood up and said, "Have you been to the Hospital yet?"

"Yes Professor."

"Okay when's the baby due?"

"August 11."

"Does anybody know?"

"Pretty much everybody in Slytherin because their parents know."

"What?" McGonagoll said

Hermione answered sheepishly, "Bellatrix…long story…only way I could think to stop her was to tell them. She found out and blackmailed me. She didn't want Draco to ruin his family name but I beat her to it."

"Hermione it isn't safe for you to be there."

"Where Professor?"

"What did Bellatrix say, exactly?"

"She said that I was to leave without telling Draco where I was going. She said I was to never tell anybody who the father of the baby was or to lie, but we kinda stunned her."

"Who?"

"Harry and everyone."

"Hermione it's not safe for you at Malfoy Manor. You have to come back to school. It's the only spot that you can have people watching over you unless you want to go to Headquarters."

"I don't want to go into hiding though. I'm useless in hiding."

"I remember a former Head Girl saying the exact same thing 18 years ago. You know where she ended up?"

Hermione shook her head

"It was Lily, Hermione. And if Pettigrew never betrayed them she would be alive. If you go into hiding until you get back to school I would be the Secret Keeper and nobody would know. The difference between you and Lily is you will get through this."

"I don't want to though."

"Hermione unless you come back to school you have to. If not for you for your baby."

"Okay. I'll go to Headquarters."

"Hermione I'm going to be frank with you, If you sat at Malfoy Manor Bellatrix will come for you. She will stop at nothing and you know that. It's not her family but it is her sister's and she will not let her sister's family have a bad name. You're doing the right thing leaving there. Now you need to go back and pack. Don't tell anybody there where you are going. As far as any of the house elves, portraits and anybody else knows you're grandmother is in hospital."

"Can't I tell Draco?"

"I thought you were bringing him with you?"

Hermione beamed, "Really?"

"Might as well. You both can help the Order behind the scenes. You can't fight as it is."

"No that's what everyone said."

"So that's why you weren't at the attack."

"I was there but Ginny and Tonks made me go home."

"Okay well we better get going."

"We?"

"Yes if Bellatrix is there you'll need all the help you can get. Who knows who she has with her."

"Okay."

"Do you need to grab anything?"

"No."

"Okay well let's go."

McGonagoll handed Hermione the pot of Floo Powder and Hermione turned and told her what to say then they flooed directly to Hermione's room.

"Where's Draco?" McGonagoll asked looking around

"Oh, everything's fine he was called to a meeting," Hermione said brightly

"Hermione unless it was to come after you. We have to go."

"Okay," Hermione lifted her wand and everything flew into her trunk, "I just have to run across the hall to see if I've left anything."

"I'll come with you. Let's grab your trunk incase we have to apparate immediately."

Hermione levitated her trunk and they walked across the hall. Hermione grabbed the few stray thing like the underwear or should I say thongs under the bed, and her red lipstick on the bedside table and the extremely sexy heels in the corner.

"So was that your room or is this?" McGonagoll asked

"The other one," Hermione said impishly

"Ah, thought so."

They heard footsteps outside the two froze hands gripping their wands but they died away.

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay I have to tell Draco to meet me there. How though if anybody else finds the note…" she tailed off

"Here hand me some parchment," McGonagoll quickly wrote something down and then handed it to Hermione

"Okay that works."

"If he doesn't get it everything will be okay. He automatically comes to HQ after anything happens anyways," McGonagoll whispered

"Reassuring."

The footsteps could be heard getting closer again.

"Go now," McGonagoll hissed

Hermione grabbed her trunk and with a pop was gone. McGonagoll apparated and the last thing she saw was the door flying open and 4 people walking in.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n you know I'd love to here you're predictions and if they are really good I might work them in somehow. So in your reviews which you always, always do and are going to not forget to do again you can send in what you think is going to happen. I would love to read them. So please do. I will mention your name if I use your ideas.


	34. A Sight for Sore Eyes

"Did you see who it was?" Hermione asked nervously

McGonagoll said gravely, "It was Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters. Hermione that proves that it's not safe for you there."

"I understand now."

"Good. You promise you won't go back?"

"I won't."

"Only here and Hogwarts are safe for you."

"Can't I go to my parents place?"

"It's not protected Hermione. If they find you there your parents can't help you defend yourself. You will be all on your own."

"Okay then," Hermione hung her head

"It's for the best."

Somebody must have heard them arrive because more than one set of footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"Ginny, Tonks," Hermione greeted excitedly

"I'll leave you to your unpacking," McGonagoll said and she walked in the direction of the kitchen

"What's going on Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Why do you have your trunk?" Tonks asked

Ginny gasped, "You didn't…you know."

"No," Hermione said quickly

The two exhaled, "Woo."

"So what happened?" Tonks asked

Hermione glanced around and then muttered, "Find Harry and Ron and meet me upstairs in Ginny and my rooms, then I'll tell you."

"Need help with your trunk?" Ginny asked

"No, I've got it," she proceeded to levitate her trunk up the stairs and down the corridors to her room.

Ten minutes later the group of five was assembled in the room that Hermione and Ginny shared.

"Okay what happened Hermione?" Harry asked

"Are you okay?" Ron asked

"Close call but I'm fine," she answered

That just got everyone more puzzled

"Hermione?"

"Fine Bellatrix is after me. She tried to get me to leave quietly but I did what she told me not to do and I spread it around the party that I was pregnant."

"What did she tell you, you had to do?" Harry asked

"She said I was to leave and never come back, never talk to Draco again and I was to never say that he was the father of my baby. She didn't want it to get around that the Malfoy heir wasn't a pureblood."

"But she's not even a Malfoy," Ron protested

"Exactly. So she came after me at the party after she found that I disobeyed her and that's when you guys came along."

"So now she will be after you to make sure that the heir doesn't survive," Harry finished

"Exactly, she'll kill me and kill two birds with one stone, because if she just killed my baby she would have to deal with any other child of Draco's that I had, but if she kills me also well Draco she's hoping will go and fine some pureblood bitch and have her kids and because he's first kids were dead than this knew bitches kids would be his heir."

"Could you have said bitch any more times?" Ginny laughed

"Want me to try?" she challenged back

"That's okay."

"You poor thing," Tonks said

"You know I just think I need to sleep and not wake up for a few days and then when I do this will all be over."

"You should get some rest," Tonks said gently

"So you're my mother know?" Hermione asked

Tonks didn't say anything

"You know that wouldn't be possible seeing as you're only what is it 7, 8 years older than me. Must have been pretty young when you had me. What were you thinking or should I say doing?"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Come on let's leave Hermione to get some sleep," Ginny said

Everyone agreed and they stood up and walked towards the door. Harry was just reaching for the door knob when the door flew open and somebody came rushing in.

"Wow," Harry said almost getting knocked over, "Slow down will you."

"Sorry," the person muttered and then ran over to Hermione, "Oh my god are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and fell towards him. He grabbed her and pulled her close, "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair

"Come on," Ginny whispered to Harry and Ron, "Let's go."

Harry turned and followed Tonks out the door but Ron didn't budge.

"Ron," Ginny pulled at his shirt sleeve. He reluctantly let her pull him out the door. Once the door had closed with a soft click Ron turned to Ginny and said, "You're just letting her kick you out of your own room."

"Ron," Ginny said strictly

"Fine," he muttered and then headed off in the direction of his and Harry's room. Ginny sighed and then walked down to the kitchen. She pushed the door open and grabbed a chair.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "You can't be in here. We're having a meeting."

"Mother," Ginny sighed

"Ginny…"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not 14 any more and go to obey your every command. I'm 16 and in a few months I'll be of age. I've done as much fighting as anybody here, and most of the time I have no clue what's going on because you won't let me sit in, so I'd just lay off it mother because I'm staying."

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley said but only half heartedly

"She'll know anyways," McGonagoll said, "I don't want to but in but she is right she needs to know what's happening Molly."

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said in defeat

"Good, now let's continue," McGonagoll said, "Okay we have to change our motives. Instead of taking the Death Eaters we have to do what we did for You Know Who. We need to take Bellatrix out…"

"But how will that work?" somebody cut in

"Yeah we thought that getting rid of You Know Who would solve everything and look where that got us," another person added

"Settle down," McGonagoll said

The room went silent immediately

"Okay yes it didn't work for You Know Who because he had a full inner circle of Death Eaters. Know Bellatrix doesn't have anybody like that. She thinks Draco is but he isn't. Now so I think if Bellatrix is gone there's nobody that close that will take over. Lucius Malfoy probably would have but he's dead so that's not a problem. I think most of the new Death Eaters will be glad to get out. I don't know about some of the older ones but we'll have to see…"

"So you're saying that you think this will work but like the plans before will probably not?"

"Anderton," McGonagoll snapped, "Do you have a better plan here. What are we supposed to take out everyone?"

"Well that would be a for sure that nothing would go wrong."

"But do you know how long that would take. Besides Bellatrix unlike You Know Who isn't in hiding. She won't go and walk into the Ministry but she still showed up at the Malfoy New Year's Party. She won't be that hard to get."

The conversation went on for another half and hour and Ginny tuned out but then she heard somebody say, "Hermione," and she perked up

"Yes we need to have guards, but she can't know about it. She was reluctant in the first place to go into hiding. She'll still go to school but no going outside until this has passed."

"What's all the fuss about her for?" the person named Anderton said, "Aren't everyone else in danger as much as her?"

Lupin stood up and said, "You're telling me you didn't listen to what Minerva just said?"

"Well…"

"Uh?"

"Yes I heard it…but."

"There's something else you should know," McGonagoll said

"What?" everyone asked

"The thing is…I don't think Hermione would want me to say this but I have to…"

Nobody had ever seen Professor McGonagoll, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever lost for words.

"What is it Minerva?" Mr. Weasley probed gently

"Hermione's pregnant."

"What?" everyone gasped

"Surely we're not talking about the same person here?" somebody said

"No same person," McGonagoll said sadly

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Molly," McGonagoll called

"Mom," Ginny called and then jumped up and followed her, "Mom," she called out again. Mrs. Weasley didn't stop until she reached Ginny and Hermione's bedroom door.

"Mom," Ginny called out for the last time

Mrs. Weasley reached out and grasped the door knob

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ginny said

"And why not, Ginerva Weasley? Stop being smart with me," Mrs. Weasley challenged as she turned to door knob and walked into the room. Ginny hung back and for good reasons.

"Ahhhh," Mrs. Weasley came rushing back out to the corridor

"That's why," Ginny said

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

**Hermione and Draco's**

**POV**

(a/n you'll have to wait till next time to see it. He he he)

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So I really enjoy the reviews that have predictions and ideas if you could do that. Thanks. Keep up the reviews, they seem to be slowing down.


	35. What Really Happened

a/n Well I was just rereading the first chapter of this story and I saw that I had put Lupin back as the DADA teacher. Can't believe I forgot about that. Sorry. So I'm going to work it back into the story. Sorry about that.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Once the door had closed and Hermione and glanced to make sure nobody was hiding in the room Draco said, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"I'm not aloud to leave here and when I go to school I can't go anywhere by myself."

"Hermione it's for your own good, as well as the baby's."

"You won't leave me will you?"

"Hermione I love you and I'm sorry this had to happen to you and I would never hurt you intentionally."

She nodded and as she was about to say something he leaned over and shushed her, "Everything's fine for now."

"Yeah for now," she mumbled

She wasn't able to finish because he put his mouth over hers and started to kiss her. He pushed her so her back was up against the solid wood desk underneath the window. She put her hands back and swiped everything off of it. Draco boosted her up and it, mouths still locked and hands roaming. He started to tug at her shirt.

"Draco," she moaned

"What?" he gasped

"We can't get carried away."

"Who cares?" it was a question

"We can't hurt the baby."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thanks."

"After."

"Draaaccccooo."

"Tell me you're not enjoying this."

"I am but…"

"Then shhh."

He started to fiddle with her bra which was candy apple red.

"Nice," he breathed

"Why thank you."

"And you tell me you weren't expecting action."

"Do I honestly have to answer that one?"

"No need."

Finally he got the bra off her and tossed it to the ground.

"Be careful with that you don't realize how expensive those things are. Especially that one," she giggled

"Hermione, money isn't a problem."

She undid the silver clasp on his long black cloak and it slowly floated down to the ground.

"God don't wear that cloak."

"Why?"

"Because you look like your father."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes your father was a monster. Sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"Could you not wear it?"

"I'd do anything for you…"

"Thanks."

"But you want me you get the cloak. It comes with the Malfoy name."

She sighed in defeat or maybe it was a moan because Draco had started kissing her nipples.

She caressed his muscles through his tight black shirt and she felt him shudder. He pulled away from her yanked his shirt over his head.

"That's better now."

Her hands wandered down to his silver belt and undid it as well as the buttons and zipper. He shimmied out of them and they lay in a heap on the floor. He kicked of his shiny black boots so he was standing in only his boxers.

"You know all you would need is your fathers cane and you would be him."

"Sorry but are you obsessed with my father?"

"No," she laughed

"Good now how about no more interruptions?"

"Sounds good to me."

He pulled her pants of her and pushed her down on the desk. The blinds thank goodness were closed.

"Did you lock the door?" she whispered

"No."

"Ginny won't let anybody come in, we don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Nice panties."

"You like them?"

"I'd like them better off you," he winked

"I think that can be arranged," she slid her hands down and wiggled out of the candy apple red lacy thong.

His hand went down between her thighs and started to feel around. By now he knew exactly what aroused her.

"You like that?" he snickered

"Draco," she yelped, "Stop now or we won't at all."

But her pleas were lost because he pushed his leg in between her legs to spread them.

"Nice," he said

"You like it?"

"Not much left for the imagination now is there?"

"That's the point."

Hermione had found a spell to do what the muggles went to the spa to get done although with a spell it didn't hurt in the least unlike wax.

"Draco I mean it if you don't stop now I won't be able to stop and it could hurt the baby."

"Do you really care about this baby? I thought you didn't want it."

"I don't know," the moment had passed for quitting. She put her hands on his butt and pulled him as close as she could to him.

"Wait," he pulled back and stepped out of his boxers.

She put her hands back on his butt and pulled him down so he was laying on top of her.

"Why are we doing this on the desk…"

"When there's a perfectly fine bed sitting right there?" Hermione finished

"Exactly."

"I don't know, it's kind of out of the ordinary if you get what I mean."

Draco reached his one hand at the square of her back and lifted her up so there was no space between them. Everything started getting heavy now…no more talking. His other hand went and started to play around.

"Draco, oh god just do it," she moaned

Done with teasing her he did as he was told and put himself inside of her and started to pump.

"Oh god, harder," she yelped

He obey

She was just about to climax when she heard something and then somebody yelping, "Oh my god."

Hermione pushed Draco off of her and he moaned, "What the hell?"

"Shit," she muttered searching around for her clothes, "How am I going to explain this. Shit, shit, shit."

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear them come in?

"Who?"

"No clue, somebody came in."

"Damn it."

Hermione pulled her pants on a grabbed her shirt and threw it on and kicked her panties and bra under the bed. She grabbed her cloak and threw it on then sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. _'Why I just can't control myself when I'm around him. My brain just shuts down and my hormones take over. What if I've hurt the baby?' _she thought

Draco was dressed so Hermione walked over to the door and gently opened it expecting the worst but all she heard was laughter.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she said

"What it was hilarious, mom just waltzed even after I warned her. You should have seen her face, priceless. She ran down the corridor and is probably up in her room screaming. Good job."

"I better go apologize."

"Why?"

"I have to explain."

"Hermione there's nothing to explain. Sorry I couldn't hold her off for a few more minutes, you know so you could…" she trailed of and then winked

Hermione blushed, "Why was your mom up here?"

"Don't kill me I'm just the messenger but McGonagoll told everyone that you're pregnant. I'm not supposed to tell you but they're setting up guards for you and Anderton demanded to know why you get the extra protection and everyone he thinks is in as much or more danger than you. McGonagoll put him in his place though, but she had to say that you were pregnant."

Hermione's heart was sinking, everyone was going to all this trouble to protect her and the baby and she went wild and could have hurt the baby for one moment of passion if it even was passion.

There were footsteps and everyone glanced and saw Harry and Ron walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing and why is your mom upstairs cursing," Harry asked

"Oh she walked in on Draco and Hermione doing shit," Ginny said simply

Hermione glared at her but she didn't even notice.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped down to the ground.

"And mom walked in?" Ron said

"Yup," Ginny said, "I tried to warn her but…well she didn't listen."

Ron and Harry were torn between laughing about what Mrs. Weasley had experienced and killing Draco for doing what he did to Hermione.

"Well I better go apologize, come on Draco," Hermione said

"Wait," Ron said making up his mind who's side he was on, "You're going to apologize."

"Yeah."

"Are you insane, she deserved it. She's been asking for it for years. I can't believe this. It's great."

Draco looked confused and so did everyone else for that matter.

"So you're saying that you're happy your mom walked in on Draco and I?"

"When they were lying on top of each other naked on a desk," Ginny added

"Ginny," Hermione screamed as she grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room and slammed the door, "They did not need to know that," she hissed, "They haven't killed Draco yet and I'm afraid if you say anything more it might put them over the edge."

"Fine," Ginny said, "Sorry."

They walked back out into the corridor.

"Good job," Ron said, "I always wanted to do that to her but never wanted to face her after so I'm glad you did it for me and I can just laugh at what she does to you."

"Nice friend," Hermione muttered

"Thanks," Ron said

They heard footsteps and saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards them. Hermione had never seen her so angry even after Ron and the twins flew the car to rescue Harry or when Harry and Ron had flown the car to Hogwarts.

"Dear god have mercy," she whispered

"Gotta go," Ron said

"Bye," Harry said

And they apparated.

"No fair," Ginny said then whispered, "You could have done this in 5 days when I could apparate," before she ran in the opposite direction and into an empty room.

"Can I go?" Draco asked

"No, this is your fault."

"My fault, how?" he whispered

Hermione didn't answer because Mrs. Weasley was standing right there.

"What do you think you were doing?" she screamed

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I'm thinking of changing this from T to M. What do you think? Personally I think I should have done it long ago.

Okay you guys aren't reviewing. Please do I've been getting like 3 reviews instead of 5, 6, and 7. What's wrong? Is it the story? Please continue to review because it's upsetting not seeing as many reviews as normal.

This is a belated Christmas present. I couldn't post yesterday because well it wasn't written yet and I posted a new chapter for The Maraudettes under my other pen name, Malfoy 1980. You should go check it out its really good the reviewers say. It's a joint story with another author.

So please review as your belated Christmas present. I would really appreciate it. Thanks

_**Merry Belated Christmas**_

_**Or**_

_**Happy Boxing Day**_

_(Whichever you prefer)_


	36. Marauder's Secrets

"What do you think you were doing?" Mrs. Weasley screamed

"I guess we got carried away," Draco chuckled

"Only a little," she shrieked, "If I ever see you doing that again in this house you will be out."

"Technically its Harry's house," Draco stated, "So you can't kick her out."

"I can do what I want. I'm in charge here."

"Harry is of age so he's in charge now."

"Stop being smart with me. Now go find something to occupy you because I have to talk to Hermione. Alone."

"Whatever you say in front of her you can say in front of me."

'_Ah the classic line,' _Hermione thought

Mrs. Weasley pushed them into the bedroom and slammed the door. She was so mad she forgot to silence the room.

"Hermione I never would have thought…" Mrs. Weasley said, "That you would make me lost for words…"

"She wasn't a minute ago," Draco whispered into Hermione's hear. She giggled and he pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"On a table, my god. What has gotten into you?"

"Does she really have to tell you?"

"It was a rhetorical question Mr. Malfoy," she shot

Hermione tilted her head and whispered to Draco, "I can stand up for myself."

"Well then start," he replied

"Not even considering the harm you may have caused to your baby. Are you insane…"

"Mrs. Weasley as much as I love how you treat me like another daughter lay off it please. I have my own parents to deal with now. And to be frank with you my mother is not acting the least like you. She is supporting me."

"Well your mother didn't just walk in and see her daughter flat out on a desk with her legs wrapped around a guy."

"Thanks for caring but I can fend for myself," Hermione stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wait," Mrs. Weasley said

Draco looked at her, "Don't treat her like that. She's a big girl and can make her own decisions."

"Are you staying here?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to see you anywhere near this room or any room by yourselves."

"Whatever," Draco turned and head after Hermione

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Okay we need to figure out guard duty," McGonagall said, "we need people to follow her if she leaves this house which she knows she is not aloud to do. But she will be having to go to St. Mungo's. We also need people at school."

"I can try watch around Hogwarts, but I don't think that will be necessary she hardly leaves Mr. Malfoy's side and if she does she's usually with Ginny, Harry or Ron."

"Yes but they can't protect her."

"Are we talking about the same people here Minerva," Lupin argued, "They have done as much fighting as any of us. Personally I'd rather have them as my guards than some of us," he shot a look at Anderton

"Fine but I will still need you to keep a look out. I'll warn the other teachers that we got some information that some Death Eaters had been spotted around so they will be on the lookout also. Anything fishy comes directly to me. Okay now that that's settled about Hermione's Head Duties. I don't want her out patrolling by herself. There will be nobody in the corridors and nobody will know if anything happens."

"I've seen her patrolling with Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said

"Them together is fine in the day when the corridors are crowded but not at night."

"I have an idea."

"Okay what is it?"

"It's not up to me but I think Harry will agree."

"Remus please."

"I'll talk with Harry and then we can talk to you. Privately."

"Fine works for me. Okay we need to have people on watch if she leaves the house."

McGonagall started getting volunteers as Lupin slipped out of the room and upstairs."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Mate this is insane."

"Tell me about it," Harry replied

"She's not the same."

"Shhh, I want to hear what your mom's saying."

Ron went quiet and they could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming upstairs.

"Think we should go help Hermione?" Harry asked

"Malfoy's there, he won't let anybody hurt his precious Hermione," he snorted

"I guess your right."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ginny probably about to kill us for apparating out of there," Ron said

Harry stood up and walked and opened the door and saw Lupin standing there.

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure come in."

Lupin walked in and closed the door.

"Oh hey Lupin," Ron said

"Call me Remus. James wouldn't have wanted his son and his friends talking to me like we were enemies."

"Except at school."

"Yes, then its Professor Lupin."

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked

"Okay it's about Hermione."

"Yeah, what happened now?"

"We're setting up a guard."

"Like you did with me?"

"Exactly."

"Boy she'll love that now won't she?"

"She doesn't know."

"She will soon."

"Okay so at school she's always with you or Ginny or Draco so that's not a problem, in the day."

"But at night," Ron added

"Exactly."

"I'm a prefect so I can arrange my patrolling for when she's out," Ron said

"And I can go out under my cloak," Harry said

"That would be great, but there is one more thing."

"Yes."

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

"The map," Harry breathed

"Exactly," Lupin said, "I want you to explain to McGonagall."

"Are you sure you want the Marauder's secret out?"

"No Marauder would want to keep a secret and see somebody they cared about hurt."

"Okay so I'll follow her Hermione under the cloak and watch the map. How do I alert you if I see anything?"

"That would work but I'm thinking if I could have the map so I can watch over it the whole time. You won't be able to in class but I can since I'm a teacher."

Harry grinned, "A Marauder as a teacher. Still breaking the rules."

"With James and Sirius gone somebody has to keep the fun going and you haven't been doing a great job these past few years."

"I guess I let you down," Harry said

"Not at all, you were out saving the world. That's more important. But you did get up to some good mischief why'll saving the world."

"I guess I did."

"Okay let's go talk to McGonagall."

"Sure," Harry stood up and followed Lupin out of the room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Okay Professor, Harry's here to tell you the secret of the Marauder's success and how that will help us."

"Go on."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What is that Harry?"

"First what I tell you doesn't leave this room."

"Just tell me."

"Okay," he pointed his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What is this Harry?" she picked it up, "Oh my God."

"It's a map of Hogwarts…"

"Shows where every person is…"

"Every minute…"

"Of every day," Lupin finished

"Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauder's Map," she read out and then looked up at Lupin and said quietly, "I would have never guessed."

"This map will show if anybody is entering Hogwarts through a secret passage," Harry said

"So this is how Sirius got in," McGonagall said

"Yes, but he didn't need a map he knew it to well," Lupin said, "I remember telling Harry when I found out that he had this map that it could be how Sirius Black was getting into the school and he should turn it into a teacher."

"But you didn't."

"No I kept it. I realized that map or no map Sirius didn't need help getting into the school. He knew the passages better than anybody except James and he was also an animagus so I watched for him."

"Okay but the Death Eaters don't know the passages," McGonagoll said

"No nobody knows them. No map shows the passages ways out of the school except this one."

"Doesn't Argus know?"

"Some and they have been blocked off except for these," he pointed at them, "And Minerva, Harry would not have told you this except for Hermione's safety so I want you to act as you don't know it exists. You will not go and block off the passages ways just watch them and you will let Harry go about his business like before."

"I can't."

"Yes you can and you will because the school always needs a Marauder."

"Fine," she agreed

"Good. I will have this map with me or Harry will at all times. We will always have an eye on it and will alert you if we see anything."

"Good."

"Mischief managed," Lupin said. He folded up the map and gave it back to Harry.

"Thank you Professor."

"No thank you. I always wondered how you did it. Now I know."

"No you don't know half of it."

"Care to tell."

"No a Marauder never tells his secrets. I may not have been as mischievous as James or Sirius but I still was a Marauder and new all the rules. A Marauder never let's the other down and they proved that."

McGonagall nodded

Lupin led Harry out of the room. Once they were out of earshot Lupin slipped something into Harry's hand.

"What is..? Oh my God, how'd you get this, it broke?"

"Let's just say the House Elves always liked the Marauder's. If you see anything call my name and tell me."

"Okay thanks."

"It wasn't just a two way mirror, it was a four way. Be careful Wormtail might still have his."

Harry nodded

"That one was your father's, this was mine and I don't know where Sirius' ever went. I've looked all over but never found it," he sighed, "And I've come to accept that I never will."

"Thanks Moony."

"No problem."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Horrible ending I know. A bit of a different angle from the normal story. I want to know what you think so please review and as always ideas and guesses are welcomed. Please keep up the reviews because they are dropping. I'm only getting like 2 or 3 a chapter instead of way more. I've got tons of hits and a lot of people on alert but my reviews don't match. I have 30 people on my story alert list and only 2 or 3 are reviewing. Is it just me or do those numbers not comprehend? So let's change it and make them comprehend. Thanks


	37. Fun at Headquarters

a/n thanks to Aerocat3989 and Victoria for their reviews. Keep it up.

Last 2 chapters both had 1743 words. Pointless but I find it kinda funny that 2 in a row have the exact same count.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Nothing big happened over the next few days. Big as in Death Eater attacks, etc, but some interesting things did happen…

After Mrs. Weasley's screaming lecture Hermione went in search of Ginny. She found her setting up one of the guest rooms.

"Thought Draco would need a room that's close to yours, but far enough away that I wouldn't hear you," Ginny winked

"Yeah your mom would have had it at opposite ends of the house and one in the basement and one on the top floor."

"Don't forget that one of the rooms is next to hers and the other is next to Lupin's."

"Lupin's cool though," Hermione said

"Yeah I guess so."

"Comes with being friends with Sirius and James. From what I've heard they were quite the players."

"What?"

"You didn't know that?" Hermione asked

"No."

"Yeah James settled down for Lily but Sirius never did settle down with anybody longer than a trip to a broom closet."

Ginny laughed, "Sounds like somebody else I know."

"Who?"

"A certain blond haired Slytherin hottie, who is a complete player and never considered settling down…until he met his match."

"Oh I thought you were talking about Harry and that just doesn't fit him. I guess he got that part of his mom," then Hermione finally clued into what Ginny had said, "Stay away from him," she yelled, "He's mine."

"Yeah he's so shy around girls," Ginny ignored Hermione

"Draco?"

"No Harry."

"Remember Cho," they both said at the same time.

"You know I never knew that about his dad and Sirius. Harry never told me. How'd you find out?"

"Oh just talking with Lupin."

Ginny nodded her understanding, "Okay Head Girl."

"Shut up," Hermione cried.

"What I didn't say anything," Ginny protested

"But you were going to."

Somebody cleared their throat. The girls spun around and saw Draco standing in the doorway, "Are you talking about me?"

Hermione gasped and turned and waked Ginny over the head, "I wasn't, she was though."

"Oh may I ask what you were saying?"

"Of course," Ginny said, "Hermione was just saying what a player you are."

Draco looked from Ginny to Hermione and said, "Hermione?"

Hermione glared at Ginny and Ginny got the picture because she ran out of the room but just as she was closing the door she said, "Helpful hint, lock the door," and then she was gone.

"Hermione," Draco repeated

"I didn't say that."

"No?"

"No, she did."

"Didn't think you would, but well just gotta make sure," he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, "So, whose room is this?"

"Yours," Hermione said

"So close to yours, Mrs. Weasley would have never done that."

"No Ginny did. You can thank her after you kill her for me."

"Sure, anything you want."

"You didn't just hear what I said did you?"

"No I heard you perfectly."

Hermione sighed, "Whatever."

"So what did Ginny actually say?" Draco asked as he pushed her backwards onto the bed and straddled her.

"Oh it's a long story."

"I like long stories, but not now when I have you underneath me on a bed in an empty bedroom."

Hermione boosted herself up on her elbows and pulled out her want and locked the door.

"Oh good idea," Draco said

"No don't get any ideas Draco," Hermione said

"Why?"

"We need to talk," she said quietly.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Ginny ran down the stairs to the second floor and burst into Harry and Ron's room.

"Harry?" she called

"Not here?" Ron said from his bed.

"Sorry?"

"I said he's not here if haven't noticed by now."

"Where is he?"

"Went off with Remus."

"Remus?" Ginny said, "Since when do you call Lupin, Remus?"

"Since he asked us to."

"Okay. Well what are they doing?"

"Protection plan for Hermione."

"Okay and what is that plan?"

Ron proceeded to tell Ginny what they were supposed to do. When he finished he said, "I know you tell her everything but she can't know that we are following her."

"Okay," Ginny said

"Good."

Harry walked in the door and Ginny ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Wow."

"Fine I get the hint," Ron said standing up, "But you could at least go up to Ginny's room."

"No to close to Draco and Hermione."

"Don't even want to know," Ron said walking out the door with his book

Ginny called after him, "No not like that, Draco and Hermione are going to kill me. This room is farther away."

The door closed and Harry said, "What was that all about? Or do I even want to know?"

"No but I'll tell you anyways. I told Draco that Hermione said he was a player but it was really me that said it."

"You didn't," Harry gasped

Ginny nodded, "He wanted to know what we were talking about so I told him the truth, just not who said it," she laughed

"You are so daring, but that's what I love about you."

"You love me?" Ginny asked shocked not ever remembering Harry saying it to her before.

"Yes," he said and he kissed her, "I love you Ginny."

She took a deep breath and said, "I love you to Harry."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"What's going on Hermione?" Draco asked nervously, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No Draco, the baby's fine."

Hermione scooted out from underneath Draco.

"Thank God, so what's wrong?"

"It's about us…"

"Hermione what's wrong? Have I done something wrong? What have I done?"

She laughed and then said, "It's cute how you jump to conclusion and ask what you've done."

"Cute?"

"Yeah."

"So what is it?"

"Draco I'm worried."

"About what baby?"

"Our relationship."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's just our relationship is all physical…"

"I don't have a problem with that."

"No I didn't think you did, but I just think sure it's great to be passionate but some times I just feel…"

"Hermione, what's this all about?"

She decided to take the chance and just spit it out, "Okay I just feel like if all the relationship is, is you not being able to keep your hands off the other person, well isn't that just lust. Love is when you can hold yourself back even if all you want to do is put your hands all over them. Love is being passionate and caring and being able to talk and enjoy that. Not just sex. It's been great but I'm just worried when the baby comes we won't have as much time and will our relationship fall apart just because we're not having sex. Is that all it is? Because I don't want to be the couple that once the baby comes all they do is argue and never spend time with each other…" she trailed off, "Does that even make sense or am I just babbling?"

"Hermione, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes and that's not us. See we can talk, have fun without having sex. I would never leave you because we couldn't have sex, even though it's great I like being with my Hermione more."

"Really?" she beamed not even caring that he called her his Hermione.

"Really."

She squealed and then jumped into his arms.

"Ah, that's better," he said, "So about the wedding…"

Hermione looked excited just at the mention of it.

"When do you want it to be? Before the baby's born, or after? Spring, summer, fall or winter?"

"Oh I get to decide?" she squealed

"Decide away. I don't care when it is as long as it happens."

"How about a Christmas Wedding?"

"Oh nice," Draco said, "Just so you know if we have a ceremony it will be pretty big probably, or we could go away so it's just some close friends and family."

"Friends and family but even that could get big."

"No I just meant important people from the Ministry or not?"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked

"You want to know the truth?"

"Do I ever not want to?"

"Okay well I've always dreamed of a huge wedding but that just might be because all I ever knew was my parents wedding which had 500 quests there."

"You want a big wedding fine if it will help you."

"Or we could have friends and family and then the reception as everyone."

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

"So next Christmas."

"Yes."

"When before, on or after?"

"Would Christmas Eve be a bad time?"

"No it's perfect."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione called

"I can't the doors locked."

"Well unlock it you idiot, you are a wizard aren't you."

"Oh right, forgot about that for a minute. Is it safe to come in?"

"Ronald," Hermione sighed

"Fine."

The door opened and Ron walked in.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked

"Just to inform you that because of you I've been kicked out of my room."

"Why'd your mom do that?" Hermione questioned

"Not my mom but by Ginny."

"What?' Hermione asked puzzled, "I don't understand."

"Ginny doesn't want to make out with Harry in her room because it's to close to this room so she came in and I had to leave. Well I didn't have to but I really didn't want to see my best friends sucking the lips off of my…"

"Okay we get it," Hermione interrupted, "But why doesn't she want to be near this room?"

"Oh something about you and Draco going to kill her, I don't know. I'm just here to say that I'm not happy about getting kicked out of my room. By the way what were you doing that made you have the door locked but your clothes still on?"

"Ronald," Hermione cried

"What'd I do?"

"Wedding planning," Hermione said

"What?"

"That's what we were doing."

"Okay well than I'll leave you to your planning," and he walked out the door.

"That was weird," Hermione said.

"No kidding," Draco agreed.

"Wait, that won't work," Hermione said

"What?"

"Having the wedding Christmas Eve."

"Why?"

"Because I want my baby's first Christmas to be special."

"It will be."

"But Draco if we want to go on a Honeymoon right after…"

"Okay well do you have another date?"

"I still want it to be Christmas time. I love Christmas and everything about it."

"What about after Christmas?"

"Okay."

"What about December 27?" Draco suggested

"Oh I like that."

"You're going to be a great mom," Draco said

"How do you know?" she questioned

"Because," he kissed her, "You're already putting your baby before your wedding."

"I guess so."

"Don't ever doubt yourself Hermione."

The sat quietly neither wanting to break the spell. Finally Hermione said, "We should probably start writing this down."

"Good idea."

Draco conjured a large notepad.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, thanks."

Hermione opened it and wrote the date that they had decided along the top.

"Hermione," Draco said.

"What?"

"Money won't be a problem. Get what you want."

"Draco my family has money also. Don't look so surprised. My family is one of the most well of in our neighbor hood."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay I never told you."

"So where do you want it to be at?"

"I don't know. It'll be difficult because my parents and grand parents know that I'm a witch but my other relatives and friends that I went to primary school with don't."

"So a muggle place?"

"No I want to have it somewhere in our world but it just can't be to fishy. Like we can't have floating candles."

"Okay I see what you mean. Wait, I've got the perfect spot."

"Where?"

"It's this place. It's got a ballroom, a dining room and a huge garden. French doors off of every room out to the garden. It's a hotel really but you can book the whole main floor. The next floors are the hotel."

"So for the reception?"

"Yeah."

"Sound's perfect."

"Great."

"Where should the wedding be?"

"Do you want it to be in a church?" I know muggles usually do."

"I really don't know."

"Well we can leave that for later."

"So we need to think up a guest list."

"Right."

"Oh my god this is to much," Hermione broke down, "How am I going to have a baby and plan a wedding?"

"That's why we're doing it now."

"Draco I can't even think what we need."

"Don't panic. Hermione we could hire somebody."

"Okay, that would work I guess."

"Great, well we should probably go pretty soon so we can get everything done before the baby's born."

"Okay."

They lay back down on the bed enjoying just being with each other, but not for long. Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hermione," Draco called. He jumped up and followed her. He found her leaning over the toilet, "It's okay," he said.

She finished and then looked up at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm hungry."

"I bet you are. You have barely eaten anything and you keep throwing up."

They walked down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley barely looked at the when they walked in. Hermione went and made herself and Draco something to eat and then they took it back up to Draco's room. Hermione placed the plate of food down on the table and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

She walked out the door and down to Harry and Ron's room. The door was closed so she knocked and didn't get an answer so she pushed open the door and saw a sight that she never wanted to see again.

"God," she said and then turned and closed the door as fast as she could. She saw Ron standing there laughing.

"It's not funny," she cried.

"Actually it is."

"You realize that, that's your baby sister in there going at it with your best friend?"

That wiped the smile off his face.

"Thought so. So what are you doing wandering around out here?"

"Waiting so I can get back in my room."

"Come up to Draco's room. I made a plate of sandwiches."

Ron almost looked shocked but then he nodded and followed Hermione. "Oh wait," she said. She wrote something on a piece of parchment and shoved it under the door and then they headed upstairs.

"What happened?" Draco asked

"Oh Hermione just walked in on Ginny and Harry going at it," Ron said

Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded that that's what really happened.

"You poor think," he said.

"Have some sandwiches," Hermione said offering the plate to Ron.

Awhile later Harry and Ginny walked in. Hermione's shirt was buttoned up right and Harry was still doing up his belt.

"Nice," Ron said, "You know Harry if you weren't my best mate I would kill you."

"Nice to know," Harry said.

"Sorry Hermione," Ginny said.

"Word of advice, lock the door," Hermione said.

Everyone laughed.

"You don't want your mom walking in. She would probably kill Harry not to mention you."

Hermione offered around the plate of sandwiches.

"Hey," Draco protested, "I thought you made those sandwiches for me."

Hermione glared at him then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "If you don't behave right now you have lost your kissing privileges."

"Fine let them have them," he said quickly.

"Good. Okay so why you're here is because we need to change the sleeping arrangements."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Okay your mom is not to know about this."

"Like we'd tell her," Ginny said.

"So why not Harry and Ginny take Ginny's room, Ron you keep your room and Draco and I'll be here."

"Sounds good."

"Okay how are we going to get around your mom knowing?"

"That won't be a problem," Ginny said, "She's stopped doing her nightly rounds."

"Why?" Hermione asked shocked

"No clue," Ron said.

"I can't believe that."

"Neither could we," Harry said.

"Great that's settled then. Okay now I'm thinking we should introduce Draco to a Gryffindor style party. How does that sound?"

Everyone cheered.

"I take that as a yes."

"Wait," Draco said, "Gryffindor party's what's so great about them? It's the Slytherin party's that are the best."

There were two pops and Fred and George appeared in the room, "Mom said you were up here?" George said.

"What do you think about showing Draco how the Gryffindors party?" Hermione asked

"I'll go get the firewhisky," George said.

"Bill and Charlie arrived downstairs ten minutes ago, I'll go get them," Fred said.

"Wait is Fleur there?" Hermione asked

"Sadly," George said.

"Great," Hermione muttered, "Well I guess you guys can bring her up. She won't stop Bill from coming will she?"

"Nothing will stop Bill from coming to a party," Fred said.

With two more pops they were gone.

"Why don't they just walk?" Draco asked Hermione

"They never have, not since they got their license. I don't think they'll ever will walk."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go outside. We can do it in the back yard."

"Are you crazy?" Ron said, "It's freezing out there."

"Oh is little Ron scared of the cold?" Ginny mocked.

"No I'm…"

"It'll be fine we can cast a warming spell. Come on Ginny, come help me," Hermione said, "Do you guys want to find some food?"

The guys nodded and went in search of food.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I guess we got carried away."

"It's okay, it just shocked me to see you and Harry rolling around naked…"

"Okay I get the picture. Thanks for being so cool about it."

"That's what friends are for."

They headed down to the back garden to silence it and but some warming spells on.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The party was in full swing and not just the teens had shown up. All the Order had. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were huddled in a corner.

"We need to get this party going," Fred said to George.

"No kidding," George replied

"I don't get it," Draco said confused, "It's already going."

"No Malfoy we can't party until the adults get out of here. Then you'll see a party," Fred said

Malfoy turned to Hermione and she just shook her head.

"They didn't have a New Year's Eve Party," Harry said.

"Yeah didn't think they would be able to party like this two nights in a row," Hermione replied.

Tonks came running over drunk and grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her to where everyone was dancing.

"Hope there's no attack," Hermione called back to her friends.

Tonks spun Hermione around and sung loudly to the music that was playing.

"Isn't this great?" she cried.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

The song ended but Tonks just kept dancing.

"Uh Tonks," Hermione said

"What?" she screamed

"I think it's time you had some water."

"Water I don't want water. I want more firewhisky."

Hermione led her over to the table of food that had been set up and found glass. She pointed her wand at it and it filled with water. "Here," she handed it to Tonks.

"Wow what is this? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yes you have, now drink up."

Tonks tilted her head back and down the glass full of water like it was a shooter.

"There," she smacked the glass down.

"Good, now how about something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are come here."

Hermione handed her something and Tonks just stared at it.

"What do I do with this?" she asked

Hermione told her to eat it and she complied. She looked around for Remus but saw that he was in no condition to take care of Tonks so she said, "Okay Tonks, I think it's time for bed."

"Buuut mmmooom," Tonks slurred, "I'm havvving fuunn."

"I know but it's time to go to bed."

"Fine," Tonks stormed, well as well as you can when your completely drunk towards the house. She was just walking up the stairs when she collapsed into a drunken slumber.

"Great," Hermione moaned. She looked over and saw Ginny running towards her and the passed out Tonks.

"Thought you could use some help."

"Thanks."

Together they got her upstairs and into bed. They were walking back outside and they saw a lot of the adults had disappeared.

"Great," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah."

Fred came running over with a bottle of firewhisky in each hand. He poured Ginny some and started to pour Hermione one.

"Time to party," but how he said it, it sounded more like partae.

"A no I can't," Hermione said.

"Oh don't be a goody two shoes for once."

"No Fred she can't," Ginny said.

"Why?"

To late Draco saw the glass in Hermione's hand and ran over and yelled, "Hermione you can't have that."

"I wasn't going to," she replied.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Fred asked. Charlie, Bill and George nodded.

Fleur had disappeared upstairs with all the other adults.

"Nothing," Ginny said, "Except last time Hermione drank…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"She a…a," Harry said.

"She got really sick," Draco finished.

"Sicker than I'm going to be tomorrow?" George screamed.

"Thanks guys but I'll just tell them," Hermione said.

"Tell us what?" Charlie asked.

"I can't drink because I'm pregnant."

"What?" the four guys jaws hit the ground.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly, "But don't let that stop you from having fun."

"What the hell, were you drunk?" Fred asked.

"Wish I was," she muttered.

Draco stared at her, "What?"

"Just so I would have an excuse. No I was sober."

Just then there was an explosion and Fred and George turned and yelled, "A bit late, but yeah."

"They set them up to clear the adults out while you were upstairs," Draco said.

All different coloured sparks flew up in the air and then exploded into an array of multi coloured stars and other shapes. One even exploded into a shape that looked a lot like a dog.

The group watched the fireworks and once they had finished Charlie went and cranked the music back up.

"Here," Hermione handed her drink to Draco.

"If you can't drink I won't either."

"No have it," she persisted.

"I can't."

"Just drink it," Hermione said, "Don't waste the next 7 months because of this."

"Fine," he threw his head back and drank the glass full.

"Shit," he said, "What is this?"

"Let's just say it's what we have at our parties."

"No kidding, it's about ten times stronger than firewhisky."

Hermione grinned.

Everyone started dancing. Draco grabbed Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and started to dance.

As time went on everyone including Draco got drunker and drunker. Hermione being the sober one decided to shut the party down when Bill and Ron both passed out on the grass.

"Great," she muttered.

She walked over to them and levitated them up with her wand and floated them inside. She put Ron to bed and then she took Bill up to the room where him and Fleur were. She opened the door and Fleur looked up from her book.

"What haz happened to him?" she asked

"He passed out," Hermione said.

"I told him zis party waz not good idea. What did he drink?"

"Gryffindor Firewhisky."

"What is zat?"

"Let's just say it's strong."

Fleur took Bill and put him to bed. Hermione walked back downstairs and saw to her relief that no one was passed out.

Ginny ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked.

"Fred told be to go and do it," she laughed, "And I did."

"Good, now it's time to go upstairs. Take Harry and go to bed."

Ginny grabbed Harry and together they stumbled up to Ginny's room, now both of theirs. Hermione sent Fred and George on their way much to their protests that they could go on for hours. Charlie who was the best off besides Hermione followed the twins up the stairs. Hermione waved her wand and everything cleaned itself up. She unsilenced the garden and took the heating charm off. She looked up and saw that there were no more stars like there had been before she went upstairs and the moon-2 days short of full-was just poking through the clouds. Hermione headed over to Draco and helped him up off the wooden swing. She put his arm over her shoulder and half packed, half dragged him upstairs.

"You're going to feel so bad tomorrow," she mussed.

He tried to kiss her but she just pulled her head away and said, "Draco your drunk, tomorrow."

He sighed.

She got him into bed and then she tidied up the crumbs from the sandwiches. She sat down in the chair and grabbed her book bag. She finished the last of her homework and put it back in the bag. She sat in the chair and glanced over to make sure he was asleep and then she reached into the bottom of her bag and pulled out a stack of magazines. A mix of wizard and muggle magazines. She started flipping through them looking for the perfect wedding dress. When she was a kids she always dreamt of her wedding dress being the most perfect thing in the world, but she never believed she would ever fall in love and get married. She didn't even believe she would have a boyfriend. But now here she is 10 years later flipping through magazines looking at wedding dresses while her fiancé sleeps on beside her.

She marked the pages with the dresses she liked. After going through 3 out of her pile she felt her eyes growing heavy and she changed and climbed into bed. She leaned over and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. He stirred but didn't wake up. She lay down beside him and snuggled in for the night.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning passed uneventful except for everyone in the house except a select few, Hermione included waking up with killer headaches.

The afternoon passed uneventful except for…well nothing happened except…well nothing really.

It was the evening when things got interesting…

Hermione and Draco were lounging on their bed when Harry walked in with his arm around Ginny's tiny waist. Minutes later Ron walked in with Fred and George.

"Can you guys remember last night yet?" Hermione asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"She won't tell me what I did," Draco said to everyone, "Can't imagine what I did that she won't even talk about it."

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked sitting up. Draco's hand dropped off her stomach and he too sat up.

"Nothing really," Ginny said.

"Nothing to do anywhere else," Ron said.

"Great," Hermione replied.

Everybody looked at her stunned that she was excited about them just showing up in her room.

"You can help us plan the wedding."

"I'm outa here."

"Same."

Fred and George apparated with a pop.

"Come on mate let's go," Ron said and he walked out of the room. Harry followed him.

"Goody," Ginny cried.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"When are you guys having the wedding?"

"We're thinking December 27 next year, well I guess it's this year really."

"Oh a Christmas wedding, with baby Malfoy in attendance."

"That's the plan," Hermione replied.

"Eeee," Ginny squealed.

Draco stood up and turned to Hermione and said, "Okay I'm outa here," he gave her a kiss on the lips and then walked out the door.

"Have you looked at dresses yet? What colours are the bridesmaid's dresses? Where is it going to be at? Is it going to be a big wedding?" the questions came out faster than Hermione could even register them.

"Wow slow down. First off Draco and I are thinking of hiring a wedding planner."

"Oh lucky you. Cool."

"And about the dresses, come here."

The girls flopped down on the bed and started to look through the bridal magazines."

Occasionally an, "I love this one," or, "Isn't this adorable?" passed between them.

"Ginny I don't want adorable."

"Why not?"

"Adorable is for little girls going of to a birthday party in their frilly pink party dresses, I want to look gorgeous. I want Draco's jaw to drop when I walk down the aisle."

"I get what you mean."

"Good."

"But Hermione, his jaw drops when you walk out of the room in sweatpants."

Hermione didn't even look up.

"Really Hermione, you could walk down the aisle in a garbage bag for all he'd care."

"Fine I guess I want this dress so I can look drop dead gorgeous for once. I've never had that you know."

"Of course you have. What about that dress you wore on New Years? Draco loved it."

"Ginny that's just any old dress. I have many of them. This my wedding dress, my wedding day is the one day I'll get to feel that I'm one of those pretty girls, like the ones in this," she held up a muggle fashion magazine, "And after I have the baby I won't have any time to myself."

Ginny looked confused.

"What?"

"I just, you're going to raise the baby? I thought you would get a nanny. I never thought you would…you know. I've never heard of a Malfoy woman that raises her child."

"Ginny."

"Fine I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

"It's just I thought being young and all and having the money to you would hire somebody to give you a break."

"No."

"Can I get that in writing? I've heard that it's a lot more work than you think."

"Ginny."

"Fine back to the wedding."

The evening passed with them raiding Hermione's stock of sweets from Honeydukes as well as them finishing looking through all the magazines. Draco had stuck his head in 3 times seeing if it was safe for him to come in yet, and all 3 times seeing it wasn't. Finally Ginny left and Draco walked in the door.

"Hey baby," he said walking over to her and embracing her.

Hermione flicked her wand and the door closed.

"Hi," she replied.

"Had fun?"

"Lots, thanks."

They climbed into bed and extinguished the lights.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"What did I do last night that's so bad you won't tell me?"

"Nothing."

"No come on you can tell me."

"Nothing."

"Hermione."

"Draco there's nothing to say. I never told you what you did wrong because you did nothing wrong," she rolled over.

"Sorry Hermione."

"Fine."

"You aren't mad?"

She rolled over, "No."

"Good, because you sound mad."

"Draco I'm not mad but I will be if you don't stop this pointless argument."

"This isn't a…" but he never finished because Hermione placed her lips on his. After making sure he was quiet she pulled away and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"God I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, now be quiet."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n nothing much happening. Little bits and pieces. Sorry but I have some ideas but they couldn't take place right away. An inbetweeny chapter. You all know they're necessary. The next chapter will have some action in it as well as more WEDDING and possible BABY stuff. Yeah. Love writing those things. So please review. Your reviews have been going down and I only got like 2 for the last chapter. Yeah I know the alert thing was down, well at least mine was. Sorry to bore you.


	38. Getting Out

a/n thanks to Zarroc, r.k.malfoy, tootsieXpopXdiscovery, cmtaylor531, Aerocat3989 for reviewing. Please keep it up.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 9:35.

"Wow," she said quietly, "I didn't wake up having to vomit."

No sooner than the words had left her lips she ran into the bathroom and vomited.

"Great," she moaned, "I guess I spoke to soon."

She cleaned herself up and then walked back into the bedroom.

"Where were you baby?" Draco asked

"This damn baby is making me sick."

Draco laughed.

"It's not funny," she shot back, "I'd like to see you dealing with this."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I wouldn't be complaining as much as you."

"Oh really?" she shot.

"Really."

"Well I'd like to see you try."

"No that's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine I'm sorry."

"Good."

Hermione noticed that he had brought up breakfast and placed it on the table. He pulled out the chair and Hermione sat down.

"Thanks," she said, "It looks really good. I didn't know you could cook."

Draco laughed, "Sorry you can thank Mrs. Weasley."

"She actually did something for you?"

"Amazing I know."

They sat down and ate their meal and when they finished Draco waved his wand and the platter disappeared.

"How long until you're ready to go?" he asked

"Go where?"

"To see about a wedding planner."

"Draco I can't leave the house," she said.

"Sure you can."

"No Draco this may sound stupid but I'm not aloud."

"Go get ready."

"Whatever," she said as she turned and started to root through her trunk. Draco walked out the door and Hermione got changed. As she did every morning she put her hands on her still flat tummy and marveled about how there was a little human being inside her. A bit of her, and a bit of Draco. She sighed and then pulled on her clothes and finally her cloak.

"Ready?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Hermione grabbed her wand and the notebook that they had started writing in and walked over to Draco. He grabbed her hand and they walked out the door, but they didn't walk into an empty corridor.

"Hello Hermione," Lupin said.

"Watcher Hermione," Tonks said.

"Hey," Hermione greeted them.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked.

"I think so," Draco replied.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said.

"No problem," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay let's go," Lupin said.

"No wait," Mr. Weasley said. He pulled out his wand and said a few charms, "There."

Harry appeared and held up a mirror. Hermione recognized the mirror instantly and laughed. Mr. Weasley thinking she was laughing at her new look pretended to be offended.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's great."

She looked at her now sleek blond hair and her blue eyes.

"Will anybody recognize you do you think?" Harry asked

"No, but what about Draco? If he's around you and Bellatrix has people watching she'll see him with you."

"That's why we'll be in the distance and watching," Harry excplained, "with you in disguise it won't be dangerous for you to be out in the open. Bellatrix if she's watching will think Draco got a new girl."

"Great, just one more thing," she pulled out her wand and with a flick her lips went bright red and her cloths changed.

"Excellent, let's go," Lupin said.

"No wait," Tonks said.

"What?"

"Hermione needs a different name."

"Olivia?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Great, and last name?"

"No clue, you make up one."

"Tekil?"

"Okay, anything else?" Charlie asked.

"Nope all good," Harry said.

With a pop they all apparated to Diagon Alley.

Once there Tonks said, "Okay lead the way and we'll rotate around."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered and the couple walked off.

They walked through Diagon Alley hand in hand. Once at the end of Diagon Alley the turned onto the next street. This street wasn't of shops it was offices.

"Which one?" Draco asked

"Over here," Hermione said pointing to a two story building.

The walked over to the building.

"After you Olivia dear," Draco said holding the door for her.

"Thank you," Hermione laughed.

They walked over to a little reception desk and waited. Nobody came and just as they were about to leave a witch not much older than Hermione came bustling out.

"What can I do for you two?" she asked.

"Well we would like to see a Wedding Planner," Hermione said.

"Okay, you're in luck somebody just cancelled and I have my best planner free. She's in her office," the girl pointed towards the door nearest them.

"Thanks," Draco said.

They walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in," a female voice rang out.

Hermione reached for the door knob but just as she was about to turn it the door slowly opened. They walked in and took seats across from the woman.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well we need a wedding planner," Draco said.

"That I can do for you."

"Great."

"But I'll let you know at the start that I'm not cheap."

"Not a problem," Draco replied.

"Okay then, let's get started."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n not much to say but sorry for the wait and for the short chapter. I had sorta a writers block and only felt like reading stories. So please review and it will get me out of my writers block. Thanks.


	39. Hogwarts Gossip

a/n thanks to r.k.malfoy, amigops, Aerocat3989, mizz 2 hyper, and Zarroc for their reviews.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Okay so I'm Maria Wood."

"Wood?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes."

"Any relations to Oliver Wood?" she asked.

The woman laughed, "Actually he's my younger brother."

"How much older are you?"

"I'm two years older than him."

"So you would have been in seventh year when we started."

"Okay which house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

"Sorry but I don't remember you and I thought I knew everyone in Gryffindor."

Hermione glanced at Draco and he shot her a glance. Hermione pulled out her flicked it, "Now do you recognize me?"

"Hermione Granger?" the woman gasped.

"Yup."

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well it's come. One thing though that you have to do for us is as far as anyone's concerned I'm not who I really am."

Maria looked confused.

"Draco's Aunt is after me so I can't go out of hiding that easily with out being careful."

"Okay of course."

Hermione cleared that up with Maria and then they went back to business.

"So I'll need you to fill out this form," she handed it to Hermione who started to fill it in. Once she was done she handed it back to the woman.

"Great. So first off I'm going to say congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Okay so when do you want the wedding to be?"

"We're thinking December 27."

"A year."

"Well we kinda want everything to be planned before the babies born in August."

"You're pregnant," she gasped.

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"Well congrats."

"Thanks."

"Well let's get started then."

2 hours later exhausted Hermione changed back her hair colour to blond and walked out the door and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The week passed and everyone was back at Hogwarts. Ginny had, had her birthday and passed her apparation test on the same day and was absolutely thrilled that she was no longer the only one in the Order who was not of age.

Back at Hogwarts the group was assembled in the Head's Common Room.

"What are you going to do Hermione?" Ginny asked kindly.

"I don't know," moaned Hermione.

"Well would you rather spread the rumor and have it be true or have somebody put pieces together and come up with the completely wrong conclusion?"

"Thanks Harry," she snorted, "that was a purely inspirational speech."

"You're welcome," he said because he was getting used to Hermione's outbursts that Ginny had told him she couldn't help, it was all hormones.

They continued to talk into the night even thought everybody said they should get to bed because classes started the next morning. Every time somebody started to get up to leave the person beside them started to reminiscence about something that had happened to them or somebody else. At 2:00 in the morning when Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch and started to snore everybody decided it was finally time to go to bed. Harry picked Ginny up and not having the heart to wake her.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to carry her back she can stay here," Hermione summoned a pillow and some blankets and made a bed on the couch.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he tucked Ginny in.

"No problem."

Hermione walked up the stairs and with Draco following her. She heard the portrait close of the portrait hole as Harry and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Well goodnight," Hermione said and she leaned over and gave Draco a good night kiss.

"Goodnight."

Hermione walked into her room and closed the door. She sat down at the vanity and looked in the mirror and sighed, "What am I going to do?" she muttered.

"She stood up and walked over to her trunk. She reached into the very bottom and pulled out her oversized t-shirt that she used to wear to sleep in and pulled it over her head after she had undressed. As always she looked in the mirror. In hopes that the dreadful day of 'of the bump' arriving hadn't come. Satisfied that her stomach was still flat she crawled into bed and extinguished the lights. Her bed felt so big after sharing the small guest bed with Draco. She spread out and pulled the covers up. She was just drifting off to sleep when the door creaked open and light flooded in. She put her hand up to shield her eyes and called, "What do you want?"

Draco padded over to her bed and lifted the covers and slid in next to her.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep without you beside me," he admitted.

"Aww," she cooed.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands just below her belly button where in a few weeks there would be a bump.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning at breakfast everyone came over to her spot at Gryffindor Table to look at her ring. News had spread quickly that the Head Girl and the Head Boy were engaged and that they had for years been sworn enemies as well as one was a the model Slytherin and the other was the model Gryffindor.

"Oh my god it's beautiful," Padma Patil said.

"Thanks," Hermione said admiring her ring.

Draco had his one arm around her and the other holding his fork which had a large piece of egg on it.

"Charming," she muttered but he just laughed after he put it in his mouth.

All morning between classes girls came up to her to admire her ring. Draco stood beside her and Harry and Ron watched on from a safe distance but still close enough to protect Hermione if something should happen.

They made it to class every time but just barely. Their first class of the day was Defense. Hermione walked in the room and Lupin said greeted her, "How are you doing Hermione?" Your finger must be killing you with the size of that stone on it and how many holes must be in your finger from people staring at it."

"Good morning to you to," she laughed.

The four went and found seats at the back of the classroom and waited for the class to begin.

By the next evening it seemed that everyone had seen Hermione's ring so she was finally able to walk freely. She was doing her patrolling with Draco when she heard somebody behind them. She spun around and pulled out her wand, "Whose there?' she demanded.

There was no answer. Hermione used to patrolling on her own forgot that Draco was standing beside her and called, "Whose there. Come on and show yourself."

There was a rustling but still Hermione saw nobody. Finally realizing she walked slowly over to where she heard the noise and put her hand out and ran it through the air until it hit something hard. She gripped the fabric and pulled it away to see Harry, Ron and Ginny standing huddled under the cloak. Harry had the Marauder's Map in his hand.

"I'm assuming this wasn't just a let's spy on Hermione and Draco thing. Did McGonagoll put you up to this?"

They all nodded.

"And Remus," Ginny muttered.

"I guess I'm not allowed to be mad."

"No this is for your own good."

"Well thanks, but next time your trailing somebody try not to muffle a scream."

"That was Ron," Ginny said pointing her finger at her brother.

"Not my fault that the suit of armor was sticking out farther than I thought."

Everyone started to laugh and eventually Ron joined in.

They finished their patrolling, this time with no invisibility cloak and then they went off to bed.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n sorry for the jump but I had no ideas. It's going to be jumping forward a lot because I'm having writers block at this point in the story. I'm going to be jumping to when the school finds out about Hermione and then grad so that should be in the next few chapters.

_**QUESTION**_

_Do you think the wedding should be:  
_

_A-Christmas theme so red and green_

_or_

_B-Winter/Snow/Ice theme haven't decided exactly on colours but probably a bluey silver or something like that._

PLEASE SENT ANSWER IN REVIEW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO… RIGHT?

Sorry for the long wait but as I said I've had writers block so I'm trying to get to a part that I want to write and not just in-between stuff so I get rid of the writers block. Reviews would be gratefully appreciated.


	40. April Blues

a/n thanks to Timorth, Dark Tempress Shia, r.k.malfoy, Zarroc, tootsieXpopXdiscoverym amigops, Gaze of Sea, and Aerocat3989. 8 reviews you guys are great. I haven't had that many in a long time. Usually it's just 3 reviews so I was so happy to get 8. Keep it up.

Thanks to the people that reviewed and said they have been reading from the start and just decided to review now. If there is anybody else like that please, please review. I really appreciate it. It made me so happy to see some new reviewers.

Thanks for all that answered the pole. The winter theme one unanimously but you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thanks

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione was glad that her friends could keep secrets because nobody found out about her being pregnant. That is until April when she started to show. She woke up and rolled out of bed. Draco looked at her and started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" she snapped.

"Well…"

"Spit it out Draco, I'm warning you."

"Hermione…"

"Draco I will not stop to hex you into the next centaury, now tell me."

Draco was used to these death threats they came regularly now with Hermione's hormones.

"Well…ah…Hermione I don't think you'll be able to hide the fact that you are pregnant much longer."

"Why?"

Draco glanced down at her stomach, "Because Hermione the bump has arrived."

"Great," she said. She summoned her things and stormed out of the room repeating, "Great, just great."

Draco started to laugh quietly or what he thought was quietly because Hermione screamed, "Stop laughing. This is your fault."

Ginny later found Hermione crying in her bedroom which she had barricaded herself in and wouldn't let anybody come in. Except Ginny that is.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed, "come on you already missed charms and everyone was worried. Harry and Ron tried to cover for you but well Flitwick didn't exactly believe them."

"Ginny…I…can't…" she said through her tears.

"What was the Hermione?"

Hermione picked up her wand and the door slammed closed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"They're going to know I'm pregnant, and they're going to think I'm a slut."

"Hermione," Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed, "they already know."

"You told them?" Hermione screamed.

"No Hermione you did," Ginny replied softly.

"No I didn't," she cried.

"Hermione did you forget New Year's? Hermione they knew this whole time and they never said anything. They aren't that bad."

"So they knew?"

"Hermione everyone knew, that's why Draco was laughing this morning. He thought you knew that everyone knew."

"Oh god, oh god, maybe they're not saying anything but they sure are thinking it."

"Maybe but…the point is Hermione they aren't talking about you."

"How am I going to show my face? The head girl pregnant, I bet this is the first time."

"Hermione I bet it isn't, and about showing your face well you already have just now you know that they know. So now time to get up, you have Potions in 10 minutes."

"Oh kill me now," she moaned and rolled over.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know and I don't care just make it good."

"Okay."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Whatever you do don't let Malfoy in here."

"Hermione…"

"Don't sigh at me and then try to argue with me. You are my best friend but that doesn't make you immune from being hexed into next week."

Hermione heard the door close.

Outside Harry, Draco and Ron were waiting. Ginny put a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. They walked down the stairs and into the common room.

"I guess you heard everything," Ginny said.

"Sure did," Harry said.

Draco was sitting quietly in the corner with his head in his hands. Ginny walked over and crouched down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco," Ginny said softly.

He didn't answer.

"Draco," she said again. She glanced over at Harry and Ron and motioned for them to leave for a minute.

Once the two where gone Ginny said, "Draco talk to me you're acting like a baby."

Draco looked up at her and said, "Ginny please just leave me alone."

"Draco, Hermione needs all the support she can get right now."

"You know you sound like my mother."

"I am not your mother and I hope to god I'm never like her," Ginny cried but then once she realized what she just said she went quiet.

"Yeah and for you I hope you aren't either," Draco laughed.

Ginny realizing it hadn't offended him started to laugh also. "Okay," she said more seriously, "but you have to pull it together, for Hermione. She needs everyone to support her now. The school has even though she doesn't think they have and she's not even friends with half them. You're her fiancé so it would be pretty bad if strangers supported her and you didn't."

"Okay."

"Great, so you might want to go up and talk to her."

"You heard her she doesn't want to see me and she called me Malfoy."

"I know Hermione and that was her twisted way of asking for your support. She's testing you. If you don't go up and aren't persistent about seeing her than she'll think you don't love her, but if you go up there and don't take any of her excuses to be alone she'll know you love her."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, "And if she gets mad tell her it was my idea and I'll get to see next week sooner than expected."

Draco started to laugh and Ginny smiled, "Good now go."

Draco stood up and headed for the stairs.

"And Draco."

"What?"

"Don't ever let me here that this is hard for you because it's a million times harder for Hermione."

He nodded and then ran up the stairs.

Ginny smiled to herself and walked out of the Head's Tower. Sitting with their backs up against the corridor walls and staring at the portrait hole were Ron and Harry.

"So what happened?" Harry asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Told him to get his act together," she whispered.

Harry leaned towards her and caught his lips with her hers.

"Mmm," she said softly.

"Ah Harry," Ron said, "This would be awkward enough with my best mate snogging somebody in front of me but did you forget that the person you are snogging in front of me is my baby sister?"

Harry looked up and said, "Did you say something Ron?"

"Never mind," he turned and walked away, "Just don't let any of my brothers catch you because they won't be as forgiving as I am."

Harry turned back to Ginny and saw that she was laughing, "Think we should listen to him?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't answer she just grabbed his shirt and pulled him up against her again and pressed her lips against his.

"Well that's an answer in itself," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said sternly.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did. They didn't even pull apart until Remus who had been standing over them for a good few minutes trying to get their attention made a loud bang from his wand.

"Shit," Harry screamed, "you didn't have to do that."

"I believe you should be in Potions," Remus said to Harry, "And you in Transfiguration," to Ginny.

"Sorry Professor," Ginny said sheepishly.

"None of this Professor stuff please."

"So I can call you Uncle Moony?" Harry asked seriously.

Remus looked over at Harry sadly, "You haven't called me that since you were 14 months old. It was the last time I ever saw you and you're parents before you went into hiding…" he trailed off and walked away.

Harry looked distant and Ginny wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered.

Harry picked up his bag and walked off.

Ginny sighed and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold stone floor.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Meanwhile Draco walked up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door, "Hermione," he said.

"Go away."

"Hermione we need to talk."

"I said go away Malfoy," she snapped.

He reached and turned the door knob which to his surprise was not locked. He pushed the door open and walked in, "Hermione I know I'll never know what it's like to go through what you're going through but I want to help you."

Hermione stayed staring off at the painting on the wall behind his head.

"Hermione please I'm sorry…and I love you."

"Sorry didn't hear that," she said.

"I'm sorry for this morning and I love you."

"You're going to have to come closer because I still can't hear you."

Draco walked over and sat down on her bed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry and I love you."

"Then kiss me," she said as she looked directly into his eyes.

He picked her up and started to kiss her passionately. Finally he pulled away and said, "We have to get to Defense, we can't be missing it right now with everything that's happening."

Hermione smiled at him and stood up.

"You weren't really mad were you? You were just testing me right?"

"No," she said, "I'll be honest with you I was mad but then Ginny came and talked to me and I realized it wasn't me that was mad it was my hormones that were making me mad. And I realized I couldn't be mad at you because it was as much my fault as it was yours. Also apparently the whole school knows because I told everyone, well some people and that's why you were laughing because you thought I remember telling them. You shouldn't be apologizing I should."

"Hermione its fine."

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blaming you and for testing you."

"So you were testing me?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well we have to get to class in 20 minutes and you need something to eat."

They rushed out the door and out of the Tower only to find Ginny sitting in the corridor.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just Harry's upset and I can't stand it when he's upset because of missing his parents or any reason for that matter."

"Come on we're going to get something to eat."

So the three went to get some food from the kitchen and then they headed off to their classes.

Draco and Hermione walked into Defense 5 minutes late.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said.

"That's okay, just take you're seats."

And they did.

Class went fine. They had been fine since her morning sickness stopped. The first few months back after Christmas Break had been absolute hell for her and for Draco.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n hadn't had an argument in here in awhile so I had to add one.

DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY WANT TO HAPPEN? I"D LOVE TO SEE THEM BECAUSE FOR THE PERIOD BETWEEN APRIL (this chapter) AND GRAD I HAVE NO IDEAS AND IF I DON"T GET ANY I"LL JUST SKIP TO GRAD.

Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and then my computer went down and then I had more writers block. So thanks to all that stuck with me.


	41. Mass Confusion

a/n This chapter is for Timorth, who gave me the ideas and so made me write this chapter easier. Thanks.

Also thanks to Zarroc, Timorth, tootsieXpopXdiscovery, and amigops for reviewing. Really appreciate it and thanks to everyone that sent ideas. Just because they aren't in this chapter doesn't mean they won't show up.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was the first week of May. Hermione was 25 weeks along and starting to get big. She walked into the library because she needed to study for her NEWT's. She walked over to a deserted table and sat down. There was a book sitting open so she reached over to close it but something caught her eye. The names Jason and Miranda.

"Hey that's my parent's names," she said out loud. She pulled the book closer to her and started to read. Once she had finished she grabbed her books and threw them into her bag and ran out of the library, well as fast as somebody that was 6 months pregnant could run. She rushed through the corridors and came to a halt beside a stone gargoyle. Between her pants she said the password. The gargoyle jumped aside and she stepped onto the moving staircase. She had never noticed it before but the movement made her queasy. She stepped off the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said and the door creaked open.

"Oh, sorry Professor," she said and was about to turn around and walk out the door.

"No sit down. What do you need?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and then she muttered something.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," McGonagoll said.

"No, never mind it's embarrassing."

"Go ahead."

"My mind just went blank and I was coming up here to ask Professor Dumbledore something."

"Don't feel bad. I'll let you in on a little secret," McGonagoll said, "I sometimes will be walking through the halls and think I see him or I will be dealing with some students and I'm just about to say, go talk to the Headmaster. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly.

"So can I help you with whatever it was?"

"I don't know."

"Try me."

Hermione explained while McGonagoll sat in her chair and nodded at all the right moments.

"Okay call them," McGonagoll said once Hermione had finished.

"What?'

"Fire call you're parents and get them here."

Hermione walked over to the fire.

McGonagoll walked over to one of the many portraits on the wall and said, "Can you find Harry Potter and tell him that I need to speak with him immediately?"

The person in the portrait disappeared and could be seen walking into the next portrait before he disappeared all together.

Hermione pulled her head out of the fire and walked back over to her chair. Just as she sat down her mother tumbled out of the fireplace, closely followed by her father.

Her mother ran over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. She pulled Hermione out of her chair and looked at her protruding stomach. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I have been better."

Jason was looking around the office. Miranda walked over to him and he said quietly to her, "Brings back some memories."

Just then the door opened and Harry walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked. Then he saw Hermione and her parents and a brief look of fear washed across his face.

"Everything's okay," McGonagoll said.

"Oh good," Harry sighed.

"Sit down," McGonagoll said and everyone did.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked.

"Here," Hermione said as she handed him a large book, "read this," she pointed at and article and Harry started to read. Once he was finished he looked up and said, "So what's this all about?"

Miranda and Jason nodded.

"Could I see that?" Miranda asked.

"Sure."

Harry handed her the book and she started to read with her husband looking over her shoulder.

_Jason Nott and Miranda Evans Nott…two names you won't hear in anymore. Jason and Miranda were born in 1955 and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1966-74. They were Head Boy and Girl and said to be the brightest of their age. They were also a couple. Jason a pureblood Slytherin and Miranda a muggleborn Gryffindor were enemies from day one until they became Head's and all that changed. Jason started to realize there was more to people than what he had been brought up knowing. The two graduated top of their class and went on to Auror training because the times were getting darker. Nott being from a family of supposed dark wizards was said to have been disowned for becoming an Auror and being with a muggleborn Gryffindor. Nott and Evans married in 1978, but August 13 1979 tragedy struck. The two were battling Death Eaters and an unknown curse hit them. Even to this day it is still unknown what happened to them. Some people say that they were killed instantly but others argue that point. They say they saw them limping into the forest together._

Miranda closed the book and sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione. We didn't want you to know."

"What is going on? What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Miranda said, "I'm…"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n okay how I had Hermione thinking Dumbledore was still alive well stupid me can't even keep her characters in her own stories straight. I had it all written that she was running up to talk to Dumbledore and she said the password which was a sweet and everything and then I realized, oh my god Dumbledore is dead in this story.

I know it's short but it was a great place to cut off. Don't worry it won't be a month until I update. It will be soon like possible even tomorrow if I get a lot of really nice reviews. Hint, Hint.


	42. Connecting Everyone

a/n thanks to Aerocat3989, Brie H, Timorth, Zarroc, and Shadow Wolf Dreamer for their awesome reviews. Keep it up. For those of you that said you were confused well I'm not going to apologize because that was exactly what I wanted to happen.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Miranda closed the book and sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione. We didn't want you to know."

"What is going on? What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Miranda said, "I'm you're aunt."

"I'm sorry I thought you just said you're my aunt. That's impossible," he said then he remembered the name in the article Miranda Evans Nott, "Oh my god, you are, but how?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Hermione said.

McGonagoll was sitting there with a twinkle in her eye that could almost be described as like Dumbledore's, but just almost.

"You knew?" Hermione asked McGonagoll.

"Not really."

"What does that mean?" Hermione demanded.

"It means," said Miranda, "That she never knew exactly what happened."

"Exactly," McGonagoll said, "I knew you're parents but I never knew that they survived the curse."

"Could somebody please start from the beginning and explain everything," Harry said.

"Of course Harry," Miranda said. "You know you look so much like you're father, but you have you're mother's eyes."

Harry looked at her closely and gasped, "You have the same eyes as me."

She nodded, "Okay we'll start from the beginning."

"Wait," Jason said.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Is it possible to get Theodore up here?"

"Of course," McGonagoll said.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," McGonagoll said.

Not just Theodore Nott walked in but Draco with him. Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"Any body else have to be here?" Miranda laughed.

"I don't know we've kinda connected the whole school," Jason said.

"What's going on?" Theodore asked (a/n going to just start calling him Nott).

"We'll start from the beginning," Jason said.

"Okay well as you read in the article," Miranda said, "Jason and I went to Hogwarts from 1966-74. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor."

"What does this have to do with me?" Nott demanded because I have better things to do than sit around here listening to a little fairy tale about another Slytherin hooking up with a Gryffindor. It's bad enough I have to deal with it now."

"Jason was a pureblood brought up with the very best. His brother was one of the earliest Death Eaters and it was expected of him to do the same but then he met me…"

"She was the smart, muggle born, Gryffindor," Jason said.

"Any chance we got we were going at it, a lot like Hermione and Draco here…"

Nott snorted, "Draco, who calls him Draco?"

"I do," Hermione said defensively.

"Go figure," he snarled.

"So we always fought but then we were made Head Boy and Girl," Jason said.

"And everything changed."

"We fell in love and in 1978 we got married."

"But being that I was muggle born and a Gryffindor Jason was disowned," Miranda said.

"That's nice," Nott said, "So can I go now?"

"No," McGonagoll said.

"We became Aurors but in 1979 we were hit by a curse," Miranda said.

"By your father," Jason said, "And my brother."

"What?" Nott said.

"Your father and I are brothers," Jason said.

"And Harry's mom and I are…were sisters," Miranda said.

"So what was this curse?" Nott asked.

"Good question," Miranda said.

"I'd like to know also," McGonagoll said.

"We don't know exactly what it was," Jason said.

"What it did was it took our powers away."

"So it's not that you just choose not to use the magic…" Hermione said.

"Right Hermione, we can't, we are muggles."

"Do you miss it?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Everyday, but we call ourselves lucky because at the time I was pregnant with you. I was positive when it striped me of my powers it would do the same to you, but you were lucky," Miranda said.

"Why have I never heard of you?" Harry asked, "Why did Dumbledore never say anything."

"I can answer that," McGonagoll said. She turned to Harry and said, "Dumbledore knew, I knew. We didn't know that she was still alive. We thought she was dead. We didn't see any point telling you that you lost somebody else in your life."

Harry nodded, "I see your point. Does Aunt Petunia know that you're alive?"

"She might, I don't know," Miranda said, "She might have seen me at times at King's Cross, I honestly don't know. We never got along after I got my letter. The three of us were extremely close until I got my letter. Petunia thought come her eleventh Birthday she would get a letter, but she didn't. She became really close with Lily, but then Lily got her letter and went off to school and Petunia was left alone. Petunia was 2 years younger than me and was always mad at me."

"Can I go?" Nott asked.

"Go ahead," Jason said.

"I have a question," McGonagoll said.

"Go ahead Professor," Jason said.

"It's Minerva, I'm not your teacher any more."

"Fine."

"Why didn't you come back, we could have helped you."

"No you couldn't have," Miranda said.

"We weren't top of our class for nothing," Jason said.

"We know that there was no way, our powers were gone."

"No they're not," Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry?" Miranda said.

"I said they're not gone, they are just dormant until you find them again."

"I didn't understand," everyone said.

"It was a gold light that hit you, braided with blue right?"

"Yes."

"What it does is it in a way paralyzes your magic."

"How do we unparalyze it?" Jason asked.

"You have to want it back," Harry said simply.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"When the curse hit you all you were concerned about was Hermione right?"

"Yes."

"And once she was born all you hoped for was that she still had her powers right?'

"Right."

"You never wished that you had them back, you only wished that it didn't harm Hermione."

"So all we have to do is truly want them back to get them back?" Miranda asked.

"Yes."

"But why would a Death Eater use that sort of curse?" Jason asked.

"Many reasons, maybe to stop you for the time being instead of stunning you, or…"

"Or what?" Miranda asked.

"You said the light was braided with blue right?"

"It was," Miranda answered.

"Okay so what the blue light means is the person doesn't deep down want to permanently harm the person. If it was pure gold light then the person truly wanted to take your powers away and not have them return. Because it was your brother Mr. Granger…"

"Call me Jason," he cut in.

"Okay, so because it was your brother even if he hated you for leaving the family deep down he still loved you and couldn't do that sort of harm to you."

"Wow," Miranda and Jason breathed.

"How did you learn this Harry?" McGonagoll asked.

"Dumbledore, I think the whole time he knew. I think he was just letting everything take its course. He just hinted what the curse was and the cure was but I think he wanted me to do something about it."

Hermione glanced over at Draco and he stood up and said, "Hermione and I will be back in a minute," he helped Hermione to her feet and they walked out the door.

"So we just have to want them back and we'll get them back?" Miranda questioned.

"Exactly. I have one question though."

"Shoot."

"When we saw you years ago in Diagon Alley at Gringotts you looked confused…"

"Harry it was all an act," Miranda said softly, "We didn't want Hermione to know the truth, it would have hurt her to much to know that she could have grown up in a wizarding house hold and not have to deal with being clueless coming to Hogwarts."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco and Hermione sat down on the stairs and Draco pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"For calling you mudblood all those times and you weren't one. The names bad enough when you are muggle born."

"You're forgiven," she whispered.

"Can you believe this?" he asked.

"Barely."

"So you're a pureblood, that should get my Aunt of your back."

"Double it. You forgot the part that my dad was in her eyes a blood traitor, my mom was muggle born and I'm in Gryffindor and was raised like a muggle."

"Good point, let's still stay in hiding then."

"I thought you'd say that," she laughed.

"Ready to go back in?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but one problem I can't get up."

Draco laughed and then stopped, when he saw Hermione was laughing he started to again, "Here I'll help you," he gave her his hand and pulled her up. They walked back in the Headmistresses Office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger or Nott or whatever," Draco said.

"Jason and Miranda," Miranda said.

"Okay well when I talked to you on Halloween you acted like you had no idea what the Wizarding World was like."

"And when I talked to you at New Year's you acted like you had no idea also."

"You said it yourself," Miranda said, "It was an act."

"But in a way we didn't know. We had been out of touch for almost 20 years so in a way we didn't know what was going on."

"Okay."

"Do you have any more questions?" Jason asked.

"Not right now," Harry said, "I'm still in shock."

"You got that right," Hermione said.

"Well we better get going," Harry said.

"Sure," Miranda said jumping up.

"Aunt Miranda," Harry said with a grin and walked over and gave her a hug.

"You know how good it is to hear that?" Miranda said.

Hermione hugged her parents and her, Draco and Harry were just about to walk out the door when Miranda said, "You know you can stay at out place over the summer if you want. I'm sure it will be fine with Hermione."

"I won't be there anyways, but sure it's fine," she said.

"Unless you want to go and stay with Petunia and Vernon that is."

"Never," Harry said.

"Thought you'd say that. I'm surprised she tolerated you."

"Oh Dumbledore had a bit to do with that."

"I'm sorry you couldn't have stayed with us but once our powers were gone we just slipped away, didn't even talk to Dumbledore. I talked to Lily a few times and we showed up at her wedding in disguise but that was about it. Her and James were the only ones that knew that we were alive. Dumbledore had no way of knowing."

"He suspected though, enough to give me the information to help you."

"He did, didn't he," Miranda said.

"Goodbye," the three teens said and then they walked out of the office. Once they were safely out of earshot Harry and Hermione said at the same time, "So we're cousins."

They all burst out laughing and headed back to the Head's Tower even though it was the middle of the day and they should have been in Defense.

"Remus will understand," Harry said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"If your parents graduated in '74 then they were the same age as my mom and a year younger than my father," Draco stated.

"Oh my god," Hermione stopped suddenly.

"Hermione is everything okay?" Harry and Draco asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, thanks. It's just remember at the New Year's Party my parents went home instead of staying, that's why."

"My mom would have recognized them," Draco said.

Hermione turned around and walked back to McGonagoll's office. She burst through the door and caught her parents just as they were about to Floo home.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" her parents asked.

"You were friends with Narcissa right?" she asked.

"Yes I was," her father said, "As well as Lucius and a group of Slytherins."

"That's why you didn't stay for the New Year's Party right. Narcissa would have recognized you?"

"Yes, we're sorry Hermione that we didn't tell you sooner."

"How did you guys live with knowing everything and not being able to go anywhere near it? I could never walk away from this world and pretend it didn't exist."

"It was hard, we'll give you that but we realized the only way to move on was to forget. Nothing was changing."

"Okay," Hermione said satisfied, "Thanks," she hurried out the door and back to the Head's Tower.

Hermione walked into the Common Room and saw Harry sitting on the couch. Harry stood up walked over to her, "Care to help me have some fun with our dear cousin Dudley?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Of course."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I hope this chaptered cleared things up but I understand if you are still confused. Just say in your review and I'll either try to explain one to one or I'll write another chapter explaining it even more if a lot of people are confused. I'm sorry if it was confusing but this was really hard to write because I knew everything that was going to happen down to the finest detail but I couldn't figure out and easy way to write it-guess I can't say put it on paper.

So please review good or bad but you know I do prefer good. And while you're at it how come I have 39 people that have this on story alert and the same number for story favorites but I only get like 5 reviews a chappie…?


	43. Sadly Moving On

a/n: at the start of each chapter I'm going to put the date and how many weeks along Hermione is, because I absolutely hate reading a story and not knowing how long it is until the due date. Thanks to all my reviewers.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**May 25, 1998**_

_**28 weeks/7 months**_

_**Due date: Aug. 17 1998**_

Hermione woke up to a tapping on her window. She didn't want to get up so she wined, "Draco…"

"Fine, but you owe me," he grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

"No you're still in dept to me for making me pregnant."

"But you are a very pretty when you're knocked up," he retorted.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult."

Draco didn't respond. He opened up the window and in flew one of the school owls. It flew right over to Hermione's 'almost' sleeping form.

"Draco, get it off me," she said then added, "Please."

He sighed and walked over to her and untied the parchment from the owl's leg. Now free of the letter the owl flew out the window, "Do you want me to read it?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Go ahead but tell me later. My head is killing me, so is my back and I can't get comfortable."

"It can't be that bad Hermione."

"Oh of course it's not, I'm just saying it is because there is nothing better to do than sit here and complain. Please just leave me alone and don't disturb me for anything. ANYTHING."

"Fine," Draco said. He went and closed the window and pulled the blanket up for Hermione. He then walked quietly out of the room. He got dressed and then went down to sit in front of the fire to study for his NEWT's which were just under two weeks away. He loved Hermione and all but for once he wanted to beat her and be top of their class, even if it wasn't fair winning. He was a Malfoy after all. As much as he had changed winning was still and always would be in his blood. 20 minutes passed and then 30. 40 minutes after he had sat down the portrait opened and in walked McGonagoll and two other people.

"What happened?" McGonagoll asked.

"Nothing," Draco responded. He was really confused then he remembered, "Shit," he muttered.

"Where's Hermione?" the woman asked.

"Asleep," Draco said simply.

The woman turned and ran up the stairs with the man right behind her. McGonagoll walked over to Draco and said, "Why didn't you come."

"We were supposed to come?" he asked sheepishly.

"You didn't read the note did you?"

"No. Hermione was being cranky and I just forgot about it. Sorry."

"That's okay, but you better apologize to her mother. Miranda was really worried something had happened to her."

"She's fine."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Miranda ran into Hermione's room to see her daughter asleep. Before waking her up she walked around the room reminiscing. She remembered how she used to sit at the desk and do her homework and then Jason would walk in and stand behind her and kiss her neck. She walked over to the window and remembered how she used to stand there and watch her sister and her friends down by the lake. She laughed quietly because as she stared out the window she could almost see Lily and her friends down there with the Marauders. She couldn't remember how many times James Potter had asked Lily out but she did know that when Lily told her that they were together she thought somebody had put the Imperius on her. That was all before her powers were striped from her on that one night, so long ago. She started to cry, but not for long because she started to fell funny. Everything was spinning so she put her hand against the wall to support her, but as soon as it came on it was gone. She turned and saw Jason standing in the door way looking at her.

Jason couldn't believe it. Seeing Miranda in the Head's Dorm was like going back 24 years. He couldn't believe it, she looked as good as ever. He remembered how he used to sneak-well not really sneak because it was there own private dorm-in to this room and lay down next to Miranda in bed. How he would show her something and she would laugh. Oh that laugh it was amazing, so sweet and light. He loved everything about her then and he still did. He remembered how they used to lay on her bed and talk for hours and it would seem like no time had passed. But that was then, this was now. He was a wizard then, now he was nothing without his powers. No better than any muggle. He felt his eyes well up remembering everything that he used to have and lost, all those years ago. Man he wished he could have changed that night. He then started to feel funny. The room started to spin but as soon as it had started it stopped.

"Jason," Miranda said quietly, "Would you mind if I speak to Hermione privately for a few minutes? Why don't you go down and talk to Draco?"

"Sure," he said.

Once he was out of the room Miranda walked over and closed the door_, 'Boy,'_ she thought, _'that would have been way easier if I was still a witch.'_ She sat down on Hermione's bed and began to stroke her hair, "Hermione," she said, "Hermione honey."

Hermione rolled over and muttered, "Draco I thought I told you to leave me alone. Please."

"Hermione wake up sweet heart," Miranda said.

Hermione propped herself up and said, "Mom? Oh My God, what happened? Is Dad okay?'

"Shhh," Miranda soothed, "Everything's fine, your father's fine."

"Oh good. Why are you here then?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"About?" Hermione questioned.

"Everything. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I feel like crap," Hermione muttered, "I can't get comfortable, I have to pee all the time and I'm always starving."

Miranda laughed.

"It's not funny," she said.

"Just you wait. You think this is bad, just wait until your ninth month and then you'll say this was nothing."

"Great, I truly can't wait," she said through gritted teeth and then she burst into tears.

"Ah, honey," Miranda said trying to hold back her own tears. Any time her daughter cried she did. She couldn't stand to see her hurting. "Oh baby what's wrong," she said.

"I'm scared," Hermione said through her sobs.

"Of what?" Miranda asked but she already knew the answer, labor.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Does what hurt?" Miranda asked gently.

"Labor."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Miranda asked. She felt helpless.

"I don't know," she sobbed.

Trying to change the subject Miranda asked, "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"No," Hermione sobbed.

Miranda tried to quieten her down but to no avail. She heard a creak and turned to see Draco walking into the room. He nodded at her and then he walked over to Hermione and sat down and wrapped her in his arms. Her large stomach getting in the way but he managed. Miranda stood up and walked over to the door. She looked back and saw Draco whispering into Hermione's ear and then he would every so often kiss one of the tears that were rolling down her face. Miranda put her hand up to her cheek and when she pulled it away she saw that it was wet. She had been crying. She turned and hurried out of the room before she completely broke down. How was it that somebody she didn't even know had pushed her backwards in Hermione's life? How was it that he knew more about her daughter than she did? And how could he comfort her and calm her down when she couldn't. She ran down the stairs and over to Jason bawling. She was glad McGonagoll had left because she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her old teacher and head of house. Jason wrapped his arms around her and soothed her. Finally it hit her, Draco was Hermione's Jason. She had never been able to understand it but now she could. Jason could always cheer her up and make her forget what was bugging her in and instant. He was just that way, and from what Miranda saw of Draco he could do the same with Hermione. Hermione no longer let herself be comforted by, she waited for Draco. Miranda remembered herself 24 years ago doing just the same thing, pulling away. She realized and now accepted it that Hermione had changed. She was no longer her little baby girl anymore. She was a woman with a fiancé and going to have a baby herself.

"Oh Jason," she moaned. She was glad he was holding her because she was positive if it wasn't for him she would be on the floor.

"Shh, it'll be okay," he whispered. He had no clue what had happened but he knew when Miranda was upset nobody could get her to stop crying but him.

Finally she stopped crying and they sat down to wait for Hermione and Draco to come down into the common room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n: Well I hope it wasn't to sentimental. I didn't intend for it to come out like this but when I started writing this was what came out. I guess it was because I read this really sad love story last night-the whole book it was so good. So hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait but I've been reading some good stories on FF and some books-not FF-and haven't been on the computer as much. Sorry.

_**QUESTION:  
**_

_**Do you think the baby is a:**_

_**GIRL  
**_

_**or**_

_**BOY**_

_**???????? Please answer in your reviews. Might influence what actually happens.**_

As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	44. Evans vs Black

con't from last chapter

_**May 25, 1998**_

_**28 weeks/7 months**_

_**Due date: Aug. 17 1998**_

Miranda and Jason waited in the common room and finally Hermione and Draco walked down the stairs. Hermione flopped down on the love seat and Draco sat down beside her.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked her parents.

"We just came to talk to you," Miranda said simply.

"About…?" Hermione pressed.

"About how you're doing," Jason said.

"And what's going to happen after you graduate," Miranda added, "Where are you going to be living before and after the baby comes? Are you prepared? Have you bought anything yet for the baby?"

"Wow, slow down you're giving me a major headache," Hermione said as she gripped her head.

"Do you need to go see Pomfrey?" Draco asked her.

"No I'll be fine," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Draco," she said shortly.

"Fine," he put up his hands in defeat.

"So…" Jason prompted.

"So…well," Hermione stuttered.

"We're going back to my place," Draco said, "And that's where we'll live."

"Okay then," Miranda said.

"Wow it's getting chilly in here," Jason said, "I forgot how cold this place could be even in the summer."

Oddly enough just as he said that a blanket started to rise from the chair and draped itself over Jason.

"Thanks Hermione," Jason said.

"It wasn't me," she said, "Draco?"

"Not me either."

Everyone looked around the room nervously.

"That was strange," Draco said.

"Oh my god Jason," Miranda cried, "Hermione hand me your wand, please, hurry."

Hermione reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand. Miranda passed it to Jason and said, "Okay try something."

"Miranda it won't work," he said quietly like he wasn't going to get all worked up because he didn't want to be disappointed.

"No try," she insisted.

Jason muttered a spell and the clock on the mantel started to rise. It was wobbly but that might have been for any number of reasons like the time since he used his magic last and, or it because it wasn't his wand.

"Yeah," Miranda cheered, "Here let me."

Jason handed her the wand and Miranda gave it a flick and bowl of fruit appeared in front of them. Hermione reached over and plucked an apple from its midst and bit into it. "Mmm thanks Mom…wait you just conjured because there was nothing for you to transfigure there."

"Yeah, so?"

"Mom you have done any magic in years and years and the first thing you attempt is to conjure and it worked."

"I see where you get your brains from," Draco laughed.

"Hermione we'll be right back," Miranda practically screamed. She grabbed Jason and pulled him off the couch and over to the fireplace. It was another one of those times when it was lucky that the Head's Dorm had access to the Floo Network.

"Wait Mom," Hermione called.

"What?"

"My wand."

"Oh sorry," she handed it back to Hermione and then ran back over to the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder in and disappeared. Jason did the same thing.

Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest and started to laugh, "Oh my god, I can't believe that. Did you see her face?"

Miranda and Jason reappeared with their own wands and their cloaks.

"You saved even your cloaks?" Hermione said stunned.

"Never got around to tossing them," Jason said.

"Oh Hermione dear, I saw Ginny and she wanted you to meet her in the Room of Requirement whatever that is. I've never heard of it but she said you would know where it was."

"Okay," Hermione tried to get up off the couch by herself but it didn't work. Draco had to give her a little boost, "Thanks," she said.

Hermione walked out of the Portrait Hole and her mom followed her. "Play nice Draco/Jason," they said.

They walked to the hallway outside the RofR and Hermione started pacing back and forth thinking of a place to meet Ginny. A door appeared and Hermione reached for it. She walked into the room and couldn't see a thing. "What's going on? Ginny are you here? Why is it pitch black in here?"

The lights flashed on and Hermione saw the majority of the upper classes female population in there. Including some of the teachers.

"Oh my god you guys," Hermione said as tears started to trickle out of her eyes, "Thanks you."

Ginny walked forward with McGonagoll behind her. She opened her arms and Hermione gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. It seems to be all I do now."

"That's okay," Ginny turned to Hermione's mom and said, "Thanks Mrs. Granger."

"Call me Miranda, Ginny."

"Are you sure?"

"Or if you can't do that at least call me by my real name, Mrs. Nott."

"Sorry what was that?"

"I'll explain later," Hermione whispered.

"What happened Miranda?" McGonagoll asked.

"We got it back."

"Oh congratulations. You'll be moving back I assume?"

"Of course we will be."

"Well we're lucky to have you back."

"Okay I'm confused," Ginny said.

"I told you I'll tell you later. That is only if you stay in my dorm."

"Wouldn't miss it. Okay now do you want some food?"

"Oh please."

Hermione walked through the crowd of people that she had come to know over her seven years of being at Hogwarts. She grabbed some food and then Ginny led her to a 'special chair.'

"So how do you like your engagement party?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny do you even have to ask?" Hermione laughed, she was feeling much better than she did a mere hour ago.

"Okay well now that you've sat down it's time to stand back up and cut the cake," Ginny said.

"There's a cake?"

"Yes," Ginny let her over to it and handed Hermione the knife.

Hermione slid it into the soft cake and started to hand people pieces. By wizard tradition people didn't give engagement gifts or wedding gifts except the family of the bride and groom. That was because unlike the muggle world where you needed contraptions to do every day stuff, wizards didn't need those things. In such there would have been very little to buy. Once Hermione was back in her seat her mom walked up to her and handed her a small wrapped package. Hermione tore the wrapping paper off of it an opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with tiny diamonds on it.

"Oh it's beautiful," she cried, "Thanks," she jumped up and hugged her mom.

The people started to clear out and finally it was only the teachers, Ginny, Hermione and her mom left. Narcissa walked in the door. She had missed the party but wanted to come see Hermione anyways.

"Okay," Narcissa said coolly, "What are you doing here Evans?"

"I was just about to explain it to them, Black," Miranda said coldly back at Narcissa.

"Mom," Hermione said sharply.

"Mom?" Narcissa raised her one eyebrow. Hermione had to keep herself from laughing. It looked so funny, almost like she had stared in the mirror for ages so she could do it.

"Yes Narcissa, have a problem with that?" Hermione said, "Oh I forgot, should I be talking to you or not. Jeez I can't remember it changes so much, one minute you're kind to me and then the next your back to being the Death Eaters wife."

"Hermione stay out of this, your mother and I have some things to discuss. Like how she stole my boyfriend."

"He left you," Miranda sighed, "And for very good reasons."

"Oh really…" Narcissa couldn't think of a come back quick enough.

"Lost for words are you?" Miranda chuckled.

"Ladies, ladies," McGonagoll said stepping between them, "I'm getting to old for this," she muttered.

"So what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, "And why is Hermione calling you mom? Hermione is a mud….muggleborn."

"Okay, that's it," Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Narcissa, "I've had it with you. I see where Draco got it from. That is the last time you will ever say…"

"Hermione no," McGonagoll said.

"You know I'll do it. No point stopping me. It'll be here where she's 2 minutes away from the hospital wing or it could be in the middle of a forest with nobody to help her. Ever."

"Okay that's enough," McGonagoll said.

Ginny reached out and lowered Hermione's arm and then pushed her back into a seat.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked Hermione's mom.

"Okay I'll explain."

"Finally," the teachers whispered.

Miranda went on to tell everyone what had happened. Once she was done Ginny, Miranda and Hermione walked back to the Head's Tower. They stepped through the portrait hole and saw Draco sitting in front of the fire with a few of his books studying. Hermione marched over to him and said, "You're mother is a right old bitch, you know that don't you."

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered.

"She's got like split personalities," Hermione ranted on.

"I know."

"And…"

"I know Hermione, I've lived with her for eleven years plus holidays."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Well Ginny and I are going up to bed," she said, "Goodnight," she leaned over and kissed him and then said goodnight to her parents and walked upstairs with Ginny.

"So my mom saw you?" Draco asked.

"You could say that," Miranda replied as she sat down next to her husband. The three of them talked for awhile about everything and anything and then Miranda and Jason went and Flooed home. Draco walked upstairs and snuck into Hermione's room. They were asleep so he pulled the covers up over Hermione and kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you," and then he walked out and to his room. Little did he know that Hermione wasn't asleep and neither was Ginny. As soon as they heard the door close they silenced the rooms and started to talk.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n sorry for the long wait. I'm going to give you a hint of what's going to happen…okay are you ready…so there is going to be more stuff going on with Narcissa Malfoy and you'll find out some secrets about her…there you go are you happy. You know how it goes, please everyone that reads this could you review. It's not hard and I accept anonymous reviews.

If anybody has any baby names I would love to hear them. I can never thing of names. Thanks.


	45. Final Days

a/n sorry I haven't updated in a month. So, so sorry. I have no motivation and so there might only by 3 possibly 4 chapters left, but who knows I might drag do more.

_**June 22 1998**_

_**32 weeks**_

_**Due date: Aug. 17 1998**_

"I can't believe it's finally come," Hermione exclaimed, "It went by so fast."

"Speak for yourself," Ron grumbled.

"It did go by fast," Harry said, "Slow but at the same time really fast."

"Exactly," Hermione cried.

"That makes no sense Hermione," Draco said.

"Yes it does," she protested.

"Whatever, let's just get downstairs and get this over with," Draco said.

The four walked out of the Head's Dorm and down to the second floor where all the seventh years were waiting. 20 minutes later Lupin walked in and said, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and followed Lupin down the Marble Staircase and into the Entrance Hall. They walked out the doors and onto the grounds where chairs had been set up and were filled with proud parents. Lupin led them down the aisle and to their seats at the front. The 40 students sat down and waited through McGonagall's speech as well as the Minister for Magic and a few other 'important people,' and then it was time for Hermione and Draco's speech as Head's. McGonagall nodded to them and they stood up and walked to the podium. Hermione placed her speech down on the podium and then muttered, "I don't need this, I know what happened these last years," and she scrunched it up into a ball. Some people laughed because she hadn't said it that quietly,

"Okay so these past seven years have been amazing. When I arrived at Hogwarts I got the biggest shock of my life. Things that you could never have done in the muggle world could be done with a flick of your wand. I met friends that are amazing and I also found the love of my life," she smiled and looked at Draco, "Hogwarts has been everything I expected it to be and more and believe me not much in reality can be better than what you dream. Everything hasn't always been easy though with ongoing threats of evil and then the war but we got through it. We stuck together and got through it."

Draco started is speech and before they knew it they were saying, "Congratulations Class of 1998, we did it, you did it."

Everyone jumped up cheering and it was over. After the ceremony people mingled on the grounds until they were called into the Great Hall for a sit down dinner. After dinner everyone's parents slowly drifted off in the direction of Hogsmeade so they could apparate or catch the train that would take all muggles back to London. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco walked out into the Entrance Hall and up to the Head's Tower. Ginny was sitting on the couch waiting for them and she jumped up when they walked in.

"How'd it go?" she asked

"You were there," Harry said.

"The dinner I meant."

"Great."

The group talked for awhile and then Ginny and Draco went off their separate ways, (a/n but not together) leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting alone by the fire.

"Anybody up for one last exploration for old times sakes?" Harry questioned.

"Sure."

Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and threw it over them.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"What?"

"We don't need this."

"Oh yeah,"

"The benefits of having a Head Girl for a friend," Ron said.

"Not so much that but who will give us trouble. It's our last night here. What are they going to do kick us out?" Hermione said.

"Ron," Harry said.

"Yes."

"We should be proud of ourselves."

"And why's that?"

"We got Hermione to not care about breaking rules."

"Our biggest accomplishment over the all these years."

"Right you are."

"Come on guys," Hermione said through her laughter.

They headed out the door started on their last trip around Hogwarts.

"I wonder how many seventh years have done this final tour?" Hermione asked

"I bet the majority of them."

The stopped at every spot that had any sort of meaning to them and told the story of what happened there. The laughed and cried but mostly just enjoyed their last night together. Finally three hours later and after they had walked around every part of the castle and grounds they retired to their dorms.

The next morning came too quickly for most of them. Everyone packed their bags and with one last look at the Head's Tower Hermione and Draco walked out of the tower. They had one last quick look over their shoulder before the portrait clicked shut.

"It's over," Hermione whispered, "Aren't you sad."

"Yes," Draco said, "But I'm also excited for what's to come," he placed his hand on Hermione huge stomach.

She smiled, "Me to."

Harry, Ginny and Ron rounded the corner and the five of them headed down to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast otherwise known as lunch.

Lunch passed quickly and the students all boarded the train at Hogsmeade Station.

In their compartment Hermione and Ginny were tearing up.

"I can't believe were done. This has been our lives for the past seven years."

"You're lucky at least you get to leave with your friends. Me my friends are all leaving without me and I have to go back for another year by myself," Ginny said.

The two girls hugged and then Hermione pulled out a book on baby names and everyone started to leaf through it and Hermione kept a list of names that everyone liked.

The train arrived at King's Cross as it always did and everyone got out and walked through the barrier. After final goodbyes that went on forever Harry, Ron and Ginny apparated off to Grimmauld Place and Hermione and Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Home sweet home," Draco whispered to Hermione.

And Hermione knew she was. It might not be the same home as Hogwarts but it was her new home. The home of her fiancé and the home of her baby.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I know you are all yelling at me for not updating in so long and then giving such a short chapter that jumped from event to even really quickly. All I can say is your lucky you got this because I really don't feel like writing. Reviews always help though. I felt like crying while writing this, I know I am going to bawl if and when in the seventh book the trio graduates.


	46. Baby Part I

_**August 11, 1998**_

_**39 weeks**_

_**Due Date August 17, 1998**_

Hermione was jolted awake at 7:00 in the morning and grabbed her wand, "Draco," she said.   
Draco rolled over and looked at Hermione, "What Hermione? Its 7 o'clock in the morning you realize?"   
"Sorry I just can't stop thinking she's found us even though I know she's in Azkaban."   
Ever since they had gotten back to the manor Hermione had been worried Bellatrix would barge in and attack, even with all the protective charms on the place. But thankfully they hadn't been home for more than 2 days when word got out the Bellatrix Lestrange had been captured with 6 other Death Eaters. Since then Hermione would wake up in the middle of the nights thinking somebody was in the manor. 

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book and Draco was sitting behind his large wood desk signing some papers. Hermione dropped her book and cried out causing Draco to shot out of his chair and was crouching down beside her in no time.   
"What is it?" he asked anxiously.   
"Draco we need to get to St. Mungo's right now," she said through gritted teeth.   
"Okay, okay what do you need?" he asked. He felt really agitated and he wasn't about to let Hermione see that so he took a deep breath and pushed all his fears aside.   
"Go upstairs and grab my bag."   
"I don't want to leave you though," he protested.   
"Draco just go, I'll be fine."   
Draco reluctantly ran out of the room. A couple minutes later another contraction hit and Hermione curled into a ball and moaned. Draco ran into the room with Hermione's bag just as the contraction was ending.   
"Are you ready?"   
"I was ready quite awhile ago," she said.   
"Okay I guess I should tell Mother…"   
"No absolutely not," Hermione growled.   
"Why not?"   
"I will not have your Mother in my deliver room."   
Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.   
"What can I do for Master Malfoy?" the little elf squeaked.   
"We're going to the hospital don't let my Mother know," Draco said.   
"What should Dinky tell Mrs. Malfoy, Master?"

"I don't care but don't let her know where we are."   
"Yes sir," the elf said and disappeared.   
"Come on let's go," Draco said. He held out his arm for Hermione to grab and once she did he apparated with a pop and not a second too soon because Narcissa walked into the library looking for her son. When she didn't see him in the library she snapped her fingers and Dinky appeared again.   
"Do you know where my son is?" she asked.   
Dinky swallowed and said, "Master and his Misses went up to their rooms and they ask that they not be disturbed. Misses was not feeling to well so she was going to go sleep."   
"Thank you," Narcissa said. 

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

With a pop the two arrived in the waiting room of the Maternity Floor. Draco and Hermione walked up to the desk and the Welcome Witch seeing Hermione said, "I'll get you a room."   
Another contraction hit and Hermione dug her nails into Draco's hand.   
"God Hermione," he muttered, "That hurt."   
"Well I'd gladly change places with you," she shot back.   
Madame Jones walked out and walked over to Hermione, "Well let's get you into a room," she said.   
"Thank you," Hermione said.   
Madame Jones laughed and turned and Hermione and Draco followed her down a set of corridors.   
"Here we are. Hermione if you can just get settled I'll be back in a few minutes. Also could you put on that gown? Thanks."   
Draco followed Hermione into the room and dropped her bags.   
"Draco could you please get a hold of Ginny and my parents," she said.   
"Okay," Draco walked out of the room and Hermione got into the gown and sat down on the side of the bed and sighed. She didn't know if she was ready for this and she could tell Draco wasn't. As much as he tried to hide his fears from her she knew him to well. She loved Draco but she worried that having to take care of somebody other than himself would just be to much. She knew she would have to put everything else aside to take care of this baby and she was fine with that but she was worried that Draco wouldn't be able to. Seeing him over the past nine months he had really been supportive but there were times when he just couldn't handle it. Draco walked in the room and Hermione looked up at him. He sat down beside her and said, "What are you thinking about?"   
"Nothing," she replied.   
"No I can tell you're thinking of something," he protested.   
"Are you scared?" she asked.   
"More than anything else."   
"I love you," she said.   
"I love you too," he leaned over and kissed her just as Ginny ran in the room.   
"Oh my god are you okay," she said.   
"I'm fine," Hermione assured her.   
Madame Jones walked in closely followed by Hermione's parents. Miranda ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug and started to cry. Another contraction hit and Hermione grabbed her mom's hand and squeezed it. Her dad look terrified and her mom couldn't stop crying. Madame Jones seeing the agitated look on Hermione's face said, "Okay it's time to get out now."   
Miranda gave Hermione a final hug and then her and Jason walked out the door. Ginny also gave Hermione a hug and she to left the room.   
"Okay let's see how far along you are."   
Hermione laid down on the bed and Madame Jones checked to see how dilated she was.   
"Okay well you're doing well but it still won't be for awhile. I'll be back ever so often to check on you. You can go for a walk if you want."   
Once Madame Jones had left Draco sat down beside Hermione and grabbed her hand. Hermione felt like she was the only one that was being calm and she was the one going to deliver a baby.   
"I want Ginny in here," Hermione said.   
"Now?" Draco asked.   
"During the delivery."   
"Okay well I'll ask Madame Jones."   
"No, don't ask her."   
"Okay."   
"I want to go for a walk," Hermione said.   
Draco helped Hermione get out of the bed and out the door. Along the walls of the corridor there were railings and Hermione was glad for them because they hadn't gotten more than 10 steps when a contraction hit her. It was the worst one so far. She grabbed onto the railing and tried to curl up into a ball. The pain was shooting up and down her back. She was sweat and the gown was stuck to her. Draco had his hand around her trying to stop her from falling.   
"Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said.   
"No I'll be fine," she said straightening up.   
"Are you sure?"   
"If I wasn't I wouldn't say I was," she growled.   
"Okay."   
They walked on and after another contraction hit and it was even worse than the last one Hermione decided it was time to go back to the room. Draco walked out into the waiting room to ask Ginny if she wanted to come in. Hermione was pacing in the room when Draco and Ginny walked in.   
"Your mom is a wreck," Ginny said.   
"That's why I don't want her in here," Hermione said.   
"Why isn't your mom here?" Ginny asked Draco.   
"She'll be here after the baby is born and no earlier," Hermione said.   
"Okay I'm sorry I asked."   
Madame Jones walked in the room and closed the door. Hermione stopped her pacing and looked at her.   
"How are you doing?" she asked.   
At the same time Hermione's water broke.   
"Well I see," Madame Jones said, "You should lie down."   
Hermione did as she was told and sunk down onto the bed. Draco pulled out his wand and cleaned up the floor.   
Madame Jones examined Hermione again and said, "You're fully dilated, it's time."   
A contraction hit and Hermione rolled onto her side and tried to curl up into a ball as a moan escaped her lips. Ginny was rubbing her back.   
"Hermione I need to you lie on your back and spread your legs. Can you do that for me?"   
Hermione didn't answer just.   
"I know it hurts but what I need you to do is to not roll over when a contraction hits. Squeeze Ginny's and Draco's hands."   
Ginny walked to one side of the bed and Draco to the other. Hermione straightened out and grabbed her best friend and boyfriends hands.   
"Okay great now I need you to give me a big push Hermione."   
Hermione did as another contraction ripped through her. She tried to curl into a protective ball but Madame Jones wouldn't let her. After 10 minutes of contractions and pushing Madame Jones finally said, "Okay I can see the head."   
Hermione had felt pain before but never anything like this.   
"Ginny can you come and hold Hermione foot?" Madame Jones asked.   
Ginny left the side of Hermione bed and went and stood down at the end and Hermione put her foot on Ginny's hand. When the next set of pain ripped through her she pushed as hard as she could.   
"Okay that was great Hermione. A couple more pushes."   
Hermione was exhausted and Draco wasn't looking so good.   
"Snap out of it Draco," she snarled.   
Ginny laughed quietly but Hermione still heard her.   
"Care to explain what is so funny?"   
"Nothing Hermione."   
"Okay another big push please."   
"This hurts like hell and if you think it's funny…"   
"Okay one last push should do it."   
Hermione pushed again and screamed because the pain was excruciating. She collapsed down on the bed but sat up quickly when she didn't hear anything.   
"Why isn't it crying?" she asked.   
Madame Jones didn't answer she was busy leaning over the bundle.   
"Why isn't it crying?" Hermione screamed through her tears, "Tell me." 

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Sorry for the wait. The next part shouldn't take to long because for once I'm finally getting into writing this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Two more chapters are all that's left. 


	47. Baby Part II

"Why isn't it crying?" Hermione screamed through her tears, "Tell me."

A million thoughts were running through Hermione's head, _'I never wanted this baby but I've grown so attached to it without knowing it. It can't die. Oh god why is this happening?' _

She moaned and Draco had her in his arms. Finally they heard it, it was quite but there.

"Thank god," Draco whispered into Hermione's hair.

"Is it okay?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"He," Madame Jones said as she placed the little bundle in Hermione's arms, "and yes he's f

Tears started falling down Hermione's face.

"It's okay Hermione, he's okay," Draco said.

Both of them were so absorbed in examining the little bundle of life in Hermione's arms that they didn't see Ginny slip out of the room.

"I know he's okay," she whispered.

"Why are you crying then?" he asked puzzled.

"He's so beautiful," she replied.

Draco decided to lie down beside Hermione. Madame Jones had just walked out of the room and Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione, "I'm so proud of you."

"He needs a name Draco."

"Shhhiiii…" Draco started to say.

"Draco no."

"So I can't swear?"

"No," Hermione said firmly.

"Not at all?"

"I'm serious," she said as she looked down at the baby in her arms. Somehow he had not inherited his fathers grey eyes or her own brown ones but had beautiful aqua blue eyes. He had a tiny bit of blond peach fuzz covering his head.

"What are we going to name him?" Draco asked.

"I like Damien," Hermione suggested.

"That's perfect. All those name books and not one we liked but the first name you suggest after looking at him is great."

"Thanks."

"We need a middle name."

"I liked Dexter but Damien Dexter is too many D's don't you think?"

"What about Jarome?" Draco asked.

"Damien Jarome," Hermione whispered, "DJ, I love it."

"Hermione can I hold him?"

"Oh sure," she handed Damien to Draco.

The door flew open and Hermione's mom ran in. Hermione sighed, "I guess we have to tell your mom now?"

"Joy," Draco grumbled. He stood up and handed the baby to Miranda who was just vibrating with excitement.

"What is his name?" Jason asked.

"Damien Jarome," Hermione answered.

"It's a beautiful name," Ginny said.

Hermione loved seeing everyone so excited but really all she wanted was for everyone to just leave and let her spend some time with Draco and Damien.

Draco leaned over and pulled Hermione into what looked like a hug but really was him whispering in her ear, "I'm going to go and call Mother."

Hermione nodded her head. Draco turned to leave the room but didn't get past the bed because the door flew open and Narcissa stormed in the room. Miranda who was holding the baby turned as if to shield it from Narcissa.

"Nobody thought it would be fitting to tell me that my grandson was being born?" she demanded.

Ginny turned and walked out of the room without a backwards glance and Jason followed suit. Miranda handed Hermione the baby and made a dash for the door.

'_Thanks, just leave me,'_ Hermione thought.

"You told everyone else but you didn't feel that it was important to tell me."

"Mother let's go outside," Draco tried to ease her towards the door.

"No I think I'll be fine in here. It will do Hermione good to hear this also."

Hermione held Damien protectively against her and looked at Draco. Narcissa had never scared her like this before. Draco understood the scared look in Hermione's eyes and grabbed Narcissa's arm and marched her out of the room. Once the door had closed Hermione was finally able to relax.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco led a protesting Narcissa down the corridor. Finally when they were a safe distance away from everyone he turned and said, "Hermione and I will do what we want to. We will raise Damien how we see fit and if we want your help or input we'll ask for it. Understood?"

Narcissa didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?" Draco repeated a bit firmer this time.

"I can see I'm not wanted here. And all I wanted to do was meet my grandson…" her sentence was cut off by her apparating.

Draco walked back to Hermione's room where he saw her sleeping peacefully. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and realized how exhausted he was. He tried to find a comfortable spot in the chair but it was pointless because he eventually realized that the chair had no comfortable spots.

He woke up with a start when a healer came into the room to wake up Hermione.

"Ms. Granger it's time for your first breast feeding lesson," the healer said.

Hermione opened her eyes a crack and closed them quickly. Damien let out a little cry and her eyes flew open again. The healer handed Hermione Damien and proceeded to teach Hermione how to feed him.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Two days later Damien and Hermione were allowed to go home. Draco had apparated all their stuff home first and then came back for Hermione and Damien. He helped Hermione put on the baby apparating pack and placed Damien in it. Hermione looked down at Damien's beautiful face and couldn't hold back a grin.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Draco and Hermione apparated and seconds later they were home. Hermione walked into the nursery that they had made up next to their room. Draco lifted the sleeping Damien up and put him in his crib.

"He's beautiful," Draco said.

"Yes, absolutely gorgeous," Hermione agreed.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and they walked out of the nursery. They were just about to close their door to their bedroom when a house elf appeared.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy told Dinky to give this to Master Malfoy when he returned," the elf handed Draco a piece of parchment.

_Draco_

_I'm sorry, tell Hermione I'm sorry for everything. Damien is really beautiful and looks exactly like you did as a baby. I know because I stopped by the nursery yesterday before I left. I'll be in France if you ever need me. Your owl will be able to find me. I understand why you and Hermione did what you did and I'm sorry that I drove you to it. Please forgive me. I just think it would be best though if I weren't around. I hope to see you in the future. Send me photos of Damien if you like. I would really like to see some. I know it may not seem like it but I love you with all my heart and Hermione as well. Be strong and proud and don't forget you are a Malfoy and that will never change. Your Mother_

"She's gone," Draco said to Hermione.

"Where?"

"France."

They walked into their bedroom and Draco tossed the note on the table and sat down on the bed.

"I'm finally free," he whispered to Hermione when she sat down beside him.

Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap and started to kiss her. Hermione pushed him back down on the bed and they started to make out. Hermione's shirt had just hit the floor when from the next room Damien started to scream.

"Damn baby," Draco cursed.

"Draco," Hermione scolded.

"But he is, stopping us from having some fun."

The screams continued to get louder and Hermione grabbed her shirt and walked next door. She picked up her screaming son and sat down in the rocker and started to sing to him. Finally his eyes started to droop and he fell back asleep. Hermione got up and placed him back in his crib and sat back down in the chair.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco was hiding in the shadows and watching Hermione rock Damien to sleep. Once Hermione had put the baby back to bed she sat down in the chair and just stared at the sleeping baby. He walked up behind her and conjured a chair. He sat down beside her and he to watched the baby.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n This story is slowly coming to an end. One chapter left, possibly another but it might just be an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Just one quick thing. I don't mind if you criticize the story in a review but I'm sick of people sending criticism in an anonymous review so I can't email them and talk to them further. If you do that you are just a coward. That's why I've disabled my anonymous reviews. I might enable it later but for now no more anonymous reviews b/c you are abusing it!


	48. First Chrismas

December rolled around quicker than usual. In September Ginny had reluctantly returned to Hogwarts for her Seventh Year. She hadn't wanted to go because as she stated none of her friends would be there, Harry wouldn't be there and Damien wouldn't be there. She adored Damien and Damien loved her also. When September 1st rolled around Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had to literally force Ginny onto the train. Since then every other day Ginny had owled to ask what she was missing out on. Thank goodness though Ginny was returning home for Christmas Break in a weeks time because as much as she loved Ginny her constant owling was getting to be to much on top of having to care for Damien.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

On the day of Ginny returning home Damien was being really fussy. Hermione was exhausted and completely forgot that she had told Ginny she would meet her at King's Cross. She remember though when she had just flopped onto her bed after finally getting Damien down. With a pop Ginny appeared.

"You weren't there," Ginny said angrily.

"Damien was being a handful. I think he's sick and so he won't sleep and all he does is cry," Hermione said quietly.

"But you promised to be there," Ginny cried.

Hermione stood up because Damien had started to cry again from the next room. She walked over to Ginny and said, "You sound like a two year old. Getting upset that I wasn't at the train station. God what is with you I haven't slept in two days, Draco's off doing business in god knows where and I really don't need this from you. There are more important things to worry about in life than not having twenty people to greet you when you return home," Hermione turned on her heal and walked out of the room and into Damien's room. She picked him up and sat down in the rocker. "What's wrong little man?" she whispered, "Why are you causing Mommy all these troubles?"

Damien stopped screaming and his eyes turned towards the door and smiled.

"That's my boy. Have you been good for your Mommy?" Draco walked into the room and tossed his traveling cloak on the floor. Hermione was too exhausted to care. She stood up handed the baby to Draco, gave him a kiss and said, "He's yours now, I'm going to bed."

Hermione walked back into hers and Draco's bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Her head had barely touched the pillow and she was out. She woke up to the bed sinking down beside her and Draco talking to her.

"What was that baby," she said groggily.

"What happened? Why are you tired? And why could I only hear Damien's screams when I got home?"

"He's been like that ever since you left. He only falls asleep if I'm holding him and when I put him in his crib and leave he wakes up and starts screaming again."

"Oh."

"He missed you. As soon as he saw your face he stopped. I didn't know what was wrong the whole time but when he settled down finally I realized he was upset because he missed you. How's he doing?"

"He's asleep. I think he's worn out also," Draco pulled Hermione towards him and started to kiss her.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked between kisses.

"I was in Spain."

"You went to Spain and you didn't take me?" Hermione said.

"Sorry. You wouldn't have enjoyed it. All it was, was business."

"But still."

Draco silenced her with another kiss. He started to pull of her T-shirt and sweat pants that she had been wearing a lot since Damien was born. She started to work off his black shirt. She ran her hands up his toned chest and started to kiss his neck. Draco worked off her bra and cupped her breasts in his hand. She pulled his pants off and they were left laying only in their boxers and panties. Those didn't stay on for long before they were ripped off and thrown on the floor. Hermione felt herself growing wet and as Draco fingered her.

"Draco please," she moaned.

He gladly obliged. He inserted himself in her and started to pump. Hermione flipped them over so she was on the top and started to move her hips in rhythm with Draco.

"Oh god," she said, "Draco harder."

He did that and they climaxed at the same time. Both screaming out the others name. They collapsed on the bed sweaty but happy.

"I hope you silence the room," Hermione laughed.

"First thing I did when I walked in," he replied.

"So you were expecting some action," she joked.

"I know you," was all he said.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Christmas Day dawned with a blanket of snow covering the grounds. Damien had never seen snow so he was a bit confused. The Weasley's, Harry, Ron's new girlfriend Pamela and anyone else who decided they wanted to come celebrate Damien's first Christmas arrived at about 9:00. Hermione's parents had shown up about half an hour before. Hermione and Draco got Damien up and dressed and walked downstairs with him. They walked into the parlor and sat down on the love seat with Damien between them. Everyone arrived and they started opening presents. Ginny was still being hostile towards Hermione but Hermione didn't care. She knew that she would eventually come around as she always did. Hermione had her camera out and was snapping pictures left right and center of Damien playing with wrapping paper and ribbon. The large pile of toys he had received lay forgotten in the corner. After every one had opened their presents they walked into the Dining Room where they ate a delicious breakfast. With a final goodbye after breakfast everyone apparated away. Except for Ginny and Harry.

Harry nudged Ginny we looked like she would have rather been anywhere but there.

"Hermione," Ginny said.

"Walk with me," Hermione said. She picked up Damien and headed up the stairs. She wanted to get him bundled up so he could go see the snow.

Hermione heard footsteps behind her and said, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered.

Hermione stopped and turned around. Damien was reaching for Hermione's hair but she just ignored it, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't realize just how busy you were and how much time everything takes for you to get done. Please forgive me."

"I guess so," she said. She moved Damien into her other arm and said, "I just really don't appreciate somebody telling me what you told me."

"I know and I feel horrible about it."

"Okay you're forgiven. I would give you a hug but my hands are kind of full."

"That's okay."

Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder and called out, "Harry, Draco take that cloak off."

There was a rustling and the two men appeared, "How'd you know?" they asked.

She just shook her head and turned and headed in the other direction.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione and Damien were bundled up and standing out in the back garden. Draco appeared with a small wooden sled and placed it on the ground. Hermione placed some blankets down on it and then but Damien down. Draco started to pull the sled and they went for a walk. Hermione as always had her camera out snapping pictures.

"Put that thing away and just enjoy the day," Draco said.

"I am enjoying it and with these pictures we will be able to enjoy it forever," she protested.

"Whatever."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

After their walk they came inside and had a rest before getting ready for Christmas dinner. Everyone was coming again. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the bottom step watching Damien who was laying on his stomach and holding a red ball. The quilt that Hermione had laid down for him to lay on was covered in all sorts of toys.

The doorbell rang and the door opened.

"Nice wandless and non-verbal," Hermione said.

"Thank you."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pam walked in. Ron had been dating Pam since September when he had met her at St. Mungo's. She was a training to be a Healer. Since then they were practically glued together. Hermione was really happy that Ron had finally found somebody. Pam was great she and Hermione had become friends and Pam loved Damien.

"Hey," Hermione said.

"Hi," they said back.

Slowly everyone appeared and dinner was served. Damien enjoyed all the attention he received and smiled and laughed for everyone. Hermione took him up to bed after he fell asleep in his high chair. When she returned downstairs everyone was in the Parlor talking about the wedding. Pam and Ginny were waiting for Hermione because they were going to try their dresses on for one last time together. Andrea a cousin of Draco's and also the last bridesmaid had appeared. They walked up to one of the guest rooms where their dresses were. It was actually the room Hermione had stayed in when she first came to the Manor for Christmas the year before. They tried on the dresses which fit perfectly and sat down to talk about final arrangements.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next night Draco kissed Hermione goodnight and apparated away with his bags. He was going to stay with Blaise Zabini for the night because Hermione said he wasn't to see her until she walked down the aisle the next day. Mrs. Weasley appeared to take Damien. Hermione handed Mrs. Weasley her son who was going to take care of him for the night and while Hermione got ready for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley said that Hermione would have enough to deal with and didn't need to have a baby also needing taking care off. Mrs. Weasley was just about to leave when Hermione asked to hold her son again. Mrs. Weasley patiently handed him back to her. Hermione gave him a final hug and handed him back, "Just go," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She wandered around the now empty house and was lost in her own memories. She couldn't believe what had happened over the past year and she was so excited for the next day. Finally she went off to her empty bed and crawled in. The bed felt so large without Draco sleeping beside her. She felt empty without Draco and Damien and she realized that she missed being constantly busy. She didn't like having nothing to do.

She finally fell asleep with images of Draco and Damien going through her head.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n you guys are lucky there might be a few more chapters than I earlier said. I sit down to write and more comes out that I originally though and I get more ideas so the next chapter won't be the last one. Hope you enjoyed and as always could you please review. Thanx


	49. Second Thoughts

Hermione woke to a distant murmur of voices. She sat up in bed when the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Oh good you're up," Ginny said.

"Is Damien here?" Hermione asked.

"No Mom's going to bring him to the church so you can see him before the ceremony."

"I miss him terribly," she said.

Ginny nodded and said, "You better hurry the hairdressers here already."

"Already? Okay well I'm on my way."

Ginny walked out of the room. Hermione picked up the picture that was sitting on her bedside table, it was of her, Draco and Damien on the front steps of the manor.

"Ginny," Hermione called.

"Coming."

Hermione picked up the second picture. It was of her and Ginny just before the end of her sixth year. The final picture she grabbed was of her, Harry and Ron standing and waving from the porch of The Burrow. Tears welled up in her eyes just as Ginny walked in the door. Seeing the tears rolling down Hermione's face she rushed over to her side.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearfully.

"Ginny, am I doing the right thing?"

Ginny was so shocked by this that she was lost for words, "Uh…well…Hermione why are you asking that?'

"I don't know, I can't believe I'm even asking this," she said.

"You love him though, right?"

"More than anything. But I also love my freedom and you, Harry and Ron."

Ginny nodded, "Could you imagine spending your life without him?"

"No," Hermione said really quickly, "When I'm with him I feel so alive and he's great with Damien and the sex…the sex is amaz…"

"Okay I get the picture," Ginny cried.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said sheepishly, "But it is really."

"I get it, so why are you asking if you're doing the right thing?"

"I guess I'm sorta worried that this has all been a front and he's still the Malfoy that we knew years ago and he's like his father…I'm horrible, how can I think this?" she cried.

"All I can say Hermione is if you love him like I'm 99.9 sure that you do then…"

"You're right Gin, I guess I'm just overreacting. Thanks," she jumped out of bed and bounced into the bathroom.

"Weird, it's like she has uncontrollable hormo..oh god," she said to herself, "Hermione," she called.

"What?" she called joyfully from the bathroom.

"Are you pregnant?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"God no, I won't let that happen again. Why?"

"Just it's like you're having mood swings again."

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and said, "We better get going. Are Pamela and Andrea here yet?"

"They are."

Hermione walked into the closet and searched for something. Finally she found it, slipped it in her pocket before Ginny could see it and turned the light out and joined Ginny. They walked together down into the dining room where Angela the best hairdresser in the wizarding world-or so Draco said and he should know-was going to be doing the girls hair.

Pamela already had her hair done and was watching from the corner as Andrea sat getting hers done. Andrea was Draco's second cousin on Narcissa's side (a/n just made this up) and was a right bitch, or so Hermione thought. She was so stuck up that she had attended Dumbstrang and Hermione didn't and never missed an opportunity to tell her that she was a lot better than Hermione would ever be. Hermione had really not wanted her to be one of her bridesmaids but Andrea's mother must have said something to Draco because overnight he changed his mind and said Andrea would be Hermione's third bridesmaid.

"Look at that smirk on her face like this is all just a big joke to her," Hermione whispered to Pamela and Ginny, "I hate that smirk."

"Draco's is exactly the same," Ginny said.

"No it's not," Hermione protested.

"It isn't but because you are madly in love with him you don't see it," Pamela said.

"Whatever," Hermione said.

Ginny was next to get her hair done. Hermione had decided that all three girls would have their hair down with curls throughout it. Ginny's hair was done and then it was Hermione's turn. Angela took half an hour to get Hermione's hair right. She kept doing it and then finding a flaw in it so she would flick her wand and Hermione's hair would be back to normal and then she would flick her wand and start again. After she finished she held up a mirror and Hermione gasped, she hadn't seen her hair look so good since the Yule Ball. The front was pulled up and curled on the top of her head and the rest of her hair was down her back in soft curls. "It's amazing," she breathed.

"Well thank you. Now you girls better get you're make up done quickly," Angela said, "Well good luck."

"Draco and you talked about payment right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course don't worry about a thing Mr. Malfoy and I have everything straightened out. Have a good day," she then apparated with a pop. Pamela, Andrea and Ginny had gotten their make up done while Hermione was getting her hair done so they snuck out of the room as Hermione was getting hers done. She tried to get up from her seat when her mother walked in but the makeup artist just pushed her back in the chair.

"Hi mom," she said.

"Oh Hermione, you're hair looks gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"How are you doing?"

"Well besides breaking down and bawling to Ginny about how is didn't know if I was doing the right thing everything's going well."

The girls reentered the room holding champagne glasses and a couple bottles of champagne that Hermione recognized from their wine cellar.

"So you found the wine cellar?"

"Oh we found it ages ago," Ginny said as she popped the cork and poured everyone a glass.

The make up artist finished and said, "You're not going to drink that are you it will mess up your lipstick?"

"Thank you," Hermione said patiently.

The woman apparated away and Hermione took a large gulp from the glass.

"Guess you aren't pregnant," Ginny said.

"What?" Miranda practically yelled.

"I told you I wasn't Ginny," Hermione said, "I'm not Mom."

"That's good," Miranda said, "Now you girls better get dressed. We have to be at the church in an hour."

The photographer arrived just as Hermione finished getting on her dress. He started snapping pictures of all the girls in their crystal colour A-line halter dresses with Empire waists and Hermione in her dress.

Miranda walked in and said, "Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going now."

Everyone gathered everything they needed and prepared to apparate…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Sorry I know it's short and it took forever to get posted. Please review. I want to see if we can reach 300 by the end of this story. Thanks


	50. At Last

They apparated into the one of the rooms that was just off of the main part of the church. Ginny grabbed another bottle of champagne that was sitting on one of the end tables beside the couch and poured it into everyone's glasses.

"Ginny I can't walk down the aisle completely wasted," Hermione laughed.

"It's just to ease the nerves," Ginny protested.

"This is the last one. I'm nervous enough that I'm going to fall without having all this alcohol in my system."

Ginny perched herself on the arm of the couch and took a sip out of her glass. There was a knock on the door and Pamela went to open it. There was Mrs. Weasley and in her arms Damien.

Hermione picked up her skirt and walked over to her son. Mrs. Weasley handed him to her.

"There's my little man, all dressed up in his dress robes," Hermione cooed.

The door opened again and in walked Maria.

"You look breathtaking," she said to Hermione.

"Thanks."

"And going down the aisle with that train it's going to look amazing."

"Well I hope so."

Hermione turned to the full length mirror and looked at herself. Her dress she admitted did look pretty good on her. The dress that she had finally decided on was a Tulle, Ball gown with beaded lace appliqué on her bodice and her skirt. It had a chapel train that when she walked down the aisle would fan out behind her. She turned around to look at the back of the dress where it laced up. What had sold her on the dress was the train. When she had first saw the dress she didn't think they would be married in a church so she said that there was no way that, that large of a train would work. Once she and Draco had agreed on a church wedding she went and purchased the dress right away. The lady at the shop at promised her that there were no duplicates of this dress which Hermione was pleased about.

The wedding was going to be the wedding of the year. Hermione at first was reluctant, she didn't want her picture to be on the social page of Witch Weekly but somehow someone talked her into it. Deep down this was exactly what she wanted, what girl didn't want their wedding to be amazing.

Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, "Draco wanted to see Damien before the ceremony."

"Oh of course," Hermione gave him a kiss and then handed her little son over to the plump red headed witch who turned and walked out the door.

"I'm going to go find my seat," Miranda said.

"Okay."

Miranda gave Hermione a hug and whispered, "I'm so proud of you. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Her mom turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione walked over to one of the large windows that looked over the grounds and thought about this huge wedding came about.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco was lounging on the sofa in the room just off from the alter. In his hand was a glass of Firewhiskey which he was sipping. Harry and Ron were standing by the door in deep conversation and Draco's other groomsman Adam was pouring himself another Firewhiskey. Adam and Draco had been friends before they went to school but then Adam went to Dumstrang and Draco went to Hogwarts. They hadn't talked in years and then Adam showed up when Draco was at work asking for a job. Draco had hired him.

Harry and Ron walked over and leaned against the wall across from Draco and Adam.

"I can't believe you are doing this man," Adam said.

"Well what can I say," Draco said.

"You're giving up your freedom man."

"I kinda did that already," Draco muttered.

"I talked to Ginny and Hermione was apparently a wreck this morning," Harry said.

Adam snorted and then said, "See even she doesn't want to go through with this."

Draco lifted his glass and took a long gulp hoping it would stop the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't look it but he was extremely nervous. He was thankful that he was able to fool people with what he was feeling.

"How's it going with that boy of yours? You see him very often?" Adam asked.

Draco stopped himself from getting up and punching Adam in the face. Adam was a good drinking buddy but didn't have any idea what it was like to have to have any responsibilities. Harry and Ron and learned to not even listen to Adam.

There was a knock on the door and Ron went and opened it.

"Oh, hi Mom, Damien."

At the mention of his son's name Draco got up and walked over to the doorway. Adam was still rattling on about how if you had to have a kid it was best if you had little to do with it because it just messed up your life, it wasn't your fault that she got knocked up, or so he thought.

Damien was handed off to Draco and Mrs. Weasley said she would be waiting outside the door to take Damien after.

Draco closed the door with his foot and carried his son over to the couch and sat down. Damien reached for his Dad's hair but Draco grabbed his hand before he could mess it up, "Not Daddy's hair little man. How's Mommy doing?"

Damien grinned up at Draco.

"Does she look good all dressed up? Wait your Mommy always looks good."

Damien started to make his baby sounds that didn't make sense to anyone.

"You look good little man all dressed up. In a few years all the ladies are going to be after you. Your Mommy won't like that will she?"

Damien smiled again.

"That's right, well I better get you back to Mrs. Weasley," Draco stood up and crossed the room. Just as he was reaching for the door handle Damien started to scream.

"Shut him up will you," Adam roared.

"You shut up Adam," Draco said as he rocked Damien trying to get him to quite down. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," Draco said.

"I just heard Damien screaming," Mrs. Weasley said, "And I thought you might need some help."

"I can take care of my own son," Draco growled.

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said.

Draco finally calmed down Damien and handed him off to Mrs. Weasley. As Mrs. Weasley walked down the corridor Damien looked back with big tearful eyes at his Dad. Draco smiled at him and then walked back into the room and closed the door. He picked up his Firewhiskey and in one gulp downed what was left in the glass.

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Outside."

Harry stepped out the door and Draco followed him and closed the door with a click. In the dark corridor Draco began to pace. Back and forth he walked until he stopped and placed his hands on the wall above his head.

"Draco…"

"Not now," he growled.

"Okay."

Harry watched Draco who just leaned up against the wall trembling.

"Mate, are you okay?"

"No I'm bloody well not okay."

"Well can I do anything?"

"No."

"Are you still going to go through with it?"

"Of course I will, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well…" Harry tried to figure out the easiest way to tell Draco.

Draco stood up and turned to Harry, "You never saw this. If you tell anyone…" he left the threat hanging, "Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Draco walked back into the room but Harry didn't follow him.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione was standing at the window looking out at the snow that had begun to fall. It wasn't sticking yet but she knew that it would be soon.

Ginny said to Pamela, "That would be an amazing picture."

Pamela nodded her agreement.

Obliviously the photographer heard them because she started snapping pictures.

Hermione knew that the photographer was taking pictures of her but she didn't turn to stop her, she just kept staring out at the snow falling.

The door opened and Harry poked his head in, "Ginny," he called.

Ginny turned and walked over to him. "What?"

Harry motioned for her to step outside the door which she did. Once the door had closed Ginny said, "Is something wrong?"

"Why, does something have to be going wrong for me to see my girlfriend?"

"Harry what happened?"

"Okay Draco's having second thoughts also. He said he needed to talk to me out in the hall and then he didn't say anything, all he did was pace and then finally when I asked him if he was okay he said he wasn't."

"And?"

"But then I asked him if he was going to still go through with it and he said he was. Oh he also said that I wasn't to tell anybody that I saw him freaking out."

"I won't tell anybody," promised Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"You look beautiful you know."

"Thank you, and you look pretty good yourself."

Harry was just leaning in to give her a kiss when Maria ran down the corridor in a frenzy, "Harry what are you doing here, you're supposed to be up with the groom and groomsmen right now? The ceremony's about to start," Maria opened the door behind Ginny and hurried in. Ginny gave Harry a small smile and then followed Maria into the room.

Ginny picked up her white bouquet of roses and Hermione's red and white rose bouquet and walked over to Hermione's side, "Hermione, it's time," she said quietly.

Hermione turned from the window and accepted the flowers from Ginny with a soft, "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Maria ushered them out into the foyer of the church where everyone lined up. First Hermione's flower girl Hilary who was of some distant relation to Draco, then Andrea followed by Pamela and then Ginny who was her Maid of Honor. Hermione was the last in line. Her Dad walked up to her and took her arm.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Dad."

The organ started to play and the doors opened and everyone in front of Hermione began to walk down the aisle. Once they had reached the alter Maria nodded to Hermione and her and her Dad started to walk. All the guests stood up when they saw the bride and cameras flashed. She tried to smile but was so nervous that she was more concerned about not tripping, but when she looked up at the alter and saw Draco all her nerves vanished instantly. He smiled at her and she smiled back. When they reached the alter Jason grasped Hermione's hands and gave her a kiss then he whispered, "I love you," again. Ginny came forward and Hermione handed her flowers to her, then Jason placed Hermione's hands in Draco's. "Take care of my little girl," he said to Draco.

"Yes sir."

"And never hurt her."

"Dad," Hermione protested.

"I would never," Draco replied.

"Good," he turned and headed to his seat next to his wife.

"You look amazing," Draco whispered.

"Thank you."

The Minister stepped up and began the ceremony.

Neither of them remembered any of the ceremony, they were in a daze. They heard the Minister say, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her new husband and he put his arms around her waist and they kissed. Once they pulled apart they saw all 500 guests on their feet clapping. Ginny walked up to Hermione and handed her, her flowers, "Congrats," she said.

Harry took her arm and they walked up the aisle, Pamela and Ron followed and then Adam and Andrea. The Minister said, "I know present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco took Hermione's arm and they walked up the aisle. In the foyer the photographer ushered them so they could have their pictures taken. They were to have them taken outside in front of one of the huge trees in the garden. It was snowing out and freezing cold but a sort of invisible bubble had been set up to keep them warm and dry but the snow continued to fall around them. The photographer was getting everyone in their positions for the photo because the snow was falling harder but it still hadn't built up on the ground which was a good thing, because if it did then they wouldn't see Hermione's gown in the pictures. Finally all the pictures were taken and the guests had made their way to the reception hall. Hermione, Draco and their wedding party were the only ones left at the church.

"Congratulations," Ginny and Harry said.

"Yes," everyone agreed.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said.

"Are you heading to the hall now or what?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to change and put my evening dress on for the ceremony," Hermione said.

"Then we're going to pick up our bags at the Manor and drop them off upstairs at the Hotel before we go for the reception," Draco said.

"What time does the reception start at?" Pamela asked.

"Well we're scheduled to arrive in two hours, and we'll all walk in together," Hermione said.

"So we have two hours to kill," Harry said, "And we'll see you then."

Ginny and Pamela both gave Hermione hugs and then apparated with their boyfriends. Andrea barely even looked at Hermione and then she apparated. Adam nodded at the newly weds and also apparated.

"Well let's get you changed Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said.

Hermione laughed and kissed him and then they apparated back to the manor.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"It's a shame that you only got to wear this for a short time," Draco said as he helped Hermione by unlacing the back of her dress.

"Well I can't dance in it, it's just a ceremony dress. And are you saying you'd want me to wear this dress for awhile?"

"Well I like it on you, but I like it even better off you if you know what I mean?"

She laughed as she slipped out of the dress.

He pulled her towards him and stroked her arm. "Whatever you do don't mess up my hair."

"You could fix it though, right?"

"Well I guess so, but…"

He pushed her back on the bed and started to rip her lingerie off, her dress lay forgotten on the floor. She pulled at his dress robes and then realizing there was an easier way flicked her wand and his clothes disappeared. Now they both lay on the bed with nothing on. He muttered a contraception charm before anything happened, better safe than sorry. She felt how hard he was against her thigh and reached down and grabbed him and inserted him into her. Within seconds he was plunging into her. She came first and it was so powerful that she screamed out loud. Draco kept pushing into her and he came with a loud moan. Hermione felt him release inside of her. They untangled themselves from each other and lay on the bed panting. Once their breathing had returned to normal Hermione stood up and went to fix herself up for the reception. Draco rolled off the bed and found his dress robes. With a quick spell they would look as good as new.

Hermione appeared awhile later dressed in an ivory floor length evening dress that had a slit up the middle to the mid point of her thighs. The back had a tie that criss crosses across her back with the extra part of the tie flowing down her back. Her hair looked almost like it had before but not quite and her makeup didn't look anything the same.

"Still gorgeous," Draco said.

"Thank you."

"Your mom wasn't there was she?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know, I saw somebody lingering towards the back that might have been her."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Don't be."

Draco grabbed their bags and said, "Ready to go Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Are you ever going to stop that?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know, do you want me to? But I'm warning you if you want me to I'll be very upset because it would sound like you didn't like being my wife."

"I would never do that."

"I should hope not."

"Well are we going?"

"Sure."

With a pop they apparated to the Hotel where they dropped off their bags at the front desk and then headed up stairs. In the corridor they met up with everybody. Everyone was in the reception hall waiting for the wedding party to appear.

"There you are," Maria said, "It's time to go in, you were cutting it close you know."

"We're here so what are you complaining about?" Draco said.

"Well line up."

Everyone did and then they filed in. When the MC announced, "And finally Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Draco and Hermione started to walk through the doors. Hermione hadn't made it more than one step when she was swept off her feet, "Draco," she squealed.

"Shhh," he said.

He carried her to their head table and that's when he placed her back on the ground. They sat down and Mrs. Weasley rushed up with Damien and handed him to Hermione.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"It was no problem."

Then the reception began.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Whew 50th chapter, well I hope it was okay, remember reviews are always great to see when I open my inbox. I can't believe that this story has been going for a year and a few weeks. It doesn't seem like that long. Cheers


	51. Never a Dull Moment

a/n I am so sorry for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to be really good so I didn't want to sit down one day and try to in a rush get it written. Thanks for everyone that stuck with it and again sorry. Enjoy.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione looked around the reception hall and smiled. The decorations were exactly what she had in mind. The hall was full of round tables that seated eight. The tables were covered by beautiful crisp white table cloths and the chairs had white fabric covering them. The tables were set with the very best of china. Champagne flutes were at every place setting. The centerpieces were ferns that looked like they had been outside when a light dusting of snow had fallen. Little tea candles had been placed randomly over the tables. The lights were on but dimmed and snow was falling from the ceiling and disappearing before hitting the ground. It was a magical winter paradise.

"It's amazing," Hermione whispered.

Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "It is isn't it? What are you going to tell your muggle friends about why they couldn't come to the wedding?"

"Oh I'll just tell them we eloped," she smiled.

"You don't mind not having them here?"

"I'm not really that close with any of them. Sure I know people but my real friends are all in the wizarding world. The muggles that are here are my relatives and they all know about magic."

"Well I'm glad you didn't have to exclude them."

She nodded her agreement.

Mrs. Weasley came up and said, "I probably should take Damien now, the speeches are about to begin."

Hermione handed Damien over to Mrs. Weasley then there was a loud tapping and then Harry and Ginny stood up. Hermione could hear Ginny whisper, "Okay you're going to break the glass if you don't st…"

"Shh, I'm enjoying this."

Ginny sighed.

Everyone in the hall quieted down and looked up at the head table. Harry began his speech, "Well first off I'd like to congratulate Hermione and Ma…Draco, old habits are hard to break," he laughed, "When these two started dating just over a year ago I can say that never in my wildest and I mean wildest dreams did I ever see this day coming. I honestly thought that somebody had put both of them under the Imperious Curse…"

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd. The muggles just looked confused.

"So as time went by these two became closer and closer much to the shock of everyone at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco truly show us that hate and love are the same thing because if hate was the opposite there is no way that this wedding would be happening. Hermione is on of my best friends and now Draco as hard as it was at first is becoming a good friend. Even though you are a friend if you ever hurt her friendship will not save you sorry butt." Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed, "This is not the time for it."

"You don't have a worry there." Draco said.

Hermione smiled.

"Hermione," Ginny began, "Draco congratulations, you are an amazing couple and have a beautiful son. I know you will make each other happy for a long time. There is so much I could say but I'm just going to keep it short, stories are for later when we're drunk and don't mind incriminating ourselves," Ginny raised her glass and said, "To the Bride and Groom."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the newlyweds.

Dinner was a magnificent feast. After everyone was stuffed it was time to cut the cake. Draco and Hermione stood up and walked over to the table that was holding the massive cake. Draco picked up the knife and Hermione put her hand over his and together they sliced into the cake. Cameras went off and people started to clap. After everyone had gotten the pictures they flopped the piece of cake down onto a plate. They were handed a fork each and then it was time to eat. Hermione broke off a piece of cake and picked it up with her fingers, _'Should I be nice or should I have some fun?' _she thought, _'Well he'll most likely have some fun with this so why shouldn't I?"_

Draco had a piece of cake in his hand and together they raised the cake to the others mouth, but at the last second Hermione smashed hers into his face. She on the other hand was kindly fed her piece of cake. She started to laugh which was hard to do considering the cake that was in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed and then said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry Draco," it wasn't much of an apology considering that she was laughing.

"No you're not," he started to laugh. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the cake off his face and then pulled her towards him and kissed her. When they broke away she whispered, "I was positive you were going to do that to me."

"I considered it," he whispered back, "But then I thought, no I better not screw up her makeup because if she's mad at me it could be a very unpleasant honeymoon if you know what I mean?" he raised one eyebrow and smirked at her.

"I know exactly what you mean."

They walked back to the Head Table carrying their plate of cake. They sat down and together finished the slice of cake with no complications this time.

"Really good cake," Draco said through a mouthful of cake.

"Draco," Hermione scolded, "However are we supposed to teach Damien that it's wrong to talk with his mouthful when you sit there eating like a cow?"

"Well first off I don't really think Damien's going to remember this and second if he by some chance remembers the wedding he is most definitely not going to remember us eating our cake."

"What?" Hermione said confused.

He nodded across the hall. Hermione looked and saw that her little boy was surrounded by five women who were all ohhing and ahhing over him. In the center was Damien with a big silly grin on his face.

"He's quite the ladies man I must say, takes after his Daddy," Draco boasted.

"In his day he was, but he's married now so that's over, right?" Hermione questioned.

"You can't stop being a ladies man…"

"Right?" Hermione said again but a bit louder this time.

"Fine, right. When can we ditch this party?"

"Wow Draco Malfoy wanting to ditch a party where there is alcohol never thought I'd see the day."

"Well there is better things I could be doing, and Granger wanting to stay at a party that has alcohol, now that I never thought would happen."

"Ahh," she said, "But that's where you went wrong, I'm no longer a Granger."

"Fine you win."

"Don't I always?"

By now everyone was sitting down eating there cake. Hermione looked down the Head's table. She saw to her right Harry and Ginny eating their cake and sitting as close as they could while still sitting on separate chairs. To her left past Draco, Ron and Pamela were whispering between themselves. Past them Adam and Andrea were talking and shooting the occasional look over at Hermione and Draco and then over at Damien.

"Why are they in our wedding party?" Hermione asked, "Andrea hates me and I don't think she likes you that much because you married me."

"Adam's a jerk also," Draco said, "Good drinking buddy but a jerk."

"What happened?" Hermione inquired. Draco the day before was just defending Adam saying he wasn't as bad once you got to know him.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"You know that doesn't work on me. If something's bothering you I want to know."

Draco shifted in his seat, ran his hands threw his hair and then after a deep sigh said, "He screamed at Damien, told him to shut up when he started to cry."

"Draco you always mutter that when Damien starts to cry," Hermione reasoned.

"No it's not the same, he yelled and then he practically said you and Damien were good for nothing."

"What did you tell him?" Hermione all but whispered.

"Wanted to punch his sorry little face in but then thought you'd probably be more mad at me for that so I just walked away."

Hermione nodded her approval. By now everyone had finished their cake and it was just about time to have the first dance. The band started to warm up, then it was finally time to dance. The lights started to dim even more until the only light was from the flickering of the hundreds of candles. The lead singer in the band introduced the band members, announced the song and then called on the Wedding Party to begin.

Draco held out his hand and Hermione gratefully took it. He led her out onto the center of the dance floor and the music began. They wrapped their arms around each other and began to sway slowly to the music. About half way through the song the rest of the wedding party joined them on the dance floor.

The song ended too quickly for both Hermione and Draco. The singer announced that it was now time for the father daughter, mother son dance. Jason walked out onto the dance floor and Draco handed Hermione back over to him, "I want her back afterwards though," Draco said.

"I think that can be arranged," Jason replied.

"Good."

Because Narcissa was not there Miranda came out and danced with Draco. After that dance the slow songs ended for awhile and the music started to speed up. Draco and Hermione met up again and walked back to the Head Table. On the way they stopped and grabbed Damien from his jumble of admirers. Back at the Head Table Hermione put Damien on her lap, but Damien was restless. He wouldn't sit still and started to cry. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug but he still wouldn't stop crying. Draco said, "Here let me try."

Hermione handed Damien off to Draco who suddenly stopped crying. He looked up at his daddy through his big tear filled eyes and started to smile.

"I swear, it's like I'm a stranger to him," Hermione said. She was disappointed and hurt that nothing she could do would stop her son from crying but Draco stopped it effortlessly.

Draco didn't know what to say to that without hurting her feelings. He didn't have to say anything because Adam came up behind them and said, "It would be nice if that baby would stop screaming, he's giving everyone a headache and it's impossible to hear the music over him."

Hermione was glad now that she didn't have Damien in her arms because she jumped up and said, "Outside, NOW!"

Adam looked shocked but when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the Emergency Exit just to the right of the Head Table he didn't protest. Ginny and Harry jumped up from their seats and followed Hermione. Draco quickly passed Damien off to the nearest person and hurried off after them. Adam quickly looked around for Andrea, the only one that would probably be on his side but she was off dancing. Hermione looked around for Ron and Pamela but couldn't find them. They had disappeared after the First Dance.

Hermione pushed open the exit door and pulled Adam outside. It was snowing quite hard out but they were protected because there was an over hand.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about my son. Do you understand me?" she screamed.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "It's not worth it."

"Oh yes it is, nobody insults me or my family."

"I didn't insult you, I just told you the truth," Adam said cockily.

"Not before you didn't."

Adam looked at Draco and said, "You told her? I thought what was said between mates stayed between mates?"

"I don't lie to Hermione," Draco said simply.

Hermione by now had her wand out and pointed at Adam.

"Hermione put it away," Harry said. He was having flashbacks of third year and knew that Hermione most likely wouldn't curse but like she did to Draco then she could do much worse with her fist. He was kinda hoping she would punch him.

Hermione slipped her wand into her pocket and Adam relaxed.

"Well it's not a lie, you just don't have to tell her. You're not lying when you're not saying anything."

Draco just shrugged.

"You have turned into her you know that man, you used to be fun. Until you met her, she drained you. What were you thinking marrying her, she's a bitch."

"Maybe I am a bitch, but you are a fucking bastard," Hermione said. In seconds Hermione had punched him square in the jaw. Adam went crumpled to the ground holding his jaw.

"What the hell was that for?"

"If you're asking that you're stupider than I thought," Hermione said, "And let me tell you I didn't think highly of you to begin with."

Everyone started to laugh. Adam picked himself up off the snow which he had fallen into and tried to brush it off his tux.

"I'd suggest you leave now," Hermione said, "And I don't want to see you anywhere near my family again."

"You really going to let her do that Draco?"

Draco shrugged.

"Wow weak, there was a time when you would fight your own battles but now…"

"I thought you would have learned after the first time that Hermione's punch could really hurt, and you're asking for a second one?"

"Get out of here now," Hermione said, "Before all they have to identify you is your dental records."

"What?" Adam said confused because he had never heard that muggle term.

"Go now!" Hermione growled.

"Fine," Adam said.

"And Adam," Draco called, "Your fired."

"You can't do that," Adam screamed.

"Yes I can, it's my company."

Once Adam was out of sight the four people turned towards the doorway.

"Damn," Draco said, "I guess we'll have to go around.

They looked out at the blizzard like conditions and then looked at each other.

"In heels?" Hermione said.

"And long dresses?" Ginny added.

"You could always go in bare feet?" Harry suggested.

"Let's try banging on the door?" Ginny suggested.

So they did but the music must have been too loud because nobody came.

"God it's freezing out," Hermione said.

Draco slipped out of his jacket and put it over Hermione's shoulders. Harry did the same for Ginny.

"I wonder if anybody noticed that we were missing?" Hermione said.

"Probably," Ginny said.

"They probably thought we had gone to our room for a little bit," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we should," Hermione said seductively.

"Whatever you guys are talking about I'm sure it's very important but it's minus 10 out here and I'm freezing so are we running or not?" Ginny interrupted.

"Okay let's go," Hermione said.

They took off around the building through the snow. It was no easy task because there was almost a foot of snow. Needless to say they didn't do much running. They were thankful though that it was cold enough so the snow wasn't that wet. When they were almost at the door Hermione's foot hit at patch of ice and she went flying. Draco caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Whew that was close," he said.

"Thank," she said.

Draco helped her to her feet and then swung her over his shoulder, to carry her the rest of the way to the door. When they made it inside the lady at the reception desk gave them the funniest of looks but they ignored it. Draco had just placed Hermione back on the ground when Maria came running down the hallway.

"There you are, where on earth have you be…" she stopped short after seeing them, "What happened to you."

"It's snowing harder out their," Ginny said.

"I can see that," Maria replied, "But why were you outside? And does anybody know where Adam is?"

"Adam had to leave early so we were out saying goodbye to him," Draco said.

Maria shook her head and said, "You better go get dry," she then turned and walked back in the direction of the hall.

"That was awesome," Ginny said.

"Which part of it?" Hermione said.

"All of it, you punching that asshole in the jaw and then running through the snow."

"I have to admit it is nice not to be on the receiving end of you punches," Draco said.

"I'm sorry about that, did I ever tell you that?"

"I think you did," he pulled her toward him, "Once," kiss, "Maybe twice," kiss, "Or was it three times?"

"Get a room," Harry said.

"We have one," Draco said.

"Then go to it please."

"Will do."

Draco led Hermione to the lifts which took them up to their room. There bags had been taken up to the room by one of the hotel staff members. Once in the room Draco said, "Now what should we do while these clothes dry?"

"Well the spell will only take a few minutes."

"That's enough time."

They quickly shed their clothes and started them drying before they flopped onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

They walked back into the reception hall and everyone looked up curiously at them. Draco mouthed, 'Sorry.' Ginny and Harry were already dry and sitting at the Head Table again. Draco led Hermione back to their seats and they sat down and with Harry and Ginny they told Ron and Pamela what they missed. Hermione looked around and said, "Where's Andrea?"

"Left," Pamela said.

"Thank god," Hermione said.

"I'll drink to that," Ginny said.

The reception went late into the night. Everyone enjoyed the music. Hermione and Draco danced some more and a few times Damien was in their arms when they danced. They mingled and had an overall good time. It seemed that everyone enjoyed themselves and the alcohol was flowing. By the end of the night some people were having trouble walking.

Hermione and Draco bid farewell to their guests, thanked Maria, said goodbye to Damien and posed for more pictures before finally leaving the party at midnight.

Even though they went to their room at midnight they didn't get to sleep until dawn was breaking.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning they woke up and had to hurry to get ready because their friends and family were having brunch in one of the hotels banquet rooms and it was the gift opening.

Hermione wore the same red satin dress she had for the Halloween Dance the year before. She didn't see the point in buying another dress, besides she loved this dress. (a/n not going to explain in detail the dress. If you're wondering go see ch. 7 or the link in my profile.)

They went downstairs and into the banquet room. Everybody looked exhausted. Ginny later told them that everybody hadn't left the reception until almost 2:00.

They had a beautiful brunch and then opened huge piles of wonderful pictures. The whole time photographers were snapping pictures. By the end Hermione was getting a bit testy from being so exhausted and just wanting everyone to go home and leave her and Draco alone. Finally people started to leave. By noon everyone except their close friends and family had left.

"Ready to go on our honeymoon?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I thought we agreed no honeymoon until Damien was older?"

"Well you know how it is, you say that and then time goes by and you've never had your honeymoon and you never will."

"But we can't leave Damien."

"Your parents said they would gladly take him."

"Well…"

"How can you say no, it will be 10 days of last night?"

"Well then I don't think I can say no," she laughed.

"Good."

Miranda and Jason came over and took Damien from Hermione's arms.

"Remember that he doesn't like his milk cold but not warm either," Hermione said.

"I know Hermione," Miranda said.

"And he goes to sleep best if you sit in the rocking chair and read…"

"Hermione he'll be fine."

"I know I'm just going to miss him," she sniffed.

"Everything's had the Manor, you can stay there if you want or you can take it to your place," Draco offered.

"Thanks."

Hermione hugged her parents and son goodbye. Draco gave Damien a kiss on the forehead and then they were just about ready to leave.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye to us?" Ron said.

"Never."

"Good."

Hermione gave all of her friend's hugs and Draco shook hands with everyone then it was time for them to go.

"Be careful," Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded.

"Unless of course you want another little Malfoy running around," Ginny quickly said, "Now that you are married."

"No thank you," Hermione said quickly.

"What was that baby?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay, you ready to go?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"I have that all arranged," they grabbed their bags and then Draco said, "Hold onto my arm and I'll apparate us both there."

With a pop they were gone.

Hermione looked around at their new surroundings and gasped, "Spain?"

"Yup, how'd you know?"

"You weren't really doing business down here were you?"

"Well if you call finding this business then yes it was."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n whew well got that over with. What did you think? One more chapter left and it's going to be an epilogue. I have some ideas for what I want to be in it but since it's going to sum up the rest of their lives what do you think should be in it? I might use your ideas, I might not, it's just always nice to have some different things to work with so ideas are much appreciated. Thank you.


	52. Epilogue

a/n Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

She slowly walked up the stairs. It was getting harder and harder for her by the day but she couldn't stop. She had been climbing those steps every day for the past two years. Ever since her husband had suddenly died. She had a feeling that today would be the last day she would climb those steep steps.

At the top of the stairs she stopped to rest then she shuffled across the dusty wood floors to the seat by the window. She sat her frail body down on the chair and stared out across the sweeping grounds of her home. Nobody knew where she disappeared to for hours every day except one of the House Elves, Twinkle. Twinkle would never tell anybody where she was though because even though she was no longer the head of the family-that job had gone to her son when he married-she treated Twinkle extremely well and Twinkle would never betray her because of that.

She let out a deep sigh and a tear made its way down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. She thought back on how everything had been when she wasn't the only one left.

Two years before she had been at the hospital and a healer had walked in and told her the bad news, she was sick and would never get better…

"_I can't be sick, I feel fine," she protested to the healer._

"_Yes Mrs. Malfoy, I know you feel fine but that's the thing with this disease it slowly creeps up on you until one day you are to weak to do anything. You'll eventually just go to sleep and not wake up."_

_She looked down at the ground and blinked back tears, "Is there treatment?"_

"_There is, but there is no guarantee that it will stop the process, it will probably just slow it down."_

"_How long if I don't?"_

"_Probably about two years."_

"_Thank you," she then walked out of the room and apparated home. She had to tell her husband._

Just thinking about that day made her feel sick. If being told you was terminally ill wasn't enough walking into to find your husband dead made it the worst day of her life.

_She walked into her bedroom and called out to her husband, "Draco, I'm home."_

_There was no answer so she walked into the bathroom. There she saw what would haunt her for the rest of her life, her husband lying in a heap on the ground. She knelt down beside his lifeless form and felt for a pulse which she could not find, that's when she screamed. They found her lying beside him sobbing._

She had never told anybody that she was sick. She had meant to, honestly she did but after that day she couldn't find the right time to break the bad news so she kept it to herself. Thinking back to happier times she remembered the day when the Ministers Senior Assistant came into her office as Head of Magical Law Enforcement and delivered the terrible but yet great news…

_The Senior Assistant to the Minister walked into her office without knocking. She had just been reading a letter from her son Damien who was reporting to her on his first week at Hogwarts. In the letter it also said that he had been sorted into Slytherin which she had figured would happen even though she would have rather he be in Gryffindor. He was to much like his father not to be a Slytherin. Since the war had ended Slytherin hadn't been as bad of a house._

"_Mrs. Malfoy," the man said._

"_Yes," she replied._

"_Just hours ago the Minister of Magic passed away."_

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry."_

"_You are the next choice to succeed him."_

"_What?" she stuttered._

"_If you will accept you will be the next minister for magic."_

"_I would love to but I don't know what my family will say, I'll have to talk to them first."_

"_Very well but please hurry."_

"_I will."_

She had quickly Flooed to Draco's office and told him the great news which he told her she couldn't pass down. Within hours she was talking in front of reporters in her new office. Everyone had been so excited for her including Damien who couldn't believe his mom was the most powerful person in all of Wizard London.

"_So you can even get me out of _detention_?" Damien asked one night at dinner during the Christmas Holidays._

"_I said I control what goes on at Hogwarts not going against teachers who show that there is a consequence for an action. And why do you have detention?" _

_Draco and Damien winked at each other and then in unison smirked the same smirk at her._

_God she loved those two._

They had never wanted another child until Damien turned ten and then she and Draco had started to weigh out the possibilities, but then she had become the youngest and first female (a/n don't know if this would be true or not) Minister for Magic and that took up all her time. She held that position for ten years and then gave it up. Damien at this time was 21 at the time and she was 39. It was the first time in 8 years that she and Draco had thought of having another child. They decided to try but Hermione's body wouldn't co-operate.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She awoke a little while later and her first thoughts were of how proud she had been when she watched Damien get married. He had fallen in love with Veronica Yorser and the summer when he was 34 they got married. Less than a year later Hermione and Draco were Grandparents to a beautiful little boy named Garrett James Malfoy.

Images of Harry and Ginny's wedding flashed through her head as well as Pamela and Ron's. She remembered holding each of their kids as newborns. Those were some of the best days of her life.

When she was 60 she had been approached by the Ministry to return as Minister for Magic. She turned it down and told them that there was something else she would rather do.

"_You're declining?" The Undersecretary to the Minister said._

"_Yes," she replied._

"_Why, I thought you loved it in office?"_

"_I did, but I have something else I'd rather do."_

"_And what might be so great that you'll turn down the Minister position for?"_

"_Have you found anybody to be at Hogwarts yet?"_

"_Well no," the Undersecretary admitted, "But you can't be thinking what I think you are?"_

"_I am, put me at Hogwarts."_

"_You want to be the Headmistress?"_

"_I thought I had made that reasonably clear."_

She had stayed at Hogwarts throughout her grandson's time there and then at the age of 80 she resigned because Garrett was expecting his first child within a year and she wanted to spend time with her great grandchild.

Twinkle appeared with a tray of food for Hermione and Hermione thanked her kindly.

Hermione's always wanted to live until her hundredth Birthday and she had accomplished that a week before. It was quite the celebration that Garrett threw for her, everyone had a great time but to her it felt like it wasn't right. Her family was there but her friends were all gone, only their kids were left and they attended the party.

Now that she had completed everything that she wanted to do in life, and her family had done well she could die in peace.

She wasn't scared to die, she would finally get to see Draco again as well as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pamela. Not to mention her parents. She had missed everyone so terribly. She knew everyone would be fine without her, she had taught them well. She looked out the attic window and took her final breath.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"How are you doing honey," his wife asked him just before the memorial service.

"Vera I don't think I can do this," said the 81 year old Damien.

"I know it's hard but just think she could have been sick for a long time, at least she went peacefully."

'If only you knew,' Damien thought.

Damien was the one that found his mom.

_They had begun searching for her when she had not come down for dinner. Nobody could find her anywhere. Damien had been in her room looking for any clues to where she went when Twinkle the House Elf appeared._

"_Master Malfoy," it squeaked._

"_What?" Damien almost screamed, "Don't bother me now I'm busy," he was never that short tempered with the House Elves._

"_I know where Lady Malfoy is."_

_Damien stopped throwing things out of the closet and turned to the little elf, "Where is she?"_

"_Where she has been everyday for the last 2 years."_

"_Where is that?"_

"_The attic?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me that when I asked you before?"_

"_Because I was asked not to and I liked her so I didn't."_

"_Why are you telling me now then…" Damien felt his stomach turn, he knew why, "There is no entrance to the attic though."_

"_Yes there is, in here," Twinkle led him to the closet and pushed aside some of Hermione's clothes._

_Damien saw a black dot on the wall and he put his finger to it. The dot turned into a door knob and Damien hurriedly flung open the door and went up the stairs. At the landing he saw his beautiful white haired mother sitting by the window. He hurried to her side and saw the her hand was clutching her wedding and engagement rings and a note that said "Damien" on the front._

_Damien sunk to the floor beside her and tears filled his eyes. He had always been a mommy's boy, "I love you," he sobbed. He pulled the note from her fingers and started to read it._

_Damien,_

_I'm going to tell you something that I'll let you decide what you are going to do with it. I'm sorry that I never told you but after your Father died I didn't want to worry you any more. The day that he died I found out I was sick and that I had two years left to live. I grew weaker and weaker these past few months but I did my best to hide it as to not worry you. Don't fret over it that you never saw it and defiantly don't think that you could have done something to stop the disease from progressing, it was out of everyone's hands. I want you to know that I love you dearly. I know that you'll do fine without me. Be strong for everybody else. You are so much like your father and he was a really good man. I am so proud to have you as my son and you have done so well. You have a beautiful wife, a great son and wonderful grandson. I love you all. Everything I could ever have asked for in life came true and I lived life to the fullest. Remind everybody to do the same because you never know when something might happen. It was my time, I'm now with your father, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pamela and your grandparents. I love you with all my heart. Your Mother_

Damien remembered the letter that he had quickly tucked away when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Vera had walked in to see him sobbing beside the lifeless form of his mother.

At the end of the Memorial service cards were passed around to everyone. Damien looked into the smiling face of his mother on the front. It was what her Chocolate Frog would look like. He flipped it over to the backside a read what they had written.

_Hermione Granger Malfoy_

_1979-2079_

_As a youth was most commonly known as one of Harry Potter's best friends. Along side him and other friend Ron Weasley they freed the Wizarding World from You Know Who. As a young woman she married the heir to the Malfoy estate, Draco Malfoy. She was the first woman and the youngest Minister for Magic in the history of Wizarding England. At the age of 29. She was Minister for ten years then gave it up to be with family. At the age of 60 she turned down an offer of becoming Minister again and instead for the next 20 years was the Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"It's really nice isn't it?" Vera said.

"I guess so."

Garrett walked over to his parents with his son Max and his wife Melinda. Together the Malfoy family listened to everyone saying how sorry they were and how she had been such a great woman. After they all headed home. It felt odd to Damien being the oldest and having everyone look up to him. He now had no one to look to and in a way he knew what his Mother meant when she said it was her time to go.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Thanks to everyone who stuck with it this long. What did you guys think? The letter was insanely hard for me to write, I was crying writing it. Please, please review to tell me what you think. It means a lot seeing as this is the end of this story. Thanks again for sticking with my bad grammar, spelling and long waits between updates.


End file.
